


Silver dream

by Deidei



Series: Silver series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And basically everything in part one, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Puppies, Sequel, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 109,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidei/pseuds/Deidei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' dreams can finally begin after his nightmare end. His life now consist of his loving and protecting Alpha's, his sweet and adorable pups but can there even be more happiness?</p><p>~This is a sequel of Silver nightmare and I recommend you read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, never thought I was going to do this but so many of you want a sequel so being the nice person I am... I'm giving you a sequel! I honestly have no idea if this is going to work out but for you guys who really yearned for a sequel here it is. :D

Weeks passed by, followed by months and years. Now the four oldest pups, Alex, Daniel, Ailene and Katan, are eight years old while Rhys and Nathan are almost six years old. And because it's the four oldest pups birthday, Louis decided to bake and decorate their birthday cakes himself. Together with Max he managed to make four beautfiul cakes that matched his pups personalities. ‘’Alright Haz, get the troublemakers.’’ Louis giggled to his mate who were watching him and Maxwell from the sidelines.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Of course love.’’ He said and already knew where to go to find all of them, the garden  where they were all playing together with Alex.   
  
Harry looked out of the window with a smile on his lips. In the garden were Alex, and the six pups playing on their own playground, yes for their previous birthday they had some people set up a few swings, slides, a giant sandbox and a teeter-totter with multiple seats. Katan, Ailene and Rhys loved it the most and played in the sandbox a lot or in the pool with their mother.

Ailene loved to sit on the swing and lazily swing a little while watching her precious siblings play. Ethan mostly was also at the sandbox. Only because Katan was playing in it and he liked looking after his brother. Aside from watching over Katan he loved playing footie with his dad.   
  
Daniel liked everything and wasn’t picky like his siblings, especially his little brother Rhys was picky. He’s almost six but as picky as you can get, like if anyone is on the slide when he wants to then he cries until Nathan gets angry and push them away, earning another scolding from his fathers or mother. Though he could care less, no one makes his little brother cry or else there’s hell to pay.   
  
But because of Nathan’s protective behavior of Rhys and Ethan’s protective behaviour of Katan, the two siblings clashed a lot.  Ethan and Nathan once had a very big fight because Katan was playing with his fluffy unicorn though Rhys wanted it too so stole it from Katan who just took it back from his little brother which resulted in Rhys bawling his eyes out. Nathan was at his side right away and growled at Katan and even dared to push the older pup on his back. So Ethan attacked, literally attacked Nathan so now Nathan has a scar on his temple, though when it was a fresh wound it bled heavily and scared the crap out of their mother but now Nathan at least knows not to fuck with his older Alpha sibling.   
  
‘’K, come here.’’ Ethan commanded his younger brother outside of the sandbox, he really didn’t want to go in that shit right now. Yesterday he was forced to go to swimming classes at school and yes he still fucking hated water so much. So he bit his teacher a few times and scratched her until she finally gave up and let him sit at the side, he doesn’t understand why his siblings like going into a giant bathtub where multiple people swim in and even pee in. You know how disgusting it is to swim in other people's pee?   
  
‘’Wait, I’m making a sandcastle!’’ Katan whined and sprinkled some water on the sand so it could harden.   
  
Ethan did not like it when his command got ignored like that, he knows he can’t use his Alpha voice because then his father will scold him again. ‘’Now, K.’’ He said again though with a little more authority in his voice. Katan whined but gave in anyway so stood up to walk to his brother. ‘’Alright, now what?’’ Katan asked when he stood in front of his brother who was growing so fast lately so Ethan was so much taller than him already.   
  
Ethan smiled and held up a flower for his brother, it was a rose that his mother prepared for him because he asked for it. ‘’Happy birthday.’’ Ethan smirked and placed a kiss on Katan’s forehead. ‘’This rose is for you.’’   
  
Katan’s eyes were shining, he loved flowers and especially roses they were just so beautiful. One day he wants to start his own garden with many flowers. ‘’Thank you so much!’’ He squealed happily and took the rose from him before hugging his brother. Ethan gave a low growl and circled his arms around Katan's small frame before lifting him up so he could put his face in Katan’s neck. ‘’K..’’   
  
‘’Stupid nickname.’’ Katan giggled.  
  
Ethan laughed too, he’s always calling Katan ‘K’ but he doesn’t know why, it just has a nice ring to it for him. He placed Katan back on his feet when he heard his father call for them.  ‘’Alex and all the six trouble makers! Your mother is finally done with your birthday cakes!’’ Harry yelled from the door.   
  
Katan squealed happily before grabbing Ethan’s hand in his own to pull his brother to their father so they could enjoy mommy’s cake. ‘’Daddy.’’ Katan smiled as Harry pulled him in a hug, together with Ethan. ‘’Happy birthday you two.’’ Harry said and kissed each pups forehead.   
  
Katan gave a purr while Ethan a light groan. He loved his fathers, even that damn Max a little, but all the affection they gave was sometimes just too much. ‘’Thanks dad.’’ Ethan said back as their father pulled away from the hug.   
  
Ailene was also running towards them too with a big smile on her face before jumping in Harry’s arms. ‘’Daddy!’’ She giggled and hid her face in his neck.   
  
‘’Princess!’’ Harry laughed before he felt another pup hug his leg, Daniel. ‘’Dad!’’ Daniel also smiled while looking up at his father, his father was so big and strong and one day he wanted to be just as strong as his daddies. ‘’Oh and my other precious pup!’’ He said and also gathered Daniel in his arms.   
  
Alex let Rhys one more time down the slide before picking him up. ‘’So, now your brothers and sister are having their cakes, so let’s go inside alright?’’ Rhys shook his head, no he wanted to play some more. ‘’Wanna play daddy.’’ He pouted.   
  
Nathan just quietly stood next to them but he knew they had to go inside too. ‘’You can play later again, okay Rhys?’’ Alex said, though Rhys wanted to play more if daddy really says he can’t, then he can’t. ‘’Okay daddy.’’ Rhys said obediently , giving up.   
  
Alex kept on carrying Rhys as Nathan followed them. His youngest pups reminded him so much of himself and Louis when they were still living in the forest, playing around and climbing in trees, well only he climbed in trees while Louis always cried at the bottom because he was scared that he would die.  
  
‘’Haz.’’ Alex smiled and kissed his Alpha mate on his lips, hearing all the pups _oooh_ at them. ‘’Well, let’s all go to your mother!’’ Harry said, shrugging of their 'ooh's'.   
  
The pups all nodded and followed their fathers to the dining room where four different cake were in front of their own seat. The oldest pups all sat in their own seat, in front of their own cake.   
  
Katan though first went to his mother to get a hug from him. Katan still had trouble with being apart from his mother for too long. Like when his friend from school asked if he could have a sleep over at his house, so Katan said yes and went to his friend house. Though the next morning was awful, he was so homesick so he went home right away without warning his friend because he needed to see his mother so badly and cried for hours in his mother's arms. ‘’Mommy.’’ Katan whimpered in his mother’s embrace. ''Hello sweetie.''   
  
 After that he jumped into Max’s arms. ‘’Daddy.’’ Maxwell pulled the pup into his embrace and kissed his forehead. ‘’Happy birthday puppy.’’ He said before placing the pup back on the ground. Louis bowed down a little so he could look his pup right in his eyes. ‘’Happy birthday sweetie, you’re growing up so fast.’’ Louis said. ‘’I’m so proud of you, mommy loves you so much.’’ He placed a few kissed on Katan’s face.   
  
‘’Thank you mommy, love you too.’’ Katan said through his giggles before taking his place in front of him was a cake decorated with all kinds of roses with his name on it too. ‘’It’s beautiful mommy!’’ His eyes were sparkling as he thanked his mother.   
  
‘’Yeah mom, it’s so nice.’’ Ailene smiled, her cake was all pink with glitters and a giant pink bow in the middle of it, of course her name was also in glitters. ‘’it’s so pretty..’’ She whispered, she adored pink and glitters.   
  
Louis thanked both his pups and looked at Daniel and Ethan who were both looking in awe at their own cake.  Daniel’s cake was all chocolate, since he loved chocolate so much and it was decorated with all sort of 3D race cars. ‘’It’s so cool mom, thanks!’’ He grinned.   
  
‘’Yeah mom, you really put so much work into it, thank you.’’ Ethan said too. His cake was a 3D football with grass surrounding it with a miniature him sitting on it made out of marzipan.  
  
‘’Thank all of you so much, now blow out the candles and make a wish!’’ Louis instructed before his children all blew out their candles and they all started singing for them, some servants also joined it to sing for their young masters. ‘’Happy birthday!’’ They all yelled loudly at the end of the song.   
  
Louis cut the cake in pieces before handing all of them over, of course the birthday pups had the biggest pieces.   
  
Louis looked around with a smile on his face because everyone else were also smiling. ‘’Rhys, come here.’’ Louis giggled as he gestured to the pup to come to him. ‘’Mommy?’’ Rhys asked confused as he stood in front of his mother who licked his thumbs and apparently cleaned his face.  
   
‘’You had whipped cream all over your face, silly pup.’’ Louis sad as he cleaned his puppy’s face, yeah no matter how old his pups get, they’ll always be his pups.  
  
‘’Can we have the attention, please?’’ Max smiled proudly before wiggling his fingers to signal Louis to come over to him which the Omega did. ‘’Hmm?’’   
  
Max kissed his temple. ‘’Why don’t you tell them now?’’ He whispered.  
  
Louis grinned. ‘’Yes, Ethan, Ailene, Daniel, Katan, Rhys and Nathan, I have very important and exciting news…’’ Louis smiled. ‘’I’m pregnant.’’   
  
Ailene’s eyes lit up, finally a chance for her to get a sister. ‘’Really?!’’ She squealed loudly. ‘’Please say it’s not a joke!’’   
  
Louis giggled. ‘’Nope, already tested it and I’m pregnant, ten weeks.’’   
  
‘’So Nathan and Rhys, you’re going to be big brothers too now.’’   
  
‘’I’m already a big brother.’’ Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. ‘’Rhys is my little brother.’’   
  
Rhys nodded. ’’Yeah, though it’s only by a few minutes!’’     

‘’Doesn’t matter.’’ Ethan butted in. ‘’I’m also the oldest even though they were all born a little later.’’   
  
Daniel hummed. ‘’Ha! At least I’m the second oldest!’’   
  
‘’So, doesn’t matter!’’ Ailene said before she stick her tongue out. ‘’We’re all siblings, who cares about who the oldest is.’’ She said wisely and Katan agreed with her, telling everybody they have to be nice to each other.   
  
‘’It does, stop being such a sap Ailene and Katan.’’ Nathan growled at them.   
  
‘’We’re not, we just don’t like all the fighting.’’ Katan said back, he hated all the fighting and arguing.  
  
Nathan growled. ‘’You’re a sap, just go to your flowers, flower boy.’’   
  
Katan gave a low whimper, because he got bullied by some kids simply because he liked flowers. They all called him a girl and stuff like flowerboy, though Ethan beat them up so now everyone knows to be nice to Katan or else they’ll probably be killed. He squinted his eyes to hold back the tears, hearing Nathan say that hurt him.   
  
Ethan roared loudly, scaring Nathan right away who lowered his ears in submission before Ethan already pinned him down on the ground. ‘’Don’t you dare.’’ Ethan growled and flashed his red eyes.   
  
‘’I’m sorry, stop it Ethan.’’ Nathan tried to roll out of his brother’s strong grip but it just resulted in being gripped harder.   
  
‘’Ethan!’’ Louis scolded his son before forcefully lifting him off of Nathan. ‘’Can you stop attacking everyone? This behavior can get you into trouble in the future young man!’’ Ethan sighed but nodded. ‘’Sorry mom, but you heard what he said, it hurts K.’’   
  
‘’Yeah sweetie, but attacking someone isn’t the solution okay? I’ve already told you this multiple times..’’   
  
‘’Sorry mom.’’ Ethan repeated.   
  
Louis turned to Nathan who already knew he was in trouble. ''You Nathan, if you ever say something like that again you will get punished and let me tell you that you really do not want that punishment!''   
  
Nathan sadly nodded his head, mumbling a yes mommy.   
  
‘’Alright it’s presents time.’’ Alex announced, cutting off the fowl mood that was starting to linger in the air. Ethan though first comforted his little brother after his mother let him go. ‘’K, look at me.’’ He commanded.   
  
Katan looked into his eyes right away and he’ll always say it but his little brother’s green eyes were the most gorgeous eyes in the world. ‘’You can like whatever the hell you want okay? Be yourself and do whatever you like to do and ignore people who judge you on that okay?’’ Ethan said before he gave a fast peck on his lips, their parents always did it and it means you love each other and he loved Katan a lot so he could.  
  
Katan nodded. ‘’Okay..’’   
  
About half an hour later they all had their present, Katan got a garden set with lots of different seeds and a book about gardening so he could start planting stuff and taking care of it, he absolutely loved it and thanked his parents multiple times.   
  
Ailene really wanted a pink bike so Harry made sure that she got that and she got some hair accessories too. She hugged them all while thanking them, she was so excited to try her bike!   
  
As a joke, Alex gave Ethan swim trunks which resulted in Ethan giving an aggressive growl, he hated water, fuck water. ‘’How about I shred it to pieces?’’ Ethan smirked to his father, he was the only one that could challenge his father like this.   
  
Alex smirked back, like they were two mirrors from different ages. ‘’Oh? If you would dare, I’ll shred you to pieces.’’  
  
He snorted. ‘’You wouldn’t do that.’’ Ethan said and crossed his arms before he saw his father’s right foot move an inch before he was lifted up high up in the air. ‘’Dad!’’   
  
‘’Oh no, you’re not escaping me.’’ Alex smiled. ‘’Want to see your present?’’   
  
Ethan nodded. ‘’Yeah.’’   
  
‘’Well follow me.’’   


So Ethan did, he followed his father upstairs to the upper floor where almost nothing was and no one even came. ‘’Alright, go into this room.’’ Ethan frowned but opened the door anyway. ‘’O my god, dad!’’ He stood in awe. The room was changed into an indoor football field.   
  
‘’When you get older we can install training devices too but for now this all stays empty so you can finally football inside the house without your mother scolding you.’’ Alex chuckled before he felt his son’s arms come around his waist. ‘’Really thank you dad.’’ Ethan smiled in his Father’s chest.   
  
‘’You’re welcome son, keep up the good work alright?’’ Alex said and ruffled his son’s hair who grumbled right away. ''I love you.''   
  
‘’Yeah, I will dad.’’ Ethan blushed a little. ''And I love you too...''  
  
‘’Okay, now let’s go back downstairs.’’ Alex said. ‘’Here is the key for the room.’’ Alex handed his son a silver key which he took  eagerly.   
  
Downstairs, Daniel just opened his own present. His parents gave him the newest gaming device that he wanted so badly with ten different games for him to play. ‘’Awesome! Thank you so much!’’   
  
‘’You’re welcome son.’’ Max smiled as his pup smiled back to him.   
  
‘’Can we go play outside again?’’ Rhys asked, he wanted to swing a little.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Sure, go one baby.’’ He said before kissed the top of his head. ‘’Be careful alright?’’   
  
‘’I’ll be with him.’’ Nathan assured his mother. ‘’So he’ll be alright.’’   
  
Louis nodded and also pulled Nathan in his embrace to place a kiss on the top of his head. ‘’You’re taking so good care of your brother, mommy is so proud of you.’’   
  
‘’Mom.’’ Nathan whined.   
  
Louis giggled. ‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ He said and released his puppy who took Rhys outside, they all grow up so fast, it’s almost unbelievable how fast they grow.  Louis sighed as he thought about it.  
  
‘’He’s really dependable isn’t he?’’ Alex said as he threw his arms around his Omega. Louis smiled at him while claiming a few kisses from him. ‘’Yeah, he takes such good care of Rhys.’’   
  
‘’They remind me of when we were young.’’  
  
Louis hummed, agreeing with his brother. ‘’They do..’’  
  
He noticed a bit of sadness in Louis' voice. ‘’Lou?’’ Alex asked worryingly. ‘’You okay love?’’   
  
‘’I am, it’s just that they grow up so fast, like the oldest are already eight and in just a little more than a month Nathan and Rhys will be six..’’   
  
‘’I know love, but soon we’ll have a puppy or pups again.’’ Alex said and placed his hands on Louis’ tummy.   
  
‘’I hope multiples again, I want even more pups..’’ Louis pouted, he loved pups so much and wanted to go back in the time where the pups all learned their first steps or formed their first sentence.   
  
The three of them decided to take a break from Louis’ being pregnant two weeks after Nathan’s and Rhys’ birth because it was so damn hard to take care of six pups and Niall was also busy with his two pups so he couldn't take care of them either, speaking of Niall. The three of them and their two pups moved out of Harry’s mansion into Liam’s mansion when Liam took over his Clan, Geoff decided to retire a bit early. Niall got pregnant again and gave birth to a lovely young girl called Tiffany Hope. Of course Niall and Louis still are the bests of friends. So are Harry, Liam and Zayn though when you get older, have a family and get busier every day, it’s hard to go out together and see each other as much as they used too. The kids simply need to much attention.   
  
Louis and Niall do call each other a lot though and visit each other from time to time, but it’s not that much anymore and it kinda saddens Louis but they can’t do anything about it since they’re just too busy.   
  
‘’Well, Haz was kinda bummed after you decided to go on birth control so knowing now you’re pregnant again absolutely thrills him.’’   
  
‘’Yeah he really was bummed and cranky but taking care of six pups who all needed attention was just a little too much but now we can have puppies again!’’ Louis raised his voice a little so Harry heard it.   
  
‘’Oh and we will, I’ll impregnate you even more Lou.’’ Harry said as he joined them. He kissed Louis a few times on his lips before pulling the Omega in his arms. ‘’Yes please.’’ Louis whined in Harry’s neck.   
  
‘’Ugh, get a room.’’ Ethan groaned as he walked passed them on his way to his exercise room.   
  
‘’Oh, Ethan we will!’’ Max smirked as he heard him groan again. Ethan and his relationship has become better over the past few years, though Ethan still gets a bit jealous at times when Katan wants his attention instead of his brothers.   
  
Katan tugged his mother’s hand lightly. ‘’Mommy, can you help me start my garden?’’ He asked excitedly, he can't wait to start planting the seeds and watch them grow!  
  
‘’Of course, let’s go.’’ Louis smiled and guided Katan outside to help Katan start his little garden while the other pups played outside or in Daniel's case inside in his room with his new games. And in Ethan's case who was playing football inside his exercise room. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was about eight in the evening when a something went wrong. ‘’Ethan, what’s wrong?’’ Katan whimpered from under his brother who just jumped him so suddenly.  ‘’You smell so good..’’ Ethan growled in Katan’s neck. ‘’You’re all mine K.’’   
  
Katan had no idea of what was happening, Ethan was burning up a little and suddenly his eyes were glowing red as he tackled him and now something hard was poking his leg as his brother was rolling his hips onto him. ‘’Ethan, what’s wrong?’’   
  
Ethan growled lightly as his hand pulled Katan’s head back so he bared his neck for him so he started sucking there. ‘’Mine, mine, mine.’’ He growled over and over again while humping Katan’s leg.   
  
‘’Mommy!’’ Katan yelled loudly. ‘’Mommy, help!’’   
  
Louis slowly walked into the room, taking in what was happening. ‘’Oh god no.’’ He said as his eyes widened. ‘’Ethan stop it!’’ He yelled before rushing over to his two children to pull Ethan off of Katan.   
  
‘’Get away mom, he’s mine!’’ Ethan tried to Alpha command his mother, though Louis only obeyed his own Alpha’s and sure as hell not his eight year old kid. Louis pulled Ethan forcefully off of Katan, telling him to go get his fathers and tell them that Ethan has his rut. Katan nodded and sprinted off to find one of his fathers.   
  
‘’MOM LET GO, NOW!’’ Ethan growled while trashing around in Louis arms. ‘’HE’S MINE, MINE.’’   
  
Louis had a hard time holding a eight year old Alpha kid back, simply because Ethan's strength was abnormal. ‘’ETHAN, YOU’RE HAVING YOUR RUT CALM DOWN!’’ Louis yelled, at least trying to get his son to reason and finally after a minute or two of trying to calm Ethan down, the just presented Alpha stopped thrashing in his arms.

‘’Mom, it hurts..’’ Ethan said, trying to control himself. ‘’I want him mom.. Mine...’’   
  
‘’Shhh I know, but think of your little brother now, he doesn’t know any better okay?’’ Louis calmly answered, at least Ethan was having a little control now.   
  
‘’He smells so good..’’   
  
‘’Don’t think about that okay, Ethan you know what a rut is right?’’ Louis said. ‘’We’ve been telling you it for a long time since we knew you would present early, we didn’t thought it would be this early but okay.’’   
  
‘’I know mom, please don’t try to explain it again because that’s embarrassing.’’  
  
Louis chuckled as Alex walked into the room. ‘’Alright give him to me.’’ He said before taking Ethan from Louis, though Ethan was in rut and another Alpha close to him, kinda annoyed him so he growled in his father’s arms.   
  
‘’Ethan listen to me and control yourself, you scared Katan so much that he ran to me in shock while crying because he doesn’t understand what’s happening to you.’’   
  
‘’I- I scared him?’’ Ethan asked.   
  
‘’Yes you did, I’ll lock you up in your room for the next two days until your rut is over okay?’’   
  
‘’Okay dad.’’ Ethan said, giving up. He hurt his precious little brother? He can never do that again, so if locking him up protects K than it’s okay to be in pain for two days, he can handle two days easily.  
  
~  
  
After Alex locked his son up in his room, he explained what could at least help to ease the pain a little. Ethan of course, knew already that his knot was coming through now but still it was kind of embarrassing that his dad had to help him. As soon as Alex left the room, Ethan ripped his pants off along with his underwear before he saw his little cock, that had grown a lot in the past few days, had a knot at the base of it.   
  
‘’K.’’ He moaned as his cock hummed the pillow to create some sort of  friction that made it feel a little better. His dad said that wrapping your hand around the knot and keeping it tight would make it feel better and it did, though it grew even bigger and then he came so much, all over the sheets and his pillow but Ethan could care less right now because this felt so relieving and better. Though still something was missing but he couldn't quite place what was missing.  
  
…  
  
Alex came back downstairs, finding Katan in Louis’ arms because the pup was still a little spooked by his brother’s sudden behavior. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay sweetie.’’ Louis whispered in his son’s ear.  ‘’What happened?’’ Daniel asked as he stroked his little brother’s back, he hated it too to see Katan cry. ‘’Why is he so upset?’’   
  
Ailene also joined them to comfort their sibling, though remained silent as she rubbed Katan’s arm. Louis smiled at his pups, they’re so good to each other. ‘’Ethan just presented as an  Alpha and it scared Katan a little bit, right honey?’’   
  
Katan sniffled as he nodded. ‘’It hurts mommy..’’ Katan whimpered.   
  
‘’What hurts love, he didn’t hurt you right?’’ Louis asked concerned before inspecting Katan thoroughly and eventually finding what was hurting. Ethan had made a very deep claiming mark on the back of Katan’s neck and it was bleeding a little, not that much but still it had to be taken care of now. ‘’Okay, mommy is going to patch that up.’’ Louis said calmly.   
  
‘’Did Ethan bite him, mom?’’ Ailene asked. ‘’Why?’’   
  
The thing is, they knew about Ethan presenting early so they made sure to tell him all about a rut and what happens though the other three didn’t know that. They just know that you could present as an Alpha, Beta or Omega. At school they start teaching kids about heat and ruts when they're ten years old so the pups didn't know any better then the three secondary genders.  
  
‘’Well sweetie, you know about the three secondary genders right?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Ailene nodded. ‘’Alpha, Beta or Omega, daddy’s are Alpha’s and you are an Omega.’’ She answered smartly.   
  
Louis hummed while cleaning the back of Katan’s neck, Ethan really made a neat claiming mark. ‘’Yes correct, now around the age thirteen you’ll present as one of those, Ethan though is really, really early but when you present as an Alpha you experience what is called a rut and an Omega gets a heat.’’ Louis tried to explain it as simple as possible.   
  
‘’So what happens during a rut and heat?’’ Daniel asked.   
  
Louis smiled, he wasn’t going to tell his pups that yet. ‘’Well, I’ll teach you that when you’re a bit older okay?’’   
  
‘’Aw mom, come on!’’ Ailene pouted, she wanted to know it now ... Well she’ll just look it up on the internet later.   
  
‘’Nope, you’re too young for it.’’ Louis giggled.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. ‘’Not that again..’’   
  
Katan’s wound was completely clean and covered now. ‘’Sweetie, it’s done.’’ Louis said and turned Katan around to wipe some tears away. ‘’Don’t cry honey, it’s all going to be okay.’’  Katan sniffled as he buried his face in his mother’s neck, taking in his calming scent. ‘’Thanks mommy.’’   
  
Katan suddenly was lifted up out of his mother’s arms. ‘’You okay now, puppy?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Katan smiled, he always liked it when daddy lifted him up. ‘’Yes daddy, is Ethan okay now?’’   
  
‘’Ethan will stay in his room for two days, but he’s really sorry about scaring you.’’ Alex said. ‘’Know that he couldn’t control himself about what he was doing Katan, so don’t be scared of him.’’   
  
Katan nodded. ‘’Okay daddy, I’m not scared of him because Ethan would never hurt me on purpose.’’  
  
Alex planted a kiss on his son’s forehead before putting him back to his feet. ‘’Indeed, he would never hurt you on purpose.’’  
  
‘’Mommy, can we go water my flowers?’’  
  
‘’Sure honey.’’  
  
Ailene also wanted to go outside but she doesn't like going alone so she had to find someone who woud come with her. ‘’Daniel, shall we play on the swing?’’ Ailene ask her brother who nodded and followed her out as well.   
  
~  
  
It was more than forty-eight hours ago that Alex started his rut so Alex was  going to check up on him. ‘’Ethan, how are you feeling?’’ He asked as he walked inside the room, finding his son playing with a football.  ‘’Perfectly fine.’’ Ethan answered, it’s because he presented that he fully understands now how strong his father exactly is, now he can fully notice his father’s energy.   
  
Alex knew that now Ethan’s senses are better than before and that the pup knew his strength. ‘’One day Ethan, you’ll be just as strong as me.’’ He said and opened his arms wide to ask Ethan for a hug, which he got.   
  
Ethan nodded in his chest. ‘’I hope so... Is K okay by the way?’’   
  
‘’Yeah, you bit him to make a claiming mark and it still isn’t closed up but Katan hasn’t presented yet so he doesn’t understand what a claiming mark is.’’   
  
‘’I did that?’’ Ethan whispered.   
  
‘’Yes your inner Fox got the better of you and wanted to claim Katan as his completely so you made a claiming mark.’’   
  
‘’Oh shit..’’   
  
‘’Don’t curse like that Ethan.’’ Alex scolded the pup who just rolled his eyes.   
  
''You all do it too! And you do it a lot and then you dare to say we can’t curse?’’ Ethan growled back, though not as strong as he did before, his instinct told him not to challenge his father.   
  
‘’Well, we’re grownups so we’re allowed to!’’   
  
‘’That’s so much bullshit.’’   
  
‘’Ethan Alexander, don’t you dare curse again!’’ Louis yelled outside the door, he passed it and heard his son and mate argue a little so decided to listen for a little when he heard his son curse, again.  Ethan is used to his mother’s scolding by now but no matter how tough he tried to be, he can’t go against his mom. ‘’Sorry mom!’’   
  
‘’You’re so not sorry are you?!’’ Louis yelled back.  
  
‘’Exactly!’’   
  
‘’Well, Ethan now your rut is over you can go out again.’’ Alex said.   
  
Ethan hummed and ran out the door right away to check on his precious little brother. He found Katan in his own room, reading a boring book again. ‘’K?’’ He asked as he walked in.  Katan looked up worryingly at his bother before throwing his book aside to run into his brothers arms. ‘’I was so worried about you.’’  Katan whispered in his big brother’s chest.   
  
‘’I’m so sorry K, dad told me that I hurt you, are you okay?’’ Ethan asked as he cupped Katan’s cheek.   
  
Katan nodded and leaned into his touch. ‘’You only scared me for a bit, but mommy explained it to me so it’s okay now.’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself.’’   
  
‘’I know, mommy told me already.’’ Katan giggled before he turned around to show where his brother bit him. ‘’See, it’s healing already.’’   
  
Ethan’s eyes widened as a low purr escaped his mouth, he marked his little brother, everyone would know who Katan belongs to, to him. ‘’Mine..’’ He whispered though too soft for Katan to hear. ‘’Hmm, what did you say?’’ Katan asked as he turned around again to look in his brothers eyes.   
  
Ethan snapped out of whatever it was. ‘’Nothing, I’m going to play soccer for now, but I just wanted to check up on you.’’   
  
Katan hummed. ‘’Okay, I’m going to read my book again.’’   
  
Ethan kissed Katan’s forehead before turning around and leaving the room to play some soccer to get his mind of his little brother, his little brother that smelled so good, looked so good but wasn’t ready yet to be- _‘What the hell am I thinking about?’_ He though as he shook his head, Katan is his little, not presented, brother for fuck sake.   
  
~  
  
‘’Nathan!’’ Rhys giggled as he jumped in his brother’s arms. ‘’Play with me.’’   
  
Nathan giggled as he petted Rhys’ head. ‘’Sure what is it that you want to play?’’   
  
‘’Hmmm, I wanna play house but we’ll need the other’s to play too!’’   
  
‘’Okay, let’s ask them to play okay?’’ Nathan asked.   
  
Ailene was playing with Daniel on the swing again so they approached them first. ‘’Want to play house with us?’’ He asked.   
  
Ailene nodded her head. ‘’Yes, can I be the mom?’’ She asked happily because she likes being a mom, one day she's wants to be such a good mom as her mom.  
  
‘’Okay!’’ Rhys said. ‘’I want to play the child.’’  
  
‘’Okay, then I’ll be the father and Daniel, you can be the…’’ Nathan thought for a moment. ‘’You can be the uncle!’’   
  
Daniel nodded. ‘’Okay, but I want a child too!’’   
  
‘’Hmm, then we’ll ask Katan to do it.’’ Ailene pointed to the two figures laying in the grass, Ethan and Katan.   
  
‘’Okay!’’ Rhys’ giggled and they all ran to the two siblings laying in the grass.   
  
‘’Hey guys!’’ Daniel grinned as he jumped on his just presented Alpha brother.   
  
‘’Daan!’’ Ethan growled and rolled them over so he was on top, he wanted to be on top, no one can look down on him, except his daddies because they’re the best.   
  
Daniel giggled under his brother before biting Ethan’s hand. ‘’Auch! What are you, a fucking dog?’’   
  
‘’Don’t curse so much.’’ Rhys pouted, his blue eyes looking down sadly. ‘’Mommy says it’s bad to curse.’’   
  
‘’Don’t look down Rhys…’’ Ailene said to him as she gathered him in his arms. ‘’We were gonna ask them something right?’’   
  
Rhys nodded, yes they were. ‘’Do want to play house?’’   
  
‘’No.’’ Ethan answered.   
  
‘’Yes!’’ Katan said at the same time. ‘’Oh, come one Ethan, please?’’   
  
Ethan rolled his eyes but complied, he can withstand this torture for Katan. ‘’Fine.’’   
  
Daniel grinned. ‘’Yes, well I’m the uncle so Katan you can be my child!’’   
  
Katan nodded. ‘’Okay, so what’s Ethan?’’   
  
‘’Hmm, Ethan can be…’’ Ailene thought…  
  
‘’The dog!’’ Nathan smirked. ''Suits his wild behavior don’t you think?’’   
  
‘’Nathan!’’ Daniel scolded his little brother, who looked scared so suddenly. ‘’What’s wrong Nathan?’’ Daniel asked, but his question already got answered because Ethan’s red eyes were showing before he tackled Nathan, again.  ‘’Want this dog to show you who is the boss in this house huh?’’ Ethan snarled, though this time Nathan was fed up with his brother’s behavior. ‘’Get off of me!’’ Nathan growled as he tried to scratch his brother who just pinned his claws down.   
  
‘’Beg for forgiveness, like a damn bitch.’’ Ethan whispered in his ear.   
  
‘’ETHAN, STOP IT NOW!’’ Harry roared from the doorway, scaring all the pups in the garden who obediently lowered their ears. Ethan was off of Nathan in a flash ad his angry dad approached them. ‘’He started it!’’ Ethan defended himself.   
  
‘’Stop using force for everything and use your mouth for once Ethan, please.’’ Harry sighed, his pup had a lot of issues, anger issues.   
  
‘’He called me a dog and I should just let him?!’’ Ethan growled, he hated it that he was always blamed for everything.   
  
‘’Well, how you’re behaving a dog should suit you just fine, doesn’t it?’’ Nathan spat.   
  
‘’Nathan!’’ Harry growled, making Nathan lower his ears for his father. ‘’Both of you, go inside to your mother, he can decide your punishment.   
  
‘’What?!’’ They both growled at the same time, though one warning grumble from Harry made them sigh and walk towards the house in defeat.   
  
‘’All your fault.’’ Nathan mumbled when they arrived at the door.   
  
‘’Fuck you.’’ Ethan whispered back, so his mother wouldn’t hear his cursing.   
  
‘’Yeah you’re so badass right now with all the cursing right?’’ Nathan was so annoyed with his brother, always thinking that he was the boss and everything, well he isn’t!   
  
Ethan ignored that comment and walked into the living room, finding his mom and Max making out again. His other dad, Alex, sat on the single chair, typing something in his computer probably something for work. ‘’Uh mom?’’   
  
Max groaned. ‘’Can you not bother us for like two minutes, damn they say pups are fun, but they’re getting annoying the older they get.’’ That earned him a punch by Louis, no one calls his pups annoying.  ‘’Don’t call my puppies annoying, if you find them annoying find another house, because this one will have lots of puppies.’’   
  
‘’Sorry love.’’ Max smiled and placed a kiss on Louis’ temple. ''You know I love them.''  
  
‘’So what are you two rascals doing here?’’ Max asked.   
  
Nathan looked away shyly as Ethan rolled his eyes. ‘’We had a fight so  dad said we had to go to mom for a punishment.’’   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Why do you both keep fighting like that?’’ He said disappointed. ‘’You’re brothers and you should take care of each other, not fight each other.’’   
  
‘’He called me a wild dog.’’ Ethan mumbled.   
  
Nathan sighed. ‘’Well yeah, if you attack everyone and anything, of course I’ll call you a wild dog.’’   
  
Ethan growled and wanted to jump his brother so badly again but controlled himself this time. ‘’One day, I’ll throw you out of the window.’’ He growled.   
  
‘’Sure then I’ll just pull you down with me!’’ Nathan growled back.   
  
‘’Alright both of you, no tv, no internet and no leaving your room for three days.’’ Louis growled through their growls. ‘’I’m fed up with your behavior, now go.’’   
  
Ethan lowered his head, he disappointed his mom, again. ‘’Sorry mom..’’ He said and walked away.   
  
‘’Why do I have to be punished too?’’ Nathan asked, he found this so unfair. ‘’He was the one that attacked me, like he always does!’’   
  
‘’You do not! Nathan James!’’ Alex growled from behind is laptop, making his pup lower himself right away. ‘’You listen to what your mother says, understood? And calling your brother a wild dog isn’t something you should say, don’t you think?’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry mom, dad..’’ Nathan said and also walked away, these three days are gonna suck so bad.   
  
Louis sighed as his pup walked out of the room. ‘’Why do they clash so much..’’   
  
‘’It’s okay, they’ll get through it.’’ Alex comforted him.  
  
‘’I hope so..’’  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, hope you liked it and if you did then leave a comment! You know I love reading those even if they're just a few words, i love them all! xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small chapter so for that I apologize but you'll all now I hate updating late so here I am, writing this at school! XD   
> But I didn't have that much time anymore so I had to stop here so enjoy! xx

Tonight the whole family had a movie night, something they did often. Louis was in between Harry and Alex and next to Alex sat Max with Katan in his lap. Ailene and Daniel sat on the ground leaning against Harry’s legs. Ethan sat in Alex lap so had easy excess to Katan. Nathan sat in the corner against Louis side and Rhys sat in Louis lap. So basically it was one cuddly evening but the pups were still young so they couldn't stay up late.  
  
‘’Daddy?’’ Katan asked to Max, he’s tired and want to go to bed..   
  
‘’Yes?’’  
  
‘’I’m tired daddy..’’   
  
Max hummed a little before standing up with the pup in his arms. ‘’Okay, I’ll bring you to bed and read something for you.’’   
  
‘’I’ll just bring him.’’ Ethan groaned, he wanted to take care of Katan himself.   
  
Max smiled at the pup, well smirked actually. ‘’Oh, you think you’re a tough Alpha now that you’ve presented Ethan? You’re still just a tiny Alpha puppy though.’’   
  
‘’I’m not a puppy!’’   
  
Maxwell smirked even more, he liked fucking with Ethan. ‘’Yes you are, you’re a small, vulnerable puppy.’’   
  
Ethan growled even more, though one serious growl from Max had him backing off a little. His new senses sensed Maxwell’s strength and damn, he really was a pup compared to Maxwell. Or even his other two dads, they’re all fucking monsters.   
  
‘’See, just a puppy.’’   
  
‘’Don’t do that to my puppy.’’ Louis warned.   
  
Maxwell smiled, Louis called him a puppy too. ‘’Of course, I’m sorry love.’’  
  
‘’Mom, don’t call me a pup anymore.’’ Ethan pouted.   
  
‘’You’ll always be our puppy, no matter how old you are.’’ Alex butted in. 

Ethan rolled his eyes and followed Maxwell to Katan’s rooms. Louis also followed them while Alex and Harry went to take the other four to bed who were all tired as well.   
  
‘’K, sleep with me tonight.’’ Ethan commanded as they stood in front of Ethan’s room.   
  
Louis sighed as he shook his head. ‘’Ethan, you know that ever since you presented you can’t sleep with him anymore.’’ He hated to separate them like this but it was to protect Katan. What if Ethan's Alpha side showed up and hurt Katan?   
  
‘’Mom, I won’t hurt him-‘’   
  
‘’You don’t know that Ethan, you can always hurt him.’’ Maxwell butted in.   
  
‘’You’re not my father so don’t talk like that to me.’’ Ethan growled back. ‘’K’s my little brother and you’re not taking him away from me!’’   
  
Maxwell had a painted expression on his face, yes technically these pups aren’t his but…  
  
‘’Ethan!’’ Louis growled. ‘’He is your father and you will listen to him, you will not sleep with Katan anymore!’’   
  
Ethan only heard that he couldn’t be with Katan anymore, were they trying to separate him from his Omega?! ‘’Katan is mine!’’ Ethan growled aggressively towards his mother, flashing his red eyes.  Louis just growled back and tried to pull his son ear to give a slight punishment when Ethan bit his hand, making a deep and bloody wound. ‘’Ethan! Ouch!’’  
  
Maxwell placed Katan behind him and roughly shoved the smaller Alpha into the wall before roaring loudly in his face, scaring Ethan shitless who submitted to the older Alpha right away. ‘’Listen here you little shit, no matter how upset you get you will not hurt your mother like that, or even growl at your mother! Am I clear?’’   
  
Ethan lowered his ears submissively and averted his eyes. ’’He’s mine..’’ Ethan mumbled again and totally not giving Katan up. He’s not a match for his dad, he knows that very well but he’ll not let them take him away from his precious brother. ‘’He’s not, he’s not even presented yet! You’re not even old enough Ethan.’’ Maxwell said. ‘’Right now Katan belongs to his parents and not you, you’re only his brother and nothing more, now apologize to your mother.’’   
  
Ethan didn’t react at all, like he had an inner battle with his mind trying to comprehend what the fuck he was going to do. ‘’Okay…’’ He said as Maxwell released him so he could turn to his mom. ‘’Mom, I’m sorry..’’ He said. ‘’I’m sorry mom.’’ He repeated, he always does this. His rage get the better of him and he can’t control it… He hurt his mother… And if this continues then he’ll hurt Katan too...  
  
oh, he already hurt him too.   
  
‘’I’m so sorry…’’   
  
‘’Come here sweetie.’’ Louis said and pulled Ethan in his arms. ‘’I know you’re protective of Katan but this is not how you should do it okay? The next time you do something like this, is the day that I’ll have to think of something to make you stop this wild behavior.’’   
  
‘’Okay mom, I’m sorry for hurting you like this..’’ He said as he held up Louis’ hand, why would he bite his mother like that? ‘’I’m so sorry.’’ He tried so hard to hold the tears back, he didn't like showing a weakness but hurting his mom did a number on him.  
  
Louis pulled his son in a hug and strongly wrapped his arms around Ethan, which calmed the pup down. ‘’Shhh, I know pup.’’   
  
Katan hugged his brother’s back and nuzzled it. ‘’I’ll sleep with you if that makes you feel better.’’   
  
‘’Katan you can’t-‘’   
  
‘’Please mom, he won’t hurt me..’’ He practically begged. ''Just for tonight?''  
  
Louis thought for a moment though looking in his son’s eyes made him nod anyway. ‘’Fine, just tonight though and this is the last time.’’   
  
Katan smiled brightly at his mom. ‘’Thanks mommy, goodnight.’’ He said as he gave his mother a kiss, followed by Max. ‘’Goodnight little one.’’   
  
‘’Goodnight daddy.’’   
  
‘’Goodnight Ethan.’’ Maxwell said.   
  
‘’Night.’’ He mumbled fast before getting a few kisses from his mother too, normally he would object but for now he would let his mom do it.   
  
Katan pulled Ethan into his room and crawled into the bed in Ethan’s arms, letting out a satisfying purr as he felt Ethan’s arms come around him protectively. ‘’I’m sorry for being so weird sometimes.’’ Ethan whispered.   
  
Katan shrugged. ‘’I don’t mind, you care about me and I care about you Ethan, but mom would never take you away from me so don’t hurt mommy again okay?’’   
  
‘’I know, I lost control again..’’   
Katan nuzzled Ethan’s cheek before placing a kiss there. ‘’It’s okay, mommy will forgive you.’’   
  
Ethan smiled and placed a kiss on Katan’s lips. ‘’Thanks love.’’

Katan giggled. ‘’You called me love!’’   
  
‘’I did, didn’t I?’’   
  
‘’That’s what our daddies always call mommy.’’   
  
‘’Well, I love you just as much as our daddies love mommy.’’ Ethan smiled and nuzzled back into Katan’s neck, taking in that delicious scent. Katan also cuddled into his brother more as they both drifted off to sleep.   
  
…  
  
‘’They’re going to be fine Lou.’’ Max said as he tangled their fingers together.   
  
Louis smiled at his mate and their tangled hands. ‘’Yeah, you’re so good with the pups, especially Katan, don’t let what Ethan said get to you love..’’   
  
‘’Well, it did hurt but I know better Lou.’’ He snickered as he thought of the first time he met Katan. ‘’I still can remember like it was yesterday that you and Katan were in that hotel room with me, he had this cute little green onesie on.’’  
  
Louis also snickered a little, oh boy, they’ve come a long way..‘’Oh of course, you stalked me so much.’’   
  
‘’Special stalker though.’’ Max smiled as he bowed down to place a kiss on the top of Louis’ head.   
  
Louis giggled. ‘’Sure.’’   
  
‘’Yeah you harassed our Omega way too much.’’ Harry smirked from behind the corner, together with Alex.  
  
Maxwell smirked as he placed a quick kiss on Louis lips. ‘’Still doing it.’’ He said playfully. Alex rolled his eyes as he walked past them. ‘’Let’s head to bed too so we can have some fun…’’   
  
Louis nodded and followed his Alpha’s who all had this smirk on their face. He wasn’t getting a lot of sleep tonight.  
  
~  
  
‘’Ah!, Yeah there!’’ Louis moaned as Harry pounded into him and hit his prostate with every thrust. ‘’Oh- oh my god!’’ Louis cried out and came all over his stomach. Harry smirked, leaned forward to claim his Omega’s lips before pushing his knot in. ‘’Hmm, love you.’’ Harry muttered in Louis’ neck.   
  
Alex already had knotted Louis before and was currently sleeping together with Max, both curled up in each other’s arms. Though Max fell asleep almost right away as he was already up very early today so he was so tired that he fell asleep the minute he laid down on their bed. ‘’They’re so cute..’’ Louis whispered while looking at his other two Alpha mates.  Harry lowly chuckled a little, he did had to admit that they were cute laying together like that. ‘’They are, aren’t they..’’ He whispered. ‘’Though you’re way cuter than that, especially now you’re pregnant again.’’ He licked his lips while his hands stroked Louis’ bump. It wasn’t that big yet but it was starting get quite the bump.   
  
‘’Ugh, you and your pregnancy kink.’’ Louis said.   
  
‘’Oh, you love it..’’   
  
‘’Hmm, I know and I love you..’’   
  
Harry kissed him again a few times before nosing their noses together. ‘’I love you to, my love.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it wasn't too short but it was all I could manage right now! xx
> 
> Oh yeah, thanks for all the support guys! And keep it up, it really motivates me!


	4. Chapter 4

Today, Elexia would come to check up on Louis for the first time so it was exciting. Louis was laying on his back with his belly exposed as all the pups gathered around him and Elexia. They were of course all curious of their new sibling or siblings. ‘’Alright Lou, still remember the procedure?’’ Elexia, as always, gently smiled down at him.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yep.’’

Elexia had a mate of her own now, another Silver Fox and she had two pups, both Omega girls. And she was pregnant again but now she had three pups inside of her and she didn't know the gender since she wants it to be a surprise this time. ‘’Alright.’’ She said as she gently placed her palms on Louis’ tummy again and focused on the energy inside. ‘’Oh my, you’re going to be very busy again.’’

‘’Hmm why?’’

‘’Two pups.’’ She concluded.

‘’Two? Yes!’’ Harry smiled, more puppies for him. Ever since they decided to take a break he missed something, he missed Louis pregnant belly. And after this, he's so going to impregnate Louis again.

‘’So we’re getting two siblings mom?’’ Ailene asked.

‘’Yes sweetie, maybe there’s another girl in there!’’ Louis said as his only daughters eyes lit up, she likes all her brothers but she was literally the only girl!

‘’I can look for you now?’’ Elexia asked.

Ailene nodded. ‘’Please, I want a sister!’’

Elexia giggled as she placed her hands on Louis’ tummy again and started circling them around each other, it took a little longer than normal but eventually withdrew her hands. ‘’Hmmm, well Ailene you’re going to have two baby sisters.’’

’'Two girls?’’ Ailene ask as her eyes were shining, two sisters!

‘’Yes, two sisters, though this still is a man’s house.’’ Elexia giggled.

Rhys smiled too, he was going to be a big brother too now. ‘’Come here puppy.’’ Louis said to Rhys, noticing some tears appearing in the pups eyes. Rhys could be emotional sometimes, well they just shove the blame onto the Omega genes. ‘’I’m just so happy.’’ Rhys whispered in his mother’s neck. ‘’So happy mommy.’’

‘’Your happiness is my happiness.’’ Louis smiled back before planting millions kisses on his pups face. ‘’You’re all going to have to help out with the pups okay?’’ Louis asked, this time he won’t have Niall, Zayn and Liam to help out, unfortunately. Though they were visiting tomorrow so Louis would finally see his best friend again.

‘’We love you mommy, and of course we’ll help you.’’ Daniel smiled in his mother Embrace, Nathan joined their hug too enjoying his mother’s scent for a moment. ‘’We’ll help.’’ He mumbled in his neck. Louis smiled, his puppies surrounding him was the best feeling ever. ‘’And I love you all so much too.’’ Louis said. ‘’So much, I wouldn’t know what to do without you all.’’

~

Today Niall was visiting together with his Alpha’s and pups so Louis was so happy and cheering while helping Nathan with his math homework. ‘’Okay, so do you understand it now?’’ Louis asked, Nathan was a smart puppy but he rarely paid any attention in class so Louis mostly taught him.

Nathan nodded. ‘’Thanks mom, I do now.’’

‘’Great.’’ Louis said as he ruffled his sons hair. ‘’Just practice and you’ll get the hang of it.’’

‘’Nah, just skip all your homework, it sucks.’’ Niall giggled from the doorway.

Louis grinned and ran into his friends arms. ‘’Ni!’’

‘’Lou..’’ Niall whispered in his friends neck. ‘’I missed you.’’

‘’I missed you too.’’

The two of them stood there for at least five minutes before Louis asked Niall if they should go downstairs. ‘’Sure, let’s go Lou.’’ Niall giggled. ‘’Tiffany, Aiden and little Louis missed you too.’’ Niall had three kids of his own right now, but they weren't planning on another one yet.

‘’Oh god, why did you have to name him like me, couldn’t you just call him Louis as a second name?’’

Niall shook his head. ‘’Nope!’’ he said, popping the ‘p’

The two entered the living room and Louis was immediately tackled by three pups, Aiden and Louis were seven years old and Tiffany was four years old. ‘’Hey cuties!’’ Louis squealed as he circled his arms around the three pups. ‘’How are you three?’’

‘’We’re good!’’ Little Louis smiled. Aiden was going to be a Beta just like his little sister Tifanny and Louis was going to be an Alpha. Though little Louis was so sweet and patient that he didn't even resemble an Alpha but Elexia confirmed it two times so they just had to believe in it.

Louis and Niall cuddled into each other on one couch and on the other couch were Harry, Liam and Zayn catching up with each other. They also had less time for each other and even though they all hated it, it couldn’t be changed. They were all Alpha’s of a Clan and it’s so much work plus Niall and Louis were mother’s and taking care of pups required a lot of work too.

‘’So you’re pregnant again?’’ Niall huffed. ‘’Seriously I have my hands full with three kids, how the hell are you going to take care of fucking eight?!’’ Louis giggled. ‘’Well the six kids will help me out and my lovely three Alpha’s..’’

''Yep, we'll let Max do the most though.'' Alex chuckled.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow and slowly shook his head fondly. ''No way, we'll all equally help Lou out.''

''Such a sucker for his Omega.'' Niall mumbled, hard enough for everyone to hear and laugh.

''Stop teasing my Alpha!'' Louis stood up for Max, he was so glad to be able to give pups of his own. Really his own, sure the others are his pups too but biologically these two girls are his. And he knew Max absolutely adored it and he was going to be such a good father for these two.

Max leaned over the couch to catch a kiss from Louis before thanking him for standing up for him. Louis gladly kissed his Alpha back as everyone again snickered around them. The day was going to be a fun one.

...

Niall, his mates and the pups stayed the whole day and for dinner before they had to go again. The pups all played together the whole day so they were all pretty tired, especially Tiffany since she was the youngest and couldn’t quite keep up with the others.

‘’We’ll call.’’ Louis said as he hugged Niall goodbye.

‘’We will, I love you Lou.’’ Niall sniffled with some tears in his eyes, he really missed being with Louis. ‘’I had so much fun today.’’

Louis giggled while petting the other Omega's hair before placing a kiss on it. ‘’I love you too, and I had so much fun too.’’

‘’Well, we’re off again.’’ Niall said as he picked up Tiffany who was already half sleeping in his arms. ‘’Let’s go Aiden, Louis.’’ Niall said as he waved one more time to Harry, Alex and Louis who were waving back from the doorway. Liam and Zayn both waved too as they got in the car, followed by Niall and the pups before they drove off back to the Payne manor.

Louis sighed, getting older was fun sometimes but you lose so much contact with people from the past. But he wouldn't change it though, having his pups required his time but he got so much love back.

~

''I'm hungry!'' Louis groaned. He was laying on the couch with his feet in Alex's lap who was massaging them. He wasn't used to being pregnant again and he completely forgot about the aches, pain and cravings so now he wanted nuts again and no one was fucking giving him nuts! ''I want nuts!''

''Yes love, Max is already on his way to the store to buy you some nuts.'' Harry groaned from the doorway, he loved Louis swollen with pups but these wining was already getting to him.

Alex face palmed himself, already knowing the tone Harry was using in his voice was going to piss Louis off. ''Why do you say it like you're annoyed by me?'' Louis asked Harry. _'Here it goes...'_ Alex thought.   
  
''I'm sorry love, but we're already doing everything we can do give you nuts so whining about it isn't going to magically give you what you want.''   
  
And if looks could kill, then Harry would be dead. ''What did you just say? I'm whining?''   
  
''Lou, love...'' Alex tried to calm Louis down, but Haz really did it this time. ''The nuts are almost-''  
  
''Oh no, don't you dare change the subject to save his ass.'' Louis spat to his other Alpha.   
  
''Lou, don't talk to Alex like that. He's just trying to-''  
  
''Haz,shut the fuck up.''   
  
Then the door opened and Max appeared in the doorway with a back full of nuts. ''Baby, I've got your nuts! And some extra's too.''   
  
Louis was on his feet in a second and in Max's arms, crying because of the stupid hormones. ''They're so mean to me.'' He cried in Max chest. Max was rubbing the Omega's back in slow strokes to sooth the Omega. ''Oh love, I'll have a word with them later okay?''   
  
Louis sniffled lessened as he nodded. ''I love you so much Max, at least you understand me.''   
  
''Of course baby.'' Max placed a fast kiss on Louis' lips. ''I love you more by the way.''   
  
Harry and Alex were both looking at each other with an raised eyebrow. ''What just happened?'' Harry asked.   
  
Alex shrugged. ''I seriously have to idea.''    
  
Alex, Max and Harry cuddled up onto the couch while Louis was in the lounge chair with six different kinds of nuts to satisfy himself with. He didn't notice the disgusted looks he got from his Alpha's while stuffing his mouth full with nuts, like a hamster before madly chewing on those. At one point he even did some whipped cream on the nuts before eating it. And even though the Alpha's eyes were filled with disgust, a lot of love showed in them too. Love for their pregnant, sweet but disgusting, craving Omega. 

~  
  
Months went by again and here he was again, on his back with his legs up and all these goddamn fucking painful contractions! ''Fucking get these fat pups out of me already!'' Louis said loudly. ''A bit more patience Lou.'' Elexia giggled a little, oh she's been here and done that and she knows how painful it is.  
  
''I have had these girls in me for such a long time already, do you think I seriously have any patience left?!''   
  
''Nope, but you still got to have some!'' She giggled louder, helping Louis was one of the most fun jobs to do.  Over the years she got to think of them as their family too and she cares so much about them all. But mostly Louis since he's always been there for her and probably was her first real friend.   
  
...

‘’Alright Lou, push!’’ Elexia instructed as Louis gave the last push with a hard huff.

A second cry emitted in the room from his second pup, the first pup got out about half an hour ago and Louis had some trouble delivering the second pup but now it was over again and hearing his pups cry was again, the best sound ever. 

Harry cooed the first pup while Alex had the second pup in his arms while Louis took a breath, it was hard for him this time and yes, Max had worried so much since well he doesn’t have very good memories involving his mate giving birth. ‘’I’m so proud of you Lou.’’ Max whispered after he had placed a kiss on Louis’ damped forehead.

Louis was still heavy breathing, his eyelids were feeling very heavy for some reason. Did he feel so weak after giving birth to the previous times too? ‘’I love you all so much.’’ Louis whispered weakly.

‘’Louis?’’ Elexia said worried. ‘’Louis, stay with me.’’ She tried to say calmly.

Louis gulped, he felt so weak so suddenly and his eyes were getting so heavy.. Why did he feel so tired so suddenly?

‘’Elexia, what’s happening to him?’’ Harry asked as with widened, scared eyes next to Louis. Louis didn't look so good, he looked pale, exhausted and really tired. He didn't look like this after giving birth to the four pups or Rhys and Nathan. But now...

‘’He’s weakened too much from giving birth, please give me some space to work with.’’ Elexia said as she prepared a syringe and injected some fluid into Louis arm. ‘’This will strengthen him.’’ She said, at least she hoped it would, it really depended on Louis’ will. ‘’Please Alpha, take the pups and leave the room, I’ll do anything I can to-‘’

‘’’NO, I won’t leave him!’’ Harry growled with teary eyes, he’s not losing his mate, he’s not!

Max just stood at the side with widened eyes, it was all happening again. He was going to lose his mate again. He sacked down the wall with his hands hardly pulling at his hair out of stress. _'No, no, no, no, no please, no!'_  

‘’Alpha, please..’’ Elexia looked at Alex. At least she hoped he could get his shit together but looking at him she knew he was close to having a panic attack. Alex looked even worse than Max. 

Alex gulped, his brother was dying? Louis was dying? His precious Omega was… dying. 

‘’Alpha, please calm down.’’ Elexia said, Alex was having a panic attack and she could not handle both right now. ‘’Think of your pups who need you all right now!’’ She said to the Alpha's , and that made their heads both a bit more clear.

Sighing, all the Alpha’s left the room with the pups in their arms. Harry had to pull Max up since the Alpha didn't react to anything anymore. 

‘’Alright Lou, please stay with me.’’ She whispered with some teary eyes too with her hand on Louis’ forehead to try to keep track of his energy. ‘’You gave birth to two pretty, health girls who really need you.’’ She sniffled. ‘’You have to see them Lou, please don’t give up.’’

‘’I’m tired.’’ Louis choked out. ‘’I can’t..’’

‘’No, shhh Lou.’’ She cried, his energy was even weaker than before. ‘’Please, don’t leave your Alpha’s and your pups alone.’’

Louis smiled at the thought of his Alpha’s and pups as his eyes fluttered close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I'll update fast I promise, so I don't let you guys wait for long! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised a chapter soon after that last cliffhanger but if you read my new story, Into the wild, then you'll know that I clumsily broke my arm. So I didn't try that hard on this chapter so if you see some mistakes or typos let me know! I'm doing alright now though so don't worry. :) I'll try updating just like before, I do have more time now but I can only type with one hand so it's really hard to write. xxx Enjoy!

**Previous chapter**

_‘’Alright Lou, please stay with me.’’ She whispered with some teary eyes too with her hand on Louis’ forehead to try to keep track of his energy. ‘’You gave birth to two pretty, health girls who really need you.’’ She sniffled. ‘’You have to see them Lou, please don’t give up.’’_

_‘’I’m tired.’’ Louis choked out. ‘’I can’t..’’_

_‘’No, shhh Lou.’’ She cried, his energy was even weaker than before. ‘’Please, don’t leave your Alpha’s and your pups alone.’’_

_Louis smiled at the thought of his Alpha’s and pups as his eyes fluttered close._

  
~

  
Elexia took a deep breath as she lifted Louis chin up and pushed Louis’ head back lightly before giving him mouth to mouth, trying to save her friends life.   She placed her hands carefully on his chest as she started pushing thirty times before placing her mouth on Louis’ and breathing out so Louis’ longs filled with air. She repeated this for so long when she finally noticed Louis’ energy returning. ‘’Please,’’ she cried through her tears, ‘’please.’’   
  
She stopped when she noticed Louis was slightly breathing on his own, so she applied an oxygen mask on him to help him breath. ‘’Good Lou, good.’’ She breathed in relieve, he was stable now. ‘’Good..’’   
  
‘’Alpha!’’ She yelled, she couldn’t leave the room right now because she had to look after Louis.  Alex entered the room, followed by Harry and Max though both of them dropped to their knees with tears in their eyes next to Louis. ‘’Love?’’ Alex sniffled, he can't do this now.  
  
‘’He’s okay now.’’ Elexia smiled sadly. ‘’He almost stopped breathing but I did CPR on him and hooked him on an oxygen mask so he’s going to be fine, he’s going to be just fine..’’ She said, don't not really sure either.  
  
‘’You’re not really saying that with confidence.’’ Harry whispered as he pulled a stray hair out of Louis’ forehead.   
  
‘’Because I don’t know.’’ Elexia cried, ‘’I don’t know, Alpha.’’   
  
‘’Hey shhh, you saved him already Elexia, thank you.’’ Alex shushed her, he could not handle this right now. He will die if Louis dies too, he really will..  
  
Max took Louis hand in his own while stroking his palm with his thumb. ‘’Please come back to me baby..’’  
  
~  
  
Finally after five days, Louis woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was all white and plain. ‘’Lou, o my god love.’’ Alex cried next to him and carefully took Louis’ hand in his own to place a kiss on it. ‘’Al?’’ Louis asked groggily, he felt so thirsty and weak. His mouth was dry and it felt like he has slept for days.  
  
‘’Shhh, you’re alive, I love you so much Lou.’’ Alex sobbed into Louis’ hand. ‘’Please don’t leave me, please, please don’t. I can’t live without you baby.’’   
  
‘’I’m here..’’ Louis whispered, he was so disorientated and felt so incredibly weak but his mate in distress saddened him a lot. ‘’I’m here Al.’’   
  
‘’Yes you are..’’   
  
‘’Where are Max and Hazza?’’ Louis asked groggily..   
  
‘’At home with the puppies, they need you Lou, the newborns are going crazy without you..’’   
  
‘’Oh yeah my puppies... my puppies’’ Louis said getting a bit rushed and anxious, he needs to go to his puppies, his puppies that need him.   
  
‘’Calm down Lou, please calm down.’’ Alex pleaded. ''They're with their fathers who are taking very good care of them love..''  Louis calmed a little after that, but he was still a bit anxious... ‘’I’ll call Haz okay, the others are also worried about you, especially Katan isn’t doing so well.’’   
  
Hearing about a puppy that’s no doing okay only made him more anxious. ‘’What wrong with him?’’  
  
‘’He’s really depressive right now, doesn’t want to eat so Ethan literally forced him to drink water and eat food.’’   
  
Louis whimpered, his puppies need him and he’s just laying here. ‘’I want to see them.’’   
  
Alex already got a reply from Harry that he was coming right away‘’Yes love, Haz is already on his way okay?’’ Alex said as he stood up to get a doctor. ‘’I'll call for a doctor love, just relax, you need it.’’  Louis sadly nodded as he looked around him, a needle was sticking his hand and he was hooked on so many machines that he all had no clue about what the hell they were doing to him, though he did recognize the beeping monitor that was showing his heartbeat.   
  
The doctor came checking up on his health and told him that everything was fine, except that he was a bit dehydrated though Louis had to be careful for the day and stay in the hospital for one more night, just to be safe before he could go home.  
  
Harry came in about twenty minutes later with the two small newborn pups in his arms, followed by the other pups who were all in hysterics. ‘’MOMMY!’’ Katan cried loudly as he jumped out of Max’s arms and ran to his mother’s side to cry in his mother’s arms. His fathers scolded him on having to be more careful but Katan ignored them for this one time. ‘’Mommy.’’ He kept crying while rubbing his nose into Louis’ chest, slowly Louis got emotional too from his puppy’s sad display. ‘’Puppy.’’   
  
All the other pups slowly rounded around him as they all cried together with their mom. Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead before handing the two new born to Louis. ‘’We had to name them so we could register them.’’ Harry whispered between placing multiple kissed on Louis’ face.  Louis smiled down at his two gorgeous girls in his arms. ‘’Hey puppy’s, what are your names then?’’   
  
‘’Aria and Gwenn.’’ Ailene smiled while rubbing the tears out of her eyes. ‘’I chose Aria’s name.’’   
  
‘’Those are two beautiful names darling.’’ Louis smiled through his tears before placing a kiss on her nose. ‘’So who named Gwenn?’’   
  
‘’Me.’’ Ethan mumbled, the pup was again, trying to be tough but still had a few tears rolling down his cheeks. ‘’With dad though..’’  
  
‘’Oh sweetie.’’ Louis whispered and opened one arm for Ethan to crawl into, which he did. ‘’Such a great name..’’   
  
Ethan took in his mother’s scent that didn’t smell like death anymore like it did three days ago when his mother’s breathing slowed again so Elexia called an ambulance and just when they arrived his mother’s heart stopped beating again so they placed these weird electric stuff on his chest as they yelled _‘clear’_ and his mother’s chest lifted up from the impact.   
  
He really thought his mother was going to die and his mother also scented like that, like death and it scared him so much. He tried to be the big brother and calm all the other’s down but he simply couldn’t because he was scared himself too and his dad just broke down right there and then while Harry tried to help Max too but couldn’t so his dad also was taken to the hospital but after being calmed down he was fine again.   
  
They said it was because they were mated twins and because Louis’ did die for a moment that Alex felt that and felt like a part of his soul got ripped away from him but his dad slowly got better again after his mother’s heart was beating again, though didn’t leave his side no matter what, and didn’t sleep for five days so yes, his father looked like shit right now. ‘’Dad, go sleep some, mom’s fine now.’’ Ethan whispered to Alex.  Not sleeping for five days is so unhealthy, you could literally count the bags under his father's eyes.  Just as Alex wanted to shake his head Louis spoke up. ‘’Al, I’m sorry but I’m okay now okay? Get some rest.’’   
  
‘’No, I’ll sleep when you’re home.’’   
  
‘’Al..’’ Harry whispered to his shit-looking mate, he took it on himself together with Max to care for the pups while Alex was at Louis’ side. Alex really didn’t leave Louis’ side at all, even when it was dark he just sat there, looking at his little brother hoping that he would open his eyes.   
  
‘’Please, I’m okay.’’ Alex smiled, he’s fine now Louis awake. ‘’I’m fine now..’’ He whispered before nosing Louis’ cheek.    
  
Louis sadly smiled. ‘’Alright, then join me here and sleep.’’  
   
Alex knew he could not argue with Lou right now so gave up and joined him in that just too small bed but oh well, and fell asleep in seconds while listening to Louis’ beating heart, oh which he's going to listen to for such a long time.  
   
‘’Gwenn and Aria are finally silent.’’ Ailene whispered, she helped a lot with taking care of her little sisters because they were only crying if they weren’t asleep that is.   
  
‘’Because a pup needs their mother to take care of them.’’ Harry told her.  
  
Louis smiled as he nuzzled his pups faces while they both mewled. Louis smiled and revealed his nipples, he already recognized their mewling. ‘’Here puppies.’’  He said. The pups were confused for a moment because they had been fed by bottle for the last five days but they finally understood and started nursing from their mom. The sucking feeling was weird at first since he hasn't done this in a long time but it also was a welcomed, happy feeling.   
  
Everything was going to be just fine now.   
  
…  
  
Louis was allowed to finally go home, though the doctor still advised to rest a lot. ‘’Home sweet home.’’ Louis smiled as he excited the car with Gwenn in his arms, Aria was in Alex’s arms and Harry and Max were at home with the other pups. Though as soon as Louis got out the car, all other six pup came running out of the house into his arms.   
  
‘’Welcome home mommy.’’ Rhys smiled.   
  
‘’Welcome home!’’ All the other pups said in unison.   
  
‘’Thank you sweeties, let’s go inside.’’   
  
The pups nodded and followed  their parents inside, at the door Harry was waiting for them to arrive and greeted his mates with a few kisses each. ‘’Welcome home, love.’’ Harry said between his kisses.   
  
Louis giggled. ’’It’s good to be back.’’   
  
‘’Hey babe.’’ Max also said, opening his arms to indicate he wanted Louis in his arms right now.   
  
Louis walked into them and buried his face in his neck. He knew how stressed Max also was since he already lost Casper and a pup at birth and it almost happened to him too. ‘’I’m okay Max..’’   
  
Max nodded slightly. ‘’I know you are..’’ He said. ‘’Don’t ever do that again please.’’   
  
‘’I won’t, I promise love.’’ Louis answered before bringing Max’s lips to his own. He really can't do this to his mates, especially now he saw how shit they looked after he woke up. It looked like they hadn't showered in years, had barely eaten anything and basically looked like homeless people. He'll have to be here, not only for his pups, but for his mates too. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted rape, so read with caution! Oh yeah and there's a small time skip, they're now fourteen :D

Katan was at school sitting in the cafeteria alone, because his class got canceled and his siblings all had other classes and so did his friend. He didn’t have a lot of friends, simply because he didn’t really belong in groups unlike his siblings. He liked to read and always did his homework perfectly, got good grades so yeah, he was your average nerd but no one picked on him because then Ethan would beat them up.  
  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Someone asked.  
  
Katan lifted his head to see who was talking to him, seeing dark green eyes looking down at him, an Alpha Wolf. ‘’Uh, I’m doing some homework?’’ Katan answered.  
  
The Alpha smiled at him before sitting next to him, not even asking permission, damn he lacks manners. ‘’My name is Josh.’’ He said and held up his hand, Katan did have manners so shook it. ‘’Katan..’’  
  
‘’I’m sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable but I’m new here and basically don’t know where anything is, don’t have any friends so I had to start somewhere.’’ He chuckled awkwardly.  
  
Katan raised an eyebrow, so he did have some manners. ‘’Hmm, where are you from?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’Oh London but it didn’t really work out at my last school so I transferred here.’’  
  
‘’Did you do something bad?’’ Katan asked, he didn’t want to associate with some thug.  
  
‘’What? No, I was very sick so my grades dropped and I just needed a fresh start.’’ Josh chuckled.  
  
Katan frowned a little, an Alpha that was sick? ‘’Oh, glad you’re better then.’’ Katan said. ‘’I could give you a small tour around?’’  
  
‘’You sure? Only if it doesn’t bother you.’’  
  
Katan shook his head. ‘’I want to go to the library anyway and that’s at the other side so until there I can explain some stuff about this school.’’  
  
‘’Really? Thanks!’’ He smiled making Katan smile too.  
  
Katan gave him a small tour around, starting at the cafeteria where they were currently at, also guided Josh to his locker and on their way explained about some of the classes they passed. Though they arrived at the library so they parted ways, Katan liked his company and enjoyed talking with Josh. Josh could make him laugh and has a good sense of humor so he didn’t complain about him at all, nope he quite enjoyed his company. ‘’Well see ya.’’ Josh said as he gave a small wave.  
  
‘’See you.’’ Katan said back before he turned around and walked into the library.  
  
~  
  
While looking through some books he felt a bit dizzy and his head ached like hell. He brought his hand up to his forehead and felt himself burning up, was he having a fever? ‘’Hmm, you smell so good.’’ Someone whispered in the back of his neck.  
  
Katan turned around fast, seeing the school’s bully, Arthur, standing in front of him. ‘’What?’’  
  
‘’Oh poor little bunny, you don’t know what’s happening..’’ Arthur purred before he roughly pushed Katan into the wall, making him whimper out of pain. Arthur was a sixteen year old Alpha and sometimes picked on Katan when Ethan’s wasn’t close to him because even Arthur didn’t want to have a fight with Ethan, no one did.  
  
Arthur licked Katan’s neck making him whimper even more. ‘’Stop please.’’  
  
‘’Stop?’’ Arthur laughed. ‘’Hmm you’re scent is too intoxicating, it will attract too many Alpha’s like this, little bunny.’’ Arthur said as he looked around. ‘’Aha, there.’’ He said before he pulled Katan with him as he walked to a storage room and pushed Katan in. ‘’Please don’t, I have to go home.’’ Katan panicked and tried to push the Alpha to the side but just got pushed back against the wall, he's no match for an older Alpha.  
  
‘’Stop talking.’’ Arthur growled. The back of his hand stroked Katan’s cheek, his hand followed his jaw down until his finger was under the Omega’s chin as he forced Katan’s throat to the side. Arthur licked his lips before sucking a mark on the left side of Katan’s neck.  
  
Katan’s hand just acted on his own as he slapped Arthur across his face, the slap sounding hardly through the storage room. ‘’D- Don’t touch me!’’    
  
Arthur rubbed the side of the face as he felt the sting of the Omega’s slap. ‘’Oh, you’ve done it now.’’ Arthur growled, making Katan cry out from fear. ‘’How about I fuck you into submission huh? Such a little whore for a cock right now.’’  
  
Katan shook his head, Arthur scared him and he used such vulgar language. Arthur grabbed the back of his neck before roughly pushing Katan to the ground. Katan’s body was heating up even more and he felt something wet dripping into his underwear, slick? Was he presenting right now? Was he having his heat, no, o god no. ‘’Mom!’’ He cried. ''Mom, help me!''   
  
‘’Your mom? You cry out for your mom now?’’ Arthur chuckled as he peeled Katan’s shirt off the just presenting Omega. Katan tried to struggle against the Alpha but Arthur slapped him across the face, probably about three times harder that he slapped Arthur. ‘’You bitch, you’re just an Omega, just a hole for any alpha to fuck.’’  
  
‘’No!’’ Katan cried. ‘’Stop!’’  
  
Slowly Arthur also got Katan’s pants and briefs off of him. Katan was begging him to stop as he curled into himself in the corner of the small storage room, his silver tail was shielding his naked front. ‘’Look at you, you’re so gorgeous.’’ Arthur growled as he licked his lips. His cock was hard and ready to pierce the Omega’s virgin hole. ‘’Look at it Katan, this will soon be inside you and you’ll be begging for more.’’  He said as he stroked his hard cock.  
  
Katan shook his head. ‘’NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!’’ Katan screamed.  
  
Arthur just laughed and grabbed the Omega’s wrist and pinned them above his head. Katan was standing with his front to the wall and his back to the Alpha’s chest.  
  
‘’Beg more for it, little bunny.’’ Arthur growled in his ear while the Omega heavily cried and struggled against his hold.  
  
The door swung open with a very angry Ethan standing in the doorway. ‘’So how do you want to die?’’ Ethan growled as he roughly pushed the Alpha of his little brother.  
  
‘’Ethan!’’ Arthur growled, everyone knew not to fuck with Ethan, everyone knew that it would result in death if you touched his little brother. ‘'I wasn't-''  
  
‘’How about you start begging for your life?’’ Ethan asked as he pulled the Alpha up with one hand around his throat, cutting off his air. ‘’You dare touch him?!’’ Ethan roared with his angry red eyes. ‘’NEVER EVER TOUCH HIM! I've warned you plenty of times now, haven't I?’’  
  
Arthur clawed at Ethan’s one hand that was around his throat, how could Ethan be this strong? He wanted to beg for his life, beg Ethan to spare him but he couldn’t even talk.  
  
‘’Ethan, don’t kill him!’’ Katan cried from behind him.  
  
‘’He deserves death.’’ Ethan simply answered.  
  
‘’Think about what happens afterwards!’’  
  
Ethan eyes widened, he had to control this anger or he would hurt his family but right now? Someone who actually almost raped his brother, his precious little brother and he’ll not let anyone get away with that. He roughly threw Arthur against the ground, balding his fists and hammered them onto Arthurs face. Arthur was heavily gasping for air with his bloodied face and a shattered nose.  
  
Ethan tangled his hands in the Alpha’s hair and also started bashing Arthur’s head against the ground. He faintly heard Katan cry in the background for him to stop and also heard people approach them.  
  
‘’Listen here, get away from here as fast you can because if I ever see you again I’ll rip your throat out, do you understand?’’ Ethan growled in his ear. ‘’You shouldn’t touch what’s mine.’’ He whispered in Arthur’s ear who was nodded his bloodied face like crazy. ‘’Please spare me.’’  
  
‘’I already did.’’ Ethan growled and hit the Alpha one more time before Arthur fell unconscious.  
  
Teachers ran to them and tried to pull Ethan off of Arthur. The teacher were absolutely shocked off how primal Ethan looked with his claws out, red eyes and covered in Arthurs blood. They didn’t even dare to approach the young Alpha and sure as hell wouldn't be able to stop Ethan.  
  
Ethan slowly walked to Katan, ignoring all the commotion around them, and pulled his crying brother into his arms. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He whispered. ‘’I’m sorry for being so late.’’  
  
Katan cried too as he shook his head in Ethan’s shoulder. ‘’H- He didn’t.. so you w- were on time.’’  
  
‘’Shhh, put your clothes on because I’m taking you home.’’ Ethan’s said as he took a deep breath, his little brother’s scent was intoxicating. He felt the need to claim him now but he had to control himself, he had to for Katan’s sake. Katan pulled his brief back on and his shirt before pulling his jeans on but his hands were shaking so much that it was a bit too hard. ‘’I’ll help you.’’ Ethan whispered as he helped dressing him.  
  
Ethan lifted him up and guided Katan’s face in his neck. Katan’s legs clamped around his waist as Ethan walked them around. He called his mother who didn’t pick up so he called Harry instead. ‘’Dad? Can you pick us up, K went into heat.’’ He informed. ‘’And I guess I’ll need a lawyer.’’  
  
Harry, of course, had no idea what happened so just agreed and said he was coming as soon as possible. ‘’Yes, thank you dad.’’ He said before hanging up.  
  
At the same time the school had called Louis’ to inform what happened but simply didn’t dare to approach Ethan and just let him walk off but they wanted a meeting with them that evening about Ethan’s actions.  
  
Harry probably broke a speed record because he was, in like ten minutes, at the entrance of his children's school. ‘’Get in now!’’ He said.  
  
Ethan crawled into the back with Katan still whimpering in his arms. ‘’What the hell happened?’’ Harry asked, he noticed his sons mood and that something was wrong, very wrong. He's never seen Ethan go primal before, sure he had seen some anger issues but Ethan has never went primal before. 

‘’Arthur almost raped him, that’s what’s wrong.’’ Ethan growled, his red eyes showing blood-lust. Harry raised an eyebrow before anger also overtook him, someone tried to rape his pup? ‘’Wait what?! what did he do?’’ Harry growled angrily, he wants to kill the person that dared to touch his pup. ‘’Where the fuck is he?’’  
  
‘’Unconscious with a broken nose and a bashed in face.’’ Ethan said. ‘’Though I didn’t kill him.’’  
  
‘’Oh no, I fucking will.’’ Harry growled. ‘’No one touches my pups but judging from all the blood that’s on you and isn’t yours I guess he’s close to death.’’ Harry said as Ethan hummed. Katan was grinding in his lap to have some friction, as the air filled with his sweet scent so it wasn’t his fault his cock hardened in his pants but he’ll control himself for his brother. He can do that.  
  
As soon as they arrived Louis came running out the house. ‘’Ethan how are you controlling yourself?’’ Louis asked, there’s no way Alex or Harry can control themselves when he’s having his heats.  
  
Ethan shrugged. ‘’Don’t know, though I do want to claim him I don’t want to hurt or scare him more than he already is. And I've always felt the need to claim him, so I'm kind of used to ignoring that. ’’  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow, he heard about Ethan almost killing another student but he thought it was just because Ethan is possessive but judging from Katan’s expression that wasn’t the case. ‘’W-What happened?’’  
  
‘’I was on time mom.’’ Ethan reassured. ‘’He didn’t go that far.’’  
  
Louis’ eyes widened with anger, who the fuck dared to touch his pup. ‘’Who was it, because I’m going to make some work out of this.’’ Louis growled before signing Ethan to follow him. They placed Katan in his own room and Louis gave him some toys to at least satisfy himself, though Katan’s mind was too clouded with heat already and tried to get Ethan to snap. ‘’Ethan control.’’ Louis reminded him. ‘’Though it's already remarkable that you’re able to control yourself now but please leave the room okay?’’  
  
Ethan didn’t want to leave but knew it was for the best. ‘’Okay mom.’’     
  
Katan whimpered. ‘’No, Alpha please!’’ He begged, he needed something. ‘’Don’t leave me, Alpha!’’  
  
Ethan kissed the top of Katan’s head. ‘’I’m sorry little bro, but you’re not ready for that.’’  
  
‘’Alpha!’’ Katan tried again as Ethan walked away. ‘’Please..’’ 

‘’Shhh, Katan puppy.’’ Louis tried to get his pups attention. ‘’Look at mommy.’’  
  
Katan listened as looked at his mother who kept petting his head and embracing him. ‘’It hurts mom..’’  
  
‘’I know, I have some toys that will ease the pain okay?’’ Louis said and handed him a box. ‘’I’ll come check up on you regularly.’’ Louis said before also planting a kiss on the top of Katan’s head and leaving the room, locking it behind him.  
  
Louis sighed before walking off to get some fruits en food with lots of fluids for Katan, because he was going to need it the next couple of days. He can't believe Katan also presented already, oh they grew up way too fast...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Ethan saves his precious little brother. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for the amazing support! In this chapter Ethan and Katan's relationship is getting a small step further! ^^

Louis, Alex, Harry and Max had an appointment at the school about the occurrences that happened with Ethan, Katan and that Arthur kid. And oh boy, Louis is going to stomp some manners in the one that raised the damn kid.   
  
They walked straight into the director's office. ‘’Good evening, family Tomlinson?’’ The director asked carefully,  there literally are three names in their family. And not just any family, two prestigious clans from England and one from France… Seriously why did Arthur even approach one of their family? That is just asking for trouble..  
  
Louis shook her hand and used a harder grip then usually, letting her know that he wasn’t here for a normal peaceful conversation. ‘’Yeah, or Styles or Chevalier whatever you want.’’ He shrugged and set down.   
  
‘’Okay, well I’m Stacey.’’   
  
Alex and Harry also sat down, Max was back at the mansion making sure Ethan wouldn’t sneak in into Katan’s room and that all the other pups were taken care of too, especially the young ones needed a lot of attention. But with Katan being in heat his attention was more focused on him right now.   
  
The director said down inside her chair and cleared her throat, the alpha’s before here were freaking her out. What the hell is wrong with this family? ‘’Alright, well there was some… trouble.. yesterday and-‘’  
  
‘’Cut to the chase, please.’’ Alex interrupted her. ‘’I want to know the bastard’s last name so I can pay them a visit for not raising their kids right!’’ He growled, scaring the director.   
  
‘’I- I understand sir, but you should know we can’t take these matters lightly. Your son almost killed another student-‘’  
  
Harry also growled to interrupt her. ‘’That almost raped my other son!’’   
  
‘’Can both of you give her a break? She’s trying to say something.’’ Louis scolded his mates, he just wants to know that Arthur’s last name and what was going to happen with Ethan.   
  
Stacey let out a breath of relieve. ‘’Thank you, well, as you say Arthur’s actions won’t be taken lightly but he’s not even in a state to talk for himself so..’’ She paused for a moment. ‘’You son’s aggressiveness has been noted multiple times but almost killing someone goes too far and I'm afraid there are going to be consequences for that behavior.’’   
  
Louis’ eyes flared a little. ‘’He should have killed the kid for trying to rape my son in your school, how the hell did you even let this get so far huh? I’ll sue your ass, this school is supposed to protect Omega's which is why I signed my kids here.’’  
  
Alex also cleared his throat. ‘’Yes, and I really don’t want to be rude but you know he tried to rape a silver fox?’’ He used a little bit of threatening in his voice, Silver foxes were still highly protected and everyone knew not to fuck with one because it was damn well illegal.   
  
Stacey’s eyes widened a little. ‘’Yes sir, I noted that already but Ethan’s violence actions can’t go without punishment… That would just encourage other students to use violence.’’ She paused for a moment to study the families faces, and damn they were all crazy and scary so she’ll just end this fast. ‘’It can’t go without a punishment so he’ll have a suspension for two weeks but that’s all I can do… I don’t know if the family Adams will take this lightly either because they can also go to the police, your son did almost kill their son.’’   
  
‘’Aha! So that’s their name.’’ Louis smirked. ‘’Thank you, that Ethan has a suspension is totally understandable but I will still definitely sue your ass.’’ The Omega blurted, stood up and simply walked away without sparing Stacey a second glance.   
  
‘’Well you heard him, it was nice doing business with you.’’ Alex also followed with the same smirk as his Omega and walked right out, leaving Harry there.   
  
‘’I’m sorry for my  mates, but I do agree with them. You should really do something about the safety for the Omega’s in your school, maybe it has happened before but no one dared to say anything since the blame will always be put on the Omega for simply going in heat. But it’s really the Alpha’s fault for not being able to control themselves and I almost had my pup being scarred for the rest of his life by an Alpha that simply couldn’t control himself and a school that can’t provide the protection he needed in situations like that.’’   
  
‘’I apologize and I completely understand where you’re coming from, if it were my child then I surely would have acted the same but I saw the state Arthur is in and I can assure you that it’s a really bad shape and you should probably hire someone for Ethan to deal with that rage…’’   
  
‘’He already learned to control his rage, though if I would see someone try to rape Louis I also, would kill them and not even spare them like what my son did. Ethan spared his life and controlled his rage towards the kid.’’ He said and walked away. ''If I would have been there, I wouldn't have had the control like me son did.'' With that he left and slammed he door shut.   
  
‘’Well he easily got out of that.’’ Alex said to Louis and Harry as they stood outside. ‘’He almost killed someone and he gets off just like that, only two weeks of suspension?’’   
  
‘’Have you seen yourself? She almost didn’t even dare to give two weeks of suspension.’’ Louis chuckled. ‘’Though we’ve got their names now, let’s go.’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Can I just use our money to have them disappear from the world?’’   
  
‘’We’re not hiring assassins Haz.’’ Louis said as his hand curled in that of Alex as they walked to the car.   
  
‘’Why not? Would be cool.’’ Alex chuckled.  
  
‘’You two…’’ Louis chuckled as they got into the car that would drive them home. ''We could just hire Alex, he's better than an assassin.''   
  
''True, true.'' Alex nodded, completely agreeing with his brother.   
  
~  
  
Katan was currently taking a shower to wash away his heat scent. His heat that lasted six whole days, six whole days of torture. Sure his mom had given him a heat kit but still he missed an Alpha’s knot, his brother knot. _‘No, how can I even think like that? Ethan just sees me as his little Omega brother that needs to be  protected..’_ He dressed himself in a white shirt that was way too big since it was one of Max’s but oh well, it was comfy. He also pulled on a pair of sweats and fluffy and warm pink socks, yes he still likes girly stuff.   
  
He decided to go downstairs to get something to eat, his mother gave him permission to come down after he showered so he will. ‘’Morning…’’ He said as he entered the dining room, everyone scents were so much stronger and literally attacked his nose. Everyone except Ethan, Ailene and Nathan were already sitting at the table. ‘’Morning sweetie.’’ Louis smiled and opened his arms for him. Katan slowly walked to him and circled his arms around his mother as Louis did the same. ‘’Morning..’’ He mumbled in Louis’ chest. Louis noticed some sort of sadness in his voice. ‘’You okay honey?’’   
  
Katan faked a small smile and nodded. ‘’Yes, I’m okay mom..’’ He said and pulled back from the hug to sit down, ignoring everyone stares. It felt uncomfortable when everyone looked at him.  The remaining three siblings waddled into the dining room, all laughing hard that made Katan place his hand over his sensitive ears. Why was everything so loud?   
  
‘’You okay K?’’ Ethan whispered worryingly next to him. His scent was even stronger than before that didn’t just attack his nose but lingered around inside his head. He felt Ethan’s arms come around him but before he knew he pushed Ethan away. He now remembered what happened before his heat clouded his mind, Arthur that tried to rape him and then Ethan that almost killed him. He saw the blood lust on Ethan’s face but also a small smile curled up on his lip as he kept bashing Arthur’s face on the ground. Not only did his new senses scare the shit out of him so did Ethan.   
  
He saw the shocked expression on Ethan’s face when he got pushed away by him. Katan gulped a little before standing up and running out of the dining room. He ran upstairs to his own room and softly closed the door behind him before dropping down on his bed to curl up in a ball.   
  
Just a few minutes later he heard knocking on the door with his mother’s voice on the other side asking if he could come in. Though Katan didn’t react but knew his mother would enter anyway and he did. ‘’Sweetie?’’ Louis said as he said down next to his curled up son. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked while stroking Katan’s side. 

‘’I’m scared.’’ Katan whimpered.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’Why are you scared? Of what?’’   
  
Katan shrugged a little. ‘’Sound, the scents and Ethan..’’ He whimpered at the last part, he loves Ethan but that image of him smiling when killing someone just isn’t getting out of his head..  
  
‘’You’ll get used to your new senses sweetie, I had the same when I presented but I got used to it in less than a week.’’ Louis paused, what did he have to say about Ethan? How could he reassure Katan that everything is okay?  ‘’But… He did it to protect you Katan..’’   
  
‘’Mom, you didn’t see his face..’’ Katan said right away. ‘’You didn’t see the way he..’’   
  
‘’I didn’t love, what did you see?’’   
  
Katan didn’t answer at first while his mother still kept rubbing his side. ‘’He was smiling.’’ Katan whispered. ‘’He smiled while killing someone.’’ 

Louis’ eyes widened a little, that sounds awfully a lot like Alex. ‘’Sweetie, can mommy tell you a story?’’   
  
Katan turned around with a confused expression on his face, why would he want to tell a story now? ‘’What is it about?’’   
  
‘’About a Silver Fox that had to hide his identity ever since he was born. ’’ Louis smiled down at his son who still looked confused and stroked his hair. They’ve never told their children about the events that happened years ago, simply because it wasn’t needed. He was never scared of Alex who also liked ripping other’s throat out and use his rage on build up anger on someone who deserved to be hurt.   
  
So while telling the story, Louis sometimes had to stop for a moment because some memories were too much. The memories of being chained up could still taunt him sometimes, of course he would leave the details out of it since his son still is only fourteen years old. ‘’But you know after everything that Fox has gone through and everything his mates did was for him, for his safety and happiness.’’ Louis sighed as he ended it there.   
  
‘’What does that story has anything to do with Ethan?’’ Katan asked.   
  
‘’Because that was my story love.’’ Louis answered.   
  
Katan frowned a little. ‘’Wait.. you went through all that?’’ He whispered. ‘’Did.. that…’’  
  
‘’Yes, but know that your fathers have always protected me no matter what. Know that even if there’s a murderous instinct in Ethan he would do anything to protect you and he could, in the end, control himself and not end Arthur.’’ Louis said. ‘’Know that if it was me or one of your fathers there, that Arthur wouldn’t have had a trip to a hospital but to a crematorium.’’    
  
Katan hummed. ‘’But still he’s-‘’  
  
‘’You don’t have to be afraid of me K.’’ Ethan said from the doorway. Katan and Louis were both so in their conversation that they didn’t notice Ethan entering.   
  
Katan whipped his head around to look at Ethan. ‘’I-...’’   
  
Ethan approached the bed and sat at the other side of his mother. ‘’Mom can you please leave us alone for a moment?’’   
  
Louis first looked to Katan. ‘’Do you mind that sweetie?’’   
  
Katan shook his head. ‘’It’s okay..’’   
  
Louis placed a kiss at the top his head and nosed their noses together before standing up to leave the room. ‘’You’re always my puppy Katan okay?’’   
  
Katan hummed again and saw his mother leaving, leaving the two siblings together in silence. Ethan was the first one to disturb that silence. ‘’You know, I heard you cry out for help and I just lost it. All I could think of was you crying in the corner while being so scared, you looked so scared and it drove me crazy K…’’ Ethan said. ‘’All I could think off was eliminating the threat who hurt you, the one who dared to lay a hand on you.’’    
  
Katan just listened to his brother talking while not even knowing what to say himself. He flinched a little when Ethan cupped his cheeks in his big hands. They were the same age but Ethan was already so much bigger then him. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Katan cried but ended up being shushed by Ethan.   
  
‘’You have nothing to be sorry for, I do for scaring you but know that never was my intention okay.. I love you so much and I can’t bear to lose you or have you be scared of me.’’ Ethan looked deep into his eyes and all Katan could see was honesty but also some of Ethan’s fear. Fear to lose him so he slowly nodded.   
  
‘’You won’t lose me, you will always be my brother and I love you too and I can’t lose you either and I didn’t even thank you yet for saving me. And of course we’re bound by our promise..’’ Katan rattled with tears still prickling in his eyes.  Ethan’s lips curved up in a small smile filled with love as he leaned in and nosed their noses together, something their family does to express how their love to each other. ‘’K?’’   
  
Katan hummed as he still looked into his brother’s blue eyes. ‘’Can I kiss you?’’   
  
‘’Huh?’’   
  
Ethan chuckled a little. ‘’Can I kiss you?’’   
  
‘’Uh.. I don’t… I’ve never-‘’  
  
Ethan interrupted him, of course his little brother has never kissed before. He made sure everyone knew not to touch his brother. ‘’I know, I’m glad you’ve never kissed before so can I be your first?’’   
  
Katan nodded slightly before he felt Ethan’s lips on his own. He felt Ethan’s hand disappear from his cheeks before he was being lifted up in his lap. ‘’Ethan!’’ Katan giggled.   
  
‘’Hmm?’’ He hummed before bringing Katan in for another kiss, though a little more claiming than the previous one and slowly their kiss got more heated but in the end Ethan thinks of Katan as his little inexperienced brother and broke the kiss. He felt satisfied though when he heard Katan whimper from the loss of his lips.   
  
‘’I’ll always protect you, no matter what.’’ Ethan whispered in Katan’s neck while taking in his sweeter Omega scent. ‘’You were mine ever since we were born.’’  
  
‘’Yours..’’  
  
~  
  
''So that family Adams?'' Max asked when they all sat on the couch together, Louis just joined them while Katan and Ethan were making up upstairs. All the kids already got their food and were allowed to eat it upstairs in their room, or wherever they wanted as long as they brought their plates back. ''What are we going to do about them?''   
  
Harry and Alex both devilishly chuckled. ''We already took care of them.''   
  
''What did you two do?'' Louis sighed, these two were just..  
  
Alex and Harry both looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. ''Well, we just gave them a call but they already said they wouldn't dare to sue us or anything and they apologized multiple times for their son's behavior and that he's not going to come back, so we helped them out a little and gave them a one way ticket to Germany.'' Alex said. ''So they're gone.''   
  
''Wait, we won't do anything to them?'' Max asked. ''That inexperienced prick almost raped my puppy.''   
  
'For now we won't do anything since Arthur is in a coma and probably isn't waking up anytime soon.'' Harry replied, of course they won't let them off that easily but as long as that Arthur is in a coma they can't really do anything more to him now can they? And honestly, Ethan got away with that really easily but maybe they are going to put the kid on some sort of therapy, just to get him to talk.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, did you like it? If you did please comment since those always keep me going! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates are a bit slow and I'm really sorry but the thing is I always write a hell lot of chapter ahead so I can always update when I have some time to spare. But the thing is I'm stuck at the future chaps, I really couldn't think of any plot that would be interesting to read. Like sure I can write about their daily activities but that are basically just filler episodes and those get boring really fast and are very boring to write so I ended up deleting around 8 chapters. Now I do have a plot idea but I think some of you are going to dislike it i think? Though if you like the Max twist in Silver Nightmares then i don't think you'll have trouble with this. 
> 
> So my question is: Does someone wants to proof read some of my future chapters and honestly tell me what they think?

‘’Mummy!’’ Gwenn giggled while Max chased her around the house. ‘’Help me mummy!’’   
  
Louis watched his pup and mate interact with a smile curved on his lips. He’s honestly so glad he’s been able to give Max two daughters, sure the other pups are his children too but Gwenn and Aria are biologically his daughters. He’s glad that he’s able to see his two smallest girls being able to smile and he’s always been grateful the last five years for waking up after birthing those two. And honestly having eight children was never on his to do list but he’s so happy he has such a big family to call his own. His eight puppies and three mates make his life worth living. The oldest were now sixteen years old, the middle two boys were fourteen years old and the two girls were already seven years old.    
  
‘’Got you!’’ Max chuckled before he lifted Gwenn up high in the air. She was giggling like a madman in Max’s arms who looked so delight to play with his daughter. ‘’Daddyyyyy!’’ Another voice yelled while running inside. The sound of wet feet sounded through in the room.   
  
‘’Uh oh, Aria… If your mom sees that he’s going to scold you.’’ Max chuckled while looking at Aria’s feet who again, were very muddy and dirty. Aria liked playing outside well she always was outside and almost never inside. While having dinner she sneaks off so she can eat it outside somewhere in the mud.  So again, her pink dress was covered in grass stains, mud and more dirt. Her skin was covered in dried and wet mud so Louis would have to bathe her again but at this point they didn't even buy her any expensive clothes anymore since they're going to get dirty and torn anyway.   
  
‘’I’m sorry daddy, but I’m thirsty and if I drink from the pond then mommy gets mad too!’’ She giggled.  
  
‘’That’s true, well how about you wait at the door and I’ll get you something to drink?’’   
  
It was just when Max’s wanted to turn around that Louis stood there. ‘’Young lady, seriously?’’ He said with some disappointment in his voice, but of course he could never be seriously mad at his puppy for loving to play in the mud. It’s better than Daniel who’s always cooped up in his room with his gaming console.  Aria looked down at her dirty feet while mumbling an apology. Louis sighed but didn’t comment on it further, at least her daughter isn't drinking from the pond or eating the grass anymore.  
  
Max returned with a bottle of water and a cookie for Aria who took it all and ran back outside, leaving Max to clean up the muddy foot prints on their floor. ‘’Why do I have to clean this up?’’ Max grumbled.   
  
Louis smirked a little. ‘’Because that is your daughter.’’  As Louis turned around to walk away he missed Max’s smile on his face, the smile of Louis saying it was his daughter. She was, she was his gorgeous, pretty, little princess.

**

Katan, together with his siblings, were on their way to school of course with their fancy car and as soon as they excited the car, Josh, his now best friend, approached him.   
  
‘’Hey Kate!’’ He greeted him with, it was a stupid nickname that started out as a joke but now he was so used to it that he called him Kate without thinking.   
  
Daniel, Ailene, Rhys and Nathan liked Josh and could hang out together though Ethan? No, he hated Josh with all his heart ever since Katan introduced them to each other. Another Alpha so close to his Omega brother was just something he disliked so fucking much but Josh was his little brother’s best friend and no matter how many times he insulted or threatened Josh he isn’t backing off.   
  
Bu one time josh told Katan about the threats he made and Katan literally ignored him for a week until he went on his knees to apologies to Katan. And of course Katan made him apologies to Josh to so now he isn’t picking fight with Josh anymore but he still hated that guy so much.   
  
Katan greeted Josh back with as much excitement in his voice as the Alpha had. They all walked into the school and separated there to all get to their own classes and their own groups of friends of course. Sure they were all very close together but they were siblings and all had their own groups of friends. Like Ethan was one of the popular kids and had this big group of friends, both girls and boys, and was very adored by the Omega’s. Ailene also was very popular though she belonged to a large girl group consisted out of both Beta’s and Omega’s. Daniel, like the gamer he is, had a few close friends but the friends that knew everything about him lived somewhere else that he met on the internet.   
  
And Katan? Well he didn’t really fit in anywhere beside his gardener club and of course his friend Josh who always was by his side no matter what happened. Nathan and Rhys had the same group of friends consisting of all genders and they weren’t really with the popular kids but everyone knew their names. And Gwenn and Aria did have some friends but those are just kids they play with, they’re too young to have a proper social life.

**

After school the siblings waited on each other before walking back to one of the servant who was already waiting on them. Though Ethan wasn’t there even after twenty minutes so the remaining siblings decided to head back without him. Katan was a bit worried but didn’t think much of it…

**

Ethan left the janitor closet with a satisfied smirk on his face, a few seconds after he left the closet, an female Omega fox followed him out. ‘’That was so good, Alpha.’’ She licked her lips seductively before pressing a fast kiss on his lips. ‘’Until next time.’’   
  
Ethan huffed a little. ‘’Maybe, if I’m in the mood.’’   
  
‘’You’re always in the mood, Alpha.’’   
  
‘’Just like you, a proper whore who always begs for an Alpha to fill her loose vagina.’’ He chuckled before walking away, leaving the Omega with her mouth hanging open and her eyes widened.  Yes, he was in the mood so dragged her into the janitor closet to satisfy his needs. Who cares? Well, he certainly doesn’t but the thing is that she didn’t satisfy him that much… It was more feeling relieved than satisfied. And looking at his watch he noticed he was an hour late so his siblings probably, most certainly already left him behind. ‘’Dad?’’ He said as soon as Alex picked up.   
  
‘’Where the hell are you?’’   
  
‘’At school, I was a bit late.’’   
  
‘’You’re an hour late, what are you doing?!’’ Alex grumbled from the other side.   
  
‘’Uh… Homework?’’ Ethan lied, it’s not like he’s going to say: _‘’Hey dad, every time I’m late I’ve fucked an Omega.''_ Because he's been late a lot of times already, a lot.   
  
‘’Ethan Alexander, do you honestly think I’m going to believe you did homework? Seriously? I think I taught you to be a better liar than that!’’  
  
_‘’What do you mean taught him to be a better liar than that?!’’_ A voice in the background yelled at his father, his mom.   
  
He patiently waited for his parents to stop arguing before opening his mouth again. ‘’Uh dad, can you send an servant to come pick me up?’’   
  
‘’Sure but don’t think we’re done young man, when you’re home come to my study right away to explain yourself.’’   
  
‘’Dad I-‘’ Then the line was cut off, his dad just hanged up on him. ‘’Seriously dad?’’ He mumbled to himself. Now it was waiting for a servant to arrive to drive him back home.   


He only had to wait for about twenty minutes but those twenty minutes were so boring that it felt like three hours of waiting. The car ride, luckily, went by a lot faster and before he knew he stood in front of his father’s study.  He knocked three times on the door before hearing a faint  _‘come in.’_  
  
‘’Uh hi dad?’’ He greeted unsure, no clue to why his dad wanted to have a talk to him. 

Alex sat behind his desk with a slight disappointment? Yeah probably disappointment on his face. With a sigh he gestured to the chair at the other side of the table for Ethan to sit in, which he did as soon as his dad gestured to it. ‘’So what were you really doing?’’   
  
Ethan looked down at his feet, he’s not telling his dad he just had sex?! ‘’I uhm.. I was-‘’   
  
Alex interrupted him already. ‘’Don’t give me the, I was doing homework, bullshit Ethan.’’ His father wasn’t joking this time… though Alex already scented the scent of an Omega lingering around his son, multiple times already and he really didn’t want Ethan to take the same route as Harry did. Fucking every Omega at school whenever he wants is not how he raised his son.   
  
Ethan gulped before admitting what he had done just an hour ago… ‘’But dad, you have to understand!’’ He tried to argue with Alex. ‘’I’m already an Alpha for almost seven years, do you honestly think I can control all that frustration or my ruts without an Omega?!’’   
  
Alex sighed, he did understand but still. ‘’So fucking every Omega at school is the solution? Seriously Ethan? Your grades are average, probably below that even and you can only think about your needs?’’  
  
‘’My grades are fine, just because I’m not getting A’s like K, Ailene or Daniel doesn’t mean that I can’t have fun!’’   
  
‘’Having fun and fucking Omega’s like that are two different things Ethan!’’ Alex raised his voice just enough for Ethan to flinch a little. Even though he himself is an Alpha Fox doesn’t mean his dominant fathers can’t do a number on him, hell even his mother still has all the reigns over him. ‘’I can scent every time you return home someone else’s scent lingered around you, hell I think everyone noticed already!’’   
  
‘’Huh?’’ Ethan’s eyes widened a little, everyone? ‘’Everyone? You mean even K?’’  
  
‘’Of course Katan scents that, you can’t possibly be so dent that you haven’t notice Katan ignoring or avoiding you every time you smell like another Omega right?’’  
  
Ethan shook his head, he’s never thought about that.. Hell, he’s never notice that. ‘’I- I haven’t noticed..’’   
  
Alex softly face-palmed himself with another hint of disappointment on his face. ‘’Ugh fine, leave.. I’m done with this conversation.’’   
  
With a nod Ethan left the room to go to Katan to test if it was really true that his little brother avoided him when he smelled of someone else..   
  
He followed Katan’s scent that ended up leading him into the garden. He could see Aria rolling around in the grass with Gwenn at the side who looked to be playing with a doll. With a smile he watched his two smallest sisters for a moment, completely forgetting about his test. He finds family the most important thing in the world and every sibling is so precious to him which make watching them for hours not even a challenge, he could watch the twin girls play for hours but he really had to find K now. ‘’K?’’ He mumbled to the Omega who was crouched down in front of his growing crops.   
  
One of Katan’s main hobbies is his garden so it wasn’t that surprising to find his little brother watering the crops and flowers. Katan turned around, his nose twitched a little before he turned around again. ‘’What do you want, Ethan?’’   
  
Ethan crouched down directly next to Katan and now he did notice how Katan side stepped a small step, almost barely noticeable but now it was. ‘’Nothing, just wanted to see you for a moment.’’ Ethan lied.   
  
Katan refrained from looking at his brother. ‘’Well you did that already so why are you really here?’’ He spat a little.   
  
‘’Just wanted to talk to you K..’’   
  
‘’You also did that already so can you leave me alone? You’re distracting me from the crops.’’   
  
Ethan slightly nodded. Was Katan always this fierce when he’d hooked up with an Omega? Did he really fail to notice something like that? While walking away he thought he heard the sound of sniffling but shrugged it off thinking it was his imagination.   
  
-  
  
Katan was humming while watering his crops when he’d heard his brother greet him. Glad that Ethan was back he turned around but as soon as Ethan’s scent hit him he noticed the scent of another Omega. Another one, another fucking Omega! He rarely curses like this but now it was just getting ridiculous, his brother scents like another Omega almost four times a week and the worst thing is it always are different Omega’s!   
  
So asking what his brother wanted he got a reply about Ethan wanted to see him for a moment. Seriously?   
  
He refrained from looking at his brother, simply because he didn’t want to see him right now and sure as hell not scent his brother like this. His musky and calming Alpha scent was now being poisoned by some sickening scent.  ‘’Well you did that already so why are you really here?’’ He spat a little. Did it sound too harsh? Too bad then!   
  
‘’Just wanted to talk to you K..’’   
  
_‘And what kind of bullcrap is that?’_ Katan thought, though not letting his annoyance show on his face. ‘’You also did that already so can you leave me alone? You’re distracting me from the crops.’’ Again, did that sound too harsh? Or was it only logical he would be angry… jealous… at his brother?   
  
Katan saw Ethan nod before his brother turned his back on him and walked away. It feels like Ethan is so far away… Normally when they were younger they cuddled a lot and Ethan was always at his side, scenting like him but now… It was his scent that lingering around his brother, no it were strange, disgusting, unfamiliar and sickening scents that lingered around his brother. It was almost as if he didn’t knew Ethan anymore, and just like that he let some tears drip out of his eyes.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again if you would like it to read some of the future chapters then leave a comment below! I won't sent it to everyone who comments so I'll just see how much of you want to help me and I'll go from there! thank you xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ate update guys! But for those who desperately wanted some Alpha love, here it is. I know all of you want some of this, while other's want more than that but unfortunately guys, I can not satisfy everyone and sure as hell not in one chapter. But enjoy this chapter full of smut :D xx

‘’Mummy?’’ Aria smiled at Louis while lying flat on his chest. The twin girls had sneaked in their parents’ bedroom and crawled into their bed, of course Harry, Alex, Max and Louis welcomed them with open arms. Gwenn was sleeping in Max arms, who was still sleeping with his arms thrown around his daughter. Alex was wide awake, listening to Louis’ and Aria's conversation while Harry soundly slept on his chest. Alex als had his arms around Harry who happily nuzzled his chest and cuddled even closer to him. That's one of the things he loves so much about Harry, even though Harry learned to shift and got even more dominant he still had his innocent cuddly side that needed Alex's touch.    
  
‘’Yes sweetie?’’ Louis’ hand was stroking through her long style, dark brown hair.  
  
‘’Next week we’re having a dress up day at school so can you help me dressing up?’’   
  
Louis nodded his head, she was so happy to be able to dress up for a day. ‘’Sure honey, do you have already something in mind?’’   
  
She nodded her head. ‘’I want to be a princess!’’ She yelled with much excitement in her voice, waking up Max, Harry and her sister Gwenn. ‘’Oops…’’   
  
While Harry, Max and Gwenn were grumbling about being waken up so suddenly, Alex, Louis and Aria were in a giggling fit. ‘’Gwenny, what are you going to be dressing up as?’’ Aria asked.   
  
Gwenn shifted in Max’s arms to look over his arm to see her sister, she shrugged because she didn’t know exactly what she wanted to dress up as. ‘’Maybe a pirate?’’  
  
‘’A pirate?’’ Aria huffed with some giggles following next. ‘’That’s for boys!’’   
  
‘’It’s not!’’   
  
‘’It is!’’   
  
‘’Not!’’   
  
‘’Is!’’   
  
‘’Girls.’’ Max warned, he didn’t like it when his sleep got disturbed like this. ‘’Go argue outside.’’ They both mumbled sorry daddy before settling down again.   
  
‘’Aria, if she wants to be a pirate then she can okay?’’ Louis smiled while again stroking her head. ‘’Everyone can choose what they want to be and you can’t judge people like that, young lady...’’   
  
Gwenn nodded. ‘’Yes just like brother who likes flowers!’’   
  
‘’Exactly.’’  
  
Aria nodded her head, her mum is so wise and her mum is her hero. ‘’Okay, I won’t judge anyone!’’   
  
‘’That’s a good girl.’’ Harry mumbled on Alex’s chest. ‘’But girls, can you do your daddies a favor and go back to your room?’’ He asked, he had a major hard on and needed to release now or he’ll go crazy..  
  
‘’Hmm, I like having the girls here.’’ Max smirked, he knew exactly what Harry was having and liked teasing his mate.   
  
‘’Alright daddy.’’ Aria obediently answered, demanding a kiss from Louis before crawling out of bed. ‘’Come Gwenn, let’s go to Ailene!’’   
  
‘’Yes!’’ Gwenn said excitedly, she liked her sister very much. ‘’Bye daddies, bye mommy.’’   
  
They all waved to their daughters and as soon as they closed the door behind them Harry was on Louis. ‘’I’m getting crazy, I’m so fucking horny and you Alex are not helping!’’ He said growling towards Max and Alex.   
  
‘’What..?’’ Alex said innocently as if he had no clue what Harry was talking about.   
  
‘’What’s wrong Hazza?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Harry buried his face in Louis neck, right where his mark is. ‘’He was cupping my balls the whole fucking time.’’   
  
‘’Great.’’ Max mumbled. ‘’Wasn’t the only one who likes to tease Harry.''  
  
‘’I will kill all of you.’’ Harry growled. ‘’Lou, please?’’   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’Alright fine but, I want you to lick me first.’’  
  
Harry nodded his head before turning Louis over so he was on all fours and yanked his panties down. ‘’Hmm, such a gorgeous hole..’’ Harry rumbled deep in his chest, lip licking in anticipation for what was going to happen. He can’t wait to taste Louis sweet slick on his tongue.   
  
Alex and Max were stroking their won cocks while watching Harry eating their Omega out. The vile moans escaping Louis’ mouth, and the sound of Harry slurping his slick were the only two things sounding through the room. After a few minutes Harry couldn’t wait anymore and pushed two fingers into Louis’ hole what eagerly sucked his fingers in. ‘’Oh my Haz, o my god!’’ While his fingers were slowly massaging the Omega's insides, Harry also licked around Louis' rim to stimulate his mate even more and judging from Louis' cock that was already leaking pre cum he could say he was doing a pretty good job.   
  
‘’Pump your fingers harder, Haz.’’ Max ordered from the side, he wanted to see Louis wither in front of them. Shaking with pleasure while being unable to hold his weight. ‘’Don’t order me around.’’ Harry huffed but followed out Max’s order anyway and started pumping his fingers harder into the Omega's slick leaking hole. Louis’ moans were getting louder and sluttier the longer Harry pumped his fingers into him. ‘’Hazza, please!’’   
  
‘’I want you!’’   
  
‘’More!’’   
  
‘’I think he hasn’t begged so desperately in what? A week?’’ Alex chuckled.   
  
‘’Yeah he hasn’t..’’ Harry pulled his fingers out before lining his cock up with Louis’ hole and in one smooth movement, slid it into him. Louis let out a whine while bucking his hips back to get more of Harry’s cock in his entrance. ‘’Ah, hmmm.'' Harry could feel Louis' insides clamp down on him, desperate for movement. He started bucking his hips slowly and steadily sped up his movements and with each trust precisely hit Louis' prostate.   
  
‘’Max, why don’t you join in?’’ Alex proposed to his Alpha mate.   
  
‘’Sure, Haz pull him up for a moment.’’ Max said though Harry already had Louis flat against his chest so Max could take his place in front of Louis. He lovingly placed a kiss on Louis’ lips as he placed his cock at Louis’ entrance, next to Harry’s cock and slowly pushed it into the Omega’s slick entrance. With little resistance he sucked Max’s cock up too. Louis’ mouth was hanging open in pure bliss as his alpha’s both started brutally  abusing his hole. ‘’Ah! Alpha’s, more! More!’’ He cried out desperately.   
  
‘’Love how is more going to fit in?’’ Alex chucked, now next to his mates. He had something in mind that they'd never tried in all the years they've been together. He licked his fingers, lining them up with his mates cocks to before slowly slipping past the rim together with two other cocks. Louis didn’t take them right away but soon his hole sucked his fingers up as well. ‘’Such a slut, taking everything his hole can suck up…’’ Alex smirked, he never thought Louis actually would be able to take more than two cocks.   
  
‘’A- Alpha Ah! Alex!’’   
  
‘’Yes love?’’   
  
‘’W- want ah, want you t- too!’’   
  
Max, Harry and Alex both shared an confused look with each other. They’ve double teamed Louis multiple times already, fisted the Omega multiple times already but he has never taken three cocks at the same time. ‘’Are you sure love?’’ Alex asked, though he knew that Louis was so sure judging from his voice.  
  
‘’Now please!’’ Louis yelled impatiently. ‘’D- Don’t make me, ah,  beg m- more than I’m already, ah, doing!’’    
  
Alex shrugged and clumsily positioned himself above Louis and had some trouble angling his cock the right way with his two mates already occupying most of the space surrounding Louis. Harry helped using his own hand to angle Alex's cock right at Louis' puffy hole. Max and Harry stopped their thrusts so Alex could join in. Alex had slicked his cock up with Louis’ slick and slowly pushed his cock between the two other cocks, he had to use some force to get in past Louis' resisting rim. He patiently waited until his whole cock was seated inside the Omega, with his mates cocks as wel.  It was so tight that he could pop his knot right away, though that would be way, way too much for Louis to handle. Hell for anyone.   
  
‘’You okay love?’’ Alex whispered in Louis’ ear. His little brother nodded once so slowly the Alpha’s started moving their hips, really slowly to have Louis get accustomed by the feeling of being filled by three cocks but also for the Alpha's, it was really tight like this and the friction made them all almost pop their knots a the same time. Louis hissing made them a little cautious but slowly the hissing turned into full out moaning and high pitched whining. ‘’Love, I love your voice but the kids can hear this.’’ Harry chuckled.   
  
‘’Ah! I’m coming!’’ Louis yelled before coming all over the sheets, completely lost in the pleasure already. ‘’You two knot him.’’ Harry said before pulling out and clamping his hand over his, now, popped knot. He angled his cock so that he was coming all over his Omega’s back, but then a fun idea popped up so he pulled Louis head up and pushed the tip in his mouth. ‘’Spill no drop, Lou.’’ He ordered.   
  
Louis hummed, eager for Harry cum in his mouth. At the same time Max and Alex pushed their knots in but because Louis just got fucked by three huge cocks their knots got sucked up easily. Louis’ womb was being filled with Max’s and Alex’s cum and if he wasn't on birth control then he would've been pregnant multiple times already from the amount of seed they've spurted into him, it could still be possible but with the pills he’s on it’s about 0,05% chance that he can get pregnant. ‘’That was too good.’’ Louis huffed out after his Alpha’s knot deflated. He was covered in cum and Alex’s and Max’s cum was dripping out of his hole staining the duvet even more, damn the maids must hate their job!   
  
‘’I agree, you took three cocks.’’ Max’s proudly smiled. ‘’So proud of you.’’   
  
Harry place a few kissed on Louis’ damped forehead, Louis didn't spill a drop so he's proud of his Omega. ‘’Me too, I love you baby.’’   
  
‘’Love you too.’’ Louis mumbled through a yawn. After that the four of them declared how much they loved to each other multiple times until Gwenn and  Aria waddled back into the room, without knocking… While they were naked and covered in cum, so Harry ordered them to get out of the room right away. It probably scared the pups for a moment but after everything and most importantly they were cleaned Louis explained to them in a childish way that they had to knock because it’s polite to knock. In the background Ethan was snickering and trying to hold in his laugh, there’s no way any of them had missed the sounds coming from their parents room. But they're used to it by now, because their parents are still going at it like bunnies and they always wil be going at it like bunnies.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah and before I forget, I asked last chapter if someone could help me figure out the plot line since I was really stuck on it. Well not necessarily really stuck but more like I had something in my mind but I thought, and kind of still do, that a lot of you are going to get angry at that but I'm not a fan of going the cliché ''kidnapping'' route. Maybe in the distant, very distant, I will but for now that's not on my agenda. So I choose something else and lovely Sigmaraz, someone who's been supporting for a while, helped me so much so some kudos to Sigmaraz :). Together we figured out the future plot and maybe some of you will be bothered about it but I also learned that you can't satisfy everyone so in the future guys if you do not like the plot I choose then don't bother to let it know. 
> 
> I think that's all for now, so thank you for your time and see you in the next chapter! :D   
> xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I had a chapter but it was only around 1200 words so I was felt like that would be a huge disappointment so I fused two chapters together and now it's a bit on the long side but oh well. Enjoy peeps, there will be some twists in here so read the last notes where I explain my choice!

Lately things between Katan and Ethan haven't been going very well, Ethan just kept on using Omega’s to satisfy himself while Katan distanced himself from his beloved brother. He simply couldn't smell all those disgusting Omegas scents on Ethan, so he distanced himself. He was silently reading his book in a secluded corner at school when Josh appeared with a huge grin on his face. ‘’Hey Kate!’’   
  
Katan looked up from his book to give his friend a small smile. ‘’Josh!’’  
  
Josh sat down next to Katan and let the Omega read some more for a while. ‘’Hey Kate, there’s a party this Saturday so care to come with me?’’ Josh asked after a few minutes of silence.   
  
Katan hummed, he has never gone to a part before. What is so fun about getting drunk while all those sweaty bodies are plastered to each other? It’s disgusting to say the least. ‘’You know I never go to parties.’’   
  
Josh chuckled a little. ‘’Come one, there’s a first time for everything right? If you don’t like it then I’ll take you home alright?’’   
  
Katan thought for a moment, sure he doesn't like the idea but he can try right? ‘’Ugh fine, but I’m not drinking!’’ Josh snickered a little, petting Katan’s head before standing up. ‘’Sure, I’ll pick you up Saturday at nine so be ready!’’  
  
Katan nodded, he was kind of nervous now… Wait? Would mom even allow him to go to a party, he totally forgot to ask him first!

******

As soon as he got home he tried to look for his mother and finally found him in the library reading a book, just like his mother he enjoyed reading books too. ‘’Mommy?’’ Katan asked as he walked into the library. Louis raised his head, smiling when he saw his puppy. ‘’Hey sweetie, how was school?’’   
  
Katan crawled into Louis’ lap, no matter how old he gets he’ll always cuddle with his mom. Aside from Aria and Gwen, who were the youngest, he was the only one together with Rhys who cuddled like this. ‘’Like always..’’ Katan mumbled. ‘’Hey mom?’’   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Yes?’’   
  
‘’W- Well, Josh asked me to go to a party with him so uh… can I go?’’ Katan asked unsure, he’s guessing his mom is going to say no..  
  
‘’Sure love.’’   
  
_‘What?’_  
  
‘’Really, I can go?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Of course, your siblings have gone to a lot of parties already so why can’t you?’’   
  
The young Omega shrugged. ‘’I don’t know..’’   
  
Louis placed a kiss on his forehead. ‘’Though…’’ He paused for a moment. ‘’I do have a few rules for you, first no alcohol for you, second I want you home before two, third stay with Josh the whole evening and last but not least, no sex!’’   
  
Katan was blushing at the last one, he wouldn't do that yet! Sure his siblings probably have done it all, he only knows it about Ailene and Ethan. Daniel probably is a virgin too like him since he’s always busy with his games and never has any dates or something like that... But at the same time Daniel can be fawned over by some Omega's too, but he hasn't heard Daniel talk about that at all. ‘’I- I’m not going to do that mom!’’   
  
Louis giggled a little, his puppy was so pure and innocent. ‘’Good puppy. I do want you to be careful okay? In the end you’re an Omega and you’ll never know what Alpha’s have in mind so absolutely no alcohol, and I want you to message me a few times so I know that you’re alright..’’   
  
‘’Okay mom. I will.’’   
  
‘’Promise?’’   
  
‘’Promise.’’ Katan replied, feeling his mom's arms surround to pull him into a hug. He melted in Louis' arms as he propped his nose in Louis' talk to take in his mother's calming scent. 

******

The week went by rather quickly and it was Saturday before he even knew. Josh was so excited for the party tonight that it automatically made Katan excited too. Katan heard from his sister that Ethan was going too so he would have to avoid his brother at all costs because if Ethan sees him at that party he'll probably lose his shit and command him to go back home... So luckily Ethan doesn’t know that he’s going and he would quite like to keep it that way.   
  
Josh was already at his home occupying his bed while he was going through his wardrobe, finding something suitable for tonight. ‘’I don’t know what to wear!’’ Katan groaned, throwing the striped shirt to the side.   
  
Josh looked up from his phone. ‘’Everything you’ll wear would be good, have you even look into a mirror? Seriously you’re my best friend and you can use a lot more confidence buddy.’’   
  
Katan blushed a little at the compliment. He’s been complimented enough on his looks, body and scent. Ethan always kept Alpha’s at bay but lately Alpha’s are approaching him to try make any move, thinking Ethan doesn't want him anymore or something like that. He hasn't really talked with Ethan about their relationship lately, when they were younger it was easy to say I'm your Omega or I'm your Alpha and then cuddle for the whole day which they aren't doing anymore. ‘’Thanks..’’   
  
Josh smirked a little. ‘’Let me help..’’ He walked past the Omega into his wardrobe, simply grabbing black jeans that would show his curves perfectly, also grabbed a white shirt and threw them to the Omega. ‘’See dress simple because you don’t like standing out and you have to feel comfortable in what you wear alright? Maybe you’ll find a great Alpha tonight.’’  
  
Katan shrugged, going into his bathroom the change. Getting the jeans on was a bit harder than he thought since they were really tight but he got in eventually. Looking into the mirror and he could honestly say he was looking good. ‘’Alright, I’m done..’’ He mumbled.   
  
Josh looked up as Katan walked out of the bathroom. ‘’Looking great Kate.’’ He smiled at him to encourage Katan more, the Omega still looked unsure though. ‘’Why don’t you put on a dress?’’ He teased.  Katan pouted before throwing an object that was closest to him, a brush, to Josh. ‘’That is what you deserve!’’ Katan tried to be angry but it made him laugh a little when the brush hit the Alpha’s head. ‘’By the way when does the party start?’’   
  
‘’Uh eight I think.’’   
  
‘’What?! Then we’re alright late! We have to go now!’’ Katan panicked, they were more than an hour late already!  
  
Josh laughed out loud, throwing his head back while laughing. Oh his best friend was a complete shut in! ‘’Wow easy Kate, it’s normal to be late they call it being fashionably late. No one is going to be there at eight.’’   
  
Katan raised an eyebrow, that’s weird… Why set a time if no one’s going to be there at that time? ‘’Weird.’’   
  
‘’Normal.’’   
  
‘’Nope, weird.’’   
  
And that’s how they started arguing again that ended in a giggling fit at Katan’s side who was getting tickled to death by the Alpha. This behavior was normal for them, completely normal even. But even though they're Alpha and Omega the thought about having something with Josh hasn't even crossed his mind once, Josh is his best friend and he wouldn't change that.  ‘’Let’s go princess, I’m with my scooter anyway.’’   
  
Katan nodded, walking downstairs with Josh behind him towards the front door. ‘’Bye mom, by daddies!’’ Katan yelled before opening the door.   
  
‘’Be careful and think about the rules!’’ Louis yelled back. ‘’Love you!’’   
  
‘’I will! Love you too!’’ Katan answered before closing the door behind them. Letting out a deep sigh.  ‘’Nervous?’’ Josh asked.   
  
‘’Nope just fine… Let’s go to that party..’’

******

Josh and Katan arrived at the party, it was being hosted in a pretty big house. At least Katan was used to his own giant mansion so he thought this wasn’t that big but according to Josh it was quite big.. ‘’Wait we can’t just walk in right?’’   
  
Josh already opened the door. ‘’Yes we can Kate, don’t be like this the whole evening please..’’   
  
They entered and Josh said he was going to grab some drinks, also asking if Katan wanted anything. He replied that anything was fine as long as it wasn’t alcohol. Alone in the corner, waiting for Josh, he got greeted by the host of this party, one of the popular Alpha’s of the school and one of Ethan’s closet friends, Marlon. He’s been at their house multiple times already as one of Ethan’s best friends so Katan knew him all too well. ‘’Oh if it isn’t the little brother!’’ Marlon smiled at Katan. ‘’Does your brother even know you’re here?’’ Marlon had blond hair long hair styled in a side fringe and brown eyes, he was a very attractive Alpha to say the least.  
  
Katan shook his head, walking past the Alpha to get away from Marlon. It's not like he disliked Marlon but he doesn't want Ethan finding him or scenting him on Marlon when the two of them are together, which they were a lot.  ‘’No and let’s keep it that way.’’

‘’Oh, cheeky aren’t we?’’ Marlon grabbed his wrist to pull the Omega back. ‘’If Ethan finds you here then he’s going to have my head, go home pup.’’   
  
‘’I’m not a pup.’’ Katan grumbled.   
  
Marlon laughed out loud, it was barely being heard by anyone else since the music was just that loud but to Katan it was loud enough to know he's not being taken seriously. ‘’No seriously, why are you here? You’re not drinking or looking for anyone to screw with are you?’’   
  
‘’I’m here because Josh asked me to, don’t worry I’ll be gone in an hour or so anyway.’’ Katan said as he rolled his eyes, seriously why do you have to go to a party to get drunk or have sex? Wait was that completely normal? So was Ethan doing that every party too?  His mood did a turn when he thought about Ethan making love with someone else now.. No not making love, fucking…    
  
Marlon rubbed the back of his head with his hand. ‘’Fine, drink this cup and I’ll spare you.’’ He handed over a red cup filled with some liquid, probably alcohol.   
  
‘’I told you I’m not drinking-‘’   
  
‘’Either drink or get out.’’   
  
Katan sighed, well one cup wouldn’t hurt right? He took the cup, smelling it first before taking a small gulp. ‘’Everything, puppy.’’ Marlon tilted the cup a little so Katan was forced to drink it all.  He coughed after he drank it all, shoving the cup back in Marlon’s hand. ‘’There it's empty now, can I stay now?’’ Marlon was spoiling his mood, a party was for fun and not to get drunk and have sex right?   
  
Marlon smirked, bending down to quickly place a kiss on Katan’s cheek. ‘’Just for the record, don’t go in the living room since it’s where Ethan always copes up. I mean it if he knows you’re here then I’m dead.. Well, have fun lovely, oh yeah, a common rule; don’t fuck in my bed!’’ He said before walking off.   
  
Katan blushed a little, first because he got a kiss on his cheek from Marlon. Damn Omega hormones and second Marlon thought he was going to have sex?!  Hell no. Though one thing that sparked his interests was about Ethan being in the living room, there’s no way he wouldn’t go peek a little. So he made his way through dancing, sweaty bodies to get to the living room.

He swear he felt someone’s hand on his butt at one point but ignored it and continued making his way to the living room, as soon as he peeked into it he saw Ethan on the couch with an Omega girl in his lap. She was grinding into him on the beat of the music while he was sucking on her neck, they were basically doing foreplay in public!  The thing is it didn’t only made him angry, it made him feel sad for a reason… His brother really didn’t care as long as he had someone to fuck, he didn’t matter to him at all. ‘’Hey Kate, I was looking for you all over the place!’’ Josh yelled from behind him, offering him the cup filled with water? Katan took a sip to taste it... Yes, this is water.   
  
‘’Sorry they only had water aside from alcohol..’’   
  
Katan looked at his cup filled with water before throwing in onto the ground. ‘’Let’s get some alcohol for me then.’’ He grabbed Josh hand to make their way to the kitchen where you couldn’t hear the music as hard. ‘’Wow, wait what changed your mind?’’   
  
‘’Nothing Josh, now I don’t have any knowledge of all that..’’ He said, gesturing to the different kind of bottles standing on the table. ‘’So help me, what contains the most and gets me drunk very fast?’’   
  
‘’Uh Kate, I don’t know if it’s a smart idea if-‘’  
  
‘’Just help me, please Josh..’’ Katan begged, he just wants to know how it is to be drunk… Just forget about the bad feelings right now, the feelings of feeling betrayed by Ethan and the feelings of anger and a bit of sadness. He's known about Ethan's ''urges'' but seeing it in person just snapped something inside of him.  ‘’Fine, here.’’ Josh said, giving in. He grabbed a few bottles before mixing them until the red cup was filled to the brim. ‘’don’t drink it too fast though Kate, your alcohol tolerance is very low buddy..’’  
  
‘’Okay..’’ Katan took a little sip and damn this contained a lot of alcohol, his throat was practically burning right now. While making their way over to one of the side rooms, Katan told Josh about Ethan who had to be avoided at all costs, when they somehow lost each other but he couldn't care less honestly. He downed the, now almost empty, cup in one go before making his way back to the kitchen to fill in again.   
  
‘’So you are drinking after all?’’ A voice said from behind him. Katan turned around and guess who it was? Marlon…  
  
‘’Yes I am, fill my cup with something.’’ Katan held up his cup to Marlon.   
  
‘’You sure, I don’t know how much you already drank but you’re already looking a bit wasted..’’ He laughed. ''Just how much did you drink already, puppy?''   
  
‘’Don’t care, please Marlon?’’ Katan fluttered his eyelashes a little in a not only pleading but also seductively way. Marlon’s eye twitched a little at the Omega’s display, he could speak for everyone here that Katan had to be one of the most attractive Omega’s here, hell he was probably the most attractive Omega of the whole school. There’s no way he’s going to ignore such a hot Omega’s approach. ‘’Sure baby, here.’’ He filled the cup with mostly whiskey and just a little bit Red Bull before handing it over. ‘’Drink it all, I’ll do the same.’’ He held up his cup, also filled with the same.   


Katan nodded and followed the Alpha’s lead, he barely drank half before he took a break. Coughing a little, this stuff was even worse than what Josh poured him. ‘’What is this?’’   
  
Marlon smashed his empty cup down on the table, crunching it. ‘’Whiskey, a lot.’’   
  
Katan drank everything else before also smashing his cup down the table. ‘’I feel a bit light headed..’’ As he said that he lost some balance,  conveniently ending up in Marlon’s arms. He looked up at the Alpha who was looking down at him with hungry eyes before he felt hot lips attach to his. Already high on alcohol he eagerly kissed the Alpha back, slinging his arms around Marlon’s neck who then lifted him up. He circled his legs around the Alpha’s waist while Marlon’s hand were cupping his ass cheeks.   
  
Marlon swung them around until his back hit the wall so he could continue kissing the Omega everywhere, his lips but more preferably his neck. He sucked an already darkening mark on Katan’s neck who was barely containing his whimpers, he also couldn’t control the slick that was slowly dripping. ‘’Ah, Marlon I-‘’   
  
‘’Shhh, I’ll take us upstairs baby..’’ Marlon placed one more kiss on the Omega’s lips before placing him back on the ground, he tangled their hands together before leading Katan up to his own bedroom. Sure the no sex in his bed rule doesn’t apply for himself. On his way to his room he avoid Ethan or his friends at al costs, he couldn't have rumors reach Ethan's ears or else he's so dead for touching his brother, like so dead. He closed the door behind them before he was already on Katan again.   
  
Katan could barely think straight anymore, he felt so dizzy and light headed but it felt so nice… Why did he never drank before, this was awesome! He didn’t even notice the Alpha, who had already moved them to his bed, was unclothing himself. Marlon only had his own underwear on, everything else was already scattered around the room. Katan gulped a little as he looked at Marlon’s defined muscles, he had to admit the Alpha was pretty ripped already.. ‘’Like what you see baby?’’ The Alpha purred, leaning over Katan to place kisses on his neck again.   
  
Katan hummed a little while growing a bit uncertain when he felt Marlon’s hands peel off his shirt. ‘’Are you still a virgin Katan?’’ Marlon purred in his ear. ''Hmm? Are you baby?''  
  
Katan gulped again, yes he was. Why would he give his virginity to someone like Marlon who only fucks around with everyone? He wanted to give his virginity to Ethan… but he’s doing the exact same as Marlon, he doesn’t care about him anymore anyway and if Ethan can fuck around then he can do it one time too right? Maybe Ethan would understand how it feels when you scent like someone else. ‘’I am..’’ Katan whispered. ‘’So be at least gentle for me…’’   
  
Marlon licked his lips before his hands tugged of the Omega’s shirt, dropping his head down again to kiss Katan passionately. ‘’Í will baby, just let me know if it gets too much.’’ He purred. ''I got you baby, I'll make you feel real good...''     
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT HOLD YOUR HORSES PEEPS! Don't kill me for involving Marlon XD Maybe some of you are hating the idea of Katan having sex with anyone except Ethan but this the plot I choose and honestly this is a perfect start for the future drama I have in mind! Oh yeah Josh really is a best friend for Katan, not a love interest, because Katan literally only has one friend and that's Josh so I don't want to destroy that relationship! Again, some of you might dislike the story line I chose but bear with it peeps! xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments! :D So here's another chapter that continues from where we left off, smut with Marlon ^^

Marlon was slowly undressing the drunken Omega below him, Katan was just as nervous as he was excited for what was going to happen. ‘’You do have to use a condom.’’ He whispered while Marlon was sucking his nipples. The Apha looked up, replacing his lips with his fingers that  now pinched the Omega’s swollen nipples, it got a moan out of Katan so he had some sensitive nipples. ‘’Of course, I don't want to be a father already.’’ His hands slowly went down to Katan’s tight jeans and slowly peeled them off, pulling Katan’s underwear off too.   
  
Katan blushed with slight embarrassment of being naked in front of someone else. It’s not like Marlon is a stranger since he’s known the alpha ever since they were kids but this was a bit too sudden wasn’t it? It was too late to turn back now, his slick was dripping and his cock was twitching with want. ‘’Such a gorgeous Omega you are..’’ He heard Marlon purr next to his ear.   
  
Katan gave a small whine in response. He looked down at Marlon and saw the Alpha still had his underwear on but even so he could see the big bulge that was being covered right now. ‘’Should I pull it off?’’ He heard Marlon purr again.  
  
He only gave a slight nod before Marlon did as he asked, he pulled it off, setting his cock free. It was big, very big… It wasn’t huge but it was really big, there’s no way something like that fit inside. ‘’Surprised aren’t you? Where is your cheeky attitude Katan?’’   
  
‘’Somewhere between my clothes I guess.’’ He replied, making the Alpha laugh.   
  
‘’Don’t worry, it’ll fit.. I’ll be very careful and I’ll give you prep alright baby?’’   
  
Katan just nodded, he was at the alpha’s mercy right now. If he wanted to stop then now was the right time but did he want that? Though his mother’s rules were somewhere in the back of his head, his own stubborn side wanted this. He wants to lose his virginity, not only to experience it but to get back to Ethan. Is losing your virginity to get back at someone a good idea? Hell no, but he’s stubborn, drunk, has a hot Alpha in front of him and could care less now. ‘’Just get it over with, Alpha.’’   
  
Marlon licked his lips, being called Alpha was one of his kinks and damn those words coming from Katan’s pretty mouth was almost making him come right there. ‘’Keep calling me Alpha baby, for the rest of the evening..’’   
  
Katan just nodded, didn’t answer at all which went against Marlon's wishes. ‘’Answer me baby..’’ Marlon was slowly kissing down his neck to arouse Katan more, he was pretty slick already but he had to be even more slick for his first time. In the end he didn’t want to hurt Katan at all but wanted to make this a special moment for him.   
  
‘’Y- yes Alpha?’’ Katan replied unsure.   
  
As a praise Marlon kissed Katan’s lips. ‘’Good boy.’’ The Alpha’s finger circled around Katan’s rim, collecting some slick before slowly pushing one finger in. ‘’Ah, M- Alpha..’’   
  
‘’You okay baby?’’  
  
‘’Yes Alpha, I’ve had multiple dildos in me so I can handle a damn finger.’’ Katan answered smugly, yes he is a virgin but he has had so many different kind of toys inside of him so he can handle a finger. ‘’Oh is that so?’’ Marlon chuckled, adding a second finger making the Omega let out another whimper. He pumped his hand a bit faster now to explore Katan’s inside, trying to find his special bundle of nerves. ‘’AH!’’ Katan yelled out from pleasure, accidentally coming over hi stomach.  Of course embarrassed , not knowing that was his prostate and that it was very sensitive, Katan tried to hide his face.   
  
‘’Baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed about coming…’’ Marlon chuckled, trying to pull Katan’s hands away from his face. Oh how he loved the blush on his cheeks. ‘’That was your prostate and it’s very sensitive, here..’’ Marlon, who still had two fingers inside Katan, did the same move. Curling his fingers to put pressure on Katan’s prostate, getting again a high pitched moan out of him.    
  
‘’O my god, that feels so… so good.’’ Katan moaned, he wanted more.. ‘’Alpha, please..’’   
  
‘’You want it already?’’ Marlon asked unsure, sure Katan was slicking up everything but he didn’t have had that much prep yet. Well more than he does normally but this was an Omega’s first time, he wanted it to be as less painful as he could make it.   
  
‘’Yes, just easy but please..’’   
  
‘’Hmm just a bit more Katan..’’ He said as he entered a third finger, just to be sure. But after five minutes Katan was begging and pleading for him to fuck him. ‘’Alright, before that here..’’ He held up another bottle of whiskey, taking a few sips himself before offering the bottle to Katan. He was unsure at first if he should take it but why not, and took four big gulps that left his throat burning again. ‘’Good boy..’’  Katan bit his lip at the praise, why did he liked to be called ‘baby’ or being praised all the time. ‘’Alpha…’’ He groaned, just get it on with..  
  
‘’Alright, don’t be so impatient baby.’’  Marlon chuckled. ‘‘How do you want it? On your back, or from behind?’’   
  
 ‘’Uh, I want to see you please?’’   
  
‘’Alright baby.’’ Marlon placed a kiss at his forehead, slowly pushed Katan down on his back. With his two big hands he spread Katan's legs apart, licked his lips at the sight of slick dripping out of the Omega's hole. ''Ready baby?'' After he pulled on a condom, he positioned his cock at his entrance before slowly pushing in, letting Katan’s hole suck him up. ‘’Oh, you’re so tight baby.’’ Katan grunted after he was fully seated in him. Katan threw his head back, the slight burn was bearable, honestly it wasn’t hurting that much. Probably because he's drunk so he's not feeling that much pain. ‘’Move..’’   
  
‘’Don’t order me baby, beg or plead.’’ Marlon warned, he liked being the dominant one but that’s because of his Alpha genes. Only when Katan begged that he needed to move he pulled his hips back before slamming his cock forward again, starting with a slow pace while speeding up to get Katan a bit used to being fucked like this.   
  
Katan’s high pitched moans could probably be heard outside the door, but they could both care less. They were both totally lost in pleasure as Marlon kept slamming his cock into Katan while he was moaning as loud as he could. ‘’Ah, ah, ah!’’   
  
‘’You’re so good Katan.’’   
  
‘’Ah Alpha, o my god!’’ Marlon was hitting his prostate with almost every thrust, making Katan’s eyes start to water a little from the pleasure. It still didn’t hurt that much, sure he felt some pain and it burned a little but he was slicking so unbelievable much that it was mostly pleasure that he felt. ‘’A- Alpha, I have t-‘’  
  
‘’You can cum when I knot, understood baby?’’   
  
‘’Yes Alpha!’’   
  
Marlon lifted Katan up so Katan was in his lap, a better position to knot in. While slamming his hips upwards he felt his knot filling already. ‘’Almost baby, almost there..’’   
  
Katan’s head was laying on the Alpha’s shoulder as he let himself be lifted up and pushed down on Marlon’s cock, he felt the knot already starting to catch on his rim. And damn that really was going to hurt, but lost in thought because of the pleasure and alcohol he took it with a loud cry. Katan relaxed in Marlon’s hold while Marlon’s knot was emptying itself inside the condom. For some weird reason Katan’s inner Omega hated that condom, if it wasn’t for that condom he would’ve been bred properly. _‘No, that’s weird. I’m only seventeen what the hell am I thinking about?!’_  
  
‘’You okay Katan?’’ Marlon asked when they both got their breath back, he can honestly say this was the best sex he’s ever had. It didn't really feel like a quick fuck but making love, he's never been so careful and caring or any other Omega he's  had like this, he always just pushed them down, entered them and pleasured himself but this time it was all about Katan and it felt so much better than any other fuck.   
  
‘’Fine, pretty good actually..’’ Katan mumbled, lifting his head up from Marlon’s shoulder to demand a kiss from the alpha.. Which he got of course.   
  
‘’Can we do this again sometime?’’ Marlon asked, he would love to keep Katan.  
  
Katan shrugged. ‘’Maybe when I’m sober and I can think straight then I’ll give you an answer..’’   
  
‘’Fair enough, but keep this a secret from your brother, he will kill me if he knows about this.’’ Marlon asked and ordered at the same time, not that he was going to tell Ethan. That would also be the day of his own death, but Ethan isn’t his Alpha and can’t control him. He’s fucking everything with a hole in the school too so why can’t he lose his virginity to Marlon? The Alpha had been so nice, sweet, gently and considering with him so does he regret losing his virginity to Marlon? No he fucking doesn’t. ‘’There’s no way I would tell Ethan.’’ Katan mumbled. ‘’And we can probably do this again sometime..’’   
  
Marlon pulled him into a kiss again, leaving some weird feeling lingering inside his belly. Such a weird, but good feeling. ‘’Good boy..’’ Marlin chuckled when he saw Katan blush a little and felt his hole clench around his knot. ‘’You really like it when I call you baby or praise you don’t you?’’   
  
Katan blushed even more, busted. ‘’Y- Yeah so what?’’   
  
‘’Nothing, everyone has their own kink.. I guess your kink falls into the daddy/alpha kink category.’’ Marlon said, having an Omega call you daddy is even better than Alpha. ‘’Daddy kink? What is that?’’ Katan asked, he had no clue about that. He barely had any knowledge about kinks since he never bothered to learn about that.   
  
‘’You get aroused when I call you baby, praise you or you call me daddy.’’ Marlon said. ‘’Like when we’re having sex, instead of calling me Alpha you can call me daddy.’’  Katan hid his face in the alpha’s neck, that sounded exactly like what he liked and what got him aroused. ‘’Is that weird that I like that?’’   
  
Marlon chuckled, he’s never had a kink conversation with anyone. He never discussed their sex with one of his partners, it was simply fuck and leave but not with Katan.. No he wanted to spoil the Omega, cuddle him and pleasure him in every way possible. ‘’It’s not weird, I told you I like being called Alpha but daddy is just as arousing, maybe even more so we can try that next time alright baby?’’   
  
Katan thought for a moment, next time? Yeah… next time.. ‘’Okay daddy..’’ He answered as innocently as possible.   
  
Marlon actually groaned. ‘’O god, that is even hotter than I thought it would be..’’  After that they both laughed for a moment, kissed some, drank even more alcohol and got under the covers to cuddle into each other. ‘’I’m so drunk, and I’ve never drank anything before this.’’   
  
‘’Your alcohol tolerance is very low while mine is high and I’m already pretty drunk so can’t imagine how drunk you are!’’ Marlon laughed.   
  
‘’Drunk as in I can’t even stand.’’ Katan laughed. ‘’But I’m not feeling sick or anything…’’   
  
‘’Great cause if you’re going to puke then don’t do it in my bed, my bed is my heaven.’’ Marlon said, he grabbed his phone to see if he had any messages and yes he had a lot.. Mostly of chicks wanting his attention, or Ethan asking where he was with another message after that saying he already know he was fucking someone because he heard the moans. He’s so glad he couldn’t hear it were actually his little brother’s moans and he also couldn’t scent Katan since the room is scent proof, meaning no scent goes through it especially handy when he’s in rut. He has four Omega siblings and two Alpha siblings so it was best if their own scents were kept in their own rooms.   
  
Katan also checked his phone, time: 2:45 AM. ‘’Oh shit, I’m dead..’’ He grumbled. He had 22 missed calls, 5 from Josh, two from Ethan and everything else from his parents. He also had more than twenty messages these are a few of them:   
  
**_From: Mom_**  
 _Sent: 11:30 PM_  
  
_Hey sweetie, are you having a good time? You would let me know how you were doing right?_  
  
_Loves mommy_  
  
**_From: Mom_**  
 _Sent: 12:05 AM_  
  
_Katan, I’m getting worried now.. you haven’t replied to any of my texts!_  
  
_Loves mom_  
  
**_From: Mom_**  
 _Sent: 1:05 AM_  
  
_If you aren’t home in one hour, you are going to be in so much trouble!_  
  
**_From: Mom_**  
 _Sent: 2:01 AM_  
  
_Please honey, I’m so worried and your brother doesn’t know where you are either.. Please reply puppy, mommy is so worried and your fathers too._  
  
**_From: Ethan_**  
 _Sent: 1:52 AM_  
  
_K, where are you? Mom is going crazy and why the fuck did you go to that party? That’s no place for you?!_  
  
**_From: Ethan_**  
 _Sent: 2:53 AM_  
  
_K, where the fuck are you?! Answer the fucking phone, I will fucking kill Josh for not keeping an eye on you!_  
  
**_From: Josh_**  
 _Sent: 11:24  PM_  
  
_Yo, I’m outside because I lost you so meet me here alright?_  
  
**_From:  Josh_**  
 _Sent: 12:04 AM_  
  
_I don’t have a clue about where you are and why you’re not answering your phone but I’m having so much fun and I hope you’re having too wherever you are!_  
  
**_From:  Josh_**  
 _Sent: 1:46 AM_  
  
_Kate, you have to be home in fifteen minutes so meet me up front if you even read this._  
  
**_From:  Josh_**  
 _Sent: 2:02 AM_  
  
_Kate, your mother is going to kill me! We’re way to late, no screw that your whole family is going to kill me!_  
  
**_From: Josh_**  
 _Sent: 2:50 AM_  
  
_Yep, your brother is going to kill me. Please answer or else I’m so dead Kate…Please don't let my death be in vain.  
_  
  
  
Katan read through all the concerned messages, though his mother was absolutely in distress, his brother was furious and Josh was scared for his life. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Marlon asked. ‘’I was supposed to be home at 2 AM but I guess I’m not, so everyone is panicking..’’ Katan mumbled, maybe it was because of the alcohol but he could care less about Ethan. He did reply to his mother right away though.   
  
****_To: Mom  
_ _Sent: 2:59 AM_  
 _I’m so, so, so sorry mom! I’m okay but I didn’t really obey your rules and I drank a lot.. I’m staying over at Marlon’s house right now so don’t worry! Really I’m sorry for not replying earlier but I totally forgot about my phone!_   
  
Loves Katan  
  
‘’Will he be mad?’’ Marlon asked.   
  
Katan shrugged. ‘’I’ve never done something like this but judging from all the texts, yes he’ll be very-‘’ Then his phone went off, showing his mom’s name. ‘’Well here goes nothing..’’  He mumbled.   
  
‘’Hey mom..’’ He mumbled just as he picked up.   
  
_‘’O MY GOD, KATAN LOUIS TOMLINSON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!’’ Louis yelled into the phone. ‘’DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM? YOUR FATHERS AND YOUR SIBLINGS ARE?! YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW, ETHAN IS STILL THERE SO HE’LL TAKE YOU.’’_  
  
Ethan was still here? He can’t go outside now, then Ethan will scent Marlon all over him and then they’re both dead. ‘’Mom, I’m really sorry but I can’t come home now..’’   
  
_‘’You can’t come home?’’ Louis repeated. ‘’Oh you will come home and you’re not leaving it for the rest of your life!’’_   
  
Marlon could hear anything and was trying his best to hold his laugh in, which made it hard for Katan to hold in his laugh too. Normally he wouldn’t dare to go against his mom, his mom is everything to him but that’s also why he always got bullied.. Because he’s a mommy’s puppy, he’s always being called a puppy and always get mocked with it but now he’s done with it. He’s seventeen for fuck sake and is going to be eighteen in just a few months! Then Marlon snatched the phone out of his hands. ‘’Oh Mr. Tomlinson, yes he is with me but he’s really drunk and we just had sex so he can’t really go out or else Ethan will kill us both.’’ He rambled. Katan’s eyes were almost popping out of his damn skull. ‘’You idiot!’’ He hissed. ‘’That’s my mom for fuck sakes!’’   
  
As Katan tried to snatch his phone back, ignoring the pain in his bum, he heard his mother sigh. _‘’Can I have my son back please Marlon?’’ Louis asked. ‘’And don’t think I’m letting you off so easily when you deflowered my puppy!’’_   
  
Marlon smirked into the phone. ‘’Not really a puppy anymore-‘’  
  
‘’Yes mom?’’ Katan successfully got his phone back. ‘’Yes.. It’s true, so please I can’t go with Ethan mom.. I’ll probably explain it when I’m sober okay?’’   
  
_‘’I’m really disappointed in you puppy, but you’ll call me first thing in the morning understood?’’_  
  
Katan didn’t like how Louis said that, disappointed? His mom has never, ever been disappointed in him.. ‘’Okay mom..’’ He replied saddened as his mom hanged up.   
  
‘’Hey you okay?’’ Marlon noticed the change in mood.   
  
‘’Uh yeah, just that he was disappointed in me and he’s never been that so yeah..’’   
  
Marlon pulled Katan into his lap, facing him. ‘’I'm here baby..’’ He whispered, bringing his lips to Katan’s neck. So the Omega liked being praised and didn’t like when a parent figure was disappointed in him, but that was pretty obvious since Katan’s always did anything in his power to be the best in everything to satisfy everyone around him. He’s notice that ever since he met Katan as a child, he's known Katan for a long time but not anything personal about him and maybe he would like to get to know more about Katan, more about his likes and dislikes, basically more than anyone else.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad all of you are liking Marlon?! First I thought you'll were going to hate me for that but you're doing the exact opposite, you guys rock man ;) So because you're all making my day with those lovely comments I decided to update again today! :) Protective daddy Harry ahead.

Louis sat on the couch with his hands in his hair at 5 AM, he absolutely couldn’t sleep knowing his puppy was with an Alpha now. Sure he’s known Marley since he was a child and became friends with Ethan, but still knowing his puppy was having sex with Marlon was just…  
  
‘’Love, why are you still up?’’ Harry asked as he yawned, he missed Louis’ presence in bed so decided to look for him.   
  
Louis groaned. ‘’It’s Katan..’’   
  
Harry sat down next to him, slinging his arm over the Omega’s shoulder so he could cuddle into him. ‘’What’s wrong? Is he still not home yet?!’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No apparently he drank anyway, got drunk, had sex with Marlon and is now staying over.’’   
  
Harry’s eyes were absolutely burning with anger, no one is allowed to touch his puppy that way. There’s no way he’s letting Marlon get away with this, well Ethan probably isn’t either. ‘’And why is he still there?’’ Harry forced himself to say through gritted teeth. ‘’Why is he still with an fucking Alpha?!’’   
  
‘’Haz, calm down. I’m fucking tired and he was drunk as hell, plus if Ethan’s scent Marlon on him then Marlon is dead.’’   
  
‘’Well he better be, how can you let Katan stay there?!’’ Harry raised his voice a little too much since not long after Ethan waddled into the room, hearing his parent argue over Katan was making him curious. His mom told him to come home but he still couldn’t sleep knowing his little brother wasn’t home, he needed to know where he was right now.   
  
‘’What do you mean Katan stay there? Where the hell is he?’’ Ethan asked.   
  
Louis sighed, knowing he sure as hell wasn’t telling Ethan the truth. He shot one warning look to Harry so the alpha knew he had to shut his mouth. ‘’Sweetie, Katan is staying over at a friend’s house so-‘’  
  
Ethan snorted, already seeing through his mother’s lie. ‘’I call bullshit there, how the fuck could you let him go to a party anyway?! Do you even know what happens at parties?!’’   
  
‘’Ethan stop yelling and cursing.’’ Louis warned.   
  
‘’Oh yeah because you guys never curse.’’ Ethan said back with an eye roll. ‘’Seriously mom where is he?’’  
  
‘’He’s staying over at someone else’s house, Ethan.’’ Harry broke the silence after Louis didn’t answer Ethan’s question. ‘’Satisfied now?’’   
  
Ethan snorted again, they are telling the truth but are holding in so much information. ‘’You are both making me so worried and angry at the same time, seriously.’’   
  
‘’Honey go to sleep please.’’ Louis whispered, he is so sleep too but so worried about his puppy at the same time.   
  
‘’Uh no, I’m staying here until he comes home..’’ Ethan said stubbornly again. ‘’Mom, why did you let him go to that party?’’   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Because he wanted to go Ethan, you and your siblings have been going to parties ever since you were ffiteen and well in your case much earlier than that. So I’m not going to withhold him from going to a party, you know he barely has any friends so this could be a good opportunity to have him make some friends.’’   
  
Ethan snorted again. ‘’Making friends at a party? A party where everyone is drunk, doing some drugs or is having sex? Seriously mom?’’   
  
‘’Wait, are you doing drugs?’’ Harry interrupted their conversation. ‘’Because I swear I will lock you up.’’   
  
‘’I’m not doing drugs dad..’’   
  
‘’Just go to bed Ethan, your brother will be home tomorrow.’’ Harry said again, finally convincing his son to go to bed.   
  
‘’Fine, but I’m so going to lecture him more than you guys.’’ He said before walking out of the living room.

******

Katan woke up with a major headache, back pain and his bum was sore. Though the feeling of two strong Alpha arms wrapped around him made him feel better right away. He snuggled more into Marlon who automatically tightened his hold around the Omega. ‘’Morning..’’ Marlon whispered after he gave a kiss on the Omega’s forehead. 

‘’Morning..’’   
  
‘’How are you feeling, baby?’’ Marlon asked.   
  
‘’Fine, though my bum is sore and I have a headache.. And my mom is going to kill me.’’   
  
Marlon chuckled a little, he’s never let anyone sleep in his bed but he somehow felt different with Katan. He didn’t even want him to leave his bed but stay here snuggled into his arms forever. ‘’Nah, he’ll be fine...’’   
  
‘’hmm what time is it?’’   
  
Marlon looked towards the wall where a clock was hanging. ‘’Just past noon..’’   
  
‘’Oh, I have to take a shower and go home then..’’ Katan mumbled, he felt so warm but he really had to go home now.   
  
‘’Sure want to take a shower together baby?’’ Marlon asked seductively.   
  
Katan wiggled his eyebrows a little. ‘’Hmmm, why would you?’’   
  
‘’So I can fuck you again.’’  
  
‘’Such inappropriate language! But I have to decline that, my bum is really sore and if you forgot that was my first time so you can shower with me but only that.’’   
  
‘’So feisty..’’ Marlon’s lips hovered over that of Katan’s. ‘’I like it.’’ He said before softly kissing Katan again.   
  
…  
  
After they were showered and Marlon tried to have his way anyway but Katan declined and luckily for some reason the Alpha obeyed so now he was waiting on one of the servants to come and pick him up. ‘’So… text me?’’ Marlon asked, he really doesn’t know why but he wants to see or hear more of the Omega.   
  
Katan nodded slightly. ‘’Yeah sure, if I survive.’’ He said, biting his lip nervously.  
  
Marlon smiled a little, cupping Katan’s cheek in his hands. ‘’Hey, it will all be okay…’’ He saw a black car arrive in his drive way, so the servant was already here..   
  
Katan nodded again. ‘’Okay… I’m nervous though.. What if Ethan knows?’’   
  
‘’Then I’m dead, you’re probably going to end up chained to a wall and well.. I’ll simply be buried somewhere in the ground..’’ He joked.   
  
Katan hit his arm teasingly. ‘’Pff, you’re such an idiot.’’ He did laugh a little though. ‘’My ride is here…’’   
  
Marlon pulled him into a kiss once more, while kissing for a few minutes they heard some knocking on the door. ‘’Damn that servant is so impatient..’’ He said before opening the door, almost getting a heart attack. With widened eyes Marlon swallowed the big lump of nerves in his throat. ‘’Uh, nice to see you Mr. Styles..’’   
  
Harry with a murderous look was standing in the doorway, glaring at the young Alpha who was almost pissing his pants seeing such an angry, dominant Alpha in front of him. ‘’Cut the crap Marlon, where is my puppy.’’ Harry said right away.   
  
Katan appeared in the doorway next to Marlon giving the Alpha a small pat on the back of encouragement. ‘’I’m here dad, what are you doing here!’’ He hissed to his father, but one glare from Harry had him dropping his head down.   
  
‘’You.’’ He pointed to Marlon. ‘’Are staying the hell away from him, or else I’ll send Ethan after you.’’ He warned. ‘’And you…’’ He said to Katan who still had his head down. ‘’Are never, ever going to any parties again. You ignored your mother’s rules, made him worry so much that he didn’t even sleep and your brother’s foul mood can be scented through the whole house!’’   
  
‘’Mr Styles, please it’s not his-‘’  
  
Harry shifted his glare to Marlon, interrupted his sentence. ‘’Fucking shut up or I’ll sew your mouth shut.’’ Harry growled. Harry’s dominant posture and voice was overpowering Marlon by far. Marlon was much younger, inexperienced and don’t forget Harry is a shifter so automatically has way more strength. ‘’Get in the car Katan, now.’’  
  
Katan didn’t have to be told twice and immediately walked passed his angry dad and crawled into the car with tears in his eyes. He saw his dad talk to Marlon, who couldn’t shrink down any further, for a little longer before he also walked back towards the car and got into the driver’s seat.  ‘’Just so you know Katan, I’m so disappointed with you right now.’’   
  
‘’I know daddy, I’m sorry..’’ He could feel his father’s disappointment in him, it saddened him so much. Sure he was drunk and ignored all his mother’s rules thus broke their promise and worried them. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’ He cried. He really was sorry but he wasn’t regretting it, no before they drove away he looked out of the window and gave Marlon a small wave.   
  
Of course this didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, he had to really hold back his anger just now. While waiting for Katan to come out of Marlon's house he glanced inside, seeing Marlon shove his tongue in his puppy’s throat, he really had to hold himself back by not jumping right through the fucking window. With a sigh he concentrated on the road to get back home where Louis, Alex, Max and probably Ethan are all going to lecture Katan on what he did. He kind of felt some pity for Katan since well he was a teenager and teenagers just did stuff like this but it simply wasn’t expected of Katan. And even though the others have been going out too they always let them know if they’re staying over, or are going to be a little late but no Katan didn’t reply at all and worried them sick. But for now all he could listen to were the small sniffles coming from the backseat, at least Katan knew he was in some trouble, for the first time of his life.   



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all the loving support. Still I'm so glad you're all liking Marlon so much! Ethan does something very bad in this chapter so you'll probably gonna hate him but he's going to work for his mistakes so go easy on him guys :)

  
Katan entered the living room, already seeing his fathers, his mother and Ethan sitting on the couch with all disappointment on their faces. ‘’Oh puppy, I was so worried about you.’’ Louis said after he stood up and gathered Katan in his arms. ‘’Don’t ever do this again.’’  
  
‘’I won’t, I’m sorry mom..’’ He apologized while snuggling into his mother’s chest.   
  
Eventually Louis released Katan and took place again on the couch while Katan sat down on a poof. ‘’So where the hell were you?’’ Ethan said right away, completely ignoring his parents. ‘’And who were you with.’’  Katan ignored his brother, he only looked down at his fondled hands in his lap. ‘’Ethan, we’re first.’’ Alex interrupted  his son who glared just as hard back at his father.   
  
‘’So Katan, we are aware of what happened, well except Ethan, and you are going to face the consequences of your actions. Not only did you not let anything know about yourself, you completely ignored your mother’s rules.’’ Alex said, noticing how hard Katan was trying to hold back his tears. He knows that Katan doesn’t like it when they’re disappointed in him, basically until now they never ever have been disappointed in him so this must be hard on him. ‘’We’ll still debating over your punishment, so for now you’re going into your room and you’re not coming out of it. Also your phone will be taken from you.’’   
  
‘’What?’’ Katan raised his head. ‘’Not my-‘’  
  
‘’Shut your mouth Katan.’’ Ethan growled. ‘’Just take everything from him.’’   
  
Louis snorted, Ethan has to stop being so controlling of Katan. ‘’Ethan, we’re not going to-‘’ Louis got interrupted by Katan who was now standing with a furious look on his face. ‘’Can you stop Ethan?! You’re not my father, nor my Alpha so stop deciding for me!’’ Katan yelled, surprising everyone in the room. ‘’I’m so fed up with you, why are you even here huh?!’’   
  
Ethan’s eyebrow twitched a little with anger. ‘’I’m not your father, nor your Alpha but I am your brother and do you know how worried I was? No you don’t, because you didn’t even fucking answer the phone one time! And now you dare to yell at me like that?!’’   
  
‘’Ethan Alexander!’’ Louis interrupted. ‘’Go upstairs.’’   
  
‘’But mom-‘’  
  
‘’Now Ethan!’’   
  
Ethan snorted but stood up to leave the room anyway. ‘’Fine.’’  
  
Just as Ethan left Katan relaxed a lot more, just not having his brother there was making this so much easier. ‘’I’m sorry for yelling.’’ He said as he said back down.  Louis sighed. ‘’Sweetie, I know your brother something gets a bit… meddlesome but he only does it because he cares about you..’’   
  
‘’Cares about me?’’ Katan sniffled, his brother always said that he’ll be his Alpha and protect him but now he’s just fucking every whore in the school for release. Does his feelings even matter? ‘’He’s not who I thought he was or would be..’’   
  
‘’Oh baby, come here.’’ Louis opened his arms for Katan who crawled into it. ‘’I know sweetie, I know..’’ Louis cooed while slowly rocking them. ''Being a slut runs in the family..'' Louis whispered, noticing Harry's eyebrow twitch up.   
  
Katan miserably cried in his mother’s neck, now he could think more clearly and even though it did upset him about Ethan’s behavior towards other Omega’s. Now it was making him fully miserable, he felt dejected, unwanted and heartbroken. ‘’You should have seen him mom, he was practically having sex with someone on a couch where everyone could see.’’   
    
Max raised an eyebrow at that, you know while Alex, Harry and Louis were angry that Katan made some sexual advances, he wasn’t. Like come one, the boy is a teenager and he honestly was surprised Katan never had a boyfriend with those looks. Well of course there was Ethan who kept everyone at bay, but honestly he doesn’t think Katan is going to let Ethan keep all that reign over him. And maybe that’s for the better. ‘’Pup?’’ Max said.   
  
Katan slowly turned his head around to look at his dad with his tears jacked eyes, wet cheeks and snotty nose. ‘’Yes daddy?’’   
  
‘’Did you start drinking because you saw Ethan like that?’’ That’s what Max thinks, probably Katan wanted some distraction and well, alcohol did just that.   
  
Katan nodded. ‘’Yes, I did..’’ He mumbled. ‘’I know I’m wrong but-‘’  
  
‘’You’re not necessarily  wrong.’’ Max said, getting confused looks from Alex, Harry and Louis. ‘’What? You can all look at me like that, but don’t act like you guys didn’t touch a drop alcohol when you were seventeen. Sure, it was wrong of him to not text or reply to anything but you can’t punish him for drinking and having sex, because then you can punish Nathan too who is even younger than Katan but also has drank before.’’   
  
Louis sighed deeply, he knows already that they’re so much more strict with Katan that the others, but that’s only because Katan is their small, vulnerable and adorable pup. ‘’I know, pup can you go to your room for now? You can keep the phone and television though you won’t be going to any party soon..’’   
  
‘’Okay mom.’’ Katan nodded, of course not leaving without receiving a hug from Max who basically saved him just now. ‘’Bye dads..’’ With a sad face he walked up the stairs to his room, though when he arrived he saw his door was open with Ethan sitting on his bed. And oh boy, Ethan’s face wasn’t showing a happy expression.. 

******

Katan approached Ethan, his heart slightly beating faster. What was he going to say to Ethan? The truth, only a part of it? Or just completely tell a lie? ‘’K, sit down’’  Katan stared straight into Ethan’s blue eyes. ‘’O- Okay..’’ He answered and sat down with enough distance between him and his brother so if he had to, he could probably make a run for it.   
  
Ethan sighed, he didn’t like this tension between them. He wants to go back to the time where Katan would happily cuddle with him, was by his side no matter what and simply smiled at him but now he can only see a pained expression on his little brother’s face… ‘’Just what were you doing at that party K?’’   
  
‘’Just having fun, like you were clearly having.’’ Katan mumbled.  
  
Ethan raised an eyebrow, so Katan saw him after all. ‘’What did you see?’’  
  
Katan looked down at his lap, trying so desperately to hold back the tears. ‘’Enough, I saw enough Ethan..’’  
  
‘’K, please understand that they mean nothing-‘’  
  
Katan raised his head and glared at his brother, not holding back his tears anymore. ‘’Don’t give me that ‘’they mean nothing to me’’ bullshit Ethan!’’  
  
‘’K, I understand that-‘’  
  
‘’Can you let me talk for just one time?’’ Katan begged. ‘’Ever since you presented you changed, you always scent like someone else, you fuck anything with a hole, you try to control my every motion and everyone around me! I can’t even have a decent friend because of you!’’ Katan cried, yelling and completely in distress.  Ethan gulped, he’s never ever seen Katan get angry. His brother never gets angry but now Katan was furious. ‘’K, can you calm down for a moment? You know how much I care about you.’’   
  
‘’Calm down?! Care about me?! Just stop trying to pretend you care Ethan!’’ Katan sat down with his hands covering his face. ‘’I can’t do this anymore.’’ He whispered.   
  
‘’I’m sorry K, but listen for a moment okay?’’ He paused, thinking of a way to explain this best. ‘’I’ve presented when I was eight yeah? An Alpha has his sexual urges and the more I was with you, the more frustrated I got and I couldn’t make a move on you so when I was around thirteen I just snapped, I couldn’t hold all that aggression in me anymore. And ever since I just continued using other Omega’s to satisfy myself, alright? If I don’t do that then I got even more aggressive, and I’m sorry okay?’’   
  
‘’That’s the best explanation?’’ Katan sniffled. ‘’That is seriously the best you could think of?’’   
  
‘’What is that you want me to do huh? You want me to stop having sex with other Omega’s? Then would you satisfy me and give me your virginity right now?!’’   
  
Katan didn’t react, he isn’t even a virgin anymore. He gave that to the Alpha he started caring about so deeply. ‘’You’re too late for that.’’ He whispered.   
  
‘’Huh?’’   
  
‘’You’re too late to take my virginity, Ethan.’’ Katan look straight into Ethan’s eyes, who were now realizing what he meant.   
  
‘’Y- you? Who? When?’’ He was trying to hold his anger back so much.   
  
‘’Last night, not telling who it is.’’ Katan said, not noticing Ethan's eyes turning red. ‘’Can you leave my room now?’’

Before he knew Katan was on his back with his hands being hold above his head by Ethan’s single hand. ‘’W- What are you doing, Ethan?!’’ Ethan looked straight at him, his eyes were now deep primal red. ‘’Who was it?!’’ He yelled. ‘’Who dared to touch you?’’  
  
‘’I’m not telling you!’’ Katan yelled back, getting scared now. ‘’Get off Ethan!’’   
  
Ethan’s free hand pulled Katan’s head back roughly by his hair so the Omega exposed his neck. He immediately bit down at the side of his little brother neck, making an very deep and neat claiming mark that would show for at least a month. ‘’Do you think I would take this lightly K?’’ Ethan said, his voice so dominant that Katan was automatically lowering his pure ears so they were lying flat on his head. Ethan hummed while inspecting his claiming mark, humming in satisfaction when he saw blood drip down Katan’s neck as the mark was already darkening. ‘’Do you think I would just let you off like that?’’   
  
Katan was crying, not only because of the pain, but also because Ethan’s dominant, primal side was scaring him. ‘’Please Ethan, it h- hurts.’’   
  
‘’Then you should have thought about the consequences, now tell me who it was.’’   
  
Katan slightly shook his head,  if Ethan would use his Alpha voice he wouldn’t be able to defy Ethan. ‘’D- Don’t Ethan, please.’’   
  
Ethan’s hands pulled Katan head back straight and looked the Omega straight into his eyes. ‘’I’ve always loved you, not only as my brother but as more, as my future mate… Now you’ve gone and had sex with someone else, I can’t just forgive you so easily for that… Now..’’ He used his alpha command. ‘’Who did you have sex with?’’   
  
Katan really tried to, he really tried to reject but he was too weak. ‘’M- Marlon.’’   
  
‘’What?!’’ Ethan growled. ‘’Why would you choose Marlon?!’’   
  
Katan mustered all his strength he had left to adjust his head to look into Ethan's scary red eyes. ‘’Just for your information, he was gently, sweet and caring! He’s nothing like you, you’re just a primal Alpha who can’t control himself!’’ Katan cried.. ‘’Get fucking off of me!’’   
  
‘’He’s exactly like me, just having sex for fun. Did you think he would care for you? He has probably forgotten you already!’’   
  
Katan shook his head, ignoring the stinging pain at his neck. ‘’He’s not-‘’  
  
‘’But that’s what you want right? Being fucked like a whore, being used like an Omega bitch? Don’t you **Katan**?’’ Ethan whispered while nibbling on Katan’s ear.   
  
‘’Ethan, please don’t,  you’re scaring me.’’ Katan cried, this wasn’t his loving protective brother anymore. Ethan never used his name but his nickname _'K'_ , this was Ethan’s inner alpha speaking and it was scaring the crap out of him. The Alpha wolf inside of Ethan now has complete control over him and if this goes on it'll end so badly.   
  
‘’I’m scaring you? Oh **Katan** , I haven’t even started yet. I’m going to teach you who your Alpha is, so you’ll never forget…’’ Ethan’s hand was slowly going under Katan’s shirt to explore the Omega’s chest.   
  
‘’NO! WAKE UP ETHAN PLEASE! THIS ISN'T YOU ETHAN!’’  
  
‘’Why are you two yelling so loudly?’’ Ailene asked, not even bothering to knock. ‘’O my god, ETHAN GET OFF OF HIM!’’ She yelled distressed, the stench of fresh blood reached her nose. ‘’DAD!’’  
  
Ethan growled at her threateningly, like she was invading his territory. ‘’Get out Ailene, now.’’   
  
Ailene didn’t dare to approach at all, Ethan’s red eyes warned her enough and she knew she wouldn’t end well if she approached him now. ‘’Just Ethan, think clearly for a moment.. You’re hurting him, you’re doing exactly what you don’t want to do..’’   
  
‘’How do you know what I want to-‘’   
  
Alex rumbled low in his chest, his damn pups were noisy again. ‘’Why are you all arguing… Ethan, what are you doing?’’ The smell of blood hit his nose when he took in the scene in front of him. Katan was crying in pain with a bloody wound at the side of his neck while Ethan, who has gone primal, was restraining him. ‘’I’ll give you one warning Ethan, get off.’’ Using his Alpha dominance and his Alpha voice, though his son didn't move an inch.   
  
Ethan who was clearly blinded by his anger, only growled at his father. Alex was on him in a second and literally threw him across the room, through the doorway so the young Alpha hit the wall with his back. Alex gave one warning growl to Ethan, who was now waking up again, his red eyes fading back into his blue ones. ‘’I- I?’’ He mumbled disorientated, not knowing what happened.   
  
Alex was at Katan’s side, trying to calm the Omega in distress down when not soon after his mates came running in the room. ‘’What the bloody hell happened?’’ Louis asked while he took Katan over who was sobbing into his chest.

‘’Ethan went primal on Katan, can you attend to that wound first?’’ Alex asked, the wound wasn’t looking to great. They really have to patch it up or even Katan's regeneration won't heal a wound like that, meaning he'll walk around with a giant bite mark on his delicate neck for the rest of his life. Now that wouldn't be bad if it was a bond mark, but a claiming mark like that in a situation like this was pretty bad.    
  
Max was absolutely blazing fury, his puppy that got attacked by Ethan who went primal, something where he has warned Ethan for more than hundred times. ‘’So you did it anyway?’’ He growled towards Ethan, who was still sitting against the wall where Alex threw him against, his head hanging low. ‘’You did exactly what I warned you for!’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry, I couldn’t-‘’   
  
‘’Couldn’t control yourself?’’ Max turned to Louis and his other two Alpha mates. ‘’I’m sorry but he’s going out to a control center.’’   
  
‘’What?’’ Louis blinked, they can’t put his son in a center for aggressive Alpha’s! ‘’That’s not going to-‘’   
  
‘’I think that’s a great idea, have him learn a lesson. He didn’t really learn anything from when he got expelled anyway.’’ Harry replied, this couldn’t go one anymore. What if they wouldn't have been home? Even Louis wouldn't be able to do anything against Ethan if he goes primal.   
  
‘’We’ll first talk about this before sending him anywhere!’’ Louis said, his word was final anyway and he’s not sending his child to a center. ‘’First let’s call Elexia to check this wound out.’’   
  
Alex knew debating over this was going to take a while. ‘’Fine, Ethan go to your room.’’ He growled dominantly to his son.   
  
‘’Yes father.’’ Ethan answered obediently, standing up and leaving his crying brother behind. As soon as he arrived at his room and plopped down his bed he did something he hasn’t done in years, he cried. He cried his eyes out, he fucked everything up what led up to Katan having sex with fucking Marlon and not only wasn’t his brother his anymore, he let Katan down and hurt him. He promised to never let anyone hurt his precious little brother, but now that he hurt Katan himself...  Maybe going to an Alpha control center isn’t so bad after all…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter MarlonxKatan again ^^ And we'll know Ethan's decision.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! Seriously, you guys are awesome Silver nightmare has reached 30k hits and for me that's a lot o.o 
> 
> xxx

Yesterday was one big failure, Ethan going primal on Katan and making a huge claiming mark on the side of Katan’s neck that kept on bleeding for an hour. Katan didn’t leave Louis’ side for the rest of the evening, he whimpered and cried in his mother’s lap who kept on cooing him.   
  
Alex, Max and Harry were all arguing whether Ethan was going to an Alpha center or wasn’t. Alex was against it, while Max was ready to sign the kid up right now. Harry had no idea what he wanted to do with Ethan, maybe going to an Alpha center was the exact opposite of what they had to do but this couldn't go on anymore. ‘’One day he will really kill someone Alex, and what if it’s one of the other pups!’’ Max growled, he’s not letting Katan get hurt like that ever again.   
  
‘’I’m not putting my son in a center! And I've killed a lot of people and am I in some crazy ass center? No!’’ Alex yelled back and that’s how the rest of the evening went until Louis spoke up and yelled at them to shut up and go to bed, which they did and allowed Louis to have a good talk with Katan about what happened.   
  
Louis sat on Katan's bed with his back against the wall and his pup in his lap. ''So what happened puppy?''  
  
‘’H- He used his Alpha voice on me, mom. He made me say Marlon’s name..’’ His sobs had lessened now, he was out of tears. ‘’I’ve destroyed everything, aside from the pain at my neck my heart hurts much more mom, it hurts so much..’’   
  
Louis stroked the side of his son’s head while pulling him into his chest. ‘’You haven’t destroyed anything sweetie, sometimes things between two doesn’t work out or sometimes it takes time for things to work out…’’   
  
‘’Things between us will never work after this.’’ Katan replied  sadly, did he lose Ethan for good now? ‘’Mom?’’   
  
‘’Yes sweetie?’’   
  
‘’He was really scary like that…’’  
  
Louis sighed, what would he say at a time like this? ‘’I’m sorry puppy that you had to go through that. Your father and I are going to discuss what we’re going to do with him okay?’’ Katan hummed and snuggled into his mother where he felt warm and safe. ‘’Thank you mommy..’’ 

‘’I’m always here for you sweetie, always.’’ Louis mumbled after placing a few kisses on his pups head.

******

Three days had passed since the 'Ethan' incident when he bit Katan, who hasn’t left his room in three days either. While Katan just didn’t want to leave his room, Ethan wasn’t allowed to leave his room. Both Alex and Louis were against putting Ethan in an Alpha centre, while Max and Harry were for putting him in a centre. So now here they were again arguing about what they were going to do about this situation. ‘’Putting him in there is the best for him, seriously he has to learn what the consequences of his behavior are!’’ Max said while Harry nodded along with him.   
  
‘’No it will only do the exact opposite!’’ Alex yelled back. ‘’I’m not putting my son in a center Max!’’   
  
‘’And I don’t want him to hurt one of our other sons simply because he can’t control himself! If he would’ve bitten harder or deeper Katan could’ve bled out and died for fuck sake Alex!’’ Alex averted his eyes, it was true what Max said but he can’t put his son in a damn center. ‘’Let me just talk to him okay?’’ He whispered.   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Fine, do something about Ethan or else I’ll do something about a danger to my family.’’ Louis saw Harry walking off, followed by Alex leaving only him and Max in the room. This was probably one of their biggest arguments ever, it made them distanced from each other and he didn’t like that. ‘’Hey Lou, baby.’’ Max whispered while gathering his Omega in his arms. ‘’We’ll all be okay like always…’’   
  
Louis nuzzled Max’s neck right under his scent gland to calm himself down a bit more. ‘’I know you’re all shifters and that’s it’s hard for all three of you because you're all dominant but please don’t leave me..’’   
  
‘’You know we’re not leaving you baby, we all wouldn’t be able to leave you and we also love each other even though we have a lot of arguments but that’s just what happens in a big nest like ours okay?’’  
  
‘’Yeah I know Max, I love you..’’   
  
‘’I love you too baby, I love you too..’’

******

Katan was lying in his bed for the past three days, he didn’t dare to look in a mirror because he would see the wound that only brought bad memories to the surface. Every time he thought about it made him cry for hours until he either fell asleep or simply when his tears dried out. The memories of him and Ethan when they were young continued to play in his mind, the happy memories that he had with Ethan. It was after Ethan presented that everything went downhill. Ethan changed so much that he was barely recognizable, he's not the Alpha brother anymore that was always by his side no matter what.   
  
A sound from his phone made him look up and grab it, he received a message from Marlon.  He unlocked it and greedily read his message. 

  
 **From: Marlon**  
 **Sent: 2:05 PM**  
  
_Hey baby, I’m bored so entertain me.’’_  
  
_xx Yours Truly_  
  
Katan giggled a little, surprising himself with it. What also surprised him was the big smile on his face when he got the message from Marlon. He even got two kisses at the end, two! He was so in war with himself about what the hell he should reply to Marlon.   
  
**To: Marlon**  
 **Sent: 2:09 PM**  
  
_Hey, I’m bored too since I haven’t left my room in three days. Ethan knows about us and went mad, now I have a huge bite on the side of my neck that still hurts._  
  
_xx Katan_  
  
  
When he got a message back he clicked on it as fast as he could, too impatient and eager to know what Marlon replied. Was the Alpha going to be mad at him for telling, sure he couldn't defy Ethan's alpha's voice but still..   
  
**From: Marlon**  
 **Sent: 2:16 PM**  
  
_Well I’m dead, he’s so going to kill me! Why did you tell him baby? And I hope you’re doing okay, be careful. You know you can always talk to me alright?_  
  
_xxxx_  
  
  
**To: Marlon**  
 **Sent: 2:20 PM**  
  
_I’m sorry, he used his Alpha voice on me so I couldn’t refuse him. Can I maybe see you soon? Could really use some company right now..’’_  
  
_xxxxx_  
  
  
**From: Marlon**  
 **Sent: 2:24**  
  
_I’m sorry baby, I’m not blaming you and sure we can hang out right now if you want? We can do something fun? ^^_  
  
_xx Marlon_  
  
  
Katan smiled, before it fell again, was he even allowed to go out? Well, one way to find out and that was to go and ask. While walking to his dads office he passed by Ethan’s room with fear, he practically ran past his room to get to his father’s office. He knocked on the door, hearing a faint come in. ‘’Uh dad?’’  He mumbled while peeking in.   
  
Alex gave him a smile and closed his laptop to make some time for his son. ‘’How can I help you Katan?’’   
  
‘’Uh well, I wanted to ask if I can go to Marlon?’’ He mumbled nervously.   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’That’s all your own choice Katan, you can go out whenever you want buddy.’’   
  
Katan smiled brightly, so he can go?! ‘’Thanks dad! I’ll be back before dinner though!’’ He ran out of his dads study and messaged Marlon he was coming already. He couldn’t wait to be in Marlon’s arms again which made him feel safe, loved and warm unlike someone’s arms.

******

‘’Hey baby…’’ Marlon mumbled from his doorway, Katan skipped into his arms and nuzzled the Alpha’s neck. ‘’Hey…’’ Marlon’s arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. Katan let out a small shriek before wrapping his legs around Marlon’s waist so he wouldn’t fall down. Marlon carried him all the way upstairs, sure Marlon didn't come even close to Ethan's strength but for a normal Alpha he was considered pretty strong.   
  
‘’I can’t wait to be in you again baby.’’ He heard Marlin purr in his ear, his voice alone made him slick his panties. Yes, he was wearing panties.  Marlon softly dropped him onto the bed while hovering above him, his lips teasingly kissing Katan before pulling away again. Marlon’s eyes fell on the bandage around Katan’s neck. ‘’Was he really that rough?’’ He mumbled while his finger trailed past the bandage.   
  
Katan sadly hummed. ‘’Yeah, he was really scary.. He went primal on me, that thing wasn’t my brother.’’ Just thinking about it almost made him cry again, hell it was making him cry.   
  
‘’Shh baby, don’t cry..’’ Marlon placed kissed all over his face to calm the crying Omega down, a distressed Katan made him feel uneasy. ‘’I’m here baby, I’m here…’’  
  
Katan look into Marlon’s brown eyes, the eyes that made him feel a weird feeling inside his stomach. ‘’Take me, Alpha..’’ He whispered, his silver tail fluttering and his eyes lying flat on his submissively.  
  
‘’Oh baby, you shouldn’t rile me up like that…’’Marlon's lips traced down the side of the bandage down to Katan's nipple, nibbling on the covered part of his Omega. Katan moaned a little, his hands scraping through Marlon's hair. ‘’I have to be back by dinner so fuck me now.’’ Katan ordered, they only had about three hours left.   
  
Marlon gently kissed the Omega's lips again while stripping Katan until he wasn’t covered by anything at all. ‘’Patience baby, we have plenty of time..’’ Katan impatiently tugged at Marlon’s pants and eventually freed the Alpha’s cock, unconsciously Katan licked his lips at the sight of it. ‘’Do you want it Katan?’’ The Alpha asked, noticing Katan's impatience and need.   
  
With a nod he took Marlon’s shaft in his hand before wrapping his lips around the head. He wasn’t good at it, far from good but at least he got Marlon fully erect  so he counted that as a win. He made sure the Alpha's cock was wet and dripping with his salvia. ''Good boy, now turn around on your hands and knees baby.''   
  
Katan right away obediently turned around and got into his ordered position, his shoulders were touching the mattress, his back was arched so his ass was propped up in the air as his tail seductively swayed around, inviting the Alpha to make some advances.   
  
''You need some prep first baby, I don't want to hurt you..'' Marlon said, ignoring Katan's whine of impatience. After a bit of prep Marlon pushed his cock, that was covered with a condom, into Katan’s slick hole and relentlessly plunged into him while Katan was a squirming and moaning mess under him. He gently kissed Katan's shoulder as his cock relentless plunged into the Omega.  
  
''Ah, oh my god!'' Katan whined out loud, his prostate was constant being stimulated by Marlon cock making him shake from pleasure. ''A-Alpha, oh!''   
  
Marlon's grunts eventually slowed down a little, a sign that his knot was forming. He bit his lip harshly when he shoved his knot in to distract the thought inside his head, _mate, mine, mark_. He has never had something like that with any Omega before, but now he could only see Katan as his partner, mate. He doesn’t want anyone else, only this Omega.   
  
While making them both comfortable Marlon licked at Katan’s face to groom him, also something he’s never done but is doing now based on instinct. ‘’A-Alpha..’’ Katan giggled, demanding kisses from Marlon. Katan who hasn’t felt so good and loved in the last few days was finally in Marlon’s arms again where he wants to stay forever because it felt safe in the Alpha's arms. ‘’Katan?’’ Marlon whispered, gaining attention of the Omega who hummed.   
  
‘’D- Do you maybe… uh maybe want to be my boyfriend?’’ He asked nervously, looking with hope into the Omega's eyes. Katan’s eyes were the cutest thing in the world, literally shining brightly with happiness. ‘’Y- Yes? You mean it?’’ Katan whispered back with teary eyes. ‘’You really want me?’’   
  
Marlon smiled,, placing a quick kiss on Katan's adorable small nose. ‘’Of course silly, I’ve never felt this with anyone else.. You’re special to me  Katan..’’  
  
Katan brought the Alpha, his Alpha, in for a kiss. Well technically it’s not his alpha since Marlon isn’t courting him nor are they bonded but he’s never had a boyfriend so now his brain just considers Marlon as his Alpha. ‘’Thank you Mar, you’re really special to me too.. Thank you..’’   
  
‘’Aw baby.’’   
  
The two of them snuggled more into each other while lazily kissing each other, even when Marlon’s knot went done the two still snuggled together but it was getting late and Katan promised to be back before dinner so he had to go. ‘’We’ll text okay?’’ Marlon mumbled.   
  
‘’Yes, and I’ll see you at school tomorrow.’’   
  
‘’Oh, you finally coming?’’ Marlon asked.   
  
‘’Yeah, can’t stay at home all the time so I think I’m going.'' He replied. ''Oh, my ride is here..’’ Katan said sadly, the black car outside honked two times telling him to hurry up. Marlon pulled him into his arms one more time. ‘’I’ll call you, my Omega..’’   
  
Katan blushed while he buried his nose in Marlon’s neck. ‘’Y- Yeah, my Alpha.’’ With a bright smile on both their faces they kissed a little more before breaking apart. Katan waved before he got in the car and actually let out a shriek.  
  
‘’O my god dad!’’ Katan said, his father, Max just had to pick him up. ‘’What are you doing here?’’   
  
Max shrugged. ‘’Picking up my son? Also you reek of Marlon, couldn’t you take a shower or anything?’’   
  
Katan looked at his lap, his face as red as a tomato. ‘’D-Dad?’’   
  
‘’What’s up kiddo?’’ Max focused on the road while Marlon’s scent on his pup did distract him a little the happy hormones coming from Katan made his mood much lighter.   
  
‘’He asked me to be his boyfriend… a- and I said yes.’’ He had no clue how his dad was going to react, he thought Max was going to be angry or disappointed but Max was the exact opposite.   
  
‘’Oh really? Good for you Katan, just answer me this.. Are you happy with him?’’ He averted his eyes from the road to look a second to Katan who had a bright smile on his face. ‘’Yes, I am.. I’m very happy with him..’’  
  
‘’Then good luck with him okay? Ethan won’t bother you on this matter anymore anyway, at least we hope.’’   
  
‘’Huh why?’’ Katan asked Ethan was always going to bother him. ‘’He’s not going to let this go at all dad!’’ 

‘’He has too, me, your mother and your other fathers have discussed for a long time what we’re going to do with Ethan and we finally came to a conclusion.’’ Max replied.   
  
Katan raised his eyebrow, conclusion? ‘’What conclusion?’’   
  
‘’You’ll see when we get home…’’

******

Ethan just came from the bathroom to collect some supplies when he bumped into his little brother, his scared to death brother. The scent coming off from Katan screamed Marlon at him, so Marlon had laid his claim on Katan. His inner Alpha of course didn’t like this at all, screaming at him to push Katan into the wall and show him who his Alpha really is but he couldn’t. He’s hurt the one most precious to him enough already and now he got to face the consequences, so using the little control he had he apologized and walked away. His little brother never looked him into the eye, hell Katan didn’t even raise his head and it broke Ethan’s heart to the point that he finally accepted this whole situation.   
  
_He was going to an Alpha control center._

**_**_ **

Katan arrived home and went up to his room first to take a shower when he saw Ethan walking in the hallway. Katan could only see the primal alpha in front of him so tried his best to avoid him. ‘’K, I’m sorry.’’ He heard Ethan say. Katan didn’t lift his head, afraid to see the same primal eyes he saw a few days ago.   
  
‘’Good luck with Mar, I’m sorry I couldn’t be the one making you happy.’’ Ethan then turned on his heel and walked away leaving Katan standing in the middle of the hallway. Was that it?  Was that the end of them? He was kind of scared of Ethan right now but that’s his brother, the brother who always protected him ever since they were born, the brother that held him close when he had a nightmare or the brother that beat everyone up when he got bullied and the brother who he gave his first kiss to. Did he lose the brother he cared for so deeply? He ran towards his room and got into the shower and all while this happened, the tears never stopped flowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Ethan is going to work on his control...


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the day Ethan was leaving, he was going to the ACC so he could learn how to control himself. So he was leaving his precious family behind, which was pretty hard on him.   
  
‘’You sure honey? You don’t have to do this..’’ Louis mumbled while gathering Ethan in his arms.  
  
Ethan wrapped his arms around his mom and hid his face in his mother’s shoulder to hide the tears in his eyes, he didn't like leaving even if it was for the better. And the thing is that he’s leaving for two years so when he comes back he’ll be nineteen years old. ‘’I’m sorry mom but I have to do this, what I did won’t ever get out of my mind. If I stay here I’ll just do it again, I know I will...’’  
  
Ethan wanted to pull back from the hug but his mother pulled him back again and cried on his shoulder to. ‘’Mom, don’t cry please.’’ He said, sniffling too. He’s so going to miss everyone, his precious family. He hasn’t told anyone aside from his parents that he’s leaving for an center, he didn’t want to see the twin girls cry. This was already hard on him.   
  
‘’I’m sorry, you’ll always be my puppy okay?’’ Louis sobbed. ‘’Call me from time to time, I’m going to miss you so much.’’   
  
‘’Mom..’’   
  
Louis didn’t let go at all for another five minutes, it’s very hard on him to let Ethan go. His precious puppy he gave birth to seventeen years ago is leaving the nest and it was so hard on him. ‘’Mom, I have to say goodbye to my father’s too…’’   
  
‘’Y-Yeah sweetie..’’ Louis placed one kiss on Ethan’s forehead which he normally doesn’t allow but now for once his puppy allowed him to give a kiss. Ethan also walked into Alex’s embrace who was still against it but if Ethan wanted to do this then he can’t stop him. ‘’I’m going to miss you pup..’’   
  
‘’I’m going to miss you too dad..’’ Ethan mumbled in his father’s broad, strong chest. One day he'll be just like his father, strong and in control so he can protect what's precious to him. ‘’I really am..’’   
  
‘’I know Ethan but you’re doing this for yourself okay? Come back better and in control of yourself, show your brother what you’re really worth.’’   
  
Ethan nodded and hummed at the same times. ‘’I will dad, I will.’’   
  
After Alex got his hug, Harry also pulled Ethan in. ‘’It’s all for the better Ethan, keep in contact and do your best okay?’’   
  
‘’Yes dad, I’m going to miss you too..’’  
  
Harry ruffled Ethan’s hair before releasing him. Ethan then turned around to look at Max and even though the two of them never really got along, he did consider Max his dad and he’s going to miss him to. ‘’Come here Ethan.’’ Max smiled with his arms open wide for Ethan to walk in, which he did.   
  
‘’I know I’m an ass sometimes, most of the times actually but thank you for always being there for me dad.’’ He mumbled. Max’s eyes widened, Ethan has never before called him dad. His arms tightened around Ethan a little. ‘’Thanks Ethan, that means a lot to me. You’re going to do just fine buddy.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, thanks..’’ Ethan mumbled after pulling back to look at his four parents. His mother was crying in Alex’s chest while his dad was stroking his mother’s side lovingly, maybe one day when Katan accepts him again he can do that too. ‘’Well, I’m off..’’ He sniffled.   
  
‘’Good Luck!’’ Harry said, waving his hand. This was hard but for Ethan this was the best option, he’ll come back better and shows everyone who has ever talked shit about him what he's really worth. Louis also waved, along with his mates to Ethan who just got in the car that drove him away towards the ACC. ‘’He’s going to be okay Lou..’’ Alex said.   
  
‘’He better be..’’

******

At dinner time it was onto the adults to tell the pups about Ethan’s decision, the youngest would probably find this very hard. So to first enjoy their dinner Louis decided to tell the news after everyone was done, and now that time was here.  ‘’So, you didn’t really miss him since he’s been locked into his room for the last three days but Ethan isn’t coming back for a while.’’ Louis announced, seeing all the pups eyes widen, even those of Katan who right away spoke up. ‘’What do you mean?’’   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Ethan he.. He decided to go to an Alpha control center. He’s not coming back for two years so he can learn to control himself and the damage he’s done to himself.’’   
  
‘’To himself?’’ Ailene asked.   
  
Harry hummed, taking it over from here on. He noticed Louis had a hard time talking about this. ‘’Yes, hurting Katan in that way took a toll on him too. The guilt he’s feeling is so deep that he has to leave here. He completely made the decision himself and chose not to tell any of you so it wouldn’t be too hard on him to leave.’’   
  
‘’So he’s not coming back for two years?!’’ Daniel grumbled, his brother could’ve at least told him. What the hell, he is his brother for fuck sake! ''At least he could've fucking said goodbye! He's my brother!''  
  
‘’Respect his decision Daniel.’’ Harry said.   
  
Katan was looking down at his lap, Ethan left… His brother left and he’s not going to see him for two years. Yes, for Ethan this was probably a good decision but he didn’t even got to say goodbye? He probably wouldn’t be able to look Ethan in the eye yet but this goodbye felt too sad.   
  
The twin girls didn’t understand it, they didn’t understand why Ethan was leaving at all so cried for hours for their brother until Louis finally got it into their heads that  Ethan wasn’t coming back for a while. They didn't like it, they wanted their big brother back but understood that he was't coming back no matter how much they wanted to. Katan was like an empty shell, wandering back towards his room without really knowing what he was going to do there. Ethan's attack scared him and even scarred him, but in the end Ethan has been like his soulmate, the one who was always there for him and protected him. It felt like a piece of him got ripped away, and it hurts.   
  
After everyone had gone to bed, the adults snuggled into each other in bed. ‘’You okay Lou?’’   
  
‘’Yeah, thanks Max but I really miss him already..’’   
  
Alex placed a quick kiss on Louis’ temple. ‘’We’ll all miss him, but I can’t wait to see how much he’s going to change.’’   
  
Louis couldn’t either, it was all for the better. He knows but still, this was very hard on him and he’s not sure how long it’s going to take until he feels fine again.

**

Ethan made the servant have a quick stop at one of his friend’s houses, Marlon’s house. He knocked a few times on the door and soon Marlon already stood grumbling at the door. ‘’Yeah, who is- Ethan?’’ Marlon said shocked. ‘’Don’t kill me please.’’ He rambled fast after that. ''I'm like too young to die, and I don't want to honestly-''  
  
  
''Shut it Mar..'' Ethan rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. ‘’Just take care of him, if you hurt him I’ll cut of your dick and make you eat it.’’ Ethan said before turning away, leaving Marlon stunned standing at the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY. Question: Endgame EthanxMarlonxKatan , Endgame EthanxKatan or Endgame MarlonxKatan? I'm kind off writing towards EthanxMarlonxKatan so I think I'm going with that but I do want to read your opinions ( not that I'm going to change my mind UNLESS everyone is highly against it but I've already read a lot of you wanted the trio to happen just like with Alex/Harry/Louis but oh well, we'll see.


	16. Chapter 16

After a long trip Ethan finally arrived at the ACC. He would use this opportunity to change himself, be a better version of himself and show that to his family.   
  
The taxi took him straight to the centre, he gave the chauffeur some cash probably more than he had to but he had enough anyway and this probably made the man’s day a bit better. He stood in front if the building with the letters ACC on it, so here it is. With a deep sigh he stepped inside and went straight for the helpdesk. ‘’Hello, how can I help you?’’ The Beta Fox behind the desk asked.   
  
‘’Uhm, I signed in for the control course?’’ He mumbled, he had no clue what to say. So it probably sounds stupid but he didn’t care much about that.   
  
The Fox giggled a little. ‘’Sure, that’s what everything is about around here  but give me your name and I’ll go over the basics and get a staff member to come and pick you up.’’   
  
‘’Uh sure, thanks.’’ He said. ‘’Ethan Alexander Tomlinson.’’   
  
The Fox hummed while asking more about Ethan’s records and eventually some staff member came to pick him up. ‘’Ethan?’’ Another Beta Fox, this time a woman though, approached him.   
  
‘’Yes, that’s me.’’ He said, extending his hand which the Beta Fox took.   
  
‘’Nice to meet you, my name is Linda Brixton and I’m a psychiatrist here. Before I take you to your room and go over some of the rules I would like to have a talk with you and get to know you. Is that alright?’’   
  
Ethan shrugged. ‘’Fine by me.’’   
  
‘’Alright follow me.’’ She smiled as she turned on her heels, the sound of her heels were clearly heard through the hallways. ‘’So Ethan, I know about your file already since I found this an interesting case so I took it on myself to guide you through these two years. Normally an Alpha is forced to go here but judging from your file you signed yourself up, why is that?’’   
  
‘’I’m very close to my little brother, uhm were.. Because of my stupid behavior I pushed him away so he ended up having intercourse with another alpha and that activated by primal state. I hurt the one who’s most precious to me, and the fear in his eyes is weighing me down. I can’t live like this so I thought by myself I had to do something about it and well, here I am.’’   
  
She hummed while scribbling it on her notes, she kept asking questions about Katan and the weird thing was the moment he started talking about Katan he just couldn’t stop. He could talk hours about his little brother and it would never bore him, somehow his tense mood got lighter and he felt much better than he had the last few days. ‘’Thanks Linda, I really needed this.’’   
  
‘’I know, that’s why I’ve let you talk for the past two hours. Though time’s up, honestly we’re way over time but the smile you had on your face when you talk about him is something so pure.. I just couldn’t interrupt that.’’ She giggled. ‘’Now I’ll tell you some of the rules which you simply have to get used to it.’’   
  
‘’Rule 1: You can only have access to a phone once a week for max ten minutes, this measurement makes it so you’re thinking about yourself while you’re here and not about those at home.   
  
Rule 2: Be on time for your appointments or you can get strikes, if you have five strikes there’ll be taken serious consequences.   
  
Rule 3: Breakfast is between seven and nine, lunch between eleven and one and dinner at seven. If you’re late then you simply skip a meal. On Friday and Saturday there are also snacks you can get at the canteen but you can buy those with green points.   
  
Rule 4: No fighting, if you fight both parties will get a strike.   
  
Rule 5: You’re here for yourself and not for others so there will be no relationships.’’   
  
‘’Uh okay, what about those green points?’’ Ethan asked.   
  
‘’Oh did I forget? Show good behavior and you receive green points which you can buy clothes with, accessories, post cards which you can send by the way but we do not receive any cards back. So you can buy a lot with it, most of that are extra stuff you would want to make it easier here so you have to show good behavior to get those stuff. Uniforms are already ready in your room, this is your key and this is your room. ‘’ She gestured to the white door with the number 122 on it. ‘’For today you’re free and can just arrange some personal stuff, but tomorrow we have an appointment at two PM so do not be late. Oh yeah, there'll also be some papers in your room with your schedule on it.’’   
  
‘’Alright, thanks Linda. I’ll see you tomorrow.’’ He mumbled, she waved him goodbye and wished him a nice day before he entered his room. It was small, it had a simple bed with a cabinet right next to it. There was a white closet with numerous uniforms hanging in it. And at the side was a door that led into a small bathroom consisting of a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it and a shower.   
  
It was so small and especially because he’s used to his home, the mansion. ‘’Well, hello room for the next two years. Hello bed, we’re going to be bests friends the next two years.’’ He said as he laid down on his front and was out like a light in a few minutes.

******

Today for Katan was a special day because Marlon was coming to eat dinner with his family, now everyone knows Marlon already since he’s been coming over ever since he became Ethan’s friend when they were little but now he was coming over because he is  his boyfriend. It has been three days since Ethan has left so his mood was a little better then two days ago when he was just coped up in his room, looking through pictures from when he and Ethan were smaller. He especially loved the pictures where they were around six years old and Ethan was possessively pulling him into his chest while he clang onto his brother. That picture made him smile and cry at the same time, where did that part of his brother go to?   
  
The doorbell rang so Katan was quick at his feet to open it to welcome Marlon in. ‘’Mar!’’ He happily said as he jumped into the alpha’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist.   
  
Marlon was taken by surprise a little but manage to capture him on time. ‘’He baby, how are you?’’   
  
Katan gave him a quick kiss on the lips. ‘’I’m doing good, come in..’’ He said after getting his back on the ground and guiding the Alpha in, even though he already knew the way by now. ‘’Oh, good evening Marlon!’’ Louis greeted the Alpha happily. ‘’Dinner is almost ready!’’   
  
‘’Good evening!’’ He greeted back. Marlon wasn’t that nervous at all since he knew all of them already but while he totally wasn’t nervous for Louis’ reaction he was of the crazy alpha’s in this household.   
  
‘’It’s fine,.’’ Katan mumbled in his ears, a few words of encouragement probably.   
  
Soon the two of them were called to come eat, hand in hand Katan led him inside the dining room and the two took a seat next to each other. Soon the other siblings walked in, they knew about Katan’s relationship but still all found it weird to say the least. Daniel, of course  as the good brother he is, shared a few words with Marlon. It was basically him threatening to hurt  Marlon if he dared to hurt Katan.   
  
While having dinner everything went fairly normal, Marlon was a bit nervous for literally nothing. He knew these people and sure this would all be new and a bit weird but soon enough everyone will get used to this. He was a bit shocked to hear about Ethan’s decision to leave so that’s why he was at his doorway with no attend on killing him but just warning him to take care of his brother, this family is way too overprotective.   
  
‘’Thank you for dinner, it was delicious.’’ He thanked Louis for dinner when everyone around them started chuckling. ‘’What?’’   
  
‘’My mom didn’t cook this time, the servants cooked.’’ Katan said.   
  
‘’Oh..’’ He blushed a little. ‘’Well it was still delicious.’’

  
‘’it sure was, I'll tell them.’’ Louis smiled.   
  
After dinner Katan dragged Marlon upstairs, shoved him onto his bed and straddled lap. ‘’Oh, what do you have in mind baby?’’  
  
Katan’s lips almost touched those of Marlon’s. ‘’I want you..’’ He whispered, fluttering his eye lashes and silver tail. Marlon leaned a bit in so their lips met and gently kissed him, slowly his hands went under Katan’s shirt. Slowly he pulled it off and tossed the shirt at the side, Katan copied his moves and did the same with Marlon’s shirt. ‘’Oh baby, we’re going to have so much fun the rest of the night.’’ Marlon growled possessively before rolling them over so Katan was under him. This was going to be a long night…  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Two years passed in no time for Ethan, he regularly called with his mother and fathers during the past two years, but not with any of his siblings. Aside from the appointments he made with Linda, ( which were most about how he felt, his progress or his past ) he started to work out more to release all his anger out on a punching bag. His work out started with just one punching bag but now for one workout he needed to have around twelve each time. His punches were just that hard that he always broke the chains or hit the punching back off the hook and into the wall.   
  
Once he accidentally did that and hit a fellow patient who ended up with a broken leg, broken arm and his nose was shattered because of the impact. It didn’t count as a strike though because it wasn’t intended at all and Ethan personally nursed the other alpha until he was able to do daily activities by himself again. The Alpha’s name is Xavier and he became a great friend during the past two years. Though unfortunately Xavier has a lot more anger issues than he does and is going to be here for at least another year. But that's exactly why they both hit it off so well, Xavier normally always hurt people but Ethan could easily handle his aggression and because of him he was able to make so much more progress.   
  
Today was his last day at the ACC so he said his goodbye’s to all the staff he grew accustomed to and also to the friends he made. He mostly shared a lot of time on his last day with Xavier who was going to miss him too, his only friend who wasn’t scared of him. Linda personally waved him goodbye as he got into the black car, he greeted the unfamiliar servant who closed the door behind him and took his place in the driver’s seat. The servant started the car and drove away from the ACC, Ethan spared one glance at it while remembering the first day he got here until now. All the memories he made there will never be forgotten, he really needed these two years and now has found his inner peace and never showed any aggressiveness towards anyone anymore.   
  
He even became a person everyone in the facility looked up to, he was someone who stopped the arguments and fights which gradually went down after  Ethan’s arrival. But even though he really enjoyed his time there, he couldn’t wait to see his parents and siblings again. Especially to talk everything out with Katan, who still was in a relationship with Marlon, which he found annoying but good for them at the same time. Annoying because still after these two years his feelings for Katan never changed, the guilt did though because that’s one of the emotions he learned to control during his sessions with Linda. And he also felt happy that Marlon didn’t just use his little brother for sex a few times and then tossed him aside like he used to do to other Omega’s. He’s not going to push his relationship with Katan at all, he’ll talk with his little brother and go from there, so for now he closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze of the wind that slipped past the slightly opened window.

******

Alex knew that today Ethan was coming back while everyone else in the mansion did not know that, Ethan wanted to surprise his other parents and siblings. So when he received a message form Ethan that he was on his way already so he would be there at most in half an hour, Alex started gathering everyone. But not everyone appreciated the sudden gathering, like Aria was playing in the mud so she didn’t want to come inside yet. Daniel was playing an online game and losing wasn’t really an option, Ailene was doing Gwen's hair so it was only half done but none of them could decline their father’s order.   
  
‘’So why are we all here?’’ Louis asked while cleaning Aria’s feet was a moistened towel, Aria giggled every time he cleaned between her little toes.  
  
‘’Because,’’ Alex replied with eagerness in his voice. ‘’someone is coming over and I wanted all of you to here…’’   
  
‘’Who’s coming over then?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Alex just smirked, saying it was a surprise so they had to wait a bit. He received a text from Ethan that he arrived so he told everyone to close their eyes. Alex’s eyes widened a little when he saw Ethan walk into the living room with his bag thrown around his shoulder, his son’s muscles has developed like a strong Alpha should've. He probably was just as tall as him now, one thing was certain and that was that his son looked so much more like an alpha that someone could depend on than two years ago.   
  
He gave Ethan a quick hug en told everyone to open their eyes, all of their eyes met those of Ethan when realization hit them. Their brother has returned. ‘’Ethan!’’ Daniel yelled, he at first was at his brother side to receive a hug from Ethan. The moment his brother’s arms surrounded him he let out a breath of relieve, his sibling is finally back. ‘’Aren’t you emotional?’’ The rough voice of Ethan sounded in his ears, Daniel couldn’t believe Ethan changed so much in two years, a good change.   
  
‘’Well, I missed you dummy.’’ Daniel mumbled, still refusing to let go. By now Louis also was at Ethan’s side and at the second when Daniel let go he pulled Ethan in a hug. Ethan was now taller than him but still his puppy, it didn’t matter he was nineteen years old. ‘’Hey mom..’’ Ethan happily surrounded his mother with his arms, his mother that was now very small compared to two years ago. ‘’Did you crimp?’’ He joked.   
  
Louis was in tears since he never expected Ethan to be the one to visit, his son who was finally back. His son that now resembled more an Alpha, a strong heavy built, a deep commanding voice, strong arms where he now was wrapped in and didn’t forget the musky, spicy scent of an Alpha. ‘’You’ve grown so much Ethan..’’ Louis sniffled into his son’s chest.   
  
Ethan looked down into his mother’s blue eyes with a smile on his face. ‘’Don’t cry mom, smile?’’ He said, smiling even brighter than before.   
  
‘’you’ve really changed, I’m so proud of you..’’ Louis smiled back. ‘’Welcome home..’’   
  
‘’It’s good to be home..’’   
  
After Louis’ hug all the other siblings, except Katan, stormed their brother demanding hugs. Nathan also demanded a hug from his brother, sure they always clashed but now he clearly understands that missing Ethan was also hard on him. He missed his big brother who had always been there for him ever since they were little, even after a fight Ethan would always have his back. ‘’Aw, did you miss me Nathan?!’’   
  
‘’No.’’ He mumbled in Ethan’s neck. ‘’Still hate you.’’ He’s not admitting he loves his brother and actually missed him a lot, even the fights.    
  
‘’Sure you do.’’ Ethan chuckled. ''Our feelings are mutual, little bro.''   
  
After the other siblings and their parents had their turn, Katan awkwardly stood at the side watching everyone greet his brother. The last two years have been great for him, everything between him and Marlon is going great. They’re both going to a great university, Marlon even has a job but while he loves Marlon to death he’s always missed something in his life. And he quite soon found out that that something was Ethan, he grew over his fear of Ethan pretty fast too actually. He started to see things from Ethan’s point of view, just like how he drank himself until he was completely drunk to get rid of the nasty feeling inside of him when he saw his Alpha brother with all those Omega’s… Ethan hearing about him and Marlon made Ethan also angry and sad but Ethan didn’t react like him,  no Ethan reacted aggressive and at that time only thought about punishing and claim what’s his.   
  
He knows his brother regretted that so much that he went to ACC, the guilt drove him there. He doesn’t hate his brother, fear of disgust him at all. Actually the opposite, he loves, adores and looks up to his brother so much. ‘’K?’’ He heard, so he  looked up and met Ethan’s eyes, honest, sweet and loving eyes.   
  
‘’Y-Yes?’’ He whispered as response.   
  
Ethan with a smile just opened his arms, inviting Katan to walk into his hug. Katan didn’t hesitate at all and ran into Ethan’s arms who strongly wrapped around him and lifted him up to spin a circle with Katan in his arms before placing Katan on his feet again. They both didn’t make a move at all, enjoyed their long craved hug. Katan happily snuggled into Ethan’s broad chest while Ethan rested his head on Katan’s head. ‘’I’m sorry, baby bro.’’ Ethan whispered.   
  
‘’I forgave you already.’’ Katan whispered back, his sound muffled by Ethan’s shirt. ‘’And I missed you..’’  
  
‘’…I missed you too..’’  
  
Their parents and siblings watched with fond eyes to the two of them, the two of them who always will find their way into each other’s arms.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a two year timeskip ^^ There will be flashbacks of when Ethan was at the ACC but I won't focus too much on that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing support and comments guys! So thankful to have you guys here with me! :)

After his welcome party thrown by his father, Ethan retreated to his room to put away his luggage. He thought that maybe Katan wouldn’t have forgiven him, quite the opposite but against all odds his little brother happily snuggled into his embrace and unconsciously scented him. It reminded him of the past where they were always together and Katan was always in his eyesight, they were inseparable. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, followed by someone opening it. ‘’Hey son on steroids.’’ Alex chuckled with a big grin on his face, you could clearly see how happy his dad is upon his return.   
  
‘’I’m not on steroids dad.’’ Ethan chuckled back, almost the exact same chuckle as his father’s. ‘’But I am going to release some steam on a few punching bags so you can join me if you can keep up with me, old man.’’   
  
‘’Oh?’’ Alex replied. ‘’How about you show me how strong you’ve gotten, puppy?’’  
  
‘’Sure.’’ Ethan grinned. ‘’I’ll show you, old man.’’   
  
‘’Let’s go then.’’ Alex motioned to his son for him to follow. Alex guided Ethan to a large room filled with special equipment, also decorated with a box ring and box equipment. ‘’I knew you trained using boxing as a release sport for yourself so I had all of that installed here.’’   
  
‘’Wow, just… wow?’’ Ethan wasn’t used to all the luxury anymore, not the large bedroom or the fancy bathroom nor all the other expensive necessities so seeing all of this made him gawk a little.   
  
‘’Just see it as a welcome home gift..’’   
  
‘’Thanks dad, really thanks.’’   
  
Alex ruffled his hair, throwing an arm around Ethan’s shoulder. He smiled at the thought of Ethan being just as tall as him now, his son really isn’t a puppy anymore… ‘’So show me?’’ Alex asked holding up a pair of black gloves for Ethan to use.   
  
‘’Don’t need them, I do it with my bare fists.’’   
  
‘’oh, aren’t you daring..’’  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes as he took one of the heavy punching bags and hooked it onto a boxing stand. He stood in front of it, holding up his fists. He slowly took a deep breath and released it before landing his right fist at the front of it, followed by his left two times. He started his routine with simple fast jabs, followed by a heavy cross punch. For a heavy cross punch you first need to master the jabs, use your legs to brace the punch, the more balance you have the better you land your punches.   
  
Then he shifted to a hook, another basic move he already mastered perfectly. With his hands up in guard he raised his elbow to shoulder level, swiveled his hip and let his arm do the rest of the work, this puts the full power of his body into the punch. As his fist landed on the bag the loud sound of his fist attracted some of his siblings and his parents. But he was too concentrated into his punches to notice them, so he also missed the bright sparkles in Katan’s eyes.   
  
He finished his small routine with a few upper cuts, while the hook’s power originates with rotation of the tips, the uppercut’s power comes from rotation of the shoulders. While throwing his punches, he started to sweat more and more. After that he started his punch bag routine Furious and Fast, which meant that a lot of the bags are going to be replaced soon.  
  
Fast punches were just fast straight punches ( 3x60 seconds ) while Furious punches were hard, heavy hooks ( 3x30 seconds) But Ethan always at least doubled it by three times for his work out. He was at his first round with his fast punches when he already destroyed the first punching bag hearing his dad whistle in the background. His workout lasted for another twenty minutes until the sweat was literally dripping from his forehead and he destroyed seven punching bags, and that while this wasn’t even the best he could do.   
  
Alex threw a towel to him which he caught easily with his right hand. ‘’Good job Ethan, you’ve become really strong huh?’’   
  
Ethan hid his face in the towel while scrubbing his face with it, it felt really refreshing. ‘’Yeah, it’s a great way to blow some steam.’’ He revealed his face and threw the towel to the side when he heard the sound of hands clapping together, with a turn he saw his family standing there. ‘’Are you guys spying on me?’’   
  
Aria and Gwenn both giggly ran to him and jumped into his arms. ‘’Wow, easy you both have gotten big!’’ He laughed while he received their hugs, their tiny arms around his neck.   
  
‘’You’re so cool!’’   
  
‘’And strong!’’ Aria added. ‘’You’re the best big brother!’’   
  
‘’Oi!’’ Both Nathan and Daniel yelled to the two youngest, they heard that! ‘’What about us then?!’’   
  
Aria giggled even more. ‘’Dan is boring, always cooped up in his room and you are always waddling behind Rhys!’’   
  
Ethan and Gwenn both joined her giggles with their own laughs, uhg how he’s missed his family. His arms tightened a little around his youngest siblings. ‘’You two…’’   
  
‘’but you do stink.’’ Gwenn giggled, struggling in his arms to get away from him. Aria agreed, following her sister back to the other’s.   
  
‘’That’s because I just had a work out, you two rascals!’’ Ethan defended himself. His mother also gave him a hug and didn’t let go at all until his father dragged him away, his mother really missed him huh.   
  
Slowly the room cleared out leaving only him and Katan behind. ‘’So this is what you’ve been doing?’’ Katan asked while walking through some of the boxing equipment, he even tried to punch the punching bag Ethan just punched but it didn’t even budge at all and it hurts his fist. ‘’Auch..’’   
  
Ethan chuckled, standing behind Katan while grabbing his little brother’s hands. He guided Katan to land the punches the right away. ‘’You have to think about your posture, your strength comes from your body not out of your fists K.’’   
  
Katan didn’t even notice the blush on his face. Ethan was so much bigger then him now, his chest against his small back made him feel a bit weird. Ethan kept on guiding his tiny fists while landing punches, it actually felt nice to have some sort of normal contact with his brother. Aside from the stories his parents told him about Ethan, he never heard anything from Ethan himself for the past two years. ‘’Because that’s was one of the condition, silly.’’ He heard Ethan answer, did he just say that out loud?   
  
‘’Did I…?’’   
  
‘’Yes you said that out loud.’’ Ethan chuckled, stopping guiding Katan’s hand to walk over to the small bench at the side. He petted the seat beside him to invite Katan to sit next to him. ‘’You see, I wasn’t allowed to have any contact with you since you were the reason I applied to the ACC.’’ Ethan started the conversation, Katan said next to him with pricked ears while wiggling his tail beside him. ‘’Hurting you.. hurting you gave me so much guilt and grief that I couldn’t think of anything else to solve it, well solve myself actually. I heard our parents argue about sending me to the ACC and I actually thought that was a great idea so I applied myself to it.’’  
  
‘’I forgave you for it though..’’ Katan whispered, he knew Ethan felt guilt and that the reason for Ethan to apply there was their accident but still, couldn’t it have been solved any other way?   
  
Ethan hummed. ‘’It isn’t necessary that you forgive me but it was necessary for me to forgive myself and get rid of that guilt, which I got rid of. I learned to control myself and have so much more inner peace now so I’m glad I left for two years, it really helped me.’’   
  
‘’Glad you got rid of that guilt then, it wasn’t necessarily your fault what happened. I was the one who challenged you which made you lose control, I did feel guilty for a while too you know?’’   
  
‘’K, you weren’t at fault at all, I was a ticking bomb anyway so you shouldn’t feel guilty at all.’’   
  
‘’I said for a while, not anymore. But I really felt like it partly was my fault and I never even got to say goodbye to you, and I really missed my brother the last two years.’’ He sniffled, coming clear with his feeling made him a bit emotional.   


Ethan gave a small smile, throwing an arm around Katan and pulled him into his side. ‘’It’s not your fault, I never treasured you enough like I should’ve but I just whored myself out since I thought that satisfied me but that wasn’t the case at all. What does satisfy me is throwing some punching to get rid of that nasty cropped up feeling, which I’m totally cured of now. And I choose to leave without saying goodbye since it was the best thing to do, you were scared of me, like you were terrified. Seeing so much fear in your eyes which I was the reason of made me feel even worse and I couldn’t deal with that…’’ He paused, coming clear finally to his brother and not some psychiatrist made him also feel a bit lighter.   
  
‘’What I did was horrible K, I wasn’t in control of myself but if our dad didn’t throw me off of you then I can’t even imagine what I could’ve done to you, I would’ve never been able to live if I hurt you in that way. So stop crying and smile for me okay? I’ve always loved your smile more than your tears and I also missed you a lot, especially your smile.’’   
  
Katan looked up at Ethan, humming before snuggling back into his side. ‘’Okay..’’ He said though didn’t stop sniffling at all, his tears kept on streaming until he was fully sobbing in Ethan’s chest. ‘’Let it all out little bro, let it all out.’’ Ethan whispered in Katan’s ear while placing a few kisses on the top of his head. ‘’I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere okay?’’   
  
Katan replied with a soft hum. Katan cried for a few minutes more while Ethan kept on reassuring sweet nothings to him and letting Katan cuddle him as much as he wanted to. He wonders what the future will give them, because right now Katan isn’t even available anymore. But he won’t give up on them, they’ve been together even before birth and he’ll show Katan how good of an alpha he can be.  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated in a week, but I got this terrible flu. I could't leave my bed for four days straight because that's how horrible I felt. I'm doing a lot better now though! Still have a fever and a bit of a headache but I couldn't leave you guys hanging so long. That being said, I didn't really edit this chapter so there'll probably be some mistakes but please ignore those. 
> 
> Thanks for the patience, xxx

It’s been three days since Ethan has returned and overall everything was going great, perfect even. He played stupid games with Daniel, had another fight with Nathan like they used to have, helped Ailene dress the youngest twin girls while also learning how to braid their hair. Aside from his siblings he also trained more with his father, even sparring with Alex though even after all his boxing training he couldn’t beat his dad for some reason. Yesterday he went shopping with Harry since he really needed new clothes, his old clothes didn’t fit anymore and his style kind off changed. His relationship with Max had improved a lot too, he learned to respect Max for all the years he’s cared for him even though he’s not biologically his son, he’s always been treated like he was and now he appreciate that. His mom was still very emotional and whenever his mother saw him he got pulled into a hug but he’s not complaining, he missed his mother a lot the past few years and always called him first when he was allowed to make a phone call. So right now he’s quite catching up with his siblings and parents, he mostly has been catching up with Katan.   
  
He would never have guessed that their relationship could improve so much in only three days, it’s like their past fight and distance never happened and that they were like pups again when they were always together. Like now, when he woke up with Katan in his bed, cuddled into his chest with his own arm thrown possessively around his Omega brother. While he felt like this was totally normal it actually wasn’t, he couldn’t forget that Katan still has Marlon as a boyfriend… Which he was going to see tonight because Marlon was coming over for dinner so he was going to see his long lost friend again. Alex explained to him that Marlon has been treating Katan great so that he had to control himself around Ethan and that kind of pisses him off. He’s been training self-control for two years, two fucking years of hard training to accomplish his goal. But his father still doubted him? Did he not notice Ethan’s resolve to change and did he not acknowledge that change?   
  
So yesterday to get rid of that anger he beat up fourteen punching bags until his hands were bleeding, but he didn’t care and only felt that pain when he was done releasing his anger but luckily he had Katan who was able to patch his hands up. He also got scolded by him to put on gloves to avoid damage to his hands but he ignored that. But the point is, he learned to control himself so his father doubting him to do that angered him but also saddened him to some extent.  And even if he's angry he has a way to release it, beating up bags.  
  
Katan was still sleeping in his arms, he didn’t have the resolve to wake up something so precious so carefully he crawled out of Katan’s embrace and replaced his own body with a pillow. He loved his little brother but Marlon wasn’t going to like it if Katan slept with another Alpha and thus scenting like another one. He had to have a talk about that with Katan later, about their boundaries. Also he need those boundaries for himself, he can’t get his hopes up to only get them shattered later.   
  
Ethan walked straight into his own bathroom, undressed himself and stepped into the shower. He washed himself and shampooed his hair, brushed his teeth and dressed himself in simple boxers and sweats. He didn’t bother to put on a shirt at all and didn’t think Katan would be awake already, but as he entered the bedroom again his brother’s eyes were basically shining and his mouth was drooling. ‘’Uh, K?’’  
  
‘’Oh, uh sorry. You.. You’re pretty ripped, like your body is uh- I’ll just shut  my mouth. ’’ He mumbled the last part with a slight blush on his face.   
  
Ethan chuckled, ripped? Well sure he had abs but it’s not that big of a deal right? ‘’You’re rambling, but thanks baby bro.’’ He pulled a simple black shirt out of his closet and pulled it on, not noticing the slight disappointment on Katan’s face when his abs were covered.   
  
Katan looked at the clock at the sight of the bed, his eyes widening. ‘’O my god, it’s only seven?! Why are you up so early, why am I up so early?’’   
  
‘’I’m used to getting up like this, at the ACC I was required to start the day between seven and eight so…’’   
  
‘’I’m getting back to sleep.’’ The Omega grumbled, clearly upset by the time. ‘’Join me.’’ He also ordered Ethan, who raised an eyebrow but approach the bed and sat down on it with the Omega’s back to him. ‘’Hey K, we need to talk.’’   
  
‘’About?’’ Katan replied, not making a move to turn around.   
  
Ethan sighed, here goes nothing. ‘’You and me, and our boundaries.’’  
  
That got Katan’s attention right away as the Omega turned around with wondering eyes. ‘’…’’   
  
‘’What do you mean you and me and our boundaries?’’ Katan asked.   
  
‘’Well, in the past we’ve been more than just brothers… Well not exactly more but we’ve always been closer than to any of the others, and now we’re getting like that again and I don’t dislike it at all but keep Marlon in mind okay? He wouldn’t like you sleeping with another Alpha so we should-‘’   
  
‘’I’m allowed to sleep with my brother! Especially like you say my brother who I’ve been closest with for my whole life until he decided to leave my ass for two fucking years! So let me have my moment of getting those two years of affection back, Marlon has no say in that matter!’’ Katan yelled, his eyes watering with tears. Ethan was taken aback by Katan’s sudden outburst, this is probably what his brother hid from him when they confessed their feelings. Katan only confessed his sadness but never his anger, he felt neglected for two years and wants to catch up to that now.   
  
Katan kept on sobbing which Ethan of course couldn’t ignore so he crawled more onto the bed and pulled the Omega in distress into his lap. He pushed Katan’s sobbing face into his neck to calm the Omega down while shushing him and placing kissed on his head. ‘’Shhh, I’m here now K. I did leave you but that was only for the better baby bro, I’m so sorry K, I’m so sorry..’’ He let a single tear also stray down his own cheeks which Katan didn’t notice.   
  
‘’I’m sorry baby bro..’’   
  
Katan calmed down after a few minutes of Ethan apologizing, placing kisses and cooing him. ‘’I’m sorry Ethan, I just felt… alone, lost without you. Sure I hated you too, but while I hate you so much you’ll always be the one I’ll love the most.’’ He whispered. ‘’I’ve always hated you for sleeping around and scenting like a different disgusting Omega every day but I never… I never stopped loving you at all, I simply couldn’t.’’   
  
‘’Shh, don’t cry again please K…’’ Ethan pleaded, he dislikes Katan’s tears. He isn’t worth his little brother’s tears. ‘’I hate myself too you know.. for sleeping around like that. But I honestly thought that satisfied me and before I released it, it became normal for me to fuck someone every day but please K,’’ He raised Katan’s face with his two hands cupping Katan’s face. ’’please remember that you’ve been always and always will be the one I love the most too, the most precious person in my life and I know it doesn’t matter how much I apologize I can’t turn back time but if I could I would’ve done so K, I would’ve stopped myself so I could focus on the real important things in my life and so I wouldn’t have let you slip through my fingers.’’   
  
Katan had no idea what he would reply to something like that but he did know that those were the words he’d been longing for ever since he and Ethan distanced themselves from each other. ‘’T- Thanks Ethan, I really needed those words..’’   
  
Ethan smiled, touching their forehead together. ‘’I love you K, always did and always will. No matter who you end up, I’ll always be here as your brother, best friend and soul mate okay?’’   
  
‘’’Don’t say that… It’s like you’re saying that you’re letting me go..’’   


‘’K…’’   
  
‘’I love you too Ethan, I really do and I… I don’t know okay? I do love Marlon, he’s been so supportive and caring to me and I’m glad he’s my boyfriend so what is this ache I’m feeling?!’’ Katan raised his voice again, this all frustrated him so much, these unexplained feeling inside of him.

  
Ethan showed a little smile. ‘’Don’t throw something you’ve built up for two years away for nothing okay? I’m so proud of you K, I really am so proud of you and I really do wish you the best with him okay? Don’t worry I’m not going to act out tonight or anything, he deserves you, all of you.’’   
  
Katan lightly shook his head. ‘’So you’re giving up on me just like that? You’re not… You don’t? He crawled out of Ethan’s lap in a haze to get out of this room.  
  
After Katan closed the door behind him Ethan smiled down at his lap. ‘’I’m never giving up on you no matter how much you would want me to.’’ He whispered, thinking he only whispered it to himself but he didn’t notice Katan, again with tears in his eyes, leaning against the door hearing those words he said. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I didn't update for a week, here's an extra chapters to make up for it :) Also thank for the support guys, you're the absolute best!

Katan walked back to his own room after he heard Ethan say he would never be given up, when he opened the door he saw Marlon sitting on his bed. ‘’Hey babe..’’ Marlon smiled. Katan was on him in a second with his nose buried in Marlon’s neck. ‘’Mar… What are you doing here?’’   
  
Marlon nose twitched a little as Katan’s scent was almost being covered fully by Ethan’s musky Alpha scent, it didn't really bother him that much but he shouldn't forget that Ethan is another Alpha. Sure, Katan and Ethan in the end are brother so some sibling love isn't frowned upon and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it anyway. ‘’I just wanted to see my lovely Omega's face.... How are you Katan?’’ Marlon asked between each kiss that he placed on the Omega’s face.   
  
Katan giggled, catching Marlon’s lips on his own. ‘’Hmm, I’m doing good..’’  
  
‘’You’re not sounding so convincing love.’’ Marlon chuckled. ‘’What happened with your brother?’’   
  
Katan looked into Marlon’s eyes, sighing softly. ‘’I crawled into his bed  to sleep which he apparently didn’t like that much because you’re my boyfriend so then we had a talk which basically said that Ethan confirmed he’s done with me and I should be happy about that since you’re my boyfriend but why does it hurts so much?’’ Katan sniffled, this all confuses him too much. He loves Marlon to death, the amazing, caring Alpha who’s been at his side for the past two years, always being faithful to him. He wouldn't mind to have Marlon's mark on the side of his neck forever at all.   
  
Marlon with a small smile cooed the crying Omega in his lap. It’s only logical for Katan to feel this way, he’s always been closer to Ethan than the other siblings, having feelings for Ethan for all those years. He knows Katan loves him more than anything but in Katan’s mind Ethan always will and have been a role model for him, someone he could always rely on and now that that person is back those feelings are resurfacing. ‘’babe, can you look at me?’’ Marlon asked, gaining Katan’s gaze. ‘’Good boy, while I’m not very happy about you sleeping with Ethan since he’s still an Alpha, I do understand where you’re coming from. Ethan always been your number one person, the only one, aside from your parents, who you could rely on that deeply. So know that he’s back you’re getting confused with those feelings.’’   
  
Katan nodded. ‘’B-But I don’t know if I love him in like sexually or just as a brother… It’s really weird to say this to you but I don’t know what my feelings for Ethan are..’’  
  
Marlon kept on stroking his back comfortably. ‘’Hmmm, well ever since we were young I’ve always noticed the special bond between you and Ethan, like you were mend to be together or something but sometimes love is stronger than fate and my love for you is a lot more stronger than Ethan and your fate.’’ Marlon placed his forehead against that of Katan while rubbing their noses together. ‘’You’re my boyfriend, my Omega and there’s no way I’m just letting Ethan have you back. You’re the only one I ever wanted, I can see a future with you that I wouldn’t be able to see with anyone else..’’   
  
Katan slowly started purring while Marlon scent marked him. ‘’I love you Marlon, thank you for always being here for me.’’   
  
‘’I love you too, and also thank you for being honest with me.. We’ll get through this okay?’’

 

**

Katan didn't encounter Ethan the whole day because he stayed coped up in his room with Marlon. He was knotted by the Alpha two times so he was absolutely exhausted but aside from that he felt really good. Marlon always makes his mood better. They should’ve been already down for dinner, because a servant just called for them but they were still lazily kissing each other. Marlon was a bit nervous for how Ethan was going to react but he also knew that Ethan had full control now. ‘’Let’s go downstairs to eat.’’   
  
Marlon hummed, curling their hands together as Katan walked in front, pulling him along. As soon as they entered Marlon gulped a little, Ethan became even bigger and bulkier, seriously what kind of steroids is he on? But the way he was holding Aria in his lap made Marlon smile as well, even though Ethan had his bad moments in the past he’s always been a loving Alpha to everyone in his family. He always spoke proudly about them and never embarrassed to say how much he loved every single one family member. Ethan’s eyes met his and while Marlon thought Ethan would give him a death glare he got a nod with a smile. ‘’Yo Marlon.’’ Ethan greeted.   
  
‘’Hey Ethan, long time no see.’’ He replied awkwardly.   
  
Everyone else in the room got a bit quiet for a moment when the two Alpha’s greeted each other but no one expected such a normal reaction from Ethan. Of course they knew he changed but seeing it in person was really different. Ethan sighed, noting how quiet the room became and the light sniff of tension lingered in the air. ‘’All is well Marlon, don’t be so damn tense.’’ Ethan chuckled.   
  
‘’I don’t want my dick to me fed to me so can I be at least a bit tense?’’ Marlon joked. Katan already sat down so automatically Marlon sat down too, right at the other side of Ethan.   
  
Ethan chuckled, remembering the words he said to Marlon when he stopped by his house just before he left for the ACC. ‘’You didn’t gave me a reason for it, so you can keep it where it belongs.’’ Ethan joked back, it wasn’t even a second later that the two Alpha friends were laughing. No one had a clue about what they were joking about but aside from that everyone was surprised that they were acting so common around each other.   
  
Soon Nathan and Rhys walked into the dining room too and took their places right next to each other. While the servant placed the food on the table Nathan filled Rhys’ plate, and sometimes even fed him a few bites. Rhys didn’t mind though, unlike their brothers they’ve always been close to each other and still are. They’ve both already talked to each about mating in the future, but they both don’t dare to ask their parents for some reason.   
  
While eating dinner the siblings were laughing together, Harry, Alex and Max were all watching with fond eyes but Louis wasn’t quite following why everyone was laughing. He felt nauseous for some reason and didn’t have an appetite at all, he didn’t really feel so well. So after dinner he didn’t bother to help clean the table right now, while Ethan offered to do it in his place instead which also surprised them. Louis didn’t notify anyone and headed off to bed to sleep some, he hasn’t felt like this in a while but he couldn’t quite place where he felt this feeling before.   
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter all about Louis and his mates again, you're welcome XD

Louis hasn’t been feeling so well the past few days, no that was an understatement he’s been feeling horrible. He’s been throwing up daily, he can’t  fucking eat anything and all of this went unnoticed by any of his Alpha’s. He’s been hiding it so well but he’s scared that something was wrong with him so called Niall and talked to him about it, and as the good friend Niall is promised to stop by today.   
  
All his mates have been busy lately with something they aren’t telling him either, they said it wasn’t worth worrying over so Louis didn’t pry more into it. Normally he would but he hasn’t been feeling good so for now he couldn’t bother with that. His children were all at school except for Ethan who decided not to study for anything and learn with Alex so eventually he could take over the family in the distant future.   
  
The doorbell rang and Louis was immediately on his feet to open the door. He pulled it open, seeing Niall and puled the blond into a hug. ‘’Ni…’’ Louis whimpered in his Omega’s friend neck, ugh how he misses his blond idiot.   
  
Niall happily threw his arms around Louis while snuggling into him. ‘’Lou! I’ve missed you so much!’’   
  
‘’I’ve missed you too, phone calls aren’t doing it anymore. I want to see you more..’’   
  
‘’Yeah, we got to meet up so much more from now on!’’ The blond giggled automatically making Louis giggle too. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to the days that they weren't mother’s and busy anymore so he could enjoy his time with Niall again. Louis noticed the plastic bag in Niall’s hand so asked what was in there.   
  
Niall showed a big grin and held it up for Louis to take. ‘’We’re going to test it right now.’’   
  
Louis confused looked into the bag, his eyes widened at what he saw. ‘’Ni.. That’s impossible.’’   
  
‘’You never know your symptoms are really familiar aren’t they? So go pee on this stick and we’ll see what it says, if it says negative then we’re going to the doctor  as soon as possible since honestly, you look like shit.’’   
  
Louis with a sigh took the pregnancy test out of the box and retreated to the bathroom to pee on it. He can’t be pregnant right? Yes he’s still on birth control so that alone should be enough and don’t forget that he’s pretty old right now. He still has his heats so that means he still is fertile but seriously? More children? Isn’t it way too late for that now? It would make Harry happy though since he’s always complained after Gwenn and Aria that he wanted more pups but both Alex and Max agreed with Louis that it was enough like this so Harry had to give up. ‘’Alright now we wait..’’ Louis said to Niall after he was done and walked out of the bathroom.   
  
‘’I hope it’s negative Lou..’’ Niall whispered. ‘’I- I’m sorry, but when you gave birth to the girls you almost died Lou, I don’t want to lose you this early.’’   
  
Louis opened his arms for the blond to walk in and surrounded Niall with his arms. ‘’I know, but if I am pregnant then I’ll work it out. I’ll probably be put on more surveillance then  normally so if something goes wrong I’ll be saved in time okay? And if by some change I wouldn’t make it then know that I’ll always be right here…’’ Louis replied while pointing at Niall’s heart.   
  
‘’I don’t want you to be there, I want you to be here. In my arms or in my eyesight.’’ Niall whined.  
  
‘’I know Ni, but I’m not dying. I’m too young for that!’’ Louis joked, it calmed his nerves a bit. Fretting over this isn’t going to solve anything so he better take it with a smile right?  
  
Then the timer Louis set on went off, saying it was time to check if he was actually pregnant or not… Niall and Louis both stood in front of the mirror looking down at the stick. ‘’Alright Ni, you look for me.’’ Louis whispered, now his smile wasn’t working anymore and his nerves got the better of him.  
  
Niall biting his lips picked the pregnancy test up and looked at it. _Pregnant_ _10 weeks._

  
Niall gasped a little, showing Louis the outcome. ‘’Y-You’re pregnant…’’  
  
‘’Oh shit…’’ Louis went back in time ten weeks ago? That was when his heat just ended, so he got pregnant at the end of his heat… ‘’H-How am I telling them? This is going to break Max who’s going crazy at the thought of me dying..’’   
  
Niall shrugged. ‘’I don’t know, while you’re worrying about that I’m worrying about how the hell you’re going to handle another child. Seriously you already have eight kids Lou, fucking eight!’’   
  
‘’I know!’’ Louis replied, he fucking knows he has eight kids. ‘’Oh damn, seriously I don’t know how to tell them this?!’’   
  
‘’Just write it down, throw the paper at their faces and run away?’’ Niall said, being 100% serious right now and you know what? Louis might go with a stupid plan like that.

******

After Niall had to leave again, Louis sat down on the couch while rubbing his tummy lovingly. More children, or maybe one kid would be good too. He has to make  a call to Elexia for an appointment, she’s probably going to be thrilled to check him out another time. Or not because last time went horribly wrong. He didn’t notice Alex and Ethan walking into the living room until Alex snapped him out of his thought. ‘’Oh uh I’m sorry what?’’ Louis asked in a daze.   
  
Alex with a raised eyebrow lovingly shook his head. ‘’I asked if you had fun with Niall?’’ He sat down next to Louis and threw his arm around his shoulders so Louis could cuddle into his side.   
  
‘’Oh yeah, uh fun. Very fun. Yeah.. we had a blast..’’ Louis stumbled over his words, he’s not keeping this a secret but he want to tell them when they’re all together.   
  
‘’You okay mom?’’ Ethan asked, noticing his mother’s different behavior.   
  
‘’Yes sweetie, thank you.’’ Louis replied with a loving smile leaving no trace of any hint of distress on his face.   
  
After that he just waited on Max and Harry to come home and took them apart, he didn’t want to tell the pups yet. Yes he still called his children pups even though they were nineteen, seventeen and eleven.   
  
‘’So why are we having a meeting?’’ Harry asked with a yawn, he’s worked all day behind a stupid desk and it’s making him tired.   
  
Louis made his three mates all sit down on three chairs while he paced in a line in front of them. ‘’Alright uh, I’ve called Niall over today as you all know…’’ Louis began, clearly his mates weren’t interested yet. ‘’Because… I wasn’t feeling so well lately so I-‘’  
  
‘’Wait, you’re not feeling well?’’ All three Alpha’s stood up to inspect Louis from head to toe, trying to find anything that says their Omega is sick or hurt. ‘’Sit down!’’ Louis ordered his Alpha’s who listened to him and took their places again. At least he had their attention right now..   
  
‘’Uhm, Niall brought something with him which I thought was madness even though in the back of my head I thought it could be possible and now it is possible and I really don’t know how to say this to you but..’’   
  
‘’Lou, love calm down.’’ Max interrupted, now his Omega was just rambling shit. ‘’What’s wrong, you’re making us nervous.’’ He said, speaking for all of them.   
  
Louis looked at his mates while biting his lip nervously. ‘’I’m pregnant.’’ He said. And really, it felt like time just stopped. His mates didn’t react at all for at least a minute as everyone stayed dead silence until Alex spoke up. ‘’Y-You’re pregnant? How?’’ He asked flustered.   
  
While Max’s eyes were widened in distress, Harry’s eyes were shining with happiness but also some hint of distress behind that happiness and Alex’s eyes just showed confusion. ‘’You’re on birth control and sure there’s a possibility but…’’

  
‘’That possibility just happened Alex..’’ Louis whispered. ‘’Don’t be mad please.’’   
  
Harry stood up to pull his Omega into a hug while leaning his head on the top of Louis’ head. ‘’Why would we be mad? It’s our fault for pumping you full with our seed all the time, it’s honestly not that weird you got pregnant.   
  
‘’It’s not?’’ Louis looked up with glassy eyes into Harry’s green ones who softly pecked his lips. ‘’Nope.’’   
  
Max came up behind them, circling his arms around Louis waist and ducked his nose in the back on his neck. Harry backed off then to give them some space, this must be very hard on Max. ‘’Max?’’ Louis whispered as Max’s arms tightened around him.   
  
Max kept on nuzzling the back of Louis’ neck. ‘’Please.’’ He whispered.   
  
Louis turned around in his embrace while looking up to Max. ‘’I’m here Max, I’m going to be okay..’’   
  
‘’you said that last time and you almost..’’   
  
‘’Shhh, it’s okay Max..’’ Louis didn’t like seeing Max so distressed, he literally look like he could break down any moment and cry his eyes out. ‘’See this in the positive way, you’re getting more puppies..’’   
  
‘’I don’t want that at the cost of you Lou!’’ Max’s eyes were now watering, tears dripping out of his eyes. Surprising Harry and Alex, Max could be this tough Alpha but deep down at heart he was such a softy that no one except them knew about. And especially when it came to Louis he was an emotional wreck, so Alex took matters in his own hand to calm Max down. Sure neither of them really are ‘’Pack Alpha’’ but unconsciously Alex did took the lead and took it upon himself to care for his family.  
  
‘’Max?’’ Alex said, gaining his attention. ‘’We’ll just have Elexia move here after he’s reach six months just to be sure and we’ll hire a medical team to stand on standby at all times okay? Aside from that we’ll make extra appointment and have someone at all times with Lou so he’s going to be just fine.’’   
  
Max saved Alex’s words inside of his head, yes it was all going to be oaky. He’s going to be with Louis the whole day so no matter what nothing will happen to Louis, he’s going to protect his mate and not fuck up a second time.   
  
The three of them circled their arms around Louis who’s nerves died down rather quickly, his Alpha’s were here so he’s going to be okay… Now he just had to tell the pups about it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates have been slowing down a little and that's because I'm so fucking addicted to Pokemon GO, it's ridiculous. >.


	22. Chapter 22

Yesterday Louis told his mates about being pregnant again, and surprisingly they took it pretty well. Well except for Max who was already being paranoid, following him around, even dressing him, even trying to feed him! So long story short, Max was being a overprotective worry wart and it’s only been one day…  
  
But now he had to enlighten his children about his pregnancy and he hasn’t got the slightest idea at how they’re going to react to it. All the pups, except Katan, Nathan and Rhys were already present so Louis asked Ethan to get the remaining three down stairs too. Ethan easily complied, and went straight for Nathan’s room where he was probably coped up with Rhys and yes he was right. He knocked before opening the door finding Rhys straddling Nathan’s lap in a make out session. ‘’Uh, okay this is not unexpected but seriously?’’ Ethan chuckled as Rhys in a haste jumped out of Nathan’s lap with the biggest blush on his face then he’d ever spotted on an Omega.   
  
‘’Shut up Ethan.’’ Nathan grumbled, but he too couldn’t hide his blush. They still haven’t told their parents, not that there is much to say since they haven’t had sex yet but they were planning to mate in the future. ‘’Just don’t tell any of them yet please?’’   
  
‘’I wouldn’t do that anyway, that’s your confession to make, not mine.’’ Ethan replied. ‘’But mom does want you both downstairs now, so make yourself presentable because those blushing faces are too obvious.’’ He said teasingly.   
  
Nathan rolled his eyes but showed his older brother a small smile. ‘’You’ve really grown up Ethan..’’  
  
‘’We’ll be there in a few, brother.’’ Rhys said.  
  
Ethan just shrugged and closed the door behind him, now on his way to Katan’s room. He knocked and also opened the door, finding Katan in the same position as his siblings on Marlon. ‘’Uhg come on, not again. All you horny rabbits should really go to a hotel or something.’’ Ethan announced, both Marlon and Katan didn’t even notice him until he spoke.   
  
And just like Rhys and Nathan, both their faces were flushed red. ‘’E-Ethan, you could’ve-‘’ Katan got interrupted by Ethan before he could finish his sentence. ‘’I did knock, mom wants you down so hurry up.’’  
  
‘’Uh, for what?’’ Katan asked, still a bit flustered. It’s not that he’s embarrassed at being kissed by Marlon in front of his family since they’ve seen that clearly enough but Ethan was just different. And why was Ethan acting completely cool with it?   
  
The oldest Alpha shrugged. ‘’Like I know, mom just want all of us down so don’t make him wait any longer.’’ Ethan said and closed the door behind him too to make his way downstairs again. When he walked back into the living room luckily both Nathan and Rhys were present and not soon after Katan walked in hand in hand with Marlon behind him and sat down on the couch.   
  
‘’Can I have your attention pups?’’ Alex said, trying to get everyone to shut up which they weren’t.   
  
‘’Shut your mouths or you’re doing the dishes!’’ He warned and it got everyone to shut up, so he counts it as a win. ‘’Your mom has something to announce.’’  
  
Louis cleared his throat as all his pups eyes were focused on him. ‘’Uh w- well, I haven’t been feeling so well so Niall came over, knowing what was wrong somehow and uh, well I tested myself and I’m pregnant so you’re all getting another sibling…’’ He mumbled very fast so the pups all needed a few seconds to process what their mom just said.   
  
‘’Uh what?’’ Katan asked confused. ’’Mom, last time you..’’  
  
‘’It’s going to all be okay, we’re going to pay very strict attention to your mother’s health okay?’’ Alex replied, he noticed Katan's distress right away. Aria and Gwenn both had the biggest grin on their faces as they both ran to their mother to give Louis one of the biggest hugs. They nuzzled their mother’s chest. ‘’Thank you girls.’’ Louis whispered, circling his arms around them. ‘’We’re here mom.’’ Aria mumbled.   
  
After Aria and Gwenn, the others also demanded a hug from their mother. Louis was so glad their pups weren’t overreacting and thankfully reacted pretty good, so after their meeting he dismissed everyone. Only Louis, Katan, Marlon, Ethan, Alex and Ailene stayed behind. ‘’Mom, you sure it’s going to be okay?’’ Ailene asked.   
  
Katan and Ethan both stayed behind to get that answer too, they were both hesitant. And Marlon stayed behind because Katan stayed behind. Louis gave them a convincing smile. ‘’Yes, it’s going to be okay. I’ll be monitored very closely so even if something would go wrong, I’ll be in good hands.’’   
  
‘’Alright mom.’’ Ethan replied, he knows their fathers won’t take any risks when it comes to Louis so even if something would go wrong they’ll be on it in a second. He stood up to leave the living room when Louis asked where he was going. ‘’Oh, I’m going into town to get some new footwear for when I’m training.’’ He replied.   
  
‘’Oh, well I have to do some groceries for mom too, so can we come with you?’’ Katan asked. ‘We’ was probably he and Marlon. Not that Ethan really cared about Marlon being Katan’s boyfriend, he was very good to his little brother so he couldn’t complain but it was weird to have his former best friend now as his little brother’s boyfriend.   
  
‘’Fine, you can come too.’’ Ethan answered. ‘’I’m leaving in half an hour so you two be ready.’’   
  
Both Marlon and Katan nodded their heads as two obedient dogs who's master just told them an order. ‘’You don’t mind right?’’ Katan asked Marlon to be sure.  
  
‘’And you ask that after he’s already said we can come with him?’’ Marlon chuckled. ‘’But no, I don’t mind baby. He was my best friend in the past and we can still laugh together, so really don’t worry we’re okay.’’

******

The three of them were in the car on their way to the mall and as soon as they arrived Ethan walked off to the sports shop so he could get some footwear which he needed so badly. He had a blue pair but those were already worn out and maybe he can buy some more gear. ‘’Wait, Ethan!’’ Katan yelled behind him, grabbing his arm. ‘’At least wait for us!’’   
  
‘’You both were going to do groceries right?’’ Ethan asked.   
  
Marlon nodded. ‘’Yeah? So we can first get your gear and then do the groceries.’’   
  
‘’Uh, I hate doing groceries.’’ Ethan complained. ‘’Just you two do that and I’ll go shopping on my own.’’   
  
‘’Nope, I want to see what you buy!’’ Katan argued, seriously his little brother can be such a damn handful.   
  
‘’Listen K, I’m not a fan of doing groceries so I sure as hell am not doing it.’’   
  
‘’Then you can just wait outside.’’ Marlon interrupted, noticing a hint of sadness on Katan’s face which just shouldn’t be there. Only a smile and pure happiness can be on his Omega’s face.  Ethan rolled his eyes, Marlon was very protective which was good but come on, just because Katan can’t come with him to shop? ‘’Fine, just don’t bother me.’’  
  
‘’Sure, we won’t.’’ Marlon winked to Katan who now had a smile on his face.   
  
They arrived at the shop and Ethan right away went to the boxing department with a bright grin on his face, which surprised both Katan and Marlon. While Ethan went through the different gloves, shoes and clothing the two of them sat down while both looking at Ethan. ‘’He’s really changed hasn’t he?’’ Marlon asked, followed by Katan humming as a reply.   
  
‘’Oh my god, is that you Ethan?’’ A high pitched woman voice said. Both Katan and Marlon looked at the blond haired Omega girl approach Ethan, Sarah, Marlon rcognised her. They both looked as Sarah threw her arms around Ethan’s waist who awkwardly just stood there as she hugged him. Ethan looked at Marlon mouthing who the hell she was where Marlon mouthed back with ‘one of your playmates, Sarah’  
  
‘’Uh hey, Sarah?’’ Ethan said when she finally let go.   
  
She bit her lip, taking a step back from Ethan to study his figure. ‘’You’ve really grown Ethan… I wonder what else has grown, Alpha..’’   
  
Ethan raised an eyebrow, oh that’s what Marlon meant with play mates, she was one of the Omega’s he used to fuck. Ethan ignored he comment. ‘’So uh, what brings you here?’’ He asked when she answered that she was working here.   
  
Katan looked at them with pure hatred in his eyes, he remembers that disgusting sweet smell on his brother plenty of times. That was one of the girls he used two years ago, which always ‘satisfied’ his Alpha needs. ‘’Katan..’’ Marlon whispered next to him. ‘’It’s fine, Ethan didn’t even remember her name.’’   
  
‘’Was I being that obvious?’’ Katan whispered back.   
  
‘’Yes baby you were..’’ Marlon chuckled a little, though that girl fawning all over Ethan was annoying the crap out of him too. Seriously that’s always been the case, every damn Omega fawned over his best friend. When he was hanging out with Ethan there were always some girl interrupting them to gain his attention, fucking annoying is what it was.   
  
Ethan noticed both the glares coming from behind the girl, so he tried to brush her off. ‘’Uh, well I’m here with them so I’m going back to them and you better get to work before your boss gets angry.’’ Ethan said, slightly shoving her to the right so he could walk back to Katan and Marlon and ask them why they were both oozing fury and jealousy.   
  
‘’Wait,  Ethan!’’ She grabbed his hand to stop the Alpha from walking away. She plastered herself onto him before whispering to him. ‘’There’s a small booth in the back, want to have some fun Alpha? Like we used to have?’’ She whispered, trying to sound as seductively as she could.   
  
Before Ethan could even decline her she was ripped away from him, by none other than Marlon? ‘’No, don’t you see he’s not fucking interested in you.’’ He growled towards her, standing possessively in front of Ethan. Both Ethan and Katan looked confused at each other, why was Marlon being so possessive so suddenly?   
  
She whimpered from Marlon’s grip on her delicate wrists, his grip was surely going to leave some sort of bruise. A hand on his shoulder had him let go though. ‘’Easy Marlon, it’s okay.’’ Ethan said. ‘’I’m sorry, but as he said I’m not interested so just leave me be okay?’’   
  
She nodded her head quickly and took off to the staff room in the back. ‘’So what suddenly happened to you?’’ Ethan chucked jokingly towards Marlon, who had a slight blush on his face. Even he didn’t know why he did that.   
  
Katan came up to them too and wrapped his arms around Marlon and snuggled into his chest. ‘’I’m with Ethan, what happened?’’ The Omega asked.   
  
‘’I really have no idea, just got annoyed by her.’’ He mumbled as a reply.   
  
Ethan just chuckled and went back to shopping some gear. He settled with two new black pair, black pants with red ornaments at the side and white pants with gold ornaments. After he paid the three of them did some groceries, well Katan and Marlon did while Ethan waited outside. He doesn’t like grocery shopping, so he’s not going in their either.   
  
He remembers as if it was yesterday when his mom always took him shopping, stuffing him in the shopping cart which was stupid and annoying as hell.   Finally Marlon and Katan had done the shopping and left the supermarket. ‘’Jeez, you guys took way too long.’’ Ethan grumbled, automatically taking over the heavy bags that Marlon and Katan were carrying.    
  
‘’Well, it’s almost the twin girls birthday so mom wants to surprise them with a homemade cake but finding all the supplies was a bit hard.’’ Katan replied.   
  
‘’Yeah sure.’’ Ethan chuckled. ‘’The servant is waiting on us so let’s go..’’   
  
The two of them followed Ethan to the car, loaded the groceries in and sat back in the car. Both Marlon and Katan probably had a short night because the two of them both fell asleep with their heads on each of Ethan’s shoulder. And when they arrived, he literally had to carry both of them to Katan’s room and dump them on Katan’s bed because they weren’t waking up at all. All in all, it was a fun day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^
> 
> As always thank you all so much for the lovely comments! xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter all about Harry and Louis <3

‘’Lou?’’ Harry whined, trying to gain his Omega’s attention. ‘’Lou? My darling? Sweetest Omega in the world? My sweet innocent cupcake?’’   
  
Louis was sitting on the chair, next to the window, reading a book about some love story again while Harry laid upside down on bed keeping his Omega company. Louis had a small smile formed on his lips because of Harry’s nicknames for him, like innocent cupcake? Where does that come from? ‘’Yes my annoying but loving Alpha?’’   
  
Harry turned around so he was laying on his stomach with a smile on his face, his dimples showing. ‘’Want to go on a date with me Lou? Like when we were young?’’  
  
‘’Like when we were young? Are we old now then?’’ Louis repeated with a giggle in his voice. ‘’Sure babe..’’   
  
Harry’s eyes shined, his tail was happily waging. ‘’Yes! Let’s go then.’’ Harry announced, standing up as if he was ready to go right now, which Louis wasn’t.   
  
‘’’Now? I’m not even dressed up or anything, so-‘’  
  
‘’You look gorgeous anyway, how about we go snoop around for some adorable pup clothes?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Oh, you’re so happy about getting more pups aren’t you Haz?’’ Louis giggled, he knows Harry always wanted more but now that Harry’s dream came true he didn’t really noticed his Alpha’s happiness before now. ‘’Fine, we can go now..’’   
  
‘’I’ll ride!’’   
  
Louis curled his hand into that of Harry, telling the pups that they were going out and they got into the car which Harry would drive himself and went on their way to the closest baby store. 

******

Harry and Louis went to the shop, cutely walking hand in hand with each other scooping through baby clothes. Louis’ happiness was literally sky rocketing because Harry’s smile never once subsides during their date. Maybe getting pregnant again was a good thing because his Alpha’s happiness is his happiness.   
  
‘’Lou!’’ Harry said holding up a light baby blue onesie with the words ‘’Daddy’s little man’ on it. ‘’I want this.’’   
  
Louis shook his head with a loving smile on it. ‘’Haz, we have to buy gender natural clothes since we don’t even know how many or which gender they are.’’

The pout on Harry’s face was absolutely adorable. ‘’I want another boy..’’

  
‘’Oh what having five boys isn’t enough?’’   
  
‘’No, I want another one… or maybe two...’’   
  
Louis rolled his eyes but gave in. ‘’Fine we’ll get that one and if we only have girls then they’re wearing it anyway.’’   
  
And there was Harry’s smile again. ‘’Alright then I’ll take a few, you also have them in green, white, black and a darker shade of blue!’’   
  
‘’Oh god.’’ Louis mumbled, face palming himself. Why did he gave Harry permission for that?   
  
In the end they’ve bought around 2200$ worth of clothes, and honestly that’s not even enough for Harry. But the shop attendant was very happy with their purchase so at least they brightened someone day. While walking back to the car another Alpha accidentally crashed into Louis, sending Harry’s instinct into overdrive. Thinking the other Alpha was trying to claim the pups and his Omega as his own, which Harry wasn't going to let happen. With one swing of his fist he sent the Alpha flying into window of a store, shattering it. ‘’Mine!’’ He growled loudly while his hand wrapped around Louis waist so he could pull his Omega into his chest.   
  
Louis has no idea how to react, he totally forgot Alpha’s get so overprotective when their Omega is pregnant and this was a pretty good example for that theory. ‘’Haz, I’m okay… I’m yours love.’’ Louis whispered in the Alpha’s ear before pulling Harry’s nose into his neck so his pregnant scent would calm his Alpha down.   
  
Harry only growled before picking Louis up, who wrapped his legs around the Alpha, next he picked the five bags up and carried both the bags and his Omega back to the car. When he arrived he threw the bags in the trunk before opening the door and placing Louis into the passage seat, even buckling him up before walking over to the driver seat. ‘’Haz?’’ Louis said when the Alpha sat down and closed the door.   
  
‘’I’m sorry..’’   
  
‘’It’s fine love.’’ Louis giggled, though what wasn’t fine was the slick gathering in his pants. His Alpha showing such dominance made his inner Omega preen and slick everything up and of course Harry’s smelled it. ‘’Alpha..’’  
  
‘’O my god Lou, you smell perfect…’’   
  
‘’Drive home and you can take me okay but first drive home safely!’’ Louis commanded.   
  
‘’Okay, and you’ll probably won’t walk for the next two days.’’   
  
‘’Fine by me Haz, fine by me.’'

******

As soon as Harry arrived he pulled Louis out and lifted Louis up so again, Louis had to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry ordered a servant to get the bags out of the trunk while he would carry Louis to their bedroom.   
  
‘’Uh wow, easy mom, dad.’’ Ethan chuckled, getting out of the way on the stairs. His mom and dad were making out while his dad was basically running up the stairs with Louis in his arms.   
  
‘’Shut up kid, mine.’’ Harry growled possessively.   
  
‘’Haz, fucking hurry up. I’m slicking up everything and Ethan forget this!’’ Louis yelled when they were almost at the top of the stairs. He faintly heard his son chuckle and walk down the stairs again.   
  
Harry kicked the door open and closed it behind them again. Kissing Louis passionately while walking to the bed, letting Louis slowly down on it. ‘’I-I need you right n-now Haz!’’ Louis whined, it’s like he was going into a pre-heat which is impossible because he’s pregnant. Was he this horny too when he was pregnant from the other litters?   
  
‘’So needy Lou, but I’ll have to prep you first..’’   
  
‘’No prep, need you now, need your thick cock inside of me Alpha!’’ Louis yelled. Harry shushed him by covering Louis’ lips with his own, the desperate whines that escaped Louis’ throat were heard throughout the room and probably out in the halls too.   
  
Louis hands were clumsily trying to get Harry’s shirt off. ‘’Off!’’   
  
‘’Wow, you’re so demanding Lou. What happened?’’ Harry teased but complied with pulling his shirt of by himself. ‘’Does my Omega need something to fill his sweet little hole?’’ He also peeled Louis’ shirt off of him while immediately pinching Louis’ nipples using his thumb and finger.   
  
Slowly Harry undressed both himself and his Omega while stealing quick kisses through the undressing. ‘’Harry, stop teasing and fuck me already!’’ Louis ordered desperately again.   
  
‘’Hands and knees baby.’’ Harry said, completely ignoring Louis’ whines and commands. ‘’Now.’’   
  
Louis complied as fast as he could, scrambling onto his hands and knees. He presented his ass in the air so his aching hole was clearly in Harry’s view, the slick had coated his whole behind and legs. His pure silver tail was again swaying seductively in the air, his ears were lying flat on his head to show his Alpha how submissive and obedient he could be. ‘’Alpha, please?’’ He begged.   
  
Harry groaned out from the frustration, his cock was already twitching with need but he wasn’t rushing this time. He wanted to be a tease this time, but a lot of times when he does that he gives up himself. He licked his lips before approaching Louis hole, his finger poked it a little. Louis reacted right away, his back arching trying to get the finger to slip inside but Harry’s hand slapped his bum as a warning. ‘’No, don’t be needy Louis. Wait patiently for what I give you, understand?’’   
  
‘’…’’   
  
Another slap landed on his other cheek making Louis give a high pitched whine. ‘’Y- Yes Alpha!’’   
  
‘’Good boy.’’ Harry whispered, nudging Louis’ cheek with his nose. The scent of slick was so much stronger, he wanted more of that scent and before he knew he was greedily lapping at the Omega’s hole. Louis’ high pitched whines encouraged Harry to go on even more, letting his tongue slip inside.   
  
A few minutes later his index finger also joined, slipping into Louis’ hole along with his tongue. ‘’Oh, ah !’’ Louis moaned again, he wanted more though. ‘’Harry?’’   
  
‘’Yes, you’re getting it Lou. I’m getting impatient as well love.’’ Harry grunted, pulling back from Louis’ bum. His mouth and chin were covered in Louis’ sweet slick, he cleaned the slick off of his finger with his own tongue, moaning when again the sweet taste of Louis hit his tongue.   
  
He laid down next to Louis who was impatiently waiting on his hands and knees for Harry to penetrate him. ‘’What?’’ Louis asked confused.   
  
‘’Ride me Lou, come one baby.’’ Harry commanded, in a second Louis crawled on him. Louis reached back to grab Harry’s cock as he guided the head to his twitching hole, he felt it poke his entrance so he sacked down on it with a loud moan. ‘’So deep, o my god!’’ He moaned, his body started automatically rolling his hips on Harry’s pelvis creating just the right friction inside of him.   
  
Harry’s grunts were encouraging Louis to roll his hips even more, circling them, moving them up and down and accidentally hitting his prostate that made Louis come with a loud cry. His orgasm was so sudden and hard that he fell down on Harry’s chest to get his breath back. ‘’That was so sudden Lou, but I don’t think I gave you permission to come, now did I?’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry Haz, I couldn’t control it..’’   
  
The Alpha chuckled, stroking the back of Louis’ back comfortably… His Omega was still shivering from his sudden orgasm, but he wasn’t quite down yet so when Louis stop shivering Harry man handled them on their sides and started thrusting in hard, surprising Louis with the sudden movements too.   
  
Louis breath hitched a little when Harry kept on rubbing his prostate, it was almost making him come another time. ‘’H- Oh, ah!’’   
  
‘’No, do not come yet.’’ Harry only commanded, knowing Louis was about to come when his Omega’s voice got really high pitched. ‘’Patiently wait for your Alpha love.’’ Harry said with a smirked. He changed their position again so Louis was now again on his knees, his shoulders were pressed into the mattress and his ass was high up in the air.   
  
Harry thrusts were only getting rougher as he got his momentum again, using the grip on Louis’ hips to adjust his the angle so his cock would nudge the deepest of Louis’ insides. A few minutes later Louis was lying flat on his stomach, Harry lying on him with his chest plastered against the Omega’s back. His strong arm was wrapped around Louis’ neck while he was still fucking into his Omega, but now he wasn’t using fast rough thrusts but slowly and deep thrusts, using the roll of his hips to reach an even deeper part of Louis’ body.   
  
Louis’ was slightly shivering already with the need to come but simply being unable to because Harry ordered it, it was on the verge of pain but still at the side of pleasurable. ‘’I’m knotting you baby, then you can come with me okay?’’ Harry whispered, getting back on his knees so he could pull Louis flat against his back. He just notice the tears of pleasure running down his Omega’s cheeks that sent him right over the edge, pushing his knot into Louis’, locking them together as Louis’ womb was again filled with his seed. He, as usual, bit down at the side of Louis’ neck where his bond mark is, not breaking the skin though but he just loved biting Louis and biting him on the side of his neck when he knots makes Louis come. And Louis did with a high pitched cry before going limb in Harry’s arm because of his heavy orgasm. His tears were still coming out of his eyes because it was so much pleasure, almost too much to bear.   
  
‘’You okay Lou?’’ Harry whispered  
  
‘’Y-Yeah, that was so good Alpha.’’ Louis whined, snuggling his back into Harry’s chest. His Alpha’s arms around him made him feel safe and the hand possessively on his tummy made him feel precious and loved.   
  
‘’I love you so much Louis, so much baby.’’ Harry mumbled sleepy.   
  
Louis giggled, he was really tired too. Two orgasms wasn’t nothing. ‘’I love you too Harry, so much…’’ He mumbled back.   
  
The two snuggled into each other while falling asleep with Harry’s knot still firmly locked into Louis’ hole. Even when his knot deflated and his cock went limb he didn’t slip out but stayed inside of him so he was connected with his Omega in the most intimate way.   



	24. Chapter 24

Tomorrow the twin girls are becoming twelve years old, they’re both still un-presented but Aria is probably going to be a Beta and Gwenn an Omega. And for their birthday Max had arranged for them to go on a family trip to his home country, France. The girls always begged about going there so that’s where they’re going tomorrow, but it’s going to be a surprise for them. The other pups all know about it and were packing their bags, Marlon was coming too and would stay the night over so they can leave early tomorrow.

******

‘’We are going to France, we are going to France!’’ The twin girls sang in harmony, they were thrilled to go to France! They didn’t understand why their mom woke them up so early but when their mom told them about the trip they were wide awake in a second. After loading the car with their bags, Louis called the pups to all come down and get in the cars. In less than ten minutes all eight kids, Marlon, Louis, Harry, Alex and Max were all ready for take off. They were driving three separate cars towards the airport where they would take their private jet.  
  
‘’Let’s go! Let’s go!’’ Aria kept on yelling, she was so excited to go to France.   
  
‘’Shut up.’’ Nathan groaned having his eyes closed while his head rested on Rhys’ head that laid on his shoulder. ‘’Some of us actually need sleep.’’   
  
Aria, pouting, looked around her. Indeed, everyone was asleep. Her mom’s head laid on Alex’s shoulder, Harry’s head laid also on Alex’s shoulder though on the opposite side and Max’s shoulder laid on Louis’ shoulder while they were all sleeping comfortably. But Rhys and Nathan were also snuggled up just like Marlon and Katan, her little sister had her head in Ailene’s lap who was calmly listening to some music. Then her eyes shifted to Ethan’s who looked right back at her, so at least someone wasn’t asleep. ‘’Brother?’’ She whispered.   
  
Ethan hummed as a response, so she could ask her question.   
  
‘’Can I also use your shoulder as a pillow too?’’  
  
Ethan chuckled a little. ‘’Sure sis, just be a little quiet yeah? Everyone else is really tired.’’ She smiled brightly as she  silently walked over to Ethan who welcomed her with open arms. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. ‘’Thank you..’’ She whispered, her eyes already dropping slowly.   
  
‘’No problem sis, go sleep for a bit okay?’’ Ethan whispered, petting her soft hair. She hummed one more time, drifting away while enjoying her brother’s hands in her hair.

******

The trip went well and they arrived safely at Max’s old mansion, he still owned it but he made Adam, his brother, the next head of the Chevalier Clan. And his brother has been doing very well, and he loved to see him again so this trip was a win-win situation.   
  
As soon as they arrived Adam came waddling out of the door, followed by three little girls. Adam had found a lovely Omega named Jonah, he was very sweet but mainly submissive which Adam preferred. Together with Jonah they had a total of three children, one litter, and all girls named Maya, Mabel and Megan. They were born seven years ago, just a year later when Adam and Jonah met so you could say they hit if off very fast but oh well, they were happy and that’s all that matters.   
  
‘’Brother!’’ Adam greeted happily, bringing Max into a hug. He greeted his brother back, bringing the small girls also into a hug. ‘’Hello girls! You’ve grown so much!’’   
  
‘’Yes! We’re big girls now!’’ Mabel giggled, soon followed by her sisters giggles.   
  
‘’Yes you are!’’   
  
Everyone else greeted each other too before Adam showed them their rooms, of course Louis and his mates had their own room, just like Nathan and Rhys and Marlon and Katan and the twin girls. Only Ethan, Ailene and Daniel had their own rooms which they totally didn’t mind because Daniel took his gaming set up with him so he wouldn’t miss any important games and Ailene just needed her space just like Ethan who wasn’t quite used to having attention anymore. Just going out the house, being stormed by his previous hook ups was almost too much on him. He hasn’t had sex in like two years, two fucking years! That’s a lot of months…  
  
The whole day was mostly just hanging around and catching up, especially Max and Adam had a lot to catch up on. Tonight the oldest siblings were planning to have a night out, just the four of them and Marlon of course since he belongs to the family too. Nathan and Rhys didn’t bother to go and stayed behind to cuddle again, like usual those two weren’t separable.   
  
So the five of them were making themselves ready for a night out, of course Daniel didn’t put in much work because he rather played more games than ‘make himself ready’ and to be honest, he had the easy looks of his fathers. He didn’t need to do anything to look good, just like his other siblings. But for some reason they still had to dress up even more to look even better, seriously they looked like god damn models and still it wasn’t good enough. Especially Ailene, she was already doing her hair for the past two hours! And she still had to do her makeup, so long story short they weren’t leaving for at least another two hours.   
  
Finally everyone was done and it was almost eleven already. ‘’Alright let’s go you guys.’’ Daniel grumbled.  
  
Katan’s hand was intertwined with Marlon’s hand as they walked out and got into a car, Ethan was right behind them and set next to them. Ailene rushed out of the door on her red heels and got into the car, using Ethan’s hand of course. ‘’Thank you, you’re such a gentleman.’’ She giggled.   
  
‘’No problem sis, you’re looking gorgeous by the way.’’   
  
‘’Ew, seriously stop flirting.’’ Daniel grumbled.   
  
‘’Stop being so grumpy Daniel!’’ Ethan joked pulling Daniel into his side using his arm. ‘’We’ll have a sibling night out so smile some more, you can play games the whole night anyway.’’   
  
Daniel instinctively relaxed in his brother’s hold and snuggled just a second into Ethan’s chest to get some of Ethan’s scent on him, the siblings scent calmed him down. ‘’Okay..’’   
  
Ethan though didn’t let go and let Daniel rest on his chest for the whole rit. He understand Daniel doesn’t like going out but socializing a little bit won’t hurt him, and maybe his brother could meet someone?   
  
They got out and walked into the first club they could find. ‘’Alright let’s do shots first!’’ Marlon called out, followed by happy cheers from Ailene and Katan who both happily waddled after Marlon to get to the bar. Ethan hasn’t drank a single drop in two years, so he’s taking it easy tonight and he likes to keep an eye on his siblings just to be sure and he can’t do that if he’s wasted.   
  
Daniel followed behind them, he also wasn’t a fan of drinking but for one night couldn’t hurt so he also grabbed a shot glass. The siblings had a small toasts before throwing it empty into their throats. ‘’Ugh, haven’t had shots in two years, this shit burns!’’ Ethan complained through his coughs.   
  
Marlon was laughing his ass off. ‘’You wouldn’t win a drinking game from me now Ethan, your tolerance is so much lower than mine now.’’   
  
‘’Oh? Then go ahead and drink four shots.’’ Ethan replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
‘’Four? Sure, easy!’’ Marlon replied, ordering the barman to give him eight shot, four for him and four for Ethan. Katan rolled his eyes at them. ‘’I’m not going to baby you two for the night, so if you can’t hold your alcohol go bother someone else!’’   
  
‘’Don’t be such a sour kitty, baby.’’ Marlon purred, pacing a quick kiss on Katan’s lip who eagerly kissed him back.   
  
Somewhere between their ‘’game of shots’’ Ailene and Daniel bailed out, and with that I mean Daniel took a taxi home and Ailene was making out with some Alpha guy in the back. ‘’She’s going for it..’’ Katan giggled, feeling the alcohol get to his head already.   
  
‘’Yeah, she totally is.’’ Ethan agreed, followed by Marlon’s humming. The three of them were occupying a lounge set, while nine shots were still standing in front of them waiting to be taken. ‘’Let’s do another round.’’ Ethan said, he’s feeling it a little but not that much compared to Marlon and Katan. He knows they’re trying to keep tough but they can’t win against him, not even after not drinking for so long. They took another shot and clashed their glasses back on the table. ‘’O gosh, that was the last one for me…’’ Katan whined. ‘’I’m giving up guys.’’   
  
Marlon pulled Katan into his lap with the Omega’s back against his chest, his arms wrapped around his waist. ‘’Don’t overdo it baby, enough is enough.’’ Ethan rolled his eyes at their lovely show of affection but with a smile, they were a cute couple together.  
  
A few minutes later a drunken male Omega walked to their little group and literally jumped Ethan, surprising all three of them. Ethan pulled back from the Omega’s kiss with a confused look on his face. ‘’Uh hey?’’ He said awkwardly, his eyesight meeting two pair of jealous eyes, those of Marlon and Katan. And why the hell were they being so jealous? Seriously they are the ones making out on a lounge set.   
  
The Omega puffed his lips, biting it before leaning in again to claim Ethan’s lips. ‘’I’m horny and I want a strong Alpha to give me pups, and I think you’re exactly what I’m looking for so please impregnate me?’’ The Omega whined while rolling his hips into Ethan’s, now growing, cock.   
  
Then the scent hit Ethan’s nose, heat. The Omega was going into heat and wasn’t thinking clearly. ‘’Uh guys, I’m taking this guy home.’’ He said to Marlon and Katan who both raised their eyebrow.   
  
‘’No you’re not.’’ Katan argued, he knows exactly what Ethan is going to do and he’s not letting him fuck someone again! ‘’I agree with Katan, you’re not going to fuck a damn stranger!’’ He said, clearly with enough jealousy in his voice.   
  
Ethan probably couldn’t raise his eyebrows any higher, what was going on with these two. And the Omega humping him wasn’t really helping. ‘’What? No, what the hell guys! He’s going into heat and I don’t want some fuckhead raping the poor thing, can’t you smell it?’’   
  
Both Katan and Marlon sniffed the air and faintly did smell the scent of pre-heat. ‘’Oh…’’   
  
‘’Don’t know what is going on with you two but I’m not the person I was any more okay?’’ He said with a slight hint of sadness on his face, so they still think he’ll just take any Omega? He lifted the Omega up who wrapped his legs around his waist and dropped his face in Ethan’s neck to scent the shit out of him, all while Ethan kept stroking the Omega’s head to keep him calm.   
  
Marlon and Katan both were left behind with a nasty feeling in their guts, why were they both acting out so much and why did they speculate right away Ethan was going to have sex with that Omega? Sure the humping and everything was pretty obvious but they weren’t thinking about Ethan’s change.  
  
On Ethan’s way out a few Alpha’s tried to grapple the Omega in his arms, which he all growled too. Not possessively since he felt zero connection to this Omega but more out of protection, what if it was his sister or his little brothers that went through this? He wouldn’t want something bad to happen to them and maybe the Omega in his arms also have an sibling who wouldn’t want that, or maybe an Alpha already. ‘’Where do you live?’’ Ethan asked when they were outside, away from the people and loud music.   
  
the Omega kept on humping him in his arms, completely ignoring his question. ‘’I ask you to something, Omega.’’ The only way to get something out of the Omega is using his Alpha voice.  
  
Then his ears finally snapped up. ‘’I’m sorry Alpha, I- live very close by…’’   
  
‘’Alright, can you lead the way uhm… your name?’’   
  
The Omega giggled, licking a long strip on Ethan’s cheek. ‘’I can Alpha, and my name is Rentarou, but you can just call me Ren, Alpha..’’  
  
‘’Alright Ren, my name is Ethan and I’m taking you home okay? Do you have a phone so I can call your family?’’   
  
Ren nodded. ‘’Y-Yes, I have to cum Alpha, please let me cum… Pups. Please give me strong pups.’’   
  
Ethan sighed, this was probably hard on Ren but he simply can’t do it. ‘’Ren I’m going to be honest with you, I’m only taking you home without helping you through your heat okay? I only want you to arrive home safely..’’   
  
The tears that sprung into Ren’s eyes should’ve broken Ethan’s heart but they didn’t, sure the Omega was cute but he simply didn’t feel it. ‘’Sorry, I understand..’’   
  
Ethan stroked his head in a praising manner. ‘’I’m sorry too, It’s not you but definitely me okay? So your phone?’’   
  
‘’O-Oh yeah, here..’’ He showed the lists of contacts, the contact ‘mom’ was already on display for Ethan to call.   
  
He pressed ‘call’ and after just a few seconds someone picked up. ‘’Ren? Everything okay baby?’’ A woman’s voice asked.   
  
‘’Excuse me ma’am,  my name is Ethan Alexander Tomlinson and I’m calling you because your son just went into heat so I’m taking him home before anything bad happens.’’ He replied, his mother probably thought he was some freak.   
  
‘Wait what? He can’t go into heat? He’s a Beta!’’ She almost yelled into the phone, hurting Ethan’s ears. ‘’Is he okay? Did you touch him?! Because if you did I will-‘’   
  
‘’Wow easy ma’am, I’m only taking him home or else I wouldn’t have called you to warn you right? We’re on our way already, probably almost there already.’’ He interrupted her, he understand she is worried but yelling like that isn’t going to solve anything.   
  
‘’Okay… Okay… Just bring him safe home okay?’’ She asked. ‘’Please..’’   
  
‘’I promise he’s coming home safely ma’am.’’ Ethan reassured her.   
  
‘’Thank you..’’ She replied before hanging up.   
  
Ethan sighed, giving the phone back to Ren who was still rubbing against him in his daze of heat. ‘’Ren your mom knows we’re on our way, can you stay a bit clear for me?’’ He asked in a soothing voice, knowing Ren’s inner Omega likes that.   
  
He obediently nodded his head. ‘’Yeah, I can I think…’’ He replied. ‘’Oh the blue house over there is where I live..’’   
  
Ethan humed, walking up to the blue house and before he even made it to the door it swung open, revealing a middle aged woman standing in the doorway who ran to them. ‘’O my god, Ren you’re an Omega?’’ She asked amazed.   
  
Ethan placed Ren onto the ground before his mother pulled him in for a hug. ‘’Thank you for safely bringing him home..’’  
  
‘’No problem ma’am, but I do have to go now so take care of him okay?’’   
  
‘’Yeah again, thank you so much. You’re probably one of the most considered Alpha’s out there.’’   
  
Ethan smiled at that, hearing that made his worries easily fall off of his shoulders. ‘’Thank you, really it was no problem.’’ With that he left and headed back to the club to find Katan furiously making out with Marlon on the couch. ‘’Lovebirds let’s go back to the mansion.’’ He said, interrupting their moment.   
  
‘’Ethan!’’ Katan happily smiled throwing his arms around Ethan’s waist, followed by snuggling his face into Ethan’s muscular chest.   
  
‘’Uh, did you two drink even more?’’ Ethan asked, seriously Marlon have some responsibility.   
  
Marlon shrugged. ‘’Just a few more shots! I want cuddles too..’’ He pouted before also wrapping his arms around Ethan, who clearly had no idea what was happening. ‘’Okay, we’re going back.’’   
  
Both Marlon and Katan childishly refused but didn’t struggle when Ethan guided them outside and got them into a cab. On their way Marlon and Katan snuggled into Ethan’s side and clang to him the whole damn ride, not letting go for even a second. When they arrived back at the mansion he guided both of them to the couch and gave Marlon and Katan a bottle of water he forced them to drink so they would sober up a little. ‘’And don’t get off of this couch until it’s empty, do I make myself clear Marlon, K?’’   
  
‘’Yeah..’’ The both answered obiedently, slowly gulping down the water. In the meantime Ethan headed to his room, he brushed his teeth and changed into some sleeping wear. With sleeping wear he meant only his boxers without anything else, sleeping with clothes when you never do that anymore is so hard, you know exactly what freedom is when you sleep naked.   
  
He switched the nightstand lamp off and pulled the covers over his waist. It was about ten minutes later when he heard his door open, followed by someone entering his bed and snuggled into his back. Judging from the scent it had to be Marlon, but what was the Alpha doing in his bed?   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was honestly a bit lost lately, not knowing where this was going to and it just felt boring for some reason but I have ideas again thanks to your awesome comments guys :) Thanks a lot for the amazing support!xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what? Two updates? Yes, two fucking updates :D

‘’Mar, what are you doing?’’ Ethan sighed, turning around to face his Alpha friend.   
  
Marlon shrugged. ‘’Want to sleep next to you, K is coming in a few minutes too.’’   
  
‘’Seriously, what is going on with you two? Why are you both being so clingy, are you that drunk?’’  
  
Marlon snorted. ‘’Oh come on, we’ve both been so drunk that we thought we were going to die. Do you remember that night we laid on the kitchen floor at my home after drinking so much we were simply unable to stand? I’m not even close to being wasted, so no I’m not clingy because I’m a bit tipped but simply because I want to.’’   
  
With a snicker in his voice Ethan replied. ‘’I do remember that, damn we really thought we were going to die…’’  
  
Marlon closed the distance between them and snuggled into Ethan’s chest. ‘’Why don’t you hate me?’’ He whispered.  
  
Ethan raised an eyebrow, still surprised by Marlon’s clinginess. ‘’Why should I?’’ Ethan asked back, he slowly unconsciously wrapped an arm around Marlon who took that as a cue too snuggle even more into the bigger Alpha.   
  
‘’Well honestly, I thought you were going to kill me after finding out I had sex with Katan and became his boyfriend or even when you came back but here you are, laughing and acting normal towards me..’’   
  
‘’Because he’s happy with you and all I care about is his happiness Marlon, what I did to him haunted me for months.’’ Ethan replied, yes he learned to forgive himself because he wasn’t himself when he hurt Katan and he learned to let the guilt go but he was never able to forget what he did.   
  
‘’You really think he’s completely happy with only me though? Come on, I see how he looks at you, hell I’ve always seen how he looks at you ever since we were kids I’ve known how much he loves you and I can still see in his eyes how much he loves you Ethan.’’   
  
Ethan knew that already, they’ve always been together bound by a promise. ‘’So? He loves you too, he completely adores you Mar.’’  
  
‘’I know that too.’’ Marlon replied. ‘’But… He asked me something after we went shopping and it stayed in my mind the whole time…’’  
  
‘’…’’   
  
‘’What did he ask then?’’   
  
Marlon bit his lip, should he tell him already of should they wait it out a little? He’s already got permission from Katan’s parent to mate him so they were planning on mating when Katan’s heat hits but now Katan asked if Marlon would be okay with Ethan joining their mating. He’s been acting weird ever since Ethan came back, acting possessive and jealous of Ethan just like with Sarah who was basically plastering herself onto Ethan which didn’t stay so well with him so he ended up pushed her away from Ethan. So he was okay with Ethan joining their nest, even better than okay. A strong Alpha like Ethan would be able to protect them even better, being able to protect Katan and their future pups.   
  
‘’Katan and I are planning to mate his next heat, so he asked me if I would mind you joining our mating…’’ Marlon whispered. ‘’And I do not, I even want you to join-‘’  
  
‘’Wait, what?’’ Ethan asked confused sitting up and turning his nightstand on. ‘’What?’’ He repeated, just too flabbergasted at what the hell Marlon just said. Join their mating? That thought never crossed his mind but…   
  
Marlon also sat up, looking straight into Ethan’s dominant eyes. He’s dominant himself since he’s an Alpha but submitting to Ethan is probably one of his fantasies, being pinned down by such a stronger Alpha is something he would want so badly. ‘’We want you to join our mating, I’ll submit to you so you’ll be the primary Alpha of our nest. You’ve always wanted Katan right? Then you still have him.’’   
  
‘’Do you even know what you both are asking? Bonding is forever, you’ll be tied to me forever.’’ Ethan’s fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, what were those two even asking him?   
  
‘’Well duh, we’re not stupid. You are still my best friend no matter what and lately you know how weird I’ve been acting around you, all that jealousy with those Omega’s that keep bothering you. Ever since Katan proposed it I’ve been thinking only as you as a future mate and Katan had always thought of you as his future mate even after starting a relationship with me.’’   
  
‘’…’’  
  
‘’You’re drunk Marlon, you shouldn’t say stuff like that.’’   
  
‘’Oh come on, yeah I’m a bit drunk but I can think clearly enough.’’ Marlon shifted his position so he sat in front of Ethan. ‘’And you know when I’m wasted I can’t even properly form any sentences which I can do now so I can think clearly enough!’’   
  
‘’Marlon, ever since I was little I’ve considered myself K’s Alpha but slowly we grew apart, especially after I presented. It was all my  fault that I lost him, I made him cry, insecure and sad but you.. You makes him feel safe, happy and loved Mar.. I’ve done enough to him and I don’t want to hurt him anymore, so even I want to say yes I-‘’  
  
‘’Do not say you can’t!’’ Marlon interrupted. ‘’You mean the world to him! You want to make him happy? Then fucking join our nest! You don’t want him to be sad? The  join us and you’ll make him fucking happy!’’   
  
‘’I’ll just hurt him again in the future!’’   
  
‘’Didn’t you go to that stupid center to exactly avoid that and control yourself?! Are you saying you didn’t learn shit?!’’   
  
‘’No! Of course I learned to control myself! That was the whole fucking purpose but simply because I have control doesn’t mean I won’t hurt him through some other way!’’   
  
‘’Then fucking do your best to avoid hurting him and focus on making him happy you damn idiot!’’ Marlon yelled back.  
  
‘’You can’t call your primary a damn idiot!’’ Ethan yelled back.   
  
‘’You’re not the primary until you’ve fucked me into submission!’’ Marlon growled. ‘’Stop being such an-‘’  
  
Marlon couldn’t finish his sentence because Ethan tackled him into the mattress, pinning him down using only his one hand. ‘’Stop being what? Careful? Uncertain?!’’   
  
‘’Being such a pussy!’’ Marlon said, finishing his sentence.   
  
‘’Pussy?!’’ Ethan repeated, he’s much but he’s not a damn pussy. ‘’Why am I a pussy?!’’   
  
‘’Because you’re afraid for shit that isn’t happening! You’ve got yourself under control and if you don’t you can go beat up some punching bags! Focus on protecting and loving what’s dear to-’’ Ethan released Marlon’s hands and brought his own face down to place his lips on those of Marlon who eagerly opened his mouth to give Ethan permission to enter.   
  
Their kiss got more heated in the second, their soft kiss turned into biting and playfully growling to each other. Marlon’s inner Alpha wouldn’t just submit simply because he wants Ethan to dominate him, no Ethan has to show he’s stronger, show him that he’s more dominant and more suitable to be the primary. So Marlon tried to put all his strength in his arms to tumble them over, to overpower Ethan what of course wasn’t working.   
  
‘’Keep trying Mar.’’ Ethan growled between his kisses. Before Ethan could even continue his advances, someone knocked on the door followed by Katan’s sweet innocent voice asking if he could come in.   
  
‘’Yeah, come in.’’ Ethan answered.   
  
Katan opened the door and slowly walked towards the two alpha’s. ‘’He said yes.’’ Marlon said, breaking the silence.

‘’I didn’t say yes-‘’  
  
‘’He said yes?! Katan happily squealed. ‘’You really will join us Ethan?’’   
  
The hopeful sparkle in Katan’s eyes made Ethan smile, his silly brother that still after all the shit he’s done loved him. ‘’Only if you both want me..’’ He muttered as a reply.   
  
Katan jumped into Ethan’s arms, snuggling into him with his face hidden in Ethan’s neck. ‘’Yeah we do, you’re finally mine.’’ The Omega purred into his neck.   
  
Ethan saw Marlon smile in the corner of his eye. ‘’Let’s just all go to sleep, sober up and talk about this tomorrow okay?’’ Ethan said. His future two mates nodded and hummed at the same as they all crawled under the covers, Katan took the middle with his back to Ethan’s chest. Katan’s snuggled into Marlon’s chest while the warmth of Ethan’s chest covered his back. ‘’Goodnight, my Alpha’s.’’   



	26. Chapter 26

Ethan woke up the following day, immediately recalling what happened last night. He kind off joined Katan and Marlon? Those two were both passed out beside him and Katan had a death grip on his arm and sure as hell wasn’t letting him go. He unconsciously growled happily thinking of a possible mating with the one Omega he loves, and of course his best friend even though they didn’t spoke for the past two years but they were best friends before.   
  
Ethan tried to untangle himself from Katan’s grip but accidently waked his Omega brother up. ‘’Hmmm…’’   
  
‘’Shhh, go back to sleep K…’’ Ethan whispered in a soothing voice, his hand stroking Katan’s delicate, soft hair. Katan’s eyes fluttered open as he slowly stirred awake and took in his surroundings, of course noticing Ethan first. Then he remembered what happened last night, Ethan is joining them! He’ll have his beloved brother as his Alpha. ‘’Ethan…’’ He slurred, cuddling more into his new Alpha.   
  
Ethan’s inner alpha was practically drooling, he hasn’t had any attention from Omega’s in two years and having Katan the most lustful Omega for him plastered against him got some sort of horny reaction. ‘’K, I’m taking a shower so can you let me go please?’’   
  
‘’’No, you’re staying in bed.’’ Katan mumbled.

‘’K…’’ Ethan warned.

‘’Listen to your Omega, Ethan..’’ Marlon mumbled sleepily, also awake now.

‘’Yah about that, we’ll talk later but now I just want to take a shower. Both of you continue sleeping because it’s way too early.’’   
  
Katan grumbling released Ethan’s arm so the Alpha could leave their warm bed. He immediately turned around to cuddle into Marlon’s chest who happily cuddled his Omega into him.

Ethan took a nice warm shower to get his mind off of thins, especially about the whole mating thing. Bonding for life is a big thing which they should properly talk about and if they would mate during Katan’s heat then the chances of katan becoming pregnant is very high. And does he already wants to become a father? He honestly don’t know, sure he would love to have kids someday but already?

Sighing he dried himself, dressed himself and walked out of the bathroom. Luckily those two who were occupying his bed were sound asleep, so he took this opportunity to clear his mind by beating up some punching bags.

While working out it went unnoticed that someone was watching him. ‘’What happened to have you so riled up?’’ His father’s voice was heard from behind. Harry stood there with his arms crosses, leaning against the wall with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

Ethan cleaned his face with a moistened cloth before approaching his father. ‘’Is it that obvious?’’

‘’Yes, yes it is.’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’So talk to me.’’

Ethan sighed, his father was way to curious to let it go. ‘’Katan and Marlon want me to join their mating.’’

‘’Oh, what a turn of events!’’ Harry said, clapping his hands together with a big grin on his face.

‘’It’s not funny dad!’’

‘’It is!’’

‘’Is not!’’

‘’Why are you two arguing so loudly?!’’ Louis came in, interrupted them. ‘’Some people are actually asleep right now.’’

‘’Sorry..’’ The both mumbled at the same time.

‘’But Lou,’’ Harry said, bringing his Omega in for a kiss which Ethan rolled his eyes at. ‘’He’s going to mate with Marlon and Katan! Isn’t that exciting news?’’

Louis raised an eyebrow, looking at Ethan to confirm it and when he got it he happily squealed. ‘’Oh my god, congratulations sweetie!’’ Louis brought his pup in for a hug, even though Ethan is way taller than him now, he'll always be his puppy.

Ethan sighed but complied by wrapping his arms around his mother and buried his nose in Louis’ hair, smelling something much sweeter. ‘’Thanks mom..’’

Louis’ grin was wide, big and proud. His puppy was finally settling down, well two of his puppies actually. But why wasn’t Ethan acting so happy? ‘’What’s wrong Ethan, and don’t you dare lie to me!’’

‘’It’s just that I… I don’t know mom. Mating with them is like a dream but what if it doesn’t work out?’’

‘’Well then you’re fucked buddy, because you’re stuck with them.’’ Harry smirked, but that smirk faded with Louis gave him a warning glare. Louis returned his sight to Ethan’s face that was covered with worry and insecurity that doesn’t suit well on Ethan face. ‘’Listen pup, you’ve worked so hard, so hard to prove yourself and now that you have why are you hesitating? If it doesn’t work than find another way to make it work, but I can guarantee you that your mates will be there to have your back because that’s what mates are for honey… I know that all too well by now.’’

Ethan nodded. ‘’Thank you mom, I needed that.’’

Louis smiled, standing on his toes to place a quick kiss on Ethan’s cheek. ‘’Go to them and tell them how you feel okay?’’

‘’Okay, again thanks mom.’’

‘’No problem, I love you now go!’’

Ethan rolled his eyes but chuckled at the same time. ‘’I love you too mom, wish me luck!’’ He said before walking off.

‘’Break a leg!’’ Harry called after him, receiving a go break your own leg as a reply from Ethan.

‘’That was rude, did you hear that babe?!’’

Louis kisses Harry on his lips. ‘’Of course, he is your child so yes, he is rude.’’

Harry eagerly kissed his mate back, that now was starting to scent sweeter. ‘’That’s rude too.. but I still love you.’’

‘’Of course you do, now I’m pregnant again you’re all over me. Honestly I’m glad that I have some spare time from Max right now. Yesterday he seriously stalked me for the whole day even when I simply want to get a drink from the fridge he follows me!’’

‘’He’s just very protective Lou, you can’t blame him. And honestly I’m glad that he’s on your lip the whole day so that we can make sure there’s always someone with you if there should happen something..’’ He replied, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

‘’Uhgg..’’ Louis groaned. ‘’Everything is going to be fine Haz, by the way I’m having my first appointment next week and both Alex and Max are coming along so do you want to come too?’’

‘’I would love to come, right now…’’ Harry said, with a wink.

‘’Oh no, you did not just make a joke like that! That’s so stupid!’’

Harry was slightly offended by that, his jokes are funny thank you very much. ‘’Fine, but I want to come along next week and I want to come now, so let’s go upstairs shall we?’’

Louis rolled his eyes but followed his Alpha anyway, this was going to be a hell of a ride again.

******

Ethan, as of his mother’s advice, went to his own bedroom where Marlon and Katan were currently at to confess his feelings. When he stood in front of his bedroom door he heard moaning from inside. ‘Seriously? In my fucking bed?’ Ethan thought, with a slight smirk on his face.

He slowly opened the door, entered the room to indeed find Marlon fucking straight into Katan. The scent that covered this room made Ethan’s knees tremble and almost collapse. He literally just watched his future mates fucking like rabbits, the moans and pleads coming from Katan’s pretty little lips that were parting every time Marlon slammed his hips forward.

In less than five minutes Marlon popped his knot inside Katan who immediately collapsed on bed in exhaustion. ‘Already?’ Ethan thought, there’s no way Katan can handle him then. He wouldn't be done so quickly. 

‘’You good?’’ Marlon asked after he adjusted them in a more comfortable position. Katan simply hummed as a reply.

‘’Oh, done already Marlon, K?’’ Ethan said, making his presence known.

They both jerked up uncomfortably, because they were stuck to each other. ‘’Ethan!’’ Katan yipped happily.

Ethan chuckling walked over to them, unconsciously licking his lips. ‘’You done already Mar?’’ He smirked.

Marlon raised an eyebrow. ‘’Y-Yeah?’’

‘’Oh you both should know, if I would to fuck you both you’re not done for a while. I’ll go on and on until you’re begging me to stop, I’ll make you cum so many times you see stars or even pass out from the pleasure…’’

Katan brought his hands up to his face to hide his blush. ‘’Oh my god stop saying it like that Ethan, you’re making me horny again..’’ Katan blushed, he couldn’t wait to please Ethan. He’ll do a so much better job than any omega’s before him, he’ll show Ethan just how good  of a Omega he can be.

Ethan placed a kiss on Katan’s forehead. ‘’You’ll have to gain much more stamina to please me, my dear little brother.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’He means that he is crazy and can go on for hours, I once heard from an Omega that he came for five times and Ethan still wasn’t done, that poor kid was passed out for days.’’

Katan’s eyebrow twitched, he can do better than that if it is for Ethan. Ethan chuckled, remembering the Omega who was begging him to have sex so Ethan just wanted to teach him a lesson that he shouldn’t do that and apparently he’s done a great job. ‘’Yeah, but that was just to teach him a lesson. So Marlon, prepare yourself.’’

 ‘’Huh?’’

‘’You were going to submit to me right?’’ Ethan leaned in close so his lips were hovering above those of Marlon. ‘’So I’ll show you how you fuck someone for real.’’ He whispered, touching Marlon’s lips with his own. ‘’Please don’t kill me doing that.’’

‘’I wouldn’t dare.’’

‘’But you’re serious Ethan, you will really join us?’’ Katan asked. ‘’My heat will be here in four months.’’

Ethan with a smile ruffled Katan’s hair. ‘’Yes, I will join you, protect you and mainly love you both until death do us a apart.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute? As always thanks for the amazing comments guys, you're the best!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thanks for all the comments! Every single one make me smile :D xxx

Today Louis had his second appointment with Elexia, so today he’ll learn about the number of pups that again are growing in his womb. Everything is going great, the usual morning sickness is gone and the swelling is starting to be obvious. ‘’I hope four, I want four Louis. There better be four in there!’’ Harry rambled. Louis was lying on the couch flat on his bag, waiting for Elexia while the pups were all patiently waiting in the corner and of course Harry, Alex and Max were next to Louis.

‘’Four? One is enough.’’ Max replied, four only makes it complicate. The less the better.

‘’It doesn’t matter what is in there, you two need to calm your tits.’’ Alex said, these two were complete opposites sometimes.

Louis giggled, to him it didn’t matter how many were in there. Twins would be nice, some boys again. Girls are so much harder in his opinion. Aria and Gwenn were harder then Ethan, Katan and Daniel combined. 

‘’Alright, alright all of you give me some space to work with!’’ Elexia said, shushing the mates to the side too. ‘’Lou, you still know the drill?’’

He nodded as a reply, already revealing his bump proudly.

She placed her hands on his stomach before slowly circling her hands around it, envisioning Louis’ womb. Not five minutes later she opened her eyes again, giving Louis a bright smile. ‘’So what are your guesses?’’ She asked ,also asking the mates.

‘’Four.’’ Harry answered.

‘’One.’’ Max replied at the same time, even glaring at Harry for daring to say four.

‘’Uh, three I guess?’’ Alex said, followed by Louis replying the same as his brother.

‘’Well, the twins are right. There are triplets in there, I can’t say the gender for sure yet, so we’ll have to make an appointment for that in a few weeks.’’

Harry’s eyes were shining and his tail was happily wagging behind him, sure it's not four but three is still good. They have had quadruplets, and two twins but no triplets yet... Just like Harry both Louis’ and Alex’s eyes were shining with happiness. Max was happy to get more pups but three? What if Louis gets hurt again. ‘’Oh yeah, Alpha chevalier. The pups are doing really good, there probably won’t be any complications.’’ She informed, hoping it would calm his nerves a little.

Max nodded. ‘’Okay..’’

‘’Mom, congrats!’’ Ailene said, followed by her siblings saying the same thing. Aria and Gwenn were at Louis’ side to feel at his stomach. ‘’Can’t wait to be an older sister!’’ Aria said proudly, she’s always the little one but now she can be the older sibling too!

‘’Yes you are, I’m counting on you too Gwenn .’’ Louis smiled, petting her delicate her before motioning for her to come forth so he could place a quick kiss on her forehead.

All of his children wanted some personal affection which he of course couldn’t deny them. ‘’All of you, I’m expecting some help regarding your new siblings.’’

‘’Of course we will.’’ Katan answered, he loves pups and he can’t wait to have them with Ethan and Marlon in the future.

Louis retreated to his room to rest a little and think about the three pups. Then he remembered he should inform Niall about them so he decided to give Niall a call. ‘’Hey Ni.’’

_‘’Lou! How are you holding out?’’_

‘’Hmm doing good Ni, thank you how about you?’’

_‘’Same, same..’’_

‘’So, Elexia just checked me out and guess how many pups are getting added to the family?’’

Niall hummed, clearly thinking. _‘’I’m guessing two!’’_

‘’Add one to that Ni.’’

Niall gasped through the phone. _‘’Three pups? Seriously, have you already set a record or what?’’_

Laughing Louis told him about Harry and Max’s argument about the pups and in the end that he and Alex were right, three puppies. After his talk with Niall he decided to take a nice long nap, he completely forgot how exhausting being pregnant actually is.

******

‘’Daniel?’’

‘’Daniel?’’

‘’Daan!’’ Ailene yelled, trying to gain her brother’s attention for the past ten minutes. But as usual, her brother was completely distracted by his games.

‘’What?! Ai, you can see I’m playing a fucking game!’’ Daniel yelled back, not diverting his eyes from the screen.

‘’Please, will you go shopping with me?’’ She asked, her friends were busy today and the twin girls are going somewhere with their father. She’s sure as hell not going to ask one of the couples because she hates being the third wheel. Especially now that Ethan, Marlon and Katan are deciding to mate, those three are always together and sneaking kissing which is disgustingly cute but so annoying at the same time, not everyone in this house have their happily ever after. 

‘’Huh? Why should I?’’

‘’Please? We can even go to a gaming store to get you something new?’’

Daniel nodded, that was fine. ‘’Okay, just let me finish this alright?’’

‘’Sure, be down in ten!’’

Daniel quickly finished his game and went downstairs, finding Ailene already waiting on him at the front door. ‘’Ready? She asked, her smile making him smile too. Sure he’s always coped up in his room but he does love his time with his siblings, he loves his family.

‘’Yeah, let’s go sis.’’

Ailene happily curled her arm around Daniel’s as they went to the car where a servant was waiting on them. They got into the car which drove them to the mall. ‘’Alright first shopping for me or do you first want to get something for you?’’ Ailene asked her brother when they stood at the center of the mall.

‘’Hmm, let’s get you something first.’’

‘’Sure!’’ She smiled, already dragging Daniel to the nearest clothing store. ‘’Isn’t this cute?’’ She said, pointing to a pink skirt.

‘’Yeah but you’re not wearing that, it barely covers your ass.’’ Daniel said protectively, his sister should be delicate and fancy not slutty, she's way too pretty for that.

‘’You’re right about that, how about this?’’ She asked holding up a white top with open shoulders up.

‘’That’s alright, it would suit you really good.’’ He replied with a smile.

Aileen went through the clothes, holding stuff up for Daniel to judge and when he said it was good she took it. After Ailene shopped through different stores for about three hours they decided to grab some lunch somewhere before getting games for Daniel.

Daniel went to order while Ailene found a table secluded in the corner at the window when two Alpha’s suddenly joined her. ‘’Hey pretty, why are you sitting her lonely like this?’’ The blond haired Alpha asked her.

She rolled her eyes, the stereotypical Alpha’s had to approach her again. It was probably because she has a Silver coat, not pure like her mother or Katan but it shined pretty nicely, she loved her coat. ‘’Oh, I’m not alone because my brother is ordering us some food.’’

‘’Oh? Want to dump your brother to have some lunch with us pretty? Have some fun after that?’’ The other one, a black haired Alpha said.

She smiled like a lovely person would at them, right out refusing them would only anger them and honestly, right now she doesn’t want to start a fight because in the end she's a Beta and while she can be feisty, she can't beat two Alpha's. ‘’That would be lovely but my brother and I are having a day together so I wouldn’t be able to do that to him.’’

‘’That’s a shame…’’ The blond haired said, moving closer to her. ‘’I thought you would be in for,’’ He placed his hand on her thigh. ‘’some fun..’’ His lips almost touching her ear, making her really uncomfortable.

They were interrupted by someone’s hand slamming full force on the table, scaring the Alpha’s. ‘’Oi, before touching my sister I should warn you that she has some very protective siblings that don’t tolerate behavior like yours, so you have one second to get the fuck out of here before I break your damn neck.’’ Daniel warned, his eyes flashing dominantly at the Alpha’s who were almost shitting their pants.

‘’W-We just wanted to treat-‘’

‘’Bullshit, get the fuck away from her.’’ He growled again.

The Alpha’s both stood up and left, their ears hanging submissive on their head as they walked past Daniel. ‘’You okay Ai?’’ He asked, sitting next to her and placing their food on the table.

‘’Yeah, thank you Daan.’’

The people around them watched with widened eyes how the Alpha went from furiously dangerous to lovingly innocent, most thought that Daniel was going to kill the Alpha’s but his dominant aura refrained from any of the staff daring to interfere, all the scared that fury would be directed to them if they would interrupt. 

‘’No problem, they should learn to be gentleman’s. You deserve a gentleman, not a fucker like that.’’

Ailene hummed, dropping her head on Daniel’s shoulder. ‘’I’m glad you’re my brother Daan, you also deserve a sweet Omega for yourself.’’

‘’Yeah, but I’m always secluded in my room so finding one isn’t easy, especially not one who would tolerate me playing games. Speaking of games, eat up so we can get more.’’

Ailene chuckled. ‘’If someone really loves you they wouldn’t mind you playing games brother, and if they do then they’re not the right one for you.’’

‘’Thanks sis.’’ He hummed, she was right. It doesn’t matter if he finds someone in ten or twenty years, if they don’t appreciate him for who he is then they’re not the right person for him.

After their lunch the two siblings went to a gaming store and got around ten games for Daniel and two new consoles just because they looked cool so he wanted them. He also bought a pink one because Ailene promised to play a game with him but she wanted a pink console so she got one.

 ‘’Alright that was fun wasn’t it?’’ She asked when the car parked in front of their front door.

Daniel nodded, grabbing most of the bags that left Ailene only to carry three while he took around twelve. Ailene rolled her eyes at that, typical Alpha behavior but she did crack a smile though. ‘’Yeah, it was a fun day. Thanks for inviting me Ai.’’

‘’No problem brother, I had a lot of fun too.’’ She smiled, following her brother inside.

After that Ailene held her promise and played a few games with Daniel on her pink console, the two laughed and smiled until time passed by so fast that dinner was already ready and even after that they returned to playing until again time past by again and it was already past midnight. The two fell asleep on the floor, Ailene with her head in Daniel’s lap. They both a smile on their face while they slept. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter but it's another update right? And it's all about Ethan/Marlon/Katan ! :)

 

Ethan was listening to some music in his room while Katan was reading a book next to him and Marlon was doing some shit on his phone, probably playing a game. Ever since Ethan agreed on mating with them in the future they’ve been by his side almost the whole day and it should annoy him but it really didn’t, he liked their company.

His phone was ringing so he picked up and heard an all too familiar voice from his friend from the ACC, Xavier. ‘’Hey buddy, you okay?’’ He asked, sitting up straight.

 _‘’Yeah, just miss you a lot. Like my buddy is gone and now it’s boring over here.’’_ Xavier answered.

Ethan chuckled a little, typical Xavier. ‘’I miss you too, so get your ass out of there soon.’’ He replied, he didn’t notice the stares from both of his future mates. Who is he missing? Ethan talked for about five minutes with Xavier until his time was up so he had to hang.‘’Keep up the good behavior Xav, you can do it.’’ Ethan said, encouraging him. Sure his friend has so many more anger issues but he really was a good Alpha to his friends and very protective too.

 _‘’Thanks Ethan, bye!’’_ He replied before hanging up.

Ethan placed his phone back on the night stand next to him. ‘’Why are you two glaring like that?’’

Marlon shrugged while Katan squinted his eyes. ‘’Who was that?’’

Ethan chuckled, seriously? ‘’Why are you being so jealous all the time? His name is Xavier and he is just a friend and an Alpha.’’

‘’So? Just friends, ha, just friends?’’ Katan repeated.

‘’Yes K, just a friend.’’

Katan nodded. ‘’Okay..’’

Ethan rolled his eyes but approached Katan to pull the Omega into his lap, facing him. ‘’Seriously K, I have my eyes on two others already. One very cute, sweet Omega and an pretty cute Alpha.’’

That made Katan lose his frown and his expression shifted to a smile. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m stupid sometimes.’’

‘’Nah, you’re just a possessive, jealous little Omega.’’ Marlon interrupted joining them. ‘’How about we do something fun tomorrow?’’

‘’Like?’’

‘’Ethan can take us on a date.’’ He said with a smirk.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. ‘’Why me?’’

‘’Aren’t you the primary? So you have to do it.’’

He rolled his eyes as a response but in his mind he was already thinking of something to do. ‘’Fine..’’

******

So here he was, organizing a picnic for his future mates. He got three different types of sandwiches, chicken, tuna and egg. Marlon loved eggs for some reason and Katan ate everything except spicy food. Aside from that he had a few salads, lemonade, tea, muffins and buns. After he set everything up he called Marlon to get their asses over here this instant.

Not twenty minutes later Marlon arrived together with Katan, who was happily wagging his tail as he walked hand in hand with Marlon. ‘’Are you being romantic, Ethan?’’ Marlon asked with a smirk after inspecting the well set up picnic. Ethan really did a good job on this one.

‘’I tried..’’ Ethan mumbled, he hoped they liked it.

Katan stood on his toes to give Ethan a kiss on his lips. ‘’It’s looking great, thank you Alpha.’’ The blush on Katan’s face and his silver ears laying submissively on his head made Ethan gulp, holding all the urges back of pushing Katan into the ground to pound into him and claim him as his.

Apparently Marlon also needed Ethan’s touch because as soon as Katan took a step back he covered Ethan’s lips with his own. ‘’Yes, it’s looking great.’’

‘’Well, thank you. Let’s eat shall we?’’ Ethan replied with a smile on his lips.

The three of them sat down and happily chatted with each other as they ate. Some passerby’s looked in awe as they saw the three of them eat, it’s  common to see a silver fox nowadays, but not a pure one like Katan. They were all thinking how lucky Marlon actually is to be sitting in between those two.

At one point Katan crawled between Ethan’s leg, resting his back against his Alpha’s chest. Ethan unconsciously wrapped his arms around Katan while sometimes feeding Katan a piece of his muffin.

‘’Are you cold K?’’

‘’A little, but you’re already warming me up so it’s okay.’’ Katan replied, snuggling his back more into his brother.

Marlon with a smile sneaked a picture of the two, immediately changing it to his phone’s background. ‘’So guys, it’s getting late so shall we head back?’’

Ethan nodded. ‘’Yeah but first, you two clean this shit up.’’

Both Katan and Marlon raised an eyebrow as they looked at Ethan. ‘’What?’’ Katan spoke for the both of them.

‘’Well, I set it up so you can clean it up. Plus I’m ordering the both of you.’’

‘’…’’

The glares he was receiving only made him laugh, he was just joking. He’ll just call a damn servant of course. ‘’Just kidding babes.’’ He laughed as he stood up, stretching himself. Marlon sighed. ‘’Can we sent him to a center where he can learn to become actually funny?’’ He joked, making Katan laugh too as they intertwined their hands and walked off, leaving Ethan standing there with his mouth open. ‘’Alright, I deserve that.’’ He chuckled too before following his mates back to the car. 

 

After arriving home the three of them went to Ethan’s room, on their way greeting their parents who were all smiling and grinning like crazy when they walked by. ‘’I’m tired..’’ Katan whined as he let himself fall on Ethan’s bed that kind off is his bed right now. Marlon pulled his shirt off right away because he was hot and he just wanted too before dropping down next to Katan too, clearly exhausted.

‘’Sure, you both lay in my bed while I sit on the fucking ground.’’ Ethan grumbled, they both were lying there with their arms spread as wide as possible so there is no way he could lay next to them comfortably. And his bed is only mend for two people, not three so he needs to get that changes to at least four too because he likes his space.

Katan rolled over on his side, petting the space in between Marlon and him to invite Ethan to lay there. As soon as Ethan laid on his back Katan crawled on top of him, resting his head on Ethan’s large chest, making him feel so small.

At one point he started purring in contentment, letting his Alpha’s know how safe and loved he was feeling at that moment. It made both Marlon and Ethan’s inner Alpha growl possessively, while Ethan draped his arms around Katan, Marlon snuggled into Ethan’s side.

‘’I can’t wait for my heat..’’ They both heard Katan mumble sleepily before drifting away.

And Ethan, he couldn’t wait either. He’s been waiting for this moment ever since they were born, ever since he was able to understand what love is he wanted this. He’s always wanted Katan and now finally he’s having him in his arms, even purring in contentment, seriously life couldn’t be better right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have some pretty exciting and important news for you guys. Honestly at first I was going to end it after Louis gave birth to the new pups but one of you made a comment which gave me such a great idea, so I'm not going to end it soon XD There will be some angst involved but nothing really bad, so hope you guys are excited for more! Even if you're not I'll still write it though lol haha love you guys! :D


	29. Chapter 29

A few months passed by, Louis was now almost five months pregnant and Elexia was ready to find out their genders, finally. Louis also had begun nesting again, taking around two hundred pillows this time to create a giant nest for himself. He knew Elexia wouldn’t destroy it so she was allowed to come in his nest. A few days ago Louis almost lost his shit when Harry accidentally moved a pillow less than one inch.

Elexia had her hands on Louis' bump, trying to see the pups. ‘’Hmmm, show me you little rascal.’’ She giggled, she couldn’t quite get a pup's gender.

‘’Is it hiding?’’

‘’Nah, more being shy I guess.’’ She replied, not giving up though.

About five minutes later of her talking to Louis’ bump she got a clear view of the last gender. ‘’Alright,’’ She said, taking her hands back as Louis sat up.

Harry, Alex and Max were patiently waiting at the other side of the room while the pups were waiting downstairs, all anxiously waiting for their parent’s return. ‘’So..?’’ Alex said, breaking the silence.

‘’So you  all knew it were going to be triplets, well you’re getting an all boy triplet!’’

‘’HELL YES!’’ Harry screamed, oh he wanted boys so badly. Not to talk shit about the twin girls but oh god, he’s tired of braiding their hair or let his nails be polished. Louis also smiled, in the end he would love them equally but he was kind of happy to have all boys. ‘’Well Haz, you can go buy more male clothing now.’’

‘’Oh, I can’t wait to do that. I’m going to tell the pups downstairs.’’ Harry said impatiently before running off to tell his family the news.

As soon as he arrived they all impatiently looked up, waiting for Harry to speak up. ‘’So…’’ Harry said. ‘’You already knew you were getting three new siblings…’’

‘’Hurry the fuck up dad, I want to know already.’’ Ethan grumbled, he wanted to know if he was getting more brothers or sister.

‘’Wow, easy, language kid.’’ Harry scolded with a chuckle. ‘’Fine, you’re getting three baby brothers!’’

‘’Aw…’’ Aria said, dropping her ears on her head in a pouting way, she wanted a little sister. She has enough brothers.

‘’Don’t say aw Aria, the boys were much easier than you two.’’

‘’Three baby brothers huh?’’ Rhys smiled, cuddling more into Nathan on the couch.

Harry was glad they were all taking it so well. ‘’But that being said, when your mom hit seven months he’ll be monitored every day and the best decision we came up with was moving him to the hospital where they have more equipment ready at any time.’’

‘’So mom will go away then? Isn’t that bad for him since he’s nesting?’’ Katan asked, he heard Omega’s didn’t like leaving their nest at all.

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, it will be hard on him but we’ll take as much pillows with his scent with us so he has to adjust to the hospital room and build his nest again, there simply is no other way.’’

‘’Oh but it’s not bad for his health right?’’

‘’Not necessarily physical but more psychological because he has to leave his nest, but Louis is prepared for that so the burden probably will be less.’’

‘’Okay..’’ Katan nodded in understanding.

‘’But that being said, you all will help your mother go through this and we don’t really know what is going to happen, maybe things will go bad or good but we’re prepared for both so until then support your mother alright?’’

They all nodded, some answering yes or of course. Of course they were going to support their mom through this, he’s the best mom ever. Even though, except the youngest twin girls, they all have grown up they’ll always need their mother, they need Louis when things are bad, when they’re sad or need motherly advice.

******

Time went by again, and the season shifted to the harsh, cold winter. Louis was going to move to the hospital in a month and as the good son Katan is he helped his mother a lot, he was actually also very fascinated with his mother’s pregnancy. His own Omega instinct told him he was ready to have pups too and the thing is he's having his heat soon too so in other words, he’s going to mate with Ethan and Marlon. He’ll officially bond with them and be a mated Omega for the rest of his life.

Right now he was sitting on Ethan’s bed together with Marlon while Ethan was helping their father with their Clan business, he actually had no idea what that meant but they were somewhere else right now and Katan did not like it at all. ‘’Babe, calm down he'll be back before you know it.’’

Katan glared at Marlon, that’s the same thing he said two days ago. ‘’Yeah because he’s already gone for three days and before my heat he has to mate with you first! But how is he going to do that if he’s not here?’’

Marlon sighed, motioning for Katan to come to him, which the Omega did. ‘’First of all, do not yell like that.’’ He warned, forcing Katan to look into his eyes by using his hand on the Omega’s chin. ‘’Second, he’ll be back when he is finished and if that meant he’ll be back in two weeks then we spent your heat together and mate the next one, why so impatient?’’

Katan shrugged. ‘’I’m sorry, Alpha.’’ He said submissively, his silver ears relaxing on the top of his head while he looks like his mother he’s way more submissive when it comes to his Alpha’s. His mom always talks back and basically rules the house and the Alpha’s in it, Louis has literally his mates in the palm of his hands but Katan doesn’t. And he doesn’t want that either, he wants to be submissive and do whatever, and he really means whatever, his Alpha’s tell him to do. He likes being dominated, he likes being fed by hand and helpless. Hell, they could even put a collar on him and make him kneel the whole day and he would be okay with it.

‘’It’s okay baby, he’ll be back soon okay?’’ Marlon had such a loving smile that it made Katan nod right away, believing him instantly.

‘’Are you nervous about submitting to him?’’ Katan asked, while he didn’t have any problem with submitting Marlon maybe did.

‘’Actually, I have to talk to you about that… I don’t know why and do not take it personally but when I submit could you not be there? I’m sorry baby, I don’t know why but it makes me cringe when I think about you seeing me submit like that.’’ Marlon insecurity should make Katan nod in understanding but it only made him chuckle.

‘’What?’’ Marlon asked, he was serious!

Katan stopped his giggled by shielding his mouth with his hands. ‘’I’m sorry for laughing like that but that’s logical Marlon, showing me you can be submissive makes your inner Alpha uncomfortable because you only want me to see you as a dominant.’’

‘’Oh, that’s logical yes.’’

‘’So I really don’t mind, I honestly wasn’t excepting to be there anyway. Mom told me Alpha’s can be rough during Alpha sex and I don’t want to see you guys hurting each other..’’

Marlon knew that, but he hopes he won’t come out fully bruised or with something broken. But that really depended on him if he was being honest. If he simply submit then Ethan will just fuck him as roughly as he could but if he refuses than Ethan will force him to submit by using his strength, claws and fangs so if he wants to come out a whole then he should easily submit and take it. ‘’Yeah, I know love. But we’ll be okay, now we only have to wait for Ethan to come back home right?’’

‘’yeah, he’ll be back before we know it.’’ Katan said with a smile, now he believed his own words too.

******

All the way over in Spain, two Alpha were inspecting a facility that was supposed to be out of order for more than twenty years but apparently wasn’t. ‘’Dad, look at this.’’ Ethan said, holding up journal, written in Spanish so he couldn’t read it.

Alex walked over, taking it and putting it into his backpack. He had gotten intel about someone kidnapping and breeding Silvers again to take them for their coat. He has discussed this with Max and Harry but not with Louis, he doesn’t want to worry his mate especially not now that he’s pregnant.

Ethan overheard their conversation and found out too, so Alex told him everything they knew. Starting with what happened just before he established the laws for Silver foxes, of course Ethan was furious about what happened to his mother. All they knew now was that someone, they still didn’t know who, managed to kidnap families and breed them for more Omega’s. They choose families with close to no contacts so no one noticed they were missing until they made a mistake by taking a family that had a family member overseas that upon return found out they were kidnapped and that’s how Alex found out.

After researching this for a few months he found out that at least ten families have been kidnapped, around 32 people total. Ethan found out about two months after he arrived home and have been assisting him on every mission, he’s a great asset much like him.

Alex sighed, looking around the room with disgust in his eyes. The room had twelve rings attached to the wall, all with a chain connected to it that ended in a collar. It was exactly the same as Louis was bound to years ago by the leader of the Hunter clan, he just knew that they were here. They’ve bred Omega’s here but for some reason needed to move the chained Omega's, something Alex just isn’t able to find out.

‘’Dad?’’ Ethan shook his father’s shoulder. ‘’You okay?’’

‘’Yeah..’’ He sighed. ‘’Just annoyed that I don’t know where they are, the one who have been kidnapped must be so scared..’’

‘’We’ll find them, we have to.’’

‘’Yes, but for now we can’t find anything more here so let’s go back home. You have stuff to do at home too right?’’

‘’Yes, I’m mating Marlon when I’m back and after that Katan’s heat arrives so..’’

‘’Well good luck son.’’ Alex said, ruffling Ethan’s hair who grumbled, trying to style it back. ‘’You’re going to be a great Alpha for them.’’

Ethan nodded, puffin his chest out proudly. ‘’Of course I will, I’ll protect them. But thanks dad, that means a lot to me.’’ He smiled at his father who returned it with the same gesture, finally he was going home again to his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, amount of kudos and shit. They motivate me a lot, so keep that up please :) xxx


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, where you all have been waiting for and asking for! Alpha sex! ^^
> 
> As always thanks for the lovely comments!

Ethan arrived home after his expedition with his dad in Spain, unfortunately they didn’t found out anything extraordinary but he’s home again and he’s so fucking Marlon tonight. He opened the door to his room and smiled when he saw two smiles being returned to him, before he knew he had his Omega in his arms. ‘’Welcome home, Alpha.’’ Katan whimpered submissively, he pulled back to show Ethan his neck while he laid his ears flat on his head, being even more submissive.

Ethan growled dominantly, his brother was perfect for him, knowing exactly what he had to do. He shoved his face in Katan’s neck, licking and nibbling on it, creating a mark and scenting his Omega at the same time. ‘’It’s good to be back.’’ He replied.

After Katan he pulled Marlon into a deep kiss, also scenting his other mate because he’s been away for four days so they don’t smell as much like him anymore. ‘’Marlon, I’ll fuck you tonight and claim you as mine.’’ He whispered in the Alpha’s ear.

Marlon, when he pulled back, had a huge blush on his face and obediently nodded his head. ‘’Okay..’’

Ethan raised an eyebrow. ‘’Okay who?’’ He said dominantly with a huge smirk on his face.

‘’Okay, Alpha.’’ Marlon said, averting his eyes towards the now really interesting floor.

Ethan turned towards Katan also telling him his plans for tonight and that he would like to do it only with Marlon present, so Katan told him that he had already discussed that with Marlon and understood they needed their alone time. Katan decided to finally take some alone time and take care of his garden and after that he’ll read or accompany his mother.The three spent the rest of the afternoon together, catching up while Ethan came up with some lies about his ''business trip'' before Katan scurried off, leaving them alone.

Marlon’s scent was covered by anxiousness, worry and nervousness. ‘’You don’t have to be so nervous Mar, I’ll be gentle.’’ Ethan said with a smirk, implying he was not going to be gentle at all.

Marlon bit his lip, knowing it's going to hurt. ‘’I’ll probably won’t submit instantly so please don’t break anything..’’

Ethan raised an eyebrow, he said he won’t be gentle but he’s not going to wound his mate? He’s just going to fuck him rough so Marlon will never forget the size and shape of his cock, maybe even craving to have it in him often. ‘’I won’t damage you Marlon, I’ll be rough yes but that’s just what Alpha’s do during sex. I haven’t had sex in almost two and a half years, so I probably won’t even last that long.’’

Marlon nodded. ‘’Okay, okay… uhm so what now?’’

Ethan smirked, pulling his shirt off, showing off his abs that made Marlon lick his lips unconsciously. ‘’Now, you undress and get on your hands and knees with your ass in the air.’'Marlon let out a growl, his inner Alpha did not like that. And just like that a switch went on, by both Alpha’s. In a second they were on each other, clawing, biting and growling at each other. Marlon didn’t stand a chance at all against a shifter like Ethan and was in a matter of seconds on his back. But he was stubborn and headstrong, and now that that switch was on his inner Alpha took control of him. He’s not submitting.

Ethan roared out loud into his face, showing his reddened eyes before pulling Marlon neck roughly to the side and biting with his fangs into the crook of Marlon’s neck, tearing the flesh. Marlon screamed out of pain before going lax in Ethan’s hold, letting out a submissive whine while baring his neck even more and submissively lowering his ears, his shivering tail between his legs.

Ethan growled in contentment, licking the wound he made clean before dragging Marlon up on the bed and undressing them both. He positioned the, now submissive and obedient, Marlon on his hands and knees. ‘’E-Ethan?’’ Marlon whispered, coming back to his senses now. He hadn't notice what happened at all until after it happened and he came back to his senses with all but one question in his mind, is Ethan's Alpha in control now?

‘’I’m here.’’ Ethan answered, stroking Marlon bare back in a comforting manner. ‘’I’m here Marlon, relax..’’

Marlon listened and relaxed, even when Ethan opened up the bottle of lube, slicked his fingers up and circled Marlon's rim with his fingers. Slowly he propped at Marlon's hole and pushed his index finger in. Marlon whimpered a little at the sudden intrusion, his inner Alpha was growling in anger at him, his inner Alpha was mad at him for submitting so easy but this is what he wants. He wants Ethan as his Alpha, he wants this so they can mate together with Katan and complete their nest. ‘’Ahh, E-Ethan..’’

‘’You’re doing great Marlon..’’ Ethan praised, still stroking Marlon’s back with one hand while the other was rolling a finger into Marlon’s hole. He slowly started rubbing the Alpha’s insides, pulling his finger back before pushing it back in but all in a slow tempo. He didn’t want to rush this yet, he said he would be rough but only when he knows for sure that he’s not hurting his mate too much, he already was afraid when he forcefully bit Marlon like that. ‘’Good Marlon, I’m adding a second one.’’ He warned before pushing a second finger in. Marlon’s whimpers went straight to his own cock, he’s never had sex with another Alpha before but he knew this was probably going to be one of the best fucks he’d ever had. ‘’Ah, o go- god!’’

Ethan sped up the thrusts with his fingers, twisting and turning them to fully prepare Marlon before entering another finger. The third went in a little harder but with enough patience Marlon's insides adjusted to the third finger. ‘’That’s three Marlon, you’re doing great love.’’ He whispered in Marlon’s ear. Marlon’s cock was hard and leaking pre cum, so the Alpha was clearly enjoying this. ‘’E-Ethan, more be rougher please…’’ He heard Marlon whispered, almost too soft for him to hear.

‘’You sure?’’

‘’Y-Yes!’’

Ethan sat on his knees next to Marlon who was still presenting so he could use more force. Now he could properly shove his fingers into Marlon’s hole hard en rough like he wanted too, slowly Marlon’s moans started to become small screams and whines for more. ‘’Ethan more!’’ Marlon growled out dominantly, too dominantly for his liking.

With a loud growl he pulled his fingers out and turned Marlon on his back, roaring again in his face to force him to submit. Marlon did not wanted another forcefully bite like twenty minutes ago so submissively bared his neck, showing Ethan he was not challenging him at all. just being impatient.

Ethan nodded, position his cock against Marlon hole before slowly rolling his hips forward. Marlon’s mouth was hanging open, his eyebrow scrunching in pain as he felt Ethan’s cock filling him, that thing was huge. ‘’O- o my g-god!’’ He yelled out in pain as his rim stretched around the tip of Ethan's cock. 

‘’Shhh, Marlon look at me.’’ Ethan whispered, he wasn’t even half in and Marlon was already in so much pain, he did not like that. ‘’Look at me, I said!’’ Ethan ordered after he Marlon still didn’t look at him. Marlon shifted his attention on Ethan, his breath hitching and tears demanding to be freed out of his eyes but he didn’t want to show such weakness, Alpha's do not cry. He felt lips on his own in a comforting manner and when he opened his eyes he saw Ethan’s gorgeous green eyes looking into his.

 

‘’I-I’m okay now..’’ He said after Ethan kissed his worries goodbye.

Ethan nodded, placing another fast kiss on Marlon’s lips before snapping his hips forward, bottoming Marlon completely out. Marlon let out another scream, but Ethan’s comforting lips on his own made him melt into his hold and relax. ‘’Yes like that Mar, relax and it’ll hurt so much less.. Relax…’’ He heard Ethan whisper over and over. Slowly Ethan started rolling his hips while he kept whispering sweet nothings into the Alpha's ears. When Marlon's small screams turned into slutty moans he sped up his thrusts until he was fully hammering into Marlon with all his force.

Marlon took it, first it really fucking hurt but Ethan made him relax and calm him down so now it felt a bit more pleasurable, it still fucking hurts but it’s doable. ‘’Ah, ah- oh god, fuck Ethan!’’ He yelled out loud, gripping Ethan biceps as leverage. 

Ethan was growling with every few thrusts, content growls filled the room, letting Marlon know hew as doing a great job. ''So good Marlon, only submissive for me aren't you?'' He asked through his dominant growls. 

Marlon nodded through his grunts and moans. ''Y-Yeah, only for you Ethan, only for y-you!'' 

Ethan stilled his hips for a moment to change his grip, lowering Marlon's left leg and pulling up his right leg while holding on to that one he sped up his thrust again. ''O- Fucking hell Ethan!'' Marlon yelled out, throwing his head back, his claws grabbing onto Marlon's hands that had a death grip on his leg. 

‘’Mar, you ready?’’ Ethan asked, he felt his knot growing and oh damn, that’s going to hurt Marlon so fucking much but it has to be done. ‘’It’s going to hurt like a bitch Mar..’’

Marlon nodded, pulling Ethan in for a kiss. When he pulled away he looked into Ethan’s eyes and smiled. ‘’I’m ready, make me yours, Alpha.’’ After that Marlon bared his neck, ready for the bite. His gesture sent Ethan over the edge, forcing his knot into the Alpha’s tight hole.

Ethan grunted because damn, Marlon was tight and Marlon screamed when he felt the knot lock them together. Ethan bit down the side of Marlon’s neck, his fangs easily piercing the Alpha’s skin. He held onto it for a few seconds and when he pulled back to inspect the wound he hummed in contentment, it was perfect but now he just needed to clean it.

Marlon was still heavy breathing, he couldn’t hold back the tears this time. Knotting really hurt, an Alpha’s body isn’t meant to take it in the first place but oh damn, it really, really hurt so much. ‘’You okay Mar, did I hurt you too much?’’ Ethan asked concerned, cupping Marlon’s cheeks in his palms.

‘’It hurts a lot.’’ Marlon admitted. ‘’But honestly, you weren’t that rough, you relaxed me and helped be go through this. Thanks Ethan for being such a gentle Alpha.’’ Marlon said with smile. ‘’But yeah, knotting fucking hurts.’’

Ethan chuckled. ‘’Thank you, the next step is mating our lovely Omega and then we’re all set..’’

Marlon’s tail started wagging at the thought of mating Katan, he can’t wait. Marlon took a little bit of rest until the immense ache coming from his hole disappeared. ‘’But Ethan, what are we going to do about his pills? Are we keeping him on birth control or..’’

Ethan had already thought about that so he didn't need even a second to reply. ‘’We keep him on it, mom is already pregnant and we don’t know how that is going to turn out. We need to focus on mom and our new siblings, we don’t have time for pups right now and we’re young and have enough time to start a family okay?’’

Marlon nodded. ‘’I thought so, but you’re the one who’s going to tell him that because I’m not. I’m sure Katan wants pups, his Omega instincts just wants that and especially now your mom is pregnant, I see how he looks at your mother’s belly with so much love and want in his eyes.’’

‘’We’ll give him pups in the future, but for now we have more things to focus on.’’ One of those things is his mission with his dad, he’s going to go on a lot and his father needs his power too. He’s a shifter but he still hasn’t found out his ability, maybe he hasn’t found out yet or he doesn’t have. His father, Harry, still hasn't found out his ability or maybe he doesn't have one or he does but it's something he's never had to use so it's awakened without him knowing it. 

‘’Okay, I’m going to sleep now Ethan, I’m tired as hell.’’

‘’Sleep well.’’ Ethan whispered, kissing Marlon’s forehead softly as he watched his mate fall into a slumber. He’ll protect his mates and his family, for now he can not have pups too. He’ll go crazy at the thought of his pups being in any sort of danger, he has his hands full on protecting this family and his future baby brothers, he has to protect them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some advice from you guys. In the future we need some angst right or else this will just get boring, not only for you to read but for me to write so first I thought I'll go with the cliché ''kidnapping shit''. I do have the bad guy in mind and how I'm going to write him and as you guys already know, Ethan and Alex are trying to find out what's happening to those kidnapped families so it can't be something completely random. 
> 
> So do you guys have anything in mind? Or don't you mind if I use the cliché? xxxx


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you wanted Katan and Ethan have their own little moment, but this was already written and I don't want to confuse myself by changing what I already had but on the other hand, yeay they're mating! <3 xx

Yesterday Ethan mated Marlon and they both fell asleep knotted, they both didn’t notice the knot deflating and Ethan slipping out of Marlon. They also didn’t notice a certain Omega crawling into bed with them and falling asleep in between. It was the next morning when Ethan noticed the sweet smell of his Omega in his arms. Katan had apparently snugged into bed in the late evening, probably because he wasn’t able to sleep alone and couldn’t hold himself back anymore. ‘’Oh well, you’re allowed to do that.’’ He whispered, swiping a wild hair out of his brothers face. Katan looked so innocent and cute sleeping like this in his arms. He placed a kiss on Katan’s forehead and kept his lips there the whole time until his little brother awoke. ‘’Morning love.’’ Ethan whispered, he didn’t want to wake up Marlon who was clearly exhausted from last night, his Alpha mate was still in a deep slumber.

‘’Morning, Alpha.’’ Katan whispered back. ‘’Did it go well?’’

Ethan nodded. ‘’Yes, it went very well.’’ He whispered back. ‘’I’m going to blow off some steam alright? Take care of Marlon because it really took a toll on him, taking a knot was really hard for him.’’

Katan nodded, releasing Ethan’s arm so the Alpha could climb out of bed. He turned around so he could snuggle into Marlon’s arms instead, those arms that tightened around him right away as if they were accustomed to have Katan’s body in them.

Marlon woke up about two hours later, he was immediately being greeted by the lovely eyes of his Omega. ‘’Hey..’’

‘’Morning.’’ Katan smiled, demanding a kiss from his Alpha which he got. ‘’How you feeling?’’

Marlon sighed, sore, beat up, hurt, but loved and happy. ‘’I’m okay, still sore and it’s painful but I feel really good, happy and safe so yeah, I’m okay.’’

Katan nodded. ‘’Can’t wait to mate with you both too..’’ He replied. ‘’I also want to ask you something Marlon..’’

Marlon looked at Katan, noticing some sort of hesitation. ‘’What’s wrong love?’’

‘’Oh, nothing’s wrong I just wanted to ask if I can go off of birth control so during my heat I have a change of getting pregnant.’’ He rattled hesitantly. Marlon sighed, exactly what Ethan and him already discussed but they decided on the complete opposite. Shit, Ethan should be the one telling Katan this, not him he’s bad at this. ‘’Uh, Katan..’’

‘’Oh god, you don’t want it do you?’’ Katan asked, shuffling away from Marlon. He just wants his own puppies, why doesn’t Marlon want him to? Is it his fault? Does Marlon not find him suitable to bare his pups, or maybe he-

‘’Hey, hey Katan look at me..’’ Marlon whispered, getting flustered because of Katan’s distress. ‘’Both Ethan and I have discussed this yesterday..’’

‘Ethan too?!’ Katan thought, isn’t he wanted by the both of them?

‘’And we just want to wait after your mom has given birth okay? More pups would be hectic and we can use all the help we can get for our first litter but that’s hard when there are already three pups that need our attention okay? And we’re young we have all the time to breed you.’’

‘’B-But..’’ Katan stuttered. ‘’I want my own..’’

‘’You’ll get your own, do you think we won’t ever pump you full?’’ A voice interrupted them from the doorway, Ethan’s voice. Marlon let out a breath of relieve seeing Ethan, he was better at handling this.

Katan sniffled, he felt unwanted and insecure now. Ethan noticed this too and pulled Katan in his lap so he could push the Omega’s face in his neck. ‘’Do you honestly believe we couldn’t breed you properly K? We have all the time okay? I’m going on more missions soon so I want to focus on that together with dad, and mom is going to need you with our new siblings, they’ll need you for sure. Mom always had help from uncle Niall but now that’s not possible so he needs someone else and you’re the perfect one for that and you can’t focus on our siblings if you are pregnant of your own.’’

Katan nodded in understanding, why the fuck did he overreacted that much? ‘’I’m sorry, I’m overreacting so much for no reason.’’

Ethan chuckled, rubbing Katan’s side with his big hands. ‘’No, your heat is getting closer and a heat is solely for breeding, your instinct wants you to be bred so you can have pups. You’re not overreacting, you just speak what your body wants, what it’s preparing for but now you need to control your instinct okay? You get enough puppies in the future, probably just as much as our parents have because they certainly are going at it like rabbits.’’ Ethan chuckled, they have a huge family and there are even three more coming, not that he minds because he loves family but damn, fucking rabbits. 

‘’Thank you Alpha..’’ Katan whispered in his neck. ‘’I can’t wait to have your pups..’’

Ethan growled at that, he can’t wait either but they have to. ‘’I know, we neither but we have to wait okay?’’

Again Katan nodded. He understands but still he can’t ignore the feeling of wanting pups himself.

******

It was nine days later when Katan woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hotness all under every inch of his skin. It felt like he had peed in his pants but it was all slick, he was in heat. He felt so empty, he needed something to fill him, he needed his Alpha’s. His whining woke up his Alpha who upon wakening recognized the scent of Omega in heat right away, in just a matter of seconds Ethan was on Katan, growling into his mouth. ‘’A-Alpha, please.’’ Katan begged, he needs to be filled so desperately.

Ethan woke up to the smell of Omega in heat, Katan in heat, _his_ Omega in heat! _Fuckbreedmatemine,_  is all that went through his mind, his brother's pheromones taking his instinct over. ‘’I’m here baby, I’m here. I’m going to fuck you so good, breed you all up with my pups.’’ Ethan’s eyes were blown with lust, Katan’s scent was driving his inner Alpha crazy. Katan’s eyes matched those of Ethan, right now he only wanted to be filled and be bred by his Alpha. ‘’Yes! Please Alpha, breed me full with your pups, please, please.’’

Marlon was not doing any better, his inner Alpha wanted to help Katan already, thrust his cock into that needy hole, spill his seeds inside his Omega and breed him up, but Ethan was the primary, Ethan is higher than him, he has to wait because Ethan is his Alpha and goes first.

Katan crawled onto his belly helplessly, mustering strength into his arms to push himself on all fours, presenting his naked ass into the air while waving his tail submissively in the air, inviting his Alpha to get on him. Ethan wasn’t even thinking clearly anymore, Katan’s scent had him completely in control like he was a puppet of his scent, completely driven into instinct. ‘’K, you still with me?’’

‘’Alpha, please.’’ Katan kept on rambling.

‘’I take that as a no.’’ Marlon replied for Katan, their Omega was completely lost in his heat.

Ethan shrugged, he licked his lips as he looked at Katan’s behind. It was wet with his slick and still producing lots, it was slowly dripping out of his clenching hole down his legs onto the duvet that was also damp with slick but they could care less. Ethan hand trailed up from Katan’s leg, sending shivers up to Katan’s head through his spine. Ethan’s finger just grazed Katan’s hole which already made the Omega push his hips back, trying to get the finger into him. ‘’No, please Alpha, please, pl-‘’

‘’Shhh, K, I’m not letting you suffer for long but I need to prepare you baby.’’ Ethan whispered, trying to get through the Omega’s clouded mind. ‘’Mar, why don’t you distract him by giving him something to suck on?’’ Ethan smirked.

Marlon nodded his head, crawling towards the headboard before settling against it. He peeled his boxers off, his hard cock springing free.  He guided Katan’s lips towards his cock, ordering the Omega to suck on it. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Katan answered obediently, taking Marlon’s cock into his hand before lubing it up with his salvia by licking all over the shaft and sucking on the sides.

While Katan was occupying himself by sucking Marlon, Ethan was pushing two fingers into Katan’s clenching hole. They were easily swallowed up, so easily that honestly Katan probably didn’t even need any prep right now. The slick he was producing was absolutely insane, the scent alone was driving Ethan crazy with lust.

The thought of needing to taste it made him lick the dripping slick all the way up to Katan’s hole while his fingers were still exploring Katan’s insides. The whimpers coming from Katan motivated him even more, adding a third and fourth finger while also speeding up the thrust. Occasionally he curled his fingers to find that bundle of nerves that made Katan tremble with pleasure.

‘’A-Alpha, please I n-need to c-cum.’’ The Omega whined, he can’t hold it anymore, he needs to cum right now.

A slap landed on his left cheek, making him jolt forward from the sudden sensation. Looking back he looked into Ethan’s dominant eyes that made him avert his eyes down, his ear lay flat and his tail slipping between his legs. ‘’No, when I give you permission you can cum, if I do not then you will not if you do you cum when I haven't given you permission you will be punished K, am I clear?’’

‘’Y-Yes Alpha.’’ Katan whimpered submissively, how could he dare to defy his Alpha? He should be punished already, he almost came without permission which is not allowed.

‘’Good boy.’’ Ethan praised him by stroking his bare back, also rubbing on the reddened cheek where he just landed a slap. ‘’Mar, do you think he could take two?’’

‘’What?’’ Marlon asked, two? ‘’Yeah, I think so but…’’

‘’I want to bond him at the same time, sure I’m the primary but you’ve been his Alpha for the past two years.’’ Ethan said, Marlon deserve this claim just as much as he does.

Marlon nodded. ‘’He’ll take it, right love?’’ He asked, praising Katan with a kiss on his nose when the Omega obediently nodded, whimpering yes Alpha again. He loves the submissiveness so much, their Omega is perfect for them. 

‘’Alright, enter him first Mar.’’ Ethan instructed, watching how Marlon manhandled Katan above him while guiding his cock towards the Omega’s slicking hole. Katan’s mouth was hanging open in pure bliss as he sank down on his alpha’s cock, moaning Marlon’s name out loud when he was fully seated on it. Unconsciously Katan started bouncing up and down on Marlon's cock, which earned him another slap on his cheek, making him moan out loud. ''Np, stay still baby.'' Ethan whispered into his ear, punishingly biting on it. 

The Omega whined out loud, he's finally filled but it's not enough, he needs more!

‘’Katan raise your hips a little or else I won’t be able to fit in too.’’ Ethan whispered from behind him, complying to his Alpha request right away he did as he was told and immediately felt another cock push next to that of Marlon’s. ‘’O- Oh god, A-Alpha’s!’’ He cried out loud, he’s never been this full. He’s never experienced something this good, feeling so full. He felt Ethan's cock slide in to his deepest spots, it felt so good. This was exactly what he needed, what he was missing. 

Slowly the Alpha's moved their hips, rolling them in the same space while placing kisses at Katan’s neck, licking and nabbing at potential spots for their bonding mark. The mark that will tie them together forever. Their moans and growls got more intense with the minute, Katan couldn’t hold it anymore, he simply couldn’t. ‘’E-Ethan, please, I can’t..’’ He whimpered, the tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks, he needs to cum so badly.

‘’Alright cum.’’ Ethan whispered in his ear before again biting into it roughly, making it bleed but it sent Katan over the etch at the same time. With a loud cry Katan reached his first orgasm, the face he made, made Marlon almost pop his knot already. ‘’Oh- god, Ethan, I-I’m not holding this out long.’’

‘’Fine, I’ll speed up.’’ He said, right away he sped up his thrust to also come close to his orgasm, even though he hasn’t had sex in more than two years apparently his stamina is still top notch. ‘’Alright Marlon, ready?’’ He said after a few minutes of straight fucking into Katan with an almost unbearable speed.

Katan had already came for a second time, not by Ethan’s permission but his Alpha hadn’t scolded him for it yet so maybe it would be forgotten. Right now his tiny cock was already fully again, ready to yet come to another orgasm.

‘’Y-Yeah, was ready ten minutes a-ago buddy.’’ Marlon said through gritted teeth, desperately holding back his knot.

‘’Alright, when I say go you go.’’ Ethan instructed.

‘’…’’

‘’GO’’ He growled pushing his fat knot alongside Marlon’s knot into Katan’s all to willingly hole. The Alpha’s both bit down at their chosen spot, breaking the skin, bonding with the Omega they’ll spent the rest of their lives with.

Katan came with a loud cry as he felt all sort of emotions come to him, mostly love, no, a lot of love came flooding into him. He slumped down in exhaustion on Marlon’s chest while he heard his alpha’s whisper sweet nothings in his ear, both comforting and praising him. His heat clouded mind was clearing up a little right now so he could think a bit clearly now. ‘’I love you both.’’ He whispered before falling asleep, exhaustion taking him over.

Ethan and Marlon both looked at each other, nodding their heads before settling again against their Omega while also confessing their love for Katan followed by both growling in contentment that matched Katan’s purring. Finally they’ve bonded, they’ll be together until death do apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our baby boys are all grown up now, aren't they? T_T


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired because I've worked so fucking much yesterday and in two hours I can go again T_T It's not really properly edited so please let me know if you found any dire typo's or mistakes! Thanks guys for always supporting me so much! :)

Marlon and Ethan have both been fucking Katan for the past four days until their Omega’s heat finally subsided, so now they were both washing Katan in the tub. ‘’That feel so good..’’ Katan moaned, meaning Marlon’s fingers that were threading through his hair. He is absolutely exhausted, he’s been getting fucked over and over again for the last few days and damn, especially Ethan wasn’t going easy on him at all. He had bite marks all over his body, scratch marks but mostly bruises from Ethan’s strong grip. You could clearly see two hands on his hips, Ethan’s big hands. Marlon was very sweet, instead of biting him he made all kinds of love-bites on his body.  

Ethan had already washed Katan’s body and legs so he moved onto his own now, he can use a thorough cleaning as well. The amount of cum, slick and sweat on his body is ridiculous but he clearly scents like Marlon and Katan so he didn’t mind it that much.

But now he’s mated, he is fucking mated to his brother. The brother he’s always been shadowing, the brother he’s been taking care off since they were in their mother’s womb. And not only that he’s mated to his best friend too, together they’ll make a prefect nest and he’s going to protect the both of them.

After their bath Marlon and Katan went back to sleep while Ethan was summoned by his father so unfortunately he couldn’t sleep with his mates. He walked straight into his father’s office, not bothering to knock at all. ‘’Dad, whatsup?’’ He said, a bit more grumpy that he would’ve wanted to, but he’s just mated and very protective of them right now.

Alex chuckled. ‘’Don’t worry, you can go back to them in a minute. We’re having another trip next week, this time a bit more south in Spain. I’ve had someone translate that journal you found for me and well, it’s not good. It’s basically a journal about the best breeding option’s, but there is also a name in it which I found out is a researcher so we’re going to pay José a visit.’’ Alex’s devilish smirk was telling Ethan all they needed to know.

His father has told him everything, and he means everything about his past. About their real grandparents being brutally killed, his grandmother even hanged on a wall and that his father and mother both thought the other was dead, he knows it all. So he also knows about the number of killings his father has done too, not that he cares because it was all about protecting the Silver’s and his family, his father has mentioned that there’s going to be more killing and that even he has to be prepared to kill.

‘’Okay dad, can I tell you something?’’ Ethan asked.

Alex nodded, shushing his son back to his mates. ‘’Sure, buddy what’s wrong?’’

‘’Well, not necessarily wrong but for some reason I already knew that guy’s name was José. The moment I grabbed that journal I knew the man’s name and that researching is a great passion of him, I just shrugged it off as something weird but now that you said his name I..’’

‘’Ethan, have you had more of those moments?’’ Alex asked, already guessing he knows what it is.

Ethan shook his head, he doesn’t think so? ‘’I don’t think so..’’

‘’Alright, I’ve got something you can try. Go grab different stuff from your siblings, something they think is of value and just try focusing on it while holding that object. Maybe that is your ability, but you have to master it first to understand what your ability is. Just like I only found out years later that I could also heal someone else.’’

‘’My ability? Seriously?’’ He asked pumped, oh he hopes he has one. He so badly wants an ability! ‘’I’ll try, thanks dad!’’  With that he left his father’s study again, back to his mates to  grab something they think is of value but he’s first going to take a nap because his muscles are tired from the last few days of fucking his Omega.

As soon as he arrived he crawled behind Katan and shoved his face in his Omega’s neck, his hand stroking Katan’s delicate hips. It wasn’t even minutes later that he felt himself drifting off with his face still hidden in Katan’s neck.

******

Alex sighed, again going over all the information he’s gathered so far which isn’t much. All he knows about ‘’the kidnappers’’ are that they’ve kidnapped more than ten families so far and the main use of them are breeding. There haven’t shown up any coats yet so they have to be alive and used for breeding. The researcher mentioned in the journal’s name is José, he’s a Spanish researcher that mainly focuses on Omega’s, a perfect researcher for breeding Omega’s. He knows where José lives so Ethan and him are going to pay him a visit to get more information out of the man. Aside from that there wasn’t anything useful written in the journal, it was mainly about an Omega’s body, structure and behavior. In other words, aside from José, Alex doesn’t know shit but maybe they’ll find something out from none other than José himself.

******

Ethan has been trying, he really has been trying for the past couple of hours. He’s been holding Marlon’s ring in his hand for longer than two hours now, trying to get something out of it. The ring was supposedly very special to him since it’s holding his mother’s ashes in it but Ethan hasn’t been feeling shit, nothing is coming out of it no matter how much he focuses on it.

‘’Still nothing?’’ Marlon asked.

Ethan shook his head, letting out a very frustrated deep sigh. ‘’No… Nothing..’’ He said through gritted teeth.

Marlon took a seat next to him, grabbing his ring back and placing it on the table in front of them. ‘’Kiss me..’’ He whispered, turning Ethan’s head so there eyes met.

Ethan leaned it, easily complying to Marlon’s request. His movements matched those of his mate, he ended the kiss by lightly pulling on Marlon’s lip, releasing it with a playful growl.

‘’Have you calmed down now?’’ Marlon asked. ‘’You were getting frustrated and that’s not going to help at all love.’’

‘’Shit, you’re right. Thanks for calming me down Mar.’’

Marlon offered him a kind smile, pecking his Alpha’s lips one more time before reaching for the ring and pushing it in Ethan’s hands again. ‘’Alright now, try again..’’

Ethan sighed, again clamping the ring in his hands, trying to see something, feel something or even hear something.

He found out that mastering your ability is a lot fucking harder than he thought, it just wasn’t working so he stopped trying. It was only making him frustrated and angry which wasn’t exactly working in his favor, so taking a break was best. He’s not rushing it, he has all the time to work it out.

******

And just like that a week went by without Ethan discovering even anything about his ability. But in two hours he is leaving with his dad towards Spain to find Jose, the owner of the journal. Of course his mates were against it and didn’t want him to go on a ‘’trip’’ again. He hasn’t told either Katan or Marlon about what his dad and him are actually doing, his father advised him against telling them any of this.

‘’We’re going to miss you..’’ Katan sniffled in his chest, hugging the life out of him.

Ethan had his own arms wrapped around his Omega, his nose buried deep in Katan’s feathery hair. ‘’I know, I’m going to miss you too love.’’ He whispered back, it hurts leaving them but he did it to protect his family. What if they’re targeted one day? They have two complete pure silver foxes in the family, his mother and his own precious Omega. Rhys is almost pure but has some black hairs between his fur that grew later on the older he got so he’s not a pure one. Also the thing is that mostly Omega’s are the one with a pure coat, they just had a softer and more delicate coat that was obviously more wanted and pricy. 

After Katan got his hug, it was Marlon’s turn who also buried his nose deep in Ethan’s neck. ‘’Take care of him while I’m gone, okay?’’ Ethan asked, feeling Marlon nod his head in his neck.

‘’I will, come home safe.’’

Ethan pulled back to place a kiss on Marlon’s lip, whispering ‘I will.’

Alex came downstairs soon after that because Louis was in his nest and wasn’t planning on leaving it to say goodbye, even though he will have to next week because that’s when he’s moved to the hospital room. Alex had already said his goodbye to Max and Harry, who both offered to come with him but he declined. He had Ethan with him and he needs them here for protection or else his mind wouldn’t be able to rest. The reason he can leave his pregnant Omega behind is because he knows both Max and Harry are here, both shifters who are very capable of protecting their family.   


He doesn’t even know why they would be targeted because if those kidnappers will then they’re clearly stupid to even try. Trying to get either Katan or Louis would result in angering four shifters which would be bad news for them. But you can never know, just to be sure he needs them here.

‘’Ready pup?’’ Alex asked, placing his hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

‘’Yeah I’m ready, old man,’’ Ethan replied with the same smirk.

While Alex already got into the car that would bring them to the airport, Katan again needed a hug from his mate, they've only mated a week ago so Katan's instinct are not liking this. Eventually Marlon had to pull Katan away from Ethan because he was not letting go, so now he was sniffling in Marlon’s shoulder who was holding him back while Ethan waved goodbye and got in the car which drove off almost immediately. ‘’Let’s pay José a visit.’’ Alex said.

Ethan nodded. ‘’Yeah, let’s get as much information out of him as we can.’’

Alex lip curved up in a devilish smirk, the one he hasn’t shown in a long time, the killer smirk that’s been residing deep inside of him. ‘’Oh don’t worry, I will.’’


	33. Chapter 33

Louis was whining loudly in his nest, making high pitched noises that in less than a minute had Max running inside. ‘’Babe, what’s wrong?’’ He said, cradling Louis into his arms.

Louis sniffled in Max's arms, his emotions completely out of control. ‘’I’m missing Alex, he’s been gone for six days already and tomorrow I’m supposed to move to that stupid hospital but he’s still now back! He said he would be back!’’

‘’Shhh, calm down, he’s okay love. Maybe he just ran into something bad?’’ Max said, trying to calm his Omega in distress down. It’s not good for the pups if he’s stressed. He knows what Alex is doing and where he is, well where he was going but he’s not telling Louis any of that. It would only make him worry about the missing Silver foxes or even be scared of what happened in the past and he’s not risking his mate’s mental health, no it’s better if Louis doesn’t know.

‘’Something bad? What do you mean? He’s just going on a trip with Ethan right?’’ Louis asked, why would he run into something bad on a trip?

‘’Oh I mean maybe something like a car that broke down or something business related that means they can’t return right now abbe, don’t be so stressed. Me and Harry will be with you tomorrow and one of us will stay with you every night so you’re not alone there okay?’’

Louis nodded his head, he still wants Alex though. ‘’Okay…’’

Max praised Louis by kissing his forehead and rocking them slowly in a calming manner until Louis completely calmed down and even fell asleep in his lap. ‘’I’ll be here to protect you Lou, I promise.’’ He whispered, if any one dared to take his Omega then he’ll kill them, he’ll rip their throats out and hang their heads outside to warn any other that would try to harm his family.

******

_Five days ago_

Ethan and Alex had arrived at their hotel, dumped their stuff and right away went to what is supposed to be José house. Now they were sitting in the car, parked right in front of José's house but just when Ethan wanted to get out his father held his wrist, stopping him from getting out of the  car. ‘’Ethan.’’

‘’Yes?’’ Ethan turned his head towards his father, his eyes widening. The amount of killer aura coming from his dad was unbelievable, but his dad has been killing ever since he became Alpha of the Silver clan when he was younger than Rhys and Nathan are right now. His dad had to kill in order to survive and protect and right now that’s exactly what his dad is capable off, killing.

‘’I’m not going to sugar coat this, if I do not like that man’s attitude or even if he dares to lie I will not be gentle. I’ll teach you for real now what you have to be capable of to eventually take over my clan, it’s up to you what you do with my lessons. But if you can’t handle it then you’re allowed to step out.’’

‘’Dad, It’s fine. You’ve said it before, I have to be prepared to kill and honestly, I don’t know if I could right now. I’ve trained to control every bit of anger inside of me because before I left I could’ve definitely kill someone without hesitation, I don’t know if I still have that in me but believe me when I say this. If anyone dares to hurt my mate, I will rip their fucking head off.’’ He said with pure determination in his eyes.

‘’Good.’’ Is all Alex replied before releasing Ethan’s wrist and getting out of the car. He walked towards the door with Ethan just slightly behind him, gentle knocking on it. He heard a male voice call out he would be there in a second. The door was opened by another Alpha and the man looked into Alex’s eyes, looked at Ethan’s and Alex’s tail and ears before trying to hastily closing the door which Ethan stopped easily with one hand. ‘’Oh, that’s not good José.’’ Alex growled, pushing the door wide open with the one hand he was using.

‘’D-Don’t kill me please.’’ José begged as he walked backwards into his house, trying to somehow get away from the murderous Alpha in front of him.

Alex followed him inside the house, pushing the Alpha onto a chair. ‘’Now, you’re going to tell me exactly where they are or else you’re going to be in pain, a lot of pain. I won’t grant you an easy death José, no… I’ll make you beg me to end your miserable life.’’ He growled, his red eyes were showing.

Ethan looked at José who was about to shit his pants, he looked so pathetic for an Alpha. ‘’My dad is serious, if I were you I would tell him everything you know.’’

‘’P-Please, I have a wife and a child-‘’

‘’So? There are people that are missing José! They have families to, they are fucking families! How about I tie your wife and child to a wall and let you watch as someone breed them!’’ Alex roared in his face, people like this made him sick. Begging for their own while other’s have it much rougher. ‘’Where are they!’’

Jose helplessly shook his head. ‘’I-I don’t know, please believe me, I don’t know!’’

Alex chuckled, grabbing the man’s hand before twisting it in a way that the sound of bones cracking was heard through the room, followed by a loud scream coming from José's throat. ‘’That’s not the least of pain you’re getting if you’re not talking faster, those people haven’t got all day José.’’

‘’P-please they’ll kill me if I tell any-‘’

‘’Seriously dude, he’s going to kill you otherwise. At least try to safe those families who never asked any of this.’’ Ethan interrupted, he should be disgusted about what his father just did but he really wasn’t, this man made him want to throw up.

José’s tears didn’t stop as he explained how he got into this. He told them about how he was a simple researcher when one day a person wearing a black hood stepped on his doorstep, demanding his cooperation. If he didn’t then they would kill his wife and daughter, because he had to protect his family he taught them all about an Omega’s body, behavior and even breeding mechanic. Facts that weren’t even know in the world in this moment. 

Eventually he was forced to even breed the silver foxes themselves, research them to create the purest silver foxes. But he never learned any names, they never told him their name. Just that everyone addressed the leader as ‘’boss’’ and nothing else, and even if they said a name it was never a last name. ‘’T-That’s all I know, last where I saw the Omega’s was at the facility where you found my journal, ever since four months I haven’t been contacted by them.’’

Alex had paid close mind to the man’s heartbeat but never heard a skip or acceleration, meaning the man wasn’t lying but telling him the truth.

Ethan while listening to the story leaned against the table standing in the corner when his hand accidentally touch a pendant that laid there when just like with the journal, memories, feelings and scenes came flooding into his mind. He saw who this belonged to, to José daughter, Lily _was_ her name. Yes, was her name because she is dead. She was killed by a man wearing a black hood, in front of José because he did not what they wanted him to do.

But that’s not all he saw a scene where José promised the man to work on this research to create a pure fox. He promised to create the perfect formula in six months so that the black hood wearing man spared his wife. Ethan saw it all, the man was lying, he was controlling his heartbeat! ‘’He’s lying.’’ Ethan whispered, gaining the man’s attention who now had widened eyes and couldn’t control his heartbeat anymore. His heartbeat was getting faster, how did he found out? ‘’Ethan, what do you mean. I had perfect watch on his heartbeat.’’

Ethan threw the pendant at the man’s feet. ‘’That’s from your daughter who already is dead because of your failure, now your wife’s life is at risk too. She’s been taking hostage by a black hood wearing Alpha and you have exactly six months to come up with something that will make pure silver foxes, meaning you only have two months left.’’

‘’H-How did y-you..’’

Alex was blazing fury, this man was playing him? He sharpened his claws as he pulled José other arm in front of him. ‘’Tell me more or you’ll lose your hand right here and now, wouldn’t be useful writing now would it?’’ Alex warned, holding his claws against the man’s wrist, just puncturing the man’s skin enough for it to bleed a little.

‘’N-No, I can’t! Please understand- AAAAAAAH!’’ Alex’s claw cut the man’s wrist off as blood splattered everywhere on the ground and on Alex too. José was crying out loud as he rolled on the ground cradling his wrist in his already broken arm.

Ethan gulped as he saw the blood splattering everywhere and José rolling and crying out in pain on the ground while he was slowly bleeding out.

‘’You see José, my son has the ability to do something with objects , we aren’t really clear about that yet but as he has that ability I can heal. I could also heal your hand and safe your petty life, but then you really have to tell me something good..’’

‘’E-Every Omega that’s been taken first get evaluated in a facility, even I don't know where it's located. They’ll get branded with a symbol, tested and sent through a facility in the UK, I do not know the location of them but I do know that there are two facilities and definitely more families have been kidnapped than you know of.’’ The man’s voice got softer the more he spoke, he wasn’t clamping his hand anymore but it lay in front of him as he slowly was bleeding out.

‘’Symbol? What kind of symbol?’’ Ethan asked.

Alex sighed, it’s too late. ‘’He’s dead.’’

‘’So now what?’’

Alex looked around the room, there was a desk with about twelve books on it and a lot of papers with writings on it. He took a closer look to it, noticing that it was written in Spanish and English. José was writing a whole book on how to breed properly, first he writ it in Spanish and then translated it into English, in other words the black hood wearing person isn’t Spanish himself but speaks English. ‘’Ethan, we will research everthing this man has left.’’ Alex said, grabbing a pile of papers before making himself home on the couch.

Ethan nodded, also grabbing a pile of papers. While he was scanning through them he noticed what was probably the symbol José was talking about. ‘’Hey dad, take a look at this. Does this seems familiar to you?’’ He said holding up a research paper with the large symbol on it.

Alex looked a it. To him it just looked something like a pole with an animal head on it. ‘’Ethan, drop what you are reading and find out what the hell that is.’’

‘’Sure, I’ll take a look around if he has a laptop or something.’’ Ethan sighed, looking through books would take way too much time. But after looking around for twenty minutes he still didn’t find anything so that means he would need to use books. If only he had his phone with him right now but his dad taught him to never have a phone with you on a mission, it could easily give your position away. ‘’Dad I’m going to take a look around in this city to see if there is a library.’’

‘’Alright, be careful.’’

‘’I will, don’t worry.’’

******

_Present_

Ethan and Alex have been researching for the past five days but aside from the symbol they haven’t found out anything in particular. Ethan still hasn’t discovered the meaning of that symbol but he thinks he’s coming close, he’s now reading some book about Egyptian symbols and you would think why would a pole be in an Egyptian symbol book well, what if it isn’t a pole but a staff? At least that’s what Ethan thinks it is, so for the past four hours he’s been reading Egyptian mythology.

It was about two hours later when he found the exact same symbol being hold by an Egyptian god. ‘’Dad …. dad!’’

‘’Hmm , found something?’’

Ethan nodded. ‘’Yeah the symbol is a scepter, it is also called the _was_ scepter..'' He turned his eyes back to his book before reading out loud what is said about this scepter.

_''The was scepter is a straight staff with a forked base and topped with an angled transverse section. The top of the staff was often shaped as the head of some fantastic creature, perhaps the bennu bird. Originally, the was scepter may have been a fetish associated with the spirit of a sacred animal, or perhaps it was simply a herdsman's staff. The was scepter was a visual representation of the concept of "power" or "dominion." Naturally, its earliest depictions in Egyptian art found it in the hands of the gods and goddesses. The scepter was often also carried by the pharaohs. In later periods, it was sometimes shown in the mortuary portraits of private persons.’’_

Alex nodded, a symbol for power or dominion…’’You know Ethan, when someone uses a symbol as representation for their clan, group or nest it always has a meaning. See if you can find out anything more about it.’’

Ethan nodded, great more Egyptian shit. It feels like he now knows almost everything about Egypt Gods and goddesses. ‘’Okay, did you find anything out?’’

‘’Yeah, I know that there currently are two facilities. Which are located in England. Each facility holds Omega’s and  Alpha’s who upon arrival are branded with that scepter which is probably the symbol of their group. But before they arrive at a facility, which means they are approved of breeding, they are being evaluated if they are right or wrong, somewhere in Spain. We haven’t find any dead bodies but the chances are very big that there actually are multiple deaths. Also written here is that they take blood from the foxes and somehow find out how ‘pure’ they are. And if they aren’t pure enough they’ll be killed and if they are they be branded and sent to a facility.‘’

‘’Jeez, talk about cruelty.’’

‘’It is, that’s why we have to find out where these things are.’’

‘’Alright but am I not wasting time researching this?’’

Alex shook his head. ‘’It not necessarily useful for finding them but it’s to get to know your enemy, they choose that symbol for a reason and if you find that out you’ll learn something about the enemy himself.’’

Ethan sighed and nodded at the same time, great so this is a get to know your enemy tutorial or something. ‘’Fine..’’ He grumbled, getting back to reading about this Egyptian shit.

He started about reading something about the Bennu, the bird portrayed at the top of the staff.

_The Bennu was the sacred bird of Heliopolis. Bennu probably derives from the word _weben_ , meaning "rise" or "shine." The Bennu was associated with the sun and represented the _ba_ or soul of the sun god, Re. In the Late Period, the hieroglyph of the bird was used to represent this deity directly. As a symbol of the rising and setting sun, the Bennu was also the lord of the royal jubilee._

_‘The Bennu was known as the legendary phoenix to the Greeks. Herodotus, the Greek historian, says the following about the Bennu:_

_"Another sacred bird is the phoenix; I have not seen a phoenix myself, except in paintings, for it is very rare and only visits the country (so they say at Heliopolis) only at intervals of five hundred years, on the occasion of the death of the parent bird."_

_Herodotus goes on to record that the Bennu bird came from Arabia every 500 years carrying his father's body embalmed in an egg of myrrh. This Arabian bird however was said to resemble an eagle with brilliant gold and red plumage. Before the phoenix died it built a nest of incense twigs and laid down in it and died. From its body a small worm emerged that the sun's heat transformed into the new phoenix.’_

Ethan sighed, this was all so much to take in. But long story short, the Phoenix was also called the bird of Rebirth. He also told his dad this who didn’t think of it as important now, well, for now he'll take a break from this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, like Ethan I read a lot about Egyptian god's and symbols XD 
> 
> But that aside, you guys have been slacking on the comments! Don't make me punish you. T_T


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not kidding when I say I have written almost ten hours straight today and have written up to chapter 49 o.o That said I think after that I'm wrapping it up, don't worry that's still a lot of chapters but i do have it in mind already..

Today Louis is moving to the hospital and Alex and Ethan still aren’t back unfortunately. Louis was so mad, he had to leave his nest when he didn’t want to. He wanted to safely stay here where it was familiar and warm, but no he has to move for his ‘’safety’’.

‘’Lou, come on…’’ Max begged, they were trying to get Louis out of his nest for the past three hours but his Omega just wasn’t moving. ‘’Babe, please..’’

‘’Mom, let’s go..’’ Katan also begged, his dad came asking for his help but his mother really wasn’t moving an inch.

‘’No, I don’t want to.’’ Louis whined.

‘’We don’t want to either but we have to, if there would go something wrong they can help you and the puppies faster with better equipment Lou..’’ Max also tried to reason with Louis. ‘’We’ll build a really pretty nest in your new room okay?’’

Louis again shook his head, mumbling no. Ten minutes later Harry came back into view, the Alpha suddenly disappeared an hour ago without telling what he was going to do. But when he came back he had a happy blond Omega walking beside him, Niall. ‘’Alight I brought the main force!’’ Harry said, meaning Niall of course.

Niall straight walked into Louis’ nest to hug his best friend. ‘’Helloo buddy..’’ He cooed to the now crying Omega.

Louis sniffled before throwing himself in Niall’s arms. ‘’T-They want to take me away Ni, they’ll lock me in a stupid hospital room..’’

‘’Oh really Lou?’’ Niall replied, his poor friend was having mental issues right now. Leaving a nest is a big strain and Louis was feeling that strain hard right now. ‘’Then how about I’m coming too and if they try to lock the door I will break the window and we’ll escape together?’’

Louis looked at Niall as if he was so reasonable but at the same time wasn’t though to Louis it made sense, Niall will be there to bail him out. Louis nodded his head. ‘’Okay…’’

Both Katan and Max were watching with widened eyes at how easy Niall got Louis to come out of that nest. ‘’I told you, main force.’’ Harry said proudly, he knew Louis would easily follow Niall. If Niall would say they would jump from a bridge together Louis would jump after him without any hesitation, like a puppy.

Niall led Louis to car that was waiting for them outside and crawled into it, followed by Harry and Katan. Harry drove them himself to the hospital where the staff were eagerly waiting for Louis. It’s not every day the prestigious family hires a hospital room for their Omega. Harry actually wanted a whole segment for Louis himself but they couldn’t do that since other patients needed the rooms too, unfortunately.

Upon their arrival Louis was taken to his room right away so he could get comfortable in it, well as much as he could when he just got ripped away from his original nest. About ten minutes later Max came running into the room with loads of Louis’ pillows and he had more, so he had Harry and Katan help him get the pillows to Louis’ room. The staff also offered their help which he declined because a stranger scent on Louis’ nest pillows would only cause more drama.

Louis did calm down a little after he got all his pillows back, he still was in distress but soon he already got to work to create his nest again. The staff of course were watching with widened eyes as the Omega used the whole fucking room for it, normally they just use a bed but apparently Louis uses a whole room for his nest.

After Louis had placed each pillow exactly the way he wanted he was a little bit more at ease so he crawled into the bed where Niall had been watching him from the whole time. He crawled into Niall’s embrace without asking, this whole moving had put such a big strain on his mind that it made him exhausted to the point of immediately falling asleep in his best friend’s arms.

******

Katan returned home with Harry because Max was staying the night with Louis and Niall would be picked up by Liam himself tonight. Katan still was a bit sad because they hadn’t heard from their father or Ethan for the past week and it was making him worry sick. Marlon tried to keep his spirit high by reassuring him they’re okay and that he’ll be back soon but a week already?

He arrived home and went to his room where Marlon was, where he mostly was actually it was almost like he was already living here. But Marlon couldn't do that to his father who then would live all alone in their house. He found Marlon on the bed looking at his phone. ‘’Hey, I’m back..’’ Katan smiled as he entered the room and crawled on the bed.

Marlon gave him a smile back, greeting Katan with a kiss on his lips. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Katan asked, referring to his phone.

He showed the photo he made of Katan in Ethan’s arms, he missed Ethan. How is he supposed to keep reassuring Katan when he’s not sure himself, where the fuck is his Alpha?

 

******

‘’Let’s go dad.’’ Ethan said, standing in the doorway of José’s house. They’ve finally found something that would be worth to check out. Alex stepped over José corps, he couldn’t bother to clean it up, to get to the doorway. After closing the door the two got into the car to get to their hotel, take a shower, eat, grab their shit and be on their way again. ‘’I hope we at least find something.’’

‘’I have a feeling we will.’’

They drove for at least two hours when they arrived at the shady looking place. It was an abandoned warehouse with a basement too, so it could be a facility. ‘’Ethan, stay close to me.’’ Alex said as they approached the door. Ethan nodded his head, his heart was beating a little faster than normally.

Alex tested if the door was locked or not, turned out it wasn’t and they could walk right in. He kicked it open with his foot so they got a good view of the inside without entering it. All they saw was darkness and just how an abandoned warehouse was supposed to look but before entering it Alex inspected the entrance for any traps. ‘’It’s safe to go in, but don’t let your guard down Ethan.’’

‘’Wasn’t planning to but thanks for the tip, dad.’’ Ethan joked, not the right time but oh well.

They both entered it, their eyes adjusted to the darkness to inspect the inside. While walking through the warehouse they didn’t find something suspicious at all, though Alex just had a feeling in his gut that something was going on here. He got his answer when he closely looked at the dusty floor that had footsteps in them, leading straight to the wall. ‘’Oh, you got to be kidding me..’’ He mumbled, a hidden door, seriously?’’

The footstep also led to another part of the wall which was all empty but this was held a light. ‘’Too easy…’’ He thought, his hand turned the lamp and yes, a hidden door opened.

Ethan hadn’t got a clue what was going on since he was inspecting another part when suddenly the wall opened, giving him almost a heart attack. ‘’Thanks dad for scaring the crap out of me.’’

Alex chuckled, shrugging. ‘’Let’s go..’’

Ethan gulped, following his father towards the open wall. Looking in it they saw a staircase leading down, even better! ‘’Are we really going down there?’’

Alex nodded. ‘’We have to..’’

Ethan sighed but followed his dad anyway. The staircase was longer than he thought it was but the closer they got the more scents they could make out, Alpha’s. And soon it came into view what actually was happening down here, a giant cage was surrounded by smaller ones. The giant cage had blood all over the floor and the cage itself while the smaller cages were occupied by Alpha foxes, there were some Silver foxes in too but most were normal coated Alpha’s who’s eyes were shining when they walked in, shining with hope. ‘’H-Help us, please!’’ One called out desperately, followed by more screams for help.

Alex looked around with widened eyes, what the hell is this place? ‘’We’re getting you all out of this so calm down okay?’’ Alex said as he tried to find a way to get these cages open.

‘’The key is being held by the boss!’’ An Alpha said, he had cuts all over him, no more claw marks and bite marks.

‘’The boss?’’ Ethan repeated. ‘’And where is that boss?’’

‘’W-We don’t know, aside from the fights he never comes here…’’

‘’Fights?’’

‘’See the giant cage there, we’re injected with something that makes us go feral and kill each other, the winner gets make thrown into a smaller cage and used for the next fight. When you win ten fights you’re taken somewhere else, if you’re killed the next winner takes place and has to win ten fight.’’

Ethan looked with disgust at that giant cage, how horrible. ‘’That’s fucked up..’’

‘’Ethan help me with this..’’ Alex growled out, if he can’t find a key then he’ll just break the cages.’’

Alex grabbed two bars in between his strong paws, followed by Ethan who took his father’s lead on the cage next to him. ‘’Use all your strength Ethan.’’ Alex ordered.

They used all their strength to literally tear those cages apart until the point their hands were bleeding but they got everyone out. ‘’You okay Ethan?’’ Alex asked, he was already healing.

‘’Y-Yeah, it hurts though..’’

Alex smiled, holding Ethan’s hands in his own as they watched how Ethan hands healed too. ‘’And now?’’

Ethan inspected his hand, that is so awesome. ‘’It’s fine now, thanks dad.’’

The Alpha’s all thanked Alex and Ethan multiple times as they led them upstairs into the warehouse again. But when they were walking in the middle of the empty warehouse a black hooded figure stood on the walkway above the doorway. ‘’Who are you?’’ Alex growled out, he got a nasty familiar vibe from this guy.

‘’You’re still the same, Alexander.’’ The hooded figure said, his face was just out of sight. Alex recognized the voice from something but he couldn’t place what.. ‘’How are Harry and Louis?’’

Alex roared out loud. ‘’Give me your name!’’

The black hooded figure just chuckled out loud. ‘’You already know my name, think very hard Alexander. You should already know the answer, refresh your memory and give your mates my regards. Oh yeah, you can take those Alpha’s, they’re all too weak anyway.’’ With that he disappeared with flames surrounding him, fucking flames , who the hell, no what the hell was this guy?

‘’D-Dad, who was that?’’

‘’That was the boss…’’ One of the Alpha’s said with shivers in his voice.

Alexander was thinking, refreshing his memory but nothing made him think of anyone. ‘’I don’t know who he is, I have a nasty feeling though, a familiar one but I don’t know from what..’’ He said frustrated.

‘’We’re going home Ethan, right now.’’ He was worried as hell now, that person knows Harry and Louis and not just by name but personally, they’re in danger.


	35. Chapter 35

After freeing the Alpha’s Alex made sure they had a safe place to live for the time being, but right now his worries were mostly for his own family. Knowing that that black hooded figure is out there with those mysterious ability made his insides tremble. That person could definitely hurt his family in some way and he can’t have that, he has to be with them to protect them.

As soon as he arrived home he called a meeting with Max and Harry while Ethan went to his own mates right away. ‘’Alex, what happened?’’ Max asked, knowing that something was wrong, very wrong judging from his made's expression.

Alex sat on the couch with Max on the other couch on the other side and Harry next to him. ‘’A lot, a lot happened and it’s bad, very bad..’’

Harry raised an eyebrow, it’s not like Alex to waver so much. ‘’What happened?’’

Alex sighed, telling him about what happened, everything from José until the hooded figure showed up. ‘’And then he just vanished with fucking flames, fucking flames!’’ He repeated it because it sounds so ridiculous.

‘’Then it’s just his ability.’’ Max shrugged, he’s seen weirder ability’s, like Alex’s for instant. Even if his throat is slit he’ll just regenerate and he calls someone in flames weird?

‘’Just his ability?’’ Alex said. ‘’How is that just? It’s fucking dangerous as hell.’’

‘’Oh what so healing anything isn’t?’’ Max chuckled. ‘’Just find out what his ability is and you can easily find a weakness, everything and everyone has a weakness Alex.’’

‘’What else did you find out?’’ Harry asked.

Alex stood up to grab the pile of papers on his desk. ‘’This is everything, I’m going to Lou.’’

Max and Harry both nodded. ‘’Yeah, you can stay the night with him. He really missed you.’’

‘’Alright, thanks both of you..’’ Alex smiled before he left, he still was worrying so much. They didn’t see him or else they would have the same thought as him right now.

******

Louis was taking a nap in his pillowfort in the corner when the door opened, it would probably be Harry or Max but then Alex’s scent infiltrated his nose and he was out of his fort in a second, jumping in Alex’s arms. ‘’Alex!’’

‘’Wow easy love, you’re pregnant…’’ Alex chuckled, taking Louis in for a claim kiss. ‘’I love you so much Lou.’’

Louis looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow, sure his Alpha said that a lot but now in a different way, something hidden. ‘’I love you too, now sit down and tell me what’s bothering you.’’ Louis ordered, pointing to the couch.

Alex sat down, sighing. ‘’Just something that’s been getting to my head but you don’t have to worry about it love..’’

‘’Alex, I know when something is wrong and clearly something is wrong. Either you tell me willingly or I’ll get it out of you.’’ Louis warned, wiggling his little finger in front of his face as if it was threatening. Alex grabbed Louis finger, bringing it to his lips to place kisses on his mate’s hand. ‘’If I tell you you’re going to be stressed which is not good for the pups, so when they’re born I’ll tell you okay?’’

Louis was actually getting worried now, what was supposed to stress him out. ‘’Does it have something to do with you and Ethan going on business trips?’’

‘’Yeah..’’

Louis sighed. ‘’Fine, I’ll wait but as soon as these three are out of me you’re telling me what the hell is happening, am I clear?’’

‘’Yes Lou, you are loud and clear.’’

‘’Great, now lay down and cuddle me because I’ve missed you so much..’’

Alex chuckled, he really missed him too. He laid on his back with Louis on his chest, the feeling of his mate’s pregnant belly against his side comforted Alex. As he slowly drifted off to sleep his worries lessened now his Omega was safely in his arms.

******

Ethan walked into his room, he wasn’t even in it for two seconds when two bodies collided with his, his mates. ‘’Ethan!’’ Katan yelled loudly in his chest. Marlon had his arms wrapped around him in a strong grip too.

‘’Hey guys..’’ Ethan smiled, wrapping his arms around them. ‘’Did you miss me?’’

‘’Miss you?’’ Katan repeated. ‘’We were fucking worried you asshole!’’

Ethan lifted Katan up, smiling when Katan’s tiny legs wrapped around his waist, his face in Ethan’s neck and his arms wrapped around his neck. He carried Katan to the bed and slowly lowered him on the bed on his back. ‘’I’m sorry baby, but I’m back now..’’ He kissed Katan’s forehead, cheeks and as last his lips.

‘’Don’t neglect me..’’ Marlon whined adorably making Ethan chuckle and pull the Alpha in for a kiss too. He playfully growled between kisses, switching over to nibbling on Marlon’s lips before going back again to kissing his lips.

Katan whimpered next to them, the scent of fresh slick spreading through the air. ‘’Oh god, that’s so hot.’’ Katan said, licking his lips. Seeing his Alpha’s kiss like that was just too hot. 

Marlon and Ethan both chuckled at the same time. Ethan's pants were already getting tight. ‘’Marlon, suck me.’’ Ethan ordered while smirking, just knowing Marlon would blush when he’s put on the spot like this.

‘’W-What?’’ And yes, Marlon was blushing.

Ethan settled himself against the headboard next to Katan and tugged his half hardened cock out. ‘’You know what I mean, listen to your Alpha Marlon..’’

Marlon nodded his head, crawling between Ethan’s leg. He grabbed Ethan’s cock, giving it a soft lick first. ‘’Don’t be shy now Mar, suck on the head..’’ He instructed.

Marlon did exactly as Ethan said, sucking the head of his Alpha’s cock into his mouth. Ethan had his hand at the back of Marlon’s head to encourage him to take more of him, so slowly he guided Marlon’s head down. ‘’Good Marlon, take as much as you can love.’’ Ethan threw his head back in a silent moan, his eyes landed on Katan sitting next to them. ‘’Also want some attention K?’’

Katan shook his head, nope he just wanted to watch. ‘’No,  I want to watch..’’ He whispered making Ethan chuckle.

Ethan retreated both his head and settled them behind his head, giving Marlon all the reigns back to himself. Marlon eagerly took half of him in his mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks to give his Alpha more pleasure. Slowly Ethan’s breathing sped up as he neared his climax, he grabbed Marlon’s head with his two big paws before thrusting up into Marlon’s mouth, startling the Alpha for a second. After Marlon understood he relaxed his throat as best as he could so Ethan could easily thrust into him without choking him.

‘’I’m going to cum Mar and you’re swallowing everything.’’ Ethan said through his grunts, satisfied when he heard Marlon hum around his cock. His thrusts stilled but his hands kept Marlon in place as he came into his throat. Marlon swallowed everything as his Alpha ordered him to do. ‘’G-Good?’’ Marlon asked after he pulled away from Ethan’s cock.

‘’Yeah, you were great Mar.’’ Ethan said, praising his mate for his good work. 

Marlon slumped against Ethan’s chest, snuggling into his Alpha when he also felt Katan curl into their sides. ‘’You know, that was really hot..’’

‘’I agree K, I agree..’’ Ethan replied.

‘’Are you tired from the trip Alpha?’’ Katan asked, noticing Ethan’s eyes are closing slowly.

‘’Yeah..’’

‘’Then take a nap Ethan.’’ Marlon mumbled.

‘’Great idea…’’

Katan and Marlon both watched as Ethan fell asleep, their Alpha was finally home again. ‘’Mar?’’ Katan whispered so they wouldn’t wake up their Alpha.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Ethan.. He acted differently, something is wrong..’’

‘’How do you know? I didn’t notice anything..’’ Marlon whispered back confused.

Katan shrugged. ‘’I don’t know, I just feel that something is wrong that he isn’t telling us.’’

‘’So sibling shit feelings.’’ Marlon chuckled softly.

‘’Yeah.’’ Katan giggled softly too. ‘’But if it’s important he’ll tell us, or else I’ll just ask him.’’

Marlon nodded. ‘’Okay, let’s take a nap too now. My cheeks hurt.’’


	36. Chapter 36

Alex, Max and Harry have been going over the research material for the past few hours, trying to figure anything out. ‘’Enough, we can’t fucking find anything.’’ Harry grumbled, throwing the papers back on the desk, he’s read this shit for the past 4 hours and he’s done with it.

‘’This is important Haz.’’ Alex growled back. ‘’Try to act mature for once!’’

‘’Mature? You mean I’m childish because we can’t get anywhere with this and I’m fed up with reading something that isn’t useful?!’’

‘’Uh guys, stop arguing like that…’’ Max tried to interfere but the two alpha’s were both already agitated, frustrated and angry.

‘’Yes you’re childish, you always are and now our family is in great fucking danger, every fox is in danger and currently there are many families missing!’’ Alex stood up angrily, glaring down at Harry.

Harry replied with a growl, also standing up so they could glare into each other eyes. ‘’And reading this shit isn’t going to tell us where the fuck they are! Do you think somewhere there’s a line in this stupid journal that says: Hey this is exactly where they are and how you can defeat this boss guy, no!  That’s not going to fucking be in there!’’

‘’You don’t know! There are always clues for fuck sake!’’

‘’Clearly there aren’t any in there!’’

Max had enough, his eyebrow was twitching with anger too now. ‘’CAN THE BOTH OF YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT UP!’’ He growled between them as loudly as he could. ‘’And even if you don’t, I’ll will use my ability to make you shut up.’’

‘’That’s cheating.’’ Harry mumbled, controlling others using his damn ability is cheating.  ‘’That’s fucking cheating.’’ He repeated though softer as he sat back down.

Alex sighed, nodded his head before sitting down. ‘’Sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that Haz..’’

‘’I’m sorry too…’’ Harry mumbled, they were all just agitated, nervous and confused at what was happening. ‘’We were just taking this shit out on each other…’’

‘’Yeah well don’t, we need to work together now harder than ever so there’s no room for fighting or arguing.’’ Max grumbled, his arms crosses as is he was the big boss now.

‘’You’re completely right Max.’’ 

‘’I know I am Alex, now how about we take a break from this and go visit our dear, lovely Omega who’s eagerly waiting on us?’’

‘’I think you’re being really smart today.’’ Harry replied, he also was eager to go to Louis.

Alex nodded too, but there’s something nagging at the back of his mind. ‘’After Louis gives birth he demands we tell him what we’ve been hiding from him, so all of this..’’ He said gesturing to all the research papers.

‘’What? Alex, if he knows all of this and about fire man than he’s going to flip.’’ Harry said.

Max raised an eyebrow, fire man? Seriously? ‘’Fire man? Great name Haz, great name. But yeah Lou is going to lose his shit if he knows anything about this..’’

‘’I know.’’ Alex groaned, of course he fucking knew. ‘’But he knows something is up so he demands to know when the three pups have been born and honestly I think he needs to know about this, he has the right to know that our family could possibly be in danger.’’

Sighing both Harry and Max nodded as a reply, Alex was right but at the same time they didn’t want Louis to worry about anything else except raising their pups. ’’Well let’s go then..’’

The three Alpha’s walked downstairs, greeting both Ailene and Daniel on their way downstairs. Harry decided to drive the car to the hospital himself this time, he couldn’t be bothered to ask a servant now. Upon their arrival at Louis’ room they saw Louis eating all kinds of different food together, again as usual  it looked disgusting but their Omega was happily munching on everything at the same time. Right now he was eating chips, bananas and honey? Yeah he was eating honey out of a big jar, seriously? ‘’Hey baby…’’ Max said, greeting Louis who smiled at him, abandoned his food to give his Alpha’s a kiss.

‘’God damn.’’ Louis grumbled, standing up was already getting so hard. Luckily Harry helped him by lifting him up and claiming his lips in a second. ‘’I miss you guys so much…’’ Louis whined, he wants to go home, sure one of his Alpha’s is with him at night and they visit every day but it’s not home…

‘’We miss you too love, that’s why we’re here now so we can cuddle our darling Omega.’’ Harry cooed, knowing that’s what Louis’ inner Omega needs now.

Alex knelt in front of Louis, placing his big paws on the baby bump. He let his hands rest on it for a moment, feeling his puppies eagerly kick to let their presence be known. ‘’I can sense you little ones..’’ Alex whispered, placing a kiss on it.

Louis’ hands stroked through Alex’s hair as the Alpha was completely lost in talking to the unborn pups. ‘’Just another month and they’ll be here Alex..’’

Alex looked up into the same eyes that he owned, Louis’ gorgeous blue eyes. ‘’Yes and I can’t wait… I’m dying to meet my three sons.’’

‘’Me too, I’m dying to get them out of me. They’re really energetic and when I want to sleep they’re wide awake and want me to be awake too, these three musketeers are going to be troublemakers, I just know it.’’ 

‘’Then they’re definitely  Haz’s kids.’’ Max chuckled from behind them.

Louis nodded with a smile. ‘’Probably, yes.’’

‘’They better be, I’ve wanted more for the past few years so they better be mine or I’ll pump you full with my seed again.’’ Harry grumbled from the bed, his paranoid inner Alpha wanted his mate to be pregnant again and now he finally is, they have to be his.

‘’Wow easy love.’’ Max chuckled, sitting on next to Harry who slumped his arms around him. ''It doesn't matter who they biologically relate too, they're all our puppies.'' 

Alex lifted Louis up and also walked over to the bed, sitting at the end with Louis between his legs so the Omega could rest against his chest. His hands were again on Louis’ bump as he slowly rubbed it, at first the pups were energetic and restless but slowly the more he rubbed the bump the more the pups calmed down. It wasn’t even ten minutes after cuddling and talking to Louis that the Omega fell asleep in Alex’s arms. ‘’I guess he was really tired..’’

‘’Yeah well he’s almost eight months already and getting sleep is becoming harder each day now the pups are that restless, they probably want to come out already.’’ Max replied.

Alex chuckled, shifting his attention to the bump. ‘’Well you three have to wait a little longer before you can meet us and your older siblings, who are all so eager to meet you three..’’ As the last words left his mouth a pup let him know it was still awake by kicking as hard as it probably could. ‘’Wow easy big guy, your mommy is asleep and he needs it.’’ Alex chuckled, rubbing the spot the pup just kicked.

Louis stirred a little bit but didn’t wake completely. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay love… I’m here, go back to sleep.’’ Alex whispered.

Harry and Max both looked at the two with so much fondness in their eyes, you could easily tell the love Alex had for Louis was so unbelievable much. It was also because of that that the Alpha was so restless himself after his encounter with fireman, yes they call him fireman. It’s because Alex’s minds is freaking out at the thought of losing his twin brother that moments like these are what Alex needs, moments to hold Louis for reassurance everything is okay and Louis is safe together with the pups.

After spending the whole day together, well Louis slept through most of the day but oh well, Max and Harry both went home while Alex stayed behind tonight to keep Louis company and easy his own nerves.

Max and Harry both agreed on going over the papers once more to see f there really was a clue like Alex was expecting. ‘’Alright, you look over these and I’ll take the other half.’’ Max said, dividing the pile equally.

Harry sighed but took it anyway. ‘’Alright, let’s do this again…’’

******

It was around two hours later when Harry’s eyes finally caught something that could be of interest. ‘’You know if it is the person who I think it is now then we’re in so much trouble..’’ Harry announced, he was looking through Ethan’s notes of the Egyptian shit. Seriously how his son managed to read all this and even make notes of it, is a big mystery to him but now he has a vision of who this person might be. ''He uses this bird right, that is also at the same time a Phoenix. A phoenix is basically a firebird so that could explain the flames, this guy obviously compares himself to a Phoenix.’’

‘’Well yeah, that much was clear already right? But what does a phoenix have to do with any of this?’’ Max didn’t quite get where Harry was going.

‘’What if his ability isn’t controlling fire, but what if his ability is the same as a Phoenix? With other words, this guy can rebirth himself.’’

Max let that sink in for a moment, that would be bad news. ‘’That is possible but at the same time I hope it’s not, it would be very hard to deal with an ability like that…’’

Harry nodded. ‘’And he obviously wants something with Silver foxes, he wants to breed them and that makes me think of one person, one fucked up person in this world who is supposed to be dead would be able to do something like this.’’

‘’Who are you talking about Haz?’’

Harry looked him straight into the eyes, hoping he was wrong on this but now while he laid the fact in front of him this would probably be true. ‘’Christian Hunter.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think about it, can be anything :) It always motivates me, every single comments, doens't matter if it's a whole story or just two words. xx


	37. Chapter 37

Max blinked as Harry said that name, Christian Hunter. ‘’Wasn’t he the guy who took Louis?’’

Harry nodded, his blood already boiling at the thought of that disgusting man, who is supposed to be dead. He saw Alex rip his throat out, he saw all the blood gushing out of him but if he really has some ability like a phoenix does, then rebirth could be possible. ‘’Yeah, if it really is him then we’ll just kill him again..’’

‘’Haz, we need to have at least two of us with Louis all the time. If it’s him then he’s going for our Omega.’’

‘’I know, I’ll call Alex to inform him of this.’’ Harry replied, already grabbing his phone out of his back pocket to call Alex. ‘’Let’s just hope we’re so wrong right now…’’ Harry mumbled before he heard Alex’s voice through the phone.

******

Alex was resting on his back with Louis sleeping on his chest when his phone started ringing, not wanting to wake up his Omega he grabbed it as fast as possible to pick up. ‘’Hello Haz?’’ He whispered. 

_‘’Uh hey, uhm, me and Max maybe found something out, something bad, very bad..’’_

Alex raised an eyebrow, Harry was sounding way too nervous for his liking. ‘’Just tell me…’’

‘’…’’

_‘’This guy uses a Phoenix as his symbol, he clearly knows us and is currently kidnapping Silver Foxes with the purpose of breeding them, does that ring a bell?’’_

‘’No?’’

 _‘’Christian Hunter, I think it’s fucking Christian Hunter.’’_ Harry said through gritted teeth.

Alex’s hand that was brushing through Louis’ locks stilled. Christian Hunter… The man he probably loathes more than anyone else. He looked down at his peacefully sleeping Omega, who had no clue what was going on at all. ‘’What if it is him, what the hell are we going to say to Lou? And what are we going to do about him, if he really can fucking rebirth himself then how are we going to kill him?’’

 _‘’We have to tell him Alex, after he gives birth we have to tell him…’’_ Harry paused for a moment. _‘’And for killing him I have no idea…’’_

‘’Tsk, for now we’ll focus on Louis and our pups. We can’t let anything happen to them, and I also mean the other’s, not just the unborn pups.’’

_‘’I know, we came up with two of us with Louis at all times and one here, of course Ethan stays here too so we have a solid defense.’’_

 Alex nodded, that’s a good defense. ‘’Yeah, so Haz can you stay home to protect them all?’’

_‘’Yeah sure, I’ll send Max to you then. Take care Alex.’’_

‘’You too love.’’ Alex replied before ending the call.

What he didn’t notice were the two very open, wide awake eyes that listened to their conversation.

**

The next three weeks went by in a flash, Louis even though he listened to Alex’s conversation with Harry never said anything to his mates. He wasn’t quite clear on the whole topic but he knew something was threatening their family and that was keeping his Alpha’s on edge. He also knows that because of the threat Harry stays home to ‘’protect’’ their children while Alex and Max are with him every day, the whole day and night. Not that he’s complaining about that because he can give birth to the three pups any moment now and he hasn’t done it in a few years and when he gave birth to Gwenn and Aria thing got pretty bad so he’s allowed to be nervous.

But to calm his nerves he’s been Googling male names for the past three hours and there are so many he likes but he can’t choose so he asked Max to help him choose three names for their unborn pups. ‘’I like that one.’’ Max said, pointing to a certain name on the screen, Brysen.

‘’Brysen?’’ Louis repeated, it did have a nice ring to it. ‘’It’s a nice name..’’

Max nodded. ‘’Which one did you have in mind, love?’’ 

Louis switched to his document where he had copied a few names he liked. ‘’These ones.’’

Max read every single one very carefully, even repeating it out loud. ‘’They’re all very nice Lou, you’ve great taste but they’re really unusual.’’

Louis nodded, he liked unusual named. ‘’I know, I like that. I especially like the name, Kael, Keon and Kohen. Isn’t that cute for triplets?’’

Alex walked into the room, overhearing the baby names which he really liked, those were perfect for triplets. ‘’Yeah, it’s really cute Lou. Those are perfect.’’

Louis’ eyes were shining, hearing that from Alex made his Omega heart swoon with pride for choosing correct names. ‘’Thank you, I really like those too..’’

Max nodded. ‘’Then we have their names.’’ He shifted his attention to the baby bump, placing his paws on it while leaning in to speak to his pups. ‘’Hey little guys, we’ve chosen your names, Kael, Keon and Kohen… Aren’t you three glad? Though we don’t know which one is who yet but don’t fight it out who gets which name alright?’’

Max’s smile while talking to the unborn pups made Louis smile too, threading his fingers through Max’s hair while his Alpha kept speaking to the pups. Eventually even Alex joined them Max kept on rambling about the other pups, thus their siblings and their future house and parents, Alex threw his arms around Louis. ‘’You ready yet?’’ Alex asked.

‘’Aren’t you asking that a little bit late?’’ Louis giggled, seriously he could go into labor right now and his Alpha is asking if he’s ready yet?

Alex chuckled too, matching his with Louis’ giggles. ‘’You’re right, but I meant for having three additional members to our family.’’

Louis thought for a moment, honestly he’s glad he got pregnant again. In the far back of his mind he still wanted more pups, call it crazy because they have a lot but probably Harry’s rambling and pleadings for more did nestle itself in the back of his mind. ‘’Yeah, I actually am..’’ Louis smiled down at the bump. ‘’Can’t wait to be honest.’’

‘’Just don’t do something crazy like last time.’’ Max butted into their conversation, just like he was at the beginning of his pregnancy he still is very nervous about Louis’ health.

Louis hummed, pleading for a kiss from Max which he got. ‘’I’m going to  be okay Max, and even if it doesn’t then see all that shit,’’ He motioned to all the equipment around the room. ‘’that is all in reach, they’ll be on time.’’

Max was still skeptical but nodded anyway. ‘’I’m trusting you on that, if you dare die I will drag  you back, I swear.’’

Louis giggled. ‘’I’m holding you to that.’’

******

It was two days later, the middle of the day when Louis felt the familiar feeling of a contraction . ‘’Okay, you three want to get out, I get it..’’ Louis smiled through his groan, pushing the button so a nurse would come to him right away. His Alpha’s were both down at the cafeteria getting their lunch so these three had excellent timing, not. 

A nurse walked in not a minute later, immediately asking what he needed before he eyes saw the huge puddle of water surrounding Louis’ feet. ‘’Yeah, I’m going into labor.’’ He said sarcastically before crying out in pain again. 

She guided Louis to the bed and laid him on it. ‘’Alright, keep calm Louis. We’re getting everything set up before we’re measuring how far you are, I’ll also send someone to get your Alpha’s butts over here.’’ She said with such a gentle smile that Louis laid back and nodded. He was actually calm, he really wasn’t nervous about giving birth though he was a bit nervous for anything that could go bad, if he would die then so many people surrounding him will break down.

Nurses and doctors entered and left the room while setting up the equipment, it was all so different. He was used to give birth at home where Elexia would guide him through it calmly but now these nurses and doctors with all their weird equipment were freaking him out a little. What was that weird thing for? What is that machine doing, or that one and what about that one? All different kind of questions went through his mind.

Alex and Harry literally ran into the room to Louis’ side and each Alpha grabbed one of his hands, asking how he was feeling. ‘’I-I’m okay, just a bit nervous.. It’s so different.’’

Max nodded, he kept talking to Louis while Alex made a call to Harry to inform everybody about Louis. ‘’Yeah compared to giving birth at home this isn’t really comfortable at all is it?’’

Louis shook his head, no it fucking wasn’t. ‘’No…’’

‘’But it’s for the best right now Lou…’’ Alex placed a long kiss on Louis’ forehead. ‘’I’m so proud of you little brother, I’m so proud of you.’’

‘’You said the same thing twice Alex..’’ Louis giggled, his Alpha was nervous too.

‘’I know, I’m sorry.’’

A nurse also asked how he was feeling, scribbling some shit on a paper before measuring how far he was. ‘’Just a little more Louis.’’ She said.

Louis nodded before groaning out of pain again, these three were very eager right now. Louis kept on screaming out of pain when each contraction hit, at one point a nurse asked if he wanted some sort of sedative which he declined, he’s done this multiple times without it so he can do it now too.

She came again to measure how far he was. ‘’Alright Louis, you know the drill but I’m still talking you through this okay?’’ She said calmly.

‘’Y-Yeah, let’s get these three out of me.’’ Louis said, sounding already a bit weaker which only made Max more nervous than he already was. What if something goes wrong? What if he loses his Omega? Again?

‘’Push!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, i know fuck me XD


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeey! Another update :) Next will probably be on Wednesday bc I'm really busy the next few days, so that's why I'm blessing you guys with another update. And I couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long with a cliffhanger right? xx

A lovely first cry emitted into the room, the cry of a healthy young baby born into the world. The nurse let Max cut the first cord before cleaning the baby before handing him over to Max who cooed the cute, innocent pup into his embrace.

While Louis was birthing the second pup, Harry and Alex came running into the room too. Of course first greeting Louis and telling him how good he was doing before greeting his first pup. ‘’He is so cute, he’s definitely going to be a heartbreaker. ‘’

‘’Like you, you mean.’’ Max chuckled.

Soon after Harry came running in another pup came into the world, also crying his longs out. The nurse let Alex cut the cord before doing the same procedure and handing the pup to Alex. Louis was still doing great, his heartbeat was normal though he was weakened he was doing fine.

The third pup was being a little harder than the previous two but with a last loud cry Louis mustered his strength to also push the last pup out. This time Harry got to cut the cord and hold the pup while the nurses were now checking up on Louis and how he was holding out, which was really positive.

Louis was still awake, watching his mates interact with their pups made him want to keep is eyes open, he’s damn well not missing out on this again. ‘’Hey baby, you okay?’’ Alex said, his hand touching Louis’ cheek. Louis hummed while leaning into his hand. ‘’Yeah..’’ He said softly, he was tired but he didn’t feel as weak as last time.

‘’He’s doing good, his vitals are normal, blood pressure is normal and his heartbeat is normal too.’’ A nurse interrupted, offering them a smile. ‘’We’ll leave you all alone now, if there is anything don’t be shy to call okay?’’

They thanked her before shifting their attention back to Louis who was now making grabby hands for the pup Alex was holding. ‘’Gimme my puppy..’’

Alex chuckled, handing over the pup. ‘’So which one is who?’’

Louis looked at the pup in his arms right now, he looked exactly like Harry, such a gorgeous little pup. The only thing standing out differently from Harry were the Silver locks in his ears and tail, it could probably be pure Silver so the chances he’s an Omega are high. ‘’This one is Kael..’’

‘’And the one Haz is holding is Kohen.’’ Louis said Kohen was just Kael, looking like Harry and to top it his ears and tail were jet black, no hint of Silver in it.  ‘’And the biggest pup that Max is holding is Keon.’’ Keon had black ears and a black tail with a Silver tip.

They all nodded, agreeing with their Omega. ‘’Hey Kohen…’’ Harry cooed, placing a big kiss on his pups head. ‘’You’re going to be such a heartbreaker too, just like your brother Keon.’’

‘’Don’t tell them that, they’re gentlemen’s, not heartbreakers.’’ Alex warned.

Louis giggled, cuddling Kael more into him so he could indulge the pup with his scent. ‘’You’ll have to make sure your brothers aren’t going to break every ones heart okay?’’

‘’Kohen looks like a mixed version of Alex and Max, but also Louis because you two look exactly the same so it’s a Alaxis baby.’’ Harry chuckled, Alex and Louis are twins so if the pup looks like Alex it also looks like Louis. 

‘’Alaxis?’’ Max repeated. ‘’You’re creative in your own way Haz, the other two are copies of you so be happy you got your identical pups.’’

‘’Oh, I’m happy, I’m really, really happy.’’ Harry whispered.

The mates all smiled at each other, everything was great, everyone was happy as if was almost too good to be true.

Louis went back to sleep after he cuddled each pup and handed them over back to their fathers so they could introduce the pups to their older siblings who were all eagerly waiting to meet them outside. ‘’How’s mom?’’ Katan asked immediately when they came into view.

Alex smiled, looking at all his pups that had gathered. Ethan, Katan, Daniel, Ailene, Rhys, Nathan, Aria and Gwenn. Of course Marlon was here too, standing next to Ethan. ‘’Your mom is doing good, everything went great so here they are. Your three new baby brothers, Kael, Keon and Kohen.’’

They all silently surrounded their fathers to get a good look at the pups. ‘’Can I hold one dad?’’ Katan asked, he was already in love with his baby brothers.

Max nodded, handing Kohen over to Katan who on instinct handled the baby like an Omega should as he sat down on the couch. ‘’Hey Kohen, you’re such a pretty pup.’’ Katan whispered to the sleeping pup.

Ethan joined him on the couch, slinging his arm around Katan while inspecting his small baby brother. ‘’He’s so small..’’

‘’Of course, it’s a pup.’’ Katan giggled. ‘’Can’t wait to have my own..’’ He whispered, just too soft for Ethan to hear. But oh god, he wanted pups so bad too, especially now he has his baby brother in his arms he wants a pup of his own.

Ethan, noticing Katan’s behavior, leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear. ‘’You’ll get yours but be patient love.’' That statement made Katan blush a little, he’ll get his pup, Alpha says so.

******

Just to be safe Louis and the pups stayed at the hospital for two more night before they were allowed to go home. ‘’Finally!’’ Louis said with his voice raised, finally, finally they’re going home! Alex chuckled, but he’s happy too that Louis is coming home. His Omega has been gone for far too long now and his pups need to get into their own cribs, not the stupid hospital ones. ‘’Eager aren’t we?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Of course I am, you would be too!’’

‘’I know love.’’

Harry picked them up with the car, helping Louis get seated before placing Keon back into his arms and closing the door. Alex and Max got into the back with Kael and Kohen who both were sound asleep unlike Keon who was looking at his mother the whole ride. ‘’What are you looking at little pup?’’ Louis cooed, leaning forward to nose at his pup.  Keon happily nosed his mom back, showing his affection for his mom. ‘’You’re adorable…’’ Louis cooed.

His mates were all watching with fond eyes how their Omega interacted with their pup. Louis was still the best mate they could’ve chosen, the perfect mother for their pups. Overall, their Omega was just perfect.

******

They arrived home where the others were waiting on them. The moment Harry opened the door they were greeted with their older pups. ‘’Welcome home mom!’’ They all greeted in unison. Louis smiled at them, his children mean the world to him. ‘’Thank you sweeties, it’s good to be back.’’

One for one the oldest stopped by their new three siblings, all wanting to see their baby brothers again. ‘’Can I hold Keon mom?’’ Rhys asked, they just looked so adorable.

Louis nodded, giving Rhys instruction on how the hold him. ‘’See, you’re a natural.’’ Louis giggled, Rhys’ Omega instinct is clearly coming through as well. Rhys smiled down at Keon who was now asleep, already too tired from watching his mom the whole way.

‘’Let’s put them to bed, shall we?’’ Louis said, these puppies need a lot of sleep.

Rhys followed his mother towards the nursery with Keon in his arms while Louis carried Kohen and Kael. Louis, before putting them in their crib, checked their diapers to see if they were still clean. Kohen and Keon’s diaper were clean but Kael's wasn’t. So he put Kohen and Keon into the crib, close to each other and carried Kael to the changing table to show Rhys how it’s done. ‘’So, it’s really not that hard Rhys.’’ Louis said as he laid Kael down who had already droopy eyes.

Louis undid his diaper and threw it into a plastic bag after that he picked a clean one out of the new package and showed Rhys how to carefully lay it under the pup, clean everything and how to put it on. ‘’See?’’ Rhys nodded, it was probably something you just had to learn doing. It didn’t look hard but you just need to practice a little. ‘’Yeah, thanks for showing me.’’

Louis smiled at his son, placing a kiss on Rhys’ forehead before walking off with Kael in his arms so he could put the pup down with his brothers. His brothers still weren’t asleep, missing something, their brother. ‘’He’s here already.’’ Louis giggled, nosing each pup and telling them how much he loved them.

After the pups closed their eyes and dozed off he went back to his own bedroom, the room still next to the nursery, because they never wanted to get rid of it. Well more like Harry wouldn’t allow it since he’s always had high hopes for another pup and eventually they couldn’t even bother getting rid of it anymore and it’s good that they didn’t get rid of it. Louis’ fell asleep thinking about his newborn pups, he can’t wait to bond with them as much as he has with the other pups.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter, but a lot of you wanted to see some about Nathan and Rhys' relationship so I tried way too fricking hard to make something out of it but oh well, here it is :)

The last few days have been going really well. Louis is together with the newborn pups all the time, bonding with them mostly. Katan and Rhys are both very interested in the young pups and of course Louis knows it’s because their own instinct demands them to but luckily Ethan and Marlon have Katan in the palm of their hands and can control their Omega’s instinct. Nathan on the other hand would easily give in and impregnate Rhys should he ask it, so he should probably have a good, nice talk with Nathan.

Nathan and Rhys still haven’t discussed their mating with their parents, which kind off disturbs Louis. Were they afraid? Or maybe embarrassed? It’s very clear those two are going to mate, hell they’ve known ever since Rhys and Nathan were small pups. As Louis was thinking about it, he made his mind up: Today he’s going to talk to Nathan about his relationship with Rhys.

 

******

Louis made sure the pups were nursed and in their crib sound asleep before he went on an expedition to find his son Nathan. He walked towards Nathan’s room where his son would most likely be, he knocked on the door twice before opening it and announcing it was him entering.

‘’Oh, hey mom, everything alright?’’ Nathan asked, he was sitting on his own couch watching some tv, still in his fucking pajamas.

Louis smiled at him, nodded before sitting down next to Nathan on the couch. ‘’Yeah, thank you darling. Can we have a talk?’’

Nathan paused his tv and turned to his mother. ‘’Yeah, sure.’’ He replied. ‘’I’m not in trouble am I?’’

Louis giggled. ‘’I hope you’re not, are you?’’

Nathan shook his head, he probably has done something wrong and his mom is going to scold him for it right now. ''...'' He thought for a moment, recalling literally anything that could bring him in trouble, _oh shit._

‘’Uh… Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break that vase, it was an accident!’’ Nathan's voice got a bit more high pitched, knowing his mom is going to kill him for this.

Louis raised an eyebrow, his vase? ‘’Which vase are you talking about?!’’ He said raising his voice, before gasping. ‘’O my god, do you mean that vase I got from Niall?!’’

Nathan scooted back as far as he could, he may be an Alpha but his mother angry? Damn, he will run for his life. ‘’I’m sorry! It wasn’t exactly my fault, Rhys was-‘’

‘’I don’t care young man, I’m so going to ground you!’’ Louis warned, he knows he didn’t come here to argue with his son but he got that vase for his birthday years ago from Niall! It was a very expensive one and he absolutely loved it.

Nathan gulped, it was kind off his fault but also not because Rhys was the one who jumped on his back, starling him and when he reached backwards to catch Rhys, his hand brushed passed it, knocking it down and as it shattered into million pieces on the ground, both him and Rhys could cry. Rhys cleaned it up as fast as he could and got rid of the evidence before going into town to buy a similar vase so at least it wouldn’t be obvious the spot where the vase stood was empty. ‘’I’m sorry mom…’’

Louis sighed. ‘’But aside from that, I didn’t come here to talk about that but about you and Rhys…’’ He said, dropping the subject _for now._  

‘’…’’ Why would his mom want to talk about him?

‘’I’ve noticed that both Rhys and Katan have been watching the pups eagerly and I know they want pups for themselves, that’s just what happens when an Omega lives with an another Omega who has pups, their instinct wants a pup of their own. Now I know Ethan and Marlon wouldn’t impregnate Katan right now but-‘’

Nathan raised his hands for his mom to stop, his face flushed red. ‘’Wow, wait mom. I-I wouldn't be able to i-impregnate him,’’  He said flustered. ‘’I-I haven’t even had s-sex with him.’’ He mumbled softly.

Louis’ eyes widened. How the hell did they not have sex yet? First of all they're teens and Louis knows damn too well how horny teens behave. ‘’Wait you’re kidding me? How have you not had sex with him? You’ve been together during his heats?!’’

‘’Wait, you knew about that?!’’ He replied. ‘’I-I- O my god, I can’t talk about this.’’

‘’I’m your mother, you can talk to be about everything you know that right?’’ Louis commented, his motherly voice coming in which made Nathan raise his head. ‘’Everything okay?’’

Nathan nodded, his face was as red as a tomato. This is not a subject you just simply talk about in his opinion. ‘’During his heats we just cuddle or I fuck him with a dildo, and we’ve kissed and some more but not all the way..’’

‘’Oh… I know this is very awkward for you, you know talking about this but when are you planning on mating with him then? Isn’t he what you want?’’

‘’Of course he is! But he said he wanted to wait and I respect his choice so…’’

Louis was very confused, why would Rhys not want to do it? ‘’Well, that’s very, very good of you sweetie, how about I have a talk with Rhys?’’

Nathan nodded. ‘’Yeah, he always brushes me off when I want to talk about it but I think he’s scared or something.’’

Louis pulled Nathan in for a hug, feeling his son shove his nose in his neck to inhale his scent. ‘’It’s okay sweetie, thanks for being honest with me.’’

  
******

After his talk with Nathan, Louis made his way over to Rhys’ room. He knocked on the door, opened it and called for Rhys. ‘’Rhys?’’

‘’I’m here mom!’’ Louis heard him yell from his bathroom.

Louis walked into the bathroom. ‘’Hey sweetie, you okay?’’

Rhys nodded, walking to his mother to get a hug from him. Louis smiled as he wrapped his arms around his son. ‘’Can I have a talk with you?’’ Louis asked, feeling his son nod in his chest. Together they made their way to Rhys’ bed and sat down on it, facing each other. ‘’So, what do you want to talk about mom?’’

‘’Well… I just had a talk with Nathan and we discussed your… relationship.’’

‘’Oh, uhm… and..?’’

Louis smiled gently at Rhys, he doesn’t understand why Rhys would be scared. ‘’Is everything alright Rhys? I’m worried about you..’’

Rhys’ eyes widened a little. ‘’I think so, you don’t have  anything to worry about mom.’’

‘’You don’t have to hide anything from me, I’m your mother, I won’t judge you for anything.’’

Rhys’ bit his lip, he was obviously hesitating. ‘’I- uhm.. I’m scared of a knot.’’ He rattled fast, his head hanging low.

‘’You’re scared of a knot?’’

Rhys nodded his head, his hands nervously clamping each other in his lap. ‘’I read stories online about it and everyone says it hurts so much, I- I don’t know if I want to mate with an Alpha, like Nathan. I don't want to be in pain every time an Alpha knots me...’’

‘’Oh sweetie, I’m not going to lie… Taking your first knot does hurt but it depends on the Alpha, I can assure you that Nathan would do anything to make it he least painful for you as it can gets. I was very nervous for my first time too but my Alpha’s are very gentle and in the end it really didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would and after the first time it gets a lot better honey, I’m honestly surprised you’ve been going through your heat without a knot.’’

‘’My heats are horrible, Nathan helps me through each one of them without… without… doing it..’’

Louis brought his hands up to cup Rhys’ cheeks  in each one to raise his son’s head. ‘’Do you know how admirable it is for an Alpha to control himself when an Omega is in heat? Especially if it is you and Nathan can control himself. He does that because he cares so much about you, loves you and would never want to hurt you, I can guarantee you that he does not want to hurt you but make love to you.’’

‘’B-But what if it really hurts so much?’’ Rhys whispered, his eyes get wet.

Louis placed a kiss on Rhys’ forehead before wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. ‘’Then he would stop for you, just go talk with him okay? He can also probably make your first time be without a knot, he can easily pull away before he locks onto you.’’

‘’And you’re okay with it? Like me and Nathan?’’

Louis chuckled. ‘’Of course I am, one of your fathers is my twin brother and Ethan and Katan also have an incestuous relationship, it kind of runs in the family sweetie.’’

Rhys nodded, showing a small smile. ‘’Thank you mom.’’ He leaned forward to let himself fall in his mother’s embrace. ‘’I love you mom.’’

Louis wrapped his arms around Rhys, kissing the top of his head. ‘’I love you too sweetie, I love you so much.’’

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just mother and son enjoying each other’s company until Rhys untangled himself to go have a talk with Nathan about his fear, he’s also scared to do that but his mother has given him a lot of confidence and courage to do it anyway.

******

‘’Nat?’’ Rhys whispered from the doorway. He didn't knock or anything, he simply doesn’t need to. He found Nathan on the couch who just paused the tv to turn to Rhys. ‘’Yeah, come in.’’

Rhys waddled over to the couch, and sat down next to Nathan who anticipated he was going to sit in his lap, which he did not which surprised him. Did their mother already talk to Rhys? And what did he say to him? ‘’You okay Rhys?’’ He asked.

Rhys shrugged. ‘’Mom just talked to me…’’

‘’Oh..’’ Nathan mumbled. ‘’He didn’t give you much shit for the vase right?’’

Rhys lifted his head, huh? Vase? ‘’What are you talking about?’’

‘’Nothing, absolutely nothing.’’ He replied immediately. ‘’So, uhm what did you talk about?’’

Again, Rhys averted his eyes to his lap as he spoke very softly, ‘’Us and our relationship.’’

Nathan raised his eyebrow, now clearly more interested. He didn’t think his mother would actually talk with Rhys about that, well not right away. ‘’And what exactly?’’

Rhys didn’t answer, on his way to Nathan’s room he still  had the courage but the second he faced Nathan he got scared. What if Nathan is going to be angry? He knows his brother loves him but he's always been scared that Nathan was going to ditch him after he would say he didn't want to take a knot. Maybe his brother is going to do that when they're done with his conversation but it has to be done, yeah... It has to be done...

‘’’Rhys?’’

Again Rhys didn’t answer, tears gathering in his eyes. He can’t do this, he just can’t tell- A pair of hands gently cupped his face, raising it up until his eyes met those of Nathan who brought him in and placed a softly, loving kiss on his lips. ‘’I don’t know what’s wrong but I’m here for you, always and forever.’’ Nathan whispered, making Rhys cry only harder.

‘’I-I’m scared.’’ He whimpered.

‘’Scared of what?’’ Nathan replied, even pulling him into his lap. Rhys crying and clearly being in distress is making him go mad, especially his inner Alpha is going mad. How can he let his Omega be scared like this?

‘’I’m scared of your k-knot.’’ He heard Rhys whisper faintly in his neck, did he hear that right? His knot? Seriously?

‘’It doesn’t bite Rhys, why are scared of my knot?’’ He replied, holding his laugh back.

Rhys pulled back from the Alpha’s neck to glare at him, of course it doesn’t fucking bite. ‘’Are you doing that on purpose? I’m actually really scared of being in pain of it!’’

Nathan sighed, pulling Rhys in for a kiss, a claiming, possessive one at that. ‘’As if I would hurt you, you idiot. Why didn’t you say so sooner? I don’t have to knot you to have sex with you, we can work to it together alright?’’

‘’R-Really?’’

Nathan nodded, again pecking the Omega’s lips. ‘’Together we can do it.’’

Rhys nodded, so he's not going to be ditched? ‘’thank you.’’

‘’No need to thank me, thank our mom for talking to us.’’ He mumbled, sometimes it’s just best to talk about it, just talk about it and empty your heart or get it of your shoulder, or something like that. ''Want to try it right now?''

Rhys lightly shook his head. ''Can we wait just a little more?'' He whispered softly, receiving a kiss from his brother.

''Of course love, I will wait as long as I have to.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit crappy, but I simply have close to none inspiration when it comes to the relationship of other parings except for Katan's and Louis' relationship. xx


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I thought the previous one was crappy, I just update another one.

**Somewhere at the other side of England, a facility.**

‘’Boss, Omega 14 is about to give birth.’’

The black hooded figure turned around, a smirk showing. ‘’Great, let’s see if he’s useful and bares pups we can use.’’ He followed him to Omega 14’s room, as he stood still in front of it and looked inside he saw the Omega on his side whimpering out of pain. There were exactly 32 room’s filled with an Omega each, except one, a total of 21 females and ten males. They weren’t exactly pure but close, they had to be at least 80% Silver for them to be used for breeding. Kidnapping a pure one would get them too much attention so he tried to lay low by kidnapping foxes that weren’t involved in society, easy captures if he could say.

Each room had a huge window where you could look into, so the Omega’s could be easily watched over without entering a room. At the other side of the facility were twelve, very strong, capable Alpha’s who they used to breed these bitches. Those Alpha’s have won enough fights against other, capable Alpha’s so he could use the strongest ones for breeding purposes.

‘’Boss, it’s about time.’’ The one next to him announced.

Another three stood in front of the window to watch the Omega give birth, on his own, to his pups. The  Omega's had to do it themselves, if they were too weak, they didn't even deserve to be alive. They watched as he pushed three small pups out of him and as the Omega slumped down in exhaustion of birthing them. ‘’Check on the pups, test if they’re above the 80%, if they’re not get rid of them right away.’’ The hooded figure instructed.

‘’Yes sir!’’ They all answered, scrambling around to fulfill his order right away.

The Omega couldn’t even do anything against the men entering his nest and taking his pups away from him, he was too exhausted to do anything against them, all he could do was whine for his pups to be returned for him. ‘’Shut the fuck up, Omega bitch.’’ A Beta hissed at him which only made him whine louder, he wants his puppies.

The black hooded figure knelt down on one knee to grip the Omega’s hair so he raised his head and looked straight into his golden eyes. ‘’If you’ve done a great job at birthing the right pups, you’ll get them back, if you have not then they’ll be disposed of. It all depends on your ability to birth the right pups if you get them back, you’ve only have yourself to blame.’’ He said with his usual smirk.

The Omega let out tears of fear, pain and sadness. He has himself to blame?

The Beta watched with widened eyes, full of pride, how his boss interacted with the Omega, clearly shoving all the blame onto the Omega which downgraded them even more. He also watched as the Omega obediently nodded his head and averted his eyes back to the ground in a submissive gesture. ‘’That’s a good bitch.’’ The boss whispered, placing a kiss on the Omega’s head. ‘’I hope you’ve done a good job so you can be bred again in your next heat, wouldn’t you love that Omega?’’

The Omega again, nodded his head obediently, completely broken already.  ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He whispered, whatever Alpha wants he'll do.

That earned him a pet, a touch an Omega craves. He’s been broken for a long time already, finding out almost immediately that disobedience means pain and obedience means pets, kisses and hugs. He likes the latter a lot more, so he’s obedient and listens to any command given. The Omega watched as the Alpha and the Beta walked out of his nest, closing the door behind him as the lock fell into place. Not that the Omega’s would leave their nest but you’d never know.

About an hour later a Beta woman carried in two pups, where’s the third one? No, no, no. ‘’No!’’ He cried out, he’s missing a puppy. ‘’W-where is t-the t-third?’’ He whispered weakly as the two pups were placed back at his side, who were searching for his nipples so they could feed themselves.

The Beta woman gave him a sad smile. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m afraid he didn’t reach the 80%...’’

The Omega shuffled his pups so at least they could feed themselves. ‘’S-So you just killed h-him? W-Why?’’ He cried.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ She just said again. ‘’Be glad you still have these two pups, the female pup is 88% and the male 81%. Some don’t even get any of their pups back.’’ She answered, sad but at the same time cold. The Omega ignored her, focusing on his pups now. She’s right, if only he’d done better he would’ve had his third pup too. The Alpha already said it, he has only himself to blame.

******

Louis was on his way to Alex’s study, his alpha promised to tell him about the secret shit he’s doing after he gave birth to the pups. He’s clearly done that so now Alex can hold on to his promise. Louis knocked two times on the door before opening it, seeing Alex’s raising his head from behind his laptop. ‘’Hey babe, why do I have the pleasure of your presence?’’

Louis chuckled, walking over to his twin to sit in his lap while his Silver tail swayed behind him as gracefully as ever. ‘’hmmm, let’s see… Correct me if I’m wrong but I know you, Max and Haz have been doing something behind my back and I can remember you promising to tell me after I gave birth, so… I’m here for my answer.’’

Alex gulped, shit. ‘’Uh yeah, well uhm..’’

Louis smirked at him. ‘’No, no… Don’t be like that now.’’

‘’Lou…’’ Alex sighed, ‘’It’s not that easy to explain and maybe it’s better if you don’t know so you-‘’

‘’Shut the fuck up Alex, you fucking promised me and hell, I’ll only stress more if you keep things from me! You know you can’t lie to me, I’ll always know when you lie to me so tell me what the hell is going on!’’

Alex averted his eyes, damn angry Louis is fucking scary. ‘’Okay fine, but let’s wait for Harry and Max okay?’’

‘’Nope, tell me.’’

Alex knew he wasn’t getting out of this so easily, so he just opened his drawer to grab the pile of research material involving everything from this case and gave it to his mate. ‘’Here..’’ He mumbled, handing it over.

Louis looked at the giant ass pile of papers he got. ‘’All of this? Can’t you just give me a small summary of all of this?’’

Alex shook his head, if only it would be that easy. ‘’I’m afraid I can’t, there simply isn’t a small summary. Well, I can say there are Silvers going missing with a purpose as breeding but then you want to know more so I gave you this in advance.’’

Louis’ eyes widened , what again? ‘’No… You can’t be serious! Why have you been holding that from me for so long?!’’ He said, raising his voice. At that moment Max entered Alex’s study too, followed by Harry who both knew at the same time that Alex had told Louis already, judging from the huge frown and angry expression their Omega had plastered on his face.

They all sat in silence as Louis read their research material until Louis closed it, he’s read enough. ‘’It’s him, isn’t it?’’ He whispered brokenly.

Alex tightened his arms around Louis’ waist. ‘’We kind off don’t know fully yet, we’ve had our suspicion  but... Why do you think it’s him?’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’Just a feeling, this is something a sick fucker like him would be capable off. And if he can ‘’rebirth himself’’ it’s an explanation why he’s still alive.’’

‘’Seriously, we’ve read all of that shit over and over again and only suspected it could be him after like, what? Weeks, months?’’ Harry sighed, their Omega has always been and always will be the smartest out of all of them. 

‘’Yeah, but I’m better at connecting the dots, love.’’ Louis said, trying to smile but it wasn’t really working. Just the thought of that bastard being alive was making his skin crawl, not only with disgust but with a lot of fear. He’s never been afraid of anyone but him, no one could make a dent in his pride but him, no one would be able to break him like he could.

‘’Hey…’’ Alex whispered, pushing Louis’ face in his neck. This was exactly why he didn’t want to tell him, knowing Louis would not be able to handle the mental strain he got from that bastard years ago. ‘’We’ll protect you properly this time, we won’t let anything happen to you.’’

‘’You never know with him Alex, not only I’m in danger but Katan is too, probably Rhys too and now Kael… Oh god, he can’t have them, he can’t…’’ He sniffled brokenly.

‘’I won’t let that happen, neither will Haz or Max. We’ll kill him over and over again, no matter how many times he stand up we’ll just knock him down again until he doesn’t even want to get up okay?’’

Harry, now at their side, placed his hand on Louis’ left shoulder followed by Max who did the same at Louis’ right shoulder. ‘’We won’t let anything happen to anyone us.’’ Harry said.

‘’We’ll kill him before he can touch any of us okay babe?’’ Max said, agreeing with Harry. Louis raised his head to look at his mates, their eyes were full of determination to keep him safe, to keep their family safe. So he nodded. ‘’Okay.. I love you three so much..’’

The Alpha’s all smiled at their Omega, whispering back how much they loved each other too.

******

Facility

‘’Boss, we have another Omega, percentage 92%. She’s one of the highest. Should I place her in room 1?’’ He asked.

The hooded figure shook his head, his golden eyes clearly disapproving. ‘’No, that room is for a special one. Until I get my hands on him, that room will stay empty. Though it shouldn’t be long anymore until that time comes, just dispose of an lower percentage Omega that isn’t pregnant or with pups yet.’’

‘’Yes, sir!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much more satisfied with this chapter, what did you guys think? Are you ready for the drama? xx


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes shit is going down this chapter... ^^

Louis is lying in his bed with Keon, Kael and Kohen in front of him. He’s been stroking their soft cheeks, nosing their small noses and cuddling them. He can’t believe there’s a chance he’s still alive, Christian Hunter. It just can’t be right? Maybe they’re just overreacting. But what if they aren’t and it really is him?

He doesn’t want to be chained up to a wall again and have that Alpha have his way with him while he can’t do shit against him. Would he even be able to defy Christian? Eighteen years ago he definitely couldn’t and he probably won’t be able to now either. ‘’I’m not letting him have any of you.’’ He whispered to his puppies who had no clue what he was saying but they looked at him with big, adorable eyes full of wonder. ‘’I promise you, I won’t let them have you.’’ He placed a kiss on Kael’s silver ear.

A knock on the door interrupted his moment with his pups, he sat up to watch who entered. ‘’Hey mom?’’

‘’Oh, hey sweetie.’’ Louis smiled, it was Ailene.

Ailene approached the bed, smiling at her  adorable siblings. ‘’Hey little ones…’’ She greeted them. ‘’But mom, I’m going into town with Gwenn and Aria, Rhys is going to one of his friends so I thought I would let you know.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Sure, be careful sweetie. Come here.’’ Louis opened his arms, indicating he wanted a hug from his daughter. She rolled her eyes but crawled onto the bed and into her mother’s arms. ‘’I’m not eight anymore mom.’’ She mumbled.

Louis tightened his arms around her, he doesn’t care if they’re twelve, twenty of eighty, they’ll be his pups forever. ‘’I don’t care, you’re my little girl no matter how old you get, understood?’’

 She giggled, pulling back to nod. ‘’Yeah I know mom.’’

‘’Good.’’ Louis said with an approving huff. ‘’Now go and have fun with your siblings.’’

She shuffled of the bed, waved goodbye before leaving the room. Louis right away cuddled back into the pups as he slowly drifted off with the scent of content pups surrounding him.

******

Ailene got into the car with Gwenn, Aria and Rhys. They would drive past Rhys’ friend’s house so they could drop him off over there and go straight into town. Gwenn and Aria both wanted to buy flowers for their mother so as the good sister she is she would come with them, knowing those two would get lost or run over by a damn bus. Especially Aria, she was just a whirlwind who took Gwenn with her everywhere she went. Gwenn was clearly going to be an Omega even though she still hasn’t gotten her heat it was pretty clear, judging from her personality that she’s a delicate little flower. Aria could be an Alpha but there are no female alpha’s, well registered, in the world so maybe a miracle can happen but it’s more likely she’ll be a beta like her. ‘’You both excited?’’

‘’Yeah..’’ Aria mumbled.

‘’You don’t sound too excited, she’s going to the trouble of taking us, be more grateful Aria.’’ Gwenn replied.

‘’We don’t need a babysitter anymore!’’

Ailene giggled. ‘’Of course you don’t but I’m your sister, can’t I accompany you both?’’

Aria shrugged. ‘’I guess you can..’’

Gwenn smiled at her twin sister, she could be troublesome, arrogant and very stubborn but Ailene was her weakness. Aria has always been trailing behind Ailene and at first it annoyed her so much but now she understands, their big sister is awesome, nice and very gracious. Gwenn wants to be like Ailene when she’s a grown up.

They arrived at the mall so they got out of the car. ‘’Where do you both want to go?’’

‘’Uhm, can we buy a pair of sneaker for me?’’ Aria asked, she went out into the forest again and as she climbed into the tree her foot slipped and the side of her shoe got ripped, it was a new pair as well.

‘’Again Aria?’’ Ailene sighed.

She nodded innocently. ‘’Yeah, I didn’t tell our dads or mom though because they’ll get angry so can we please go buy the same pair? I promise I won’t rip those..’’

Ailene snickered. ‘’We both know you can’t hold that promise, we’ll buy you another pair of cheap sneakers you can go out with okay? But keep the good ones for when you go to school or go out without climbing or rolling in the mud.’’

‘’Yeah Aria, if you want to be a grown up you should stop doing that. It’s disgusting.’’ Gwenn butted in, agreeing with Ailene. Her Omega side did not like her sister when she was covered in mud and grass stains, it's disgusting, vile and not lady like. 

‘’Ýeah sure, both of you can gang up on me.’’ Aria answers, shrugging them off. ‘’Let’s just go yeah?’’

Ailene nodded following Aria towards the right shop, knowing someone she didn’t know, was following them. She didn’t mention it to Aria or Gwenn but she did type out a message to her dad that someone was following them. She never told their parents but she overheard her parents talk about something causing trouble. She didn’t hear anymore but she knew that it had something to do with Alex and Ethan going on those ‘’trips’’ and she knows that this someone who was following them was bad news. ‘’Let’s get into the shop and carefully look around yeah?’’ She smiled to her sister, pushing them into the store, sparing a glance backwards to the man that caught her eye, his eyebrow twitched upwards as she gulped. She didn’t hesitate to push the call button, ignoring her little sister confused stares. _‘’Ailene?’’_ She heard her dad’s voice, Max’s through the phone. ‘’D-Dad?’’

 _‘’Hey, what’s wrong darling? You and the girls okay?’’_ He sounded concerned.

‘’We’re okay, but someone’s been following us for a while now. I don’t know if I’m overthinking it but I have a nasty feeling about this dad..’’

 _‘’Where are you? I’m coming to you right now, stay on the phone okay?’_ ’ Max’s voice was even more concerned now.

Ailene gave him instruction’s to where they exactly where while patting her sister’s head, they had no clue about any of this and she didn’t want them to know anything either.

******

Max told Harry about Ailene's situation before speeding out of the door to his children, he’s not letting anyone as much as touch them. He didn’t even wait for a servant to get into the car but stepped in himself as he easily exceeded the speed limit the whole way. He followed Ailene’s instruction’s on the phone as he rushed to the store, carefully looking around him but finding no one suspicious. ‘’I’m almost there Ailene, almost.’’ He said, the store already coming into view and no one suspicious in his eyesight once again.

He hanged up as he entered the store. ‘’Girls!’’ He said, raising his voice a little.

‘’Dad!’’ Ailene was all too happy to see him, followed by the twin girls she waddled into his arms. ‘’What’s going on dad, I don’t know exactly what but I know something isn’t right!’’

Max curled his arms around his three girls, fuck they’re safe and in his arms. ‘’I’ll tell you when we’re home okay, god… I’m so glad you’re all okay..’’

‘’Daddy, why was someone following us? Does he want to hurt us?’’  Gwenn asked innocently.

Max shook his head. ‘’I don’t know sweetheart but I won’t let anyone hurt any of you okay? Let’s just buy what you came for and go back home okay?’’

Aria nodded a bit hesitant. ‘’I need a new pair again because I was careless and went out to climb with them anyway… I’m sorry dad..’’

Max honestly could care less right now, he was so fucking freaked out at the thought of one of his girls being hurt of even kidnapped and used for something as stupid as breeding. ‘’It’s okay darling, let’s just buy a new pair okay?’’

She nodded her head as she already had picked out a  pair, they were different then her previous ones but she just liked them so much. They wanted to pay for them when Max had a feeling of something being wrong. ‘’Girls, stay beside me.’’ He mumbled, going for the door to pull at it, noticing it was locked. ‘’Fuck.’’ He turned around to walk over to the cash register but no one was there.

A woman stood next to him with two boxes in her hands. ‘’I’ve been waiting here for almost ten minutes already, where is the staff?’’ She complained.

There were four other’s in the store, a Beta couple and two teenage boys who also had no clue about something going on. ‘’Ailene, take care of your sister, I’m checking the back.’’ He mumbled.

‘’Wait, daddy!’’ Gwenn yelled distressed, gaining attention from the other’s in the store.

Max grabbed her little hand, petting her hair with his other. ‘’I’m just going to see if there’s someone okay? Your big sister is here and I’ll be back in a second.’’ With that he let go of her hand and walked over to the door that led towards the back. ‘’hello, anyone here?’’ He asked.

‘’Oh god.’’ He saw two girls, in staff uniform, lying dead in a pool of their own blood. He rushed over to them to check their pulse but it’s too late, they didn’t have a pulse anymore. ‘’May your soul rest in peace..’’ He whispered, closing their eyes that were widened with horror.

Just as he wanted to get up he felt someone launched himself at him, without a second thought he dodged the figure, grabbing his arm to as he turned it around so it was on the man’s back. ‘’You have one second to explain yourself before I break your bloodstained arm.’’

The man tried to struggle against his hold. ‘’Fuck you, I don’t have anything to explain to you!’’

Max struggled with him, trying to get something out of him for at least ten minutes when the man spoke a few words that shook him to the core, knowing he fucked up badly.

‘’You’re already too late.’’

******

Harry watched as Max ran out of the door after giving slight information about Ailene and the twin girls being followed by a suspicious figure. He called Alex to also let him know about what happened, because the Alpha was currently following a lead that he found in an abandon house, it was abandoned because the occupier suddenly went missing and it couldn’t be coincidence that she was a Silver Fox Omega. Alex said he was coming back right away and told Harry to keep close to Louis, but just as he said that his mobile phone started ringing. ‘’Uh, Alex a moment.’’

‘’Harry Styles speaking.’’ He said as he picked up.

 _‘’D-Dad, help me please.’’_ Rhys’ quivering voice sounded through the phone.

‘’Oh fuck no, where are you puppy?’’ Harry used his soothing voice, Rhys’ crying was making him stressed, he needs to calm down because right now he could smash anything in this room to sooth his anger. 

_‘’D-Daddy, I-I’m at a friends h-house but strange men came running i-in and t-they shot them. T-they’re dead, daddy, I’m scared.’’_

Harry’s blood was boiling, roaring for Ethan to come to him. ‘’Alright Rhys, I’m coming okay? I’m coming to you puppy, stay safe, daddy will be there in a second okay?’’

_‘’O-Okay, I’ve locked m-myself in the bathroom b-but they’re out in front of the d-door daddy.’’_

_‘’Little kitten, come out of there… We won’t hurt you… much.’’_ A voice said in the background.

Harry was going to rip their heads off for scaring his pup like that, how could they do something like that. Alex, who was still on the phone, had heard everything. ‘’Haz, this is a trap, it’s clearly a fucking trap.’’

‘’As if I don’t know hat but he’s afraid and in danger Alex! I can’t not go to him!’’

Ethan literally ran into Harry’s study, there’s no way his father roared as loud as that without something being wrong. ‘’Why are you roaring- what’s wrong?’’

‘’Ethan, get Daniel, Katan and Nathan to your mother’s room, do not open the door for anyone and if any stranger comes into the house, you slit their throat without thinking, am I clear?!’’ He yelled at him, already running out of the door. Ethan had no clue what was going on but he did as he was told, first running to Daniel’s room who didn’t appreciate him running into there. ‘’FUCKING SHUT UP DANIEL, AND FUCKING FOLLOW ME!’’ He yelled at his, now frightened brother.

Daniel scrambled up as fast as he could and followed Ethan to Nathan’s room, who also didn’t appreciate him barging in there. ‘’Nathan, let’s go now!’’

‘’Wow, easy what’s going on?’’ He said calmly, returning to watch tv.

Ethan came up to it and smashed it with his bare fist. ‘’Come, now.’’

Nathan gulped as he nodded. ‘’Okay, you’re scaring me what’s wrong?’’

‘’Both of you go to mom’s room right now, I’ll get Katan too.’’ Ethan instructed, walking off towards his room where Katan would most likely be. Marlon literally went home this morning to see his dad and stay the night too, ever since they’ve mated he’s barely been home and his father missed him a lot. He barged into his own room seeing his Omega curled up in the sheets in a slumber, but without hesitating he pulled the covers off and lifted Katan up. ‘’E-Ethan? You scared me there.’’

‘’I’m sorry love, we have to go to mom now. I’ll explain when we’re there.’’ He said as he carried Katan all the way to their mother’s room. Upon entering Louis had no idea what was going on and finally he could get his answer out of Ethan. ‘’what is happening? Where are your fathers?’’

Ethan placed Katan on the bed next to his pup brothers and his mother. Nathan and Daniel were sitting on the couch in the corner. ‘’I don’t know mom, but I know that Harry was very distressed about something and rushed out of the door with Rhys on the phone, he didn’t explain anything but said that I had to gather all of you here and don’t open the door for anyone and slit any stranger’s throat that enter this room.’’

Louis grabbed his phone form the nightstand, calling Alex who almost picked up immediately. ‘’Where are you three, and what’s happening?!’’ Louis yelled in the phone. ‘’What’s wrong with Rhys, where's my puppy?!’’

Alex sighed in relief hearing Louis’ voice, he thought he also would get a phone call with someone distressed on the other side. ‘’Calm down babe, it’s a trap. We’re separated, lock everything and barricade the room. Max went to get Ailene and the twin girls who were being followed, we haven’t heard anything from him yet and Harry is getting Rhys who’s getting attacked. I was following a lead and I’m about half an hour away from home, I’m going as fast as I can Lou, please be safe.’’

Louis breathed deeply, fuck! ‘’Okay, I swear to god if anything happens to them I’ll flip.’’ He whispered. ‘’We’ll be okay over here, check in on Max and see if he’s okay, let me know as soon as possible okay?’’ Louis said.

‘’Okay babe, I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’ He answered before hanging up. ‘’Okay, lock the windows and barricade this damn room, use everything we can move.’’ Louis said to his sons who nodded their heads. Katan made a small soft nest in the corner for the pups while Nathan, Ethan and Daniel moved the bed upwards and against the door. After that they used the closet to barricade the window. ‘’I’m scared..’’ Katan whimpered. ‘’What’s happening?’’

Ethan cuddled Katan into his chest. ‘’Thy deserve to know mom..’’

Louis nodded, agreeing with Ethan. ‘’Uhm, there have been Silvers going missing again, with only one purpose; breeding. We think we know who it is but if it’s really him we’re in trouble because he’s coming for me, if he does come for me right now I want you all to do nothing, just take your baby brothers and get out of her through the nursery okay?’’

‘’Wait, what do you mean he’s coming for you? As if we would let anyone take you!’’ Daniel growled, no one will kidnaps his mom.

‘’Daniel, you don’t understand. This guy is really dangerous.’’ Ethan interrupted. His father told him everything there is to know about Christian Hunter and everything he’s done to his mother and the mental strains his mother had after getting rescued. Of course he can’t remember himself because he was a pup himself but apparently his mom could not leave them at all, he had already trouble going out for an hour and leave them. ‘’Nathan, Daniel. Do as mom says, if he really comes take them and run. I’ll protect mom.’’

‘’Ethan, you can’t be seriously-‘’

‘’Mom! I’m not just letting him take you again!’’ He yelled, interrupting him.

Louis’ eyes widened, how did Ethan know? He’s never told the pups about him being kidnapped?! ‘’H-How do you- fucking Alex.’’ His mate just had to tell their son.

Ethan nodded. ‘’I’m sorry mom, but I’m not letting him take you or Katan, I’ll protect the both of you.’’

Katan whimpered, he was in danger too? ‘’W-Why me too?’’

Ethan smiled sadly at his brother, wrapping his arms around his Omega’s waist. He nosed Katan’s pure silver ears. ‘’Because of your gorgeous coat, my love.’’ He whispered.

It wasn’t two minutes later when they heard a loud banging sound coming from outside the door. ‘’H-He’s here.’’ Louis whispered, he could recognize that scent from miles away. His gaze landed on the pups and Daniel and Nathan, he just needed to nod at them so they knew what they had to do. Daniel grabbed Keon and Kohen while Nathan took Kael, their also pure coated little brother. He has to protect him. They both opened the nursery door very slowly to get out of the house through the window, leaving everything to Ethan.

Ethan stood in front of Louis and Katan, his eyes flaring red with anger.

A humming sound came from the other side of the door. Their bed was barricading it but something inside of him told him it wasn’t going to hold long **‘’Louis… I’m back, baby.’’** The voice said before flames surrounded the door, burning the bed in the process.

Louis shook his head tears prickling his eyes. ‘’No…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wil go on until Chapter 50, followed by two epilogues. And I know a lot of you would've loved another sequel but that's not going to happen babes... Simply because this story is done and too much isn't good either! But of course I'll start a new story with Louis and Harry :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so sorry guys, I hadn't even noticed it had been four days already T_T But in my defense it's frigging hot out here, it's 30 degrees Celsius (86 degrees in Fahrenheit) and here in The Netherlands... That's so fucking hot and I'm dying over here. So yeah, I barely edited this bc I also lacked the motivation today but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer so here ya go xxx

‘’No? Oh yes.’’ The black hooded figure took down his hood as he straight walked through the fire without it bothering him. ‘’You surprised to see me, Omega?’ Ethan stood his ground before his mother and mate. ‘’Fuck off, keep your dirty paws off my mother.’’ He growled.

Christian smirked. ‘’Oh wow, you look so much like your father, Alex. Both so violent and scary, are you gonna kill me too?’’

Ethan revealed his fangs. ‘’I would love to.’’ 

Christian chuckled at his attempt. ‘’How fitting, Louis? Is he one of the pups I would’ve disposed of? At least you would’ve kept the one next to you, such a gorgeous coat.’’ He asked. Louis pulled Katan into his side, also growling. ‘’I wouldn’t have let you as much as touch them!’’

‘’Hmmm, you can bite back again? Should I just break you aga-‘’ He got interrupted by Ethan who lounged his fist at the other Alpha who blocked it with just on swing of his arm. ‘’You have some power in that punch, but you don’t have actual fighting experience like your father does, you don’t know death like he does, that’s why you won’t ever be able to reach him.’’ Christian yawned through this, he would’ve liked it better if Alex was here, at least he would actually have a fight.

He turned his arm, grabbing Ethan’s forearm before turning it in an impossible angle, cracking the bones in just a split second, followed by Ethan’s screams. Christian kicked Ethan out of the way as the younger Alpha slumped against the wall, holding his arm in pain. Ethan looked down at his elbow seeing a fucking piece of bone sticking out of his arm surrounded by blood. _‘Fuck.’_ He thought, that looked really bad.

‘’Ethan!’’ Louis yelled, now shielding Katan from the approaching Alpha who knelt down in front of him. ‘’Baby, are you alright?!’’

Christian smirked, his golden eyes flaring with dominance. ‘’Hello love, haven’t seen you in quite the few... years… but we’ll catch up won’t we?’’

Louis did what his instinct told him to do, protect his children. He pushed Katan to the side, yelling at him to run but before Katan’s brain could even process what his mother instructed to do his wrist was caught by Christian who pulled Katan up by his wrist. ‘’Hello dear, you’re going to be a great asset to our program.’’ Katan shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, he’s scared, he doesn’t want this.

‘’DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!’’ Ethan yelled, tackling Christian to the side who accidentally let go of Katan who was caught by Louis who back into the corner. He couldn’t escape, he wouldn’t make it to the nursery door and even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to reach the damn window. ‘’Shhh baby.’’ He whispered in Katan’s ear, he had to be strong for him. He wanted to cry himself because he’s so helpless, he can’t even protect his children. He couldn’t do anything but watch as Ethan got thrown around by Christian. ‘’S-Stop! Christian stop!’’ He yelled over and over again.

Christian had Ethan held up by his throat, his chest slowly slowing down while Ethan clawed at his arm, suing the only arm he could move. ‘’Hmm, how mad would your father be if he found you dead and his Omega and son kidnapped? I would love to see that anger written on his face, but I don’t have the time for that unfortunately.’’ Christian swung his arms, throwing Ethan again against the wall but this time clearly unconscious, his body and face covered in blood. ‘’E-Ethan!’’ Katan cried in his mother’s arm, his alpha… ‘’Ethan!!!’’

Louis pulled Katan into his chest forcefully shielding him from Christian, who again was kneeling in front of him. ‘’So, you going to make this easy or hard?’’ He whispered. Katan turned his head to look at the terrifying Alpha in front of them, he couldn’t contain his anger. ‘’Fuck you! How can you do something like that!’’ He yelled at him. Christian raised his eyebrow, his fist twitching with anger. ‘’You need to learn to show some respect, Omega.’’ He growled, but before he could even attempt to hit Katan, Louis had wrapped his arms around his child, hiding Katan’s face from the angry Alpha.

‘’Don’t do anything to him, I-I’ll come with you but let him stay, please.. I’ll do anything.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’Please…’’ Christian gently smiled with a devilish intent behind it. ‘’Darling, you’ll come with me and do anything I say regardless, I’ve broken you before and I can easily do it again. I’m not missing out on two pure silvers, now can I?’’

‘’No.. Please..’’

‘’Mommy.’’ Katan whimpered.

Christian reach for the inside pocket of his coat, revealing two syringes. ‘’Reach your arm out so it won’t be painful or I’ll stab you with it wherever I can, your choice, Omega’s.’’  He warned. Katan turned his head, whimpered at the sight of the syringes, they scared the shit out of him. ‘’Mommy..’’ He whimpered again, hiding his face in his mother’s chest.

Louis could only shush him as he placed a kiss on the top of Katan’s head. ‘’Just listen to what he says sweetheart, if not you will only get hurt a lot and you don’t deserve that okay baby?’’

‘’Hurry the fuck up or I’ll choose myself.’’ Christian groaned irritated, he had only about ten minutes left to get out of here while carrying two Omega’s.

Katan nodded his head, extending his arm while Christian grabbed his wrist and angled the syringe at the right angle before puncturing his skin and spurting the liquid in. Louis kept on stroking Katan’s hair while his own tears slipped out of his eyes, maybe he can’t protect Katan but he can make sure he won’t get hurt. Slowly Katan’s eyes fell shut as he fell into a slumber. ‘’Now you, Louis.’’ Christian smirked, holding his hand out for Louis to place his in.

Louis closed his eyes, shaking his head. ''I'll come anyway, I won't leave him but please let me stay awake.'' Sighing, Christian lunged the syringe into Louis' arm who cried out in pain as the substance forcefully entered his blood. 

**

Louis woke up in a completely white room with Katan in his arms, at least his son was here with him. He wrapped his, still weakened, arms around his son while crying softly. He noticed they were both naked with a collar surrounding their necks. He fucked up so badly, he should’ve just let them all run away. He shouldn’t have kept Ethan and Katan there with him! This was all his fault. ‘’Don’t cry, mommy..’’ Katan whispered, also crying himself.

‘’I’m sorry sweetie, I failed to protect you, I’m so sorry.’’ He whispered over and over again.

Katan bumped his head with that of his mother. ‘’You did protect me, I could’ve ended up hurt and at least we’re together. I’m .. I’m just worried about Ethan.’’ At the mention of his mate Katan cried more, he was still alive because their  bond was still intact.

‘’Sweetie, he’s a bad man. He’ll hurt us if we don’t listen but he’ll use dirty tricks that confuses your mind. He knows how to pry himself into your brain to make you obey his every command, every time you disobey you’ll be hurt, hit, bitten or punished in any other way and every time you obey you’ll get praised or rewarded. That can be either food, water a pet or any other physical contact. Normally you wouldn’t want any touch from someone like that but because you get neglected for so long, downgraded and secluded, you will crave an Alpha’s touch, you will crave his touch without you being able to do anything about it.’’ Louis could only prepare Katan for the worst right now, he doesn’t even know if they’ll be allowed to stay together, knowing Christian they won’t.

‘’I don’t w-want that mom. I want Ethan and Marlon, I want to go back home…’’ He whined.

Louis shushed him, again petting his feathery hair that matched his. ‘’I know sweetie, I want to go home too, but we’ll have faith in them alright? They’ve found me before and they’ll find me again, they’ll find us okay?’’

Just as Katan wanted to nod, the door opened, revealing Christian. ‘’Oh you’re finally awake. Thought you both were never going to wake up!’’ He smirked.

Louis sat up, stretching his arms while glaring at the Alpha. ‘’For how long were we out?’’

‘’Three days.’’ Christian answered, placing two bottles of waters in front of them. ‘’Currently all the rooms are occupied except this one, which will be yours so until one is free which won’t be too long, you’ll be allowed to stay in here together.’’ Katan cuddled into his mother’s belly, the scent of his fear spreading through the room. Louis tried to calm him down but Christian’s presence clearly was stressing Katan out and then he mentions being separated, which only worsened it. ‘’Aw, is the little Omega scared? Well, you shouldn’t be, it’s all going to be fine.’’

‘’…’’

 

‘’You can talk back you know?’’

Louis shook his head, he'd rather not do that. ‘’How are you alive right now?’’ That’s the only question he honestly has, how in the hell was Chrisitan here? The last time he checked, this guy had his fucking throat ripped out, his throat!

Christian chuckled. ‘’Well I guess I owe you that explanation.’’

 _‘you don’t owe me shit.’_ Louis thought, still petting Katan’s head.

‘’I already knew for a while Alex was a shifter so of course, being the greedy man I am, I wanted it too and I achieved it. But at the moment he fully shifted into his wolf, I knew he was stronger like that and with that ability I couldn’t beat him, at that time I still didn’t know I even had an ability. He launched himself at me and tore my throat apart, shook me around until I was literally dead and the next I knew was when I opened my eyes and everything was fine again. My throat had healed and I was alive, which I myself couldn’t explain but I was sprouted around ashes and fire. I researched everything there was possible to know and I found out my ability was close to that of a phoenix, the bird of rebirth.’’

‘’So you’re immortal or something?’’ Louis asked, all he needed to know if he was able to be killed.

Christian shrugged. ‘’Don’t really know, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you that dear.’’ He smirked. ‘’Don’t bother having hope your Alpha’s will find this, they won’t and even if they do they won’t be able to get to you so rest assured, you’re mine forever now.’’ Katan whimpered harder at that, they can’t be saved? He’ll be here forever? ‘’He’s not like you, not in the slightest.’’ Christian noted. Louis was feisty, disobedient and headstrong but his son was a typical, Omega. He could use a pure Silver like that. ‘’What’s your name, little one?’’

Katan hid his face further in Louis’ belly, scared shitless. ‘’Oi, I’m asking you something, answer me.’’ Christian’s voice had a hint of anger in it, if he asks something, he’ll be answered. ‘’Louis, tell your pup what happens when he doesn’t answer my question.’’

Louis bared his fangs at him. ‘’Don’t you dare, his name is Katan, now leave him alone.’’

Christian was at his side, pulling Louis out of Katan’s hold, separating them by pushing Louis against the wall. ‘’Mom!’’ Katan cried out, sitting up straight on the bed, leaning also against the wall while hugging his knees to his chest. Louis gulped as Christian approached him and as he already excepted, landed a slap hard across his cheek. His cheek reddened with the Alpha’s palm while all Louis could do was bite back the pain and force his tears back into his eyes. ‘’I do not approve of you talking to me like that, Omega.’’

Louis lowered his head. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He mumbled, knowing that would only earn him another slap.

_Slap, slap, slap_

He didn’t except three slaps but he got them. ‘’You forgot something there, Omega. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten, now have you?’’

‘’I’m sorry, Alpha. Please forgive me for my behavior, Alpha.’’ Louis answered, he has to set an example for Katan. If his pup knows how to act it will spare him a lot of beating ups. 

Katan watched as his mother got slapped and submitted. When his mother submitted, the Alpha praised him by petting him and even a kiss on the top of his head. Why? Why is this happening? Katan watched with eyes full of fear as the alpha now approached him and sat on the bed in front of him. 

‘’You see little Omega? Disobedience will be punished, not only did he receive those slaps, he won’t get any food today. Obedience however, is praised and you’ll be treated like the princess you are.’’

Katan nodded his head multiple times, his eyes lowered to his knees. Hoping the submissive gesture would satisfy the Alpha. Instead he felt a hand clamp his chin to raise his head, his eyes meeting the golden eyes of the Alpha. ‘’I want you to answer me darling, your mother gave you a good example didn’t he?’’

‘’Y-Yes A-Alpha.’’ Katan stuttered.

Christian hummed in approval, petting the top of Katan’s head before pulling back. ‘’I’ll have business to attend to so I’ll leave you both alone right now, Louis as I already said you won’t get any food today. Katan if you dare share your food with him, you’ll be punished harshly am I clear?’’

Louis took it upon himself to answer for them, he already crawled back onto the bed to pull the crying Katan back into his chest. ‘’Yes Alpha, you are clear.’’

With a nod he opened the door and closed it behind him, the lock falling into place.

‘’Mommy, I can’t do this. I can’t!’’

‘’Shhh, breath baby, breath please. You can do this, I know you can.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’They’ll come, I just know they will.’’

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

Harry drove to Rhys’ friend’s house, dropping the car in front not bothering to close the door of his car at all, his son was all that mattered right now. Running past the dead Alpha and Omega on the stairs, clearly the parents and even  Rhys’ friend laid dead in the hallway. Harry heard crying and screaming upstairs, Rhys’ crying and screaming. He roared as loud as he could, shifting into his wolf form out of anger to run into the bathroom where he found two alpha’s holding Rhys into place. His son’s face was a little bruised here and there, his cheeks stained with tears. He didn’t even need a second to tear one of the Alpha’s off of Rhys by the back of his throat, biting down on it to snap his neck right away as his lifeless body fell on the ground. The other Alpha tried to make a run for it but again, Harry launched himself at his throat, biting down on it. Harry shifted back. ‘’Oh Rhys, I’m here, daddy is here.’’ He whispered to his sobbing son.

Rhys’ clouded eyes recognized Harry. ‘’Daddy.’’ He whimpered, slumping into Harry’s arms. ‘’Shh, I’m here.’’

‘’I-I was s-so scared.’’ He cried.

‘’I know buddy, I’m here now..’’ Harry leaned his head on that of Rhys’ who was sniffling in his neck. He’s so glad he was on time, he doesn’t even want to think about what could’ve happened if he wasn’t on time.

******

Alex arrived home, ran up the stairs, passing by dead bodies of their servants on his way to their bedroom to fall on his knees in defeat. His eye caught Ethan’s body in the corner, unconsciously, slumped against the wall. He ran to him as fast as his feet could carry him. ‘’Ethan? Ethan, you okay?’’ He grabbed Ethan’s hands to heal him as fast as he could, almost using all his energy to heal the horrible wounds that must’ve hurt so bad. He must’ve fought so hard to protect them.

Ethan's eyes slowly fluttered open, his eyes glistering with defeat. ‘’I-I couldn’t protect them. I failed, I’m so, so-‘’

‘’Shhh, we all failed. We all got lured into his trap.’’ Alex pulled Ethan’s face into his shoulder. ‘’You fought really hard, I know they’re proud of you. We’ll find them, we will.’’ Ethan cried on his father’s shoulder, the feeling of failure didn’t falter at all. ‘’They took them, he took both of them.’’

‘’Both? He didn’t take Nathan, Daniel or the youngest?’’ Alex thought they were all taken, if not, then where are they?

‘’No, Nathan and Daniel ran with them on mom’s orders… they should be safe.’’

‘’Typical Louis, we’ll find them Ethan, we will.’’

Ethan nodded against his father shoulder, holding some kind of hope in the back of his mind that they truly will find them. 

Harry arrived not soon after with Rhys in his arms, a bit bruised up and clearly in shock but alive. ‘’T-They took him, didn’t they?’’ Harry asked as he had a look around the room where Alex and Ethan both knelt on the ground in each other’s embrace. Alex was clearly holding himself strong while Ethan couldn’t contain the tears. A nod from Alex told Harry everything he needed to know. ‘’God no, we failed again.’’ Harry also slumped down in defeat, why? Why did they fail again?

**

 

Ethan and Alex both sat on the ground with Harry next to them who had placed Rhys on the couch, now asleep. ‘’I-Is he okay?’’ Ethan asked, meaning Rhys, Harry nodded. ‘’I was on time, don’t know what they were planning on doing but they had him pinned against the wall while he was crying out of fear.’’

‘’I hope you gave them no fucking mercy.’’ Alex growled bitterly.

‘’Of course I didn’t, where the fuck is Max?’’ Harry asked.

‘’He was stuck in a store but smashed through the window and is on his way back home with Ailene, Aria and Gwenn. This was all set up, he was waiting for us to separate ourselves. Nathan and Daniel took the three little ones and ran away, try calling Daniel to say it’s safe to come back now, I’d rather have them here than out there.’’

Harry nodded, getting his phone out to call Daniel who picked up in a flash. ‘’Daan? Come back home, it’s okay now.’’

‘’Are mom, Katan and Ethan okay?’’ Daniel asked.

Harry could hear crying in the background, one of the pups was not liking this at all. ‘’Just come home for now, okay?’’ Harry whispered.

‘’Okay, we’re on our way dad…’’

Harry hang up. ‘’Fuck!’’ He yelled loudly.

Ethan looked up at his father, also seeing tears dripping down his face. ‘’Dad…’’ He whispered, if only he would’ve protected them better. They all relied on him to take care of Louis but he failed, it is his fault their mate got taken away and his mate too.

‘’Ethan, it’s not your fault. Probably the only one who stands a chance against Christian is Alex, they both know how to have a real fight.’’ Harry knows only Alex would be able to defeat Christian. They both now what it’s like to fight to survive, it’s either kill or be killed. That’s how they both have lived their life while him, Max or Ethan only train with fitness equipment. It’s training muscle but not fighting instinct. 

‘’H-He also said something like that, he literally blocked my strongest punch easily with one arm without batting a damn eyelash.’’

‘’Yeah, he’s strong. I’m sorry for leaving you here to take care of it alone Ethan… You could’ve died..’’ Harry hang his head, he made such stupid calls. Of course Ethan wouldn’t be able to defeat the head of the Hunter clan, how stupid of him to even let his child be in such danger and bare such responsibility on his shoulders. He fucked it all up.

‘’It’s okay dad, I really tried but-‘’

‘’Alex? Haz!’’ They heard Max scream downstairs, probably knowing shit was wrong judging from the dead bodies downstairs and on the stairs of servants who tried blocking Christian who intruded their house. A few seconds later Max ran into the room, just like Harry scanning the room to only slump down in defeat. ‘’NO!’’ He roared angrily.

Ailene shielded Aria and Gwenn from seeing the bodies, ordering them to close their eyes while she guided them up the stairs towards their mother’s room. All she could scent was angry Alpha, sad Alpha and defeated Alpha. ‘’What happened?’’ She whispered weakly, why were stuff burned in the room and why was there blood on the wall that smelled like Ethan’s blood? ‘’What happened!’’ She yelled again after receiving no answer. Aria and Gwenn were sniffling in her side, already shocked at today’s events and now this?

‘’Your mother and Katan got taken away.’’ Alex mumbled. ‘’While you were being followed, Rhys got attacked and looked pretty badly, I’ve healed him but I can’t heal psychological damage. He’s asleep for now, so keep your voice down darling.’’

‘’Mom and Katan? How could you let them be taken so easily?!’’ She yelled, not knowing what actually happened but her angry outburst made Ethan’s failure clearer.

‘’Ailene, I went to save Rhys, Alex was away and couldn’t even do anything and Max went to save you. We couldn’t do anything but walk into that man’s trap, if we wouldn’t then the consequences would’ve been losing you three and Rhys.’’ Aria and Gwenn ran into Harry’s arms who cried with them. ‘’Mommy…’’ The twin girls cried at the same time. They all cuddled each other, especially the twin girls couldn’t stop sobbing loudly.

When Nathan and Daniel came home they gulped at the sight in front of them, their servants who played with them when they were kids, or even scolded them when they came stealing food from the kitchen before dinner were lying dead in front of them. ‘’Just walk Nathan.’’ Daniel instructed to his younger sibling. ‘’Get upstairs.’’

They approached their parents room hearing crying that matched the crying of Kohen in his arms. As they walked into the room multiple heads raised to see them. Harry and Max took over the pups while Nathan ran to Rhys’ side. ‘’Rhys?!’’ He weakly heard Rhys mumble his name. ‘’Oh god, are you okay?’’ He whispered back, kissing his cheeks, forehead and basically everything on his face.

Rhys tried to sit up with the help of his brother but in the end crawled in Nathan’s lap to hide his face in the Alpha’s neck. ‘’I w-was so scared.’’ He heard him faintly whisper. Nathan wrapped his arms around Rhys while leaning back against the couch, shushing and cooing him. ‘’Where are mom and Katan?’’

‘’They’ve been taken.’’ Ethan answered, how is he even going to tell Marlon about this? ‘’I couldn’t… I couldn’t protect them.’’

Nathan looked into his brother’s defeated eyes, he’s never seen Ethan like that. ‘’You did what you could, brother. Judging from the state this room is in, you really did everything you possible could.’’ Nathan wouldn’t know what to do if Rhys got taken in front of him while he couldn’t even do anything, it must feel horrible.

‘’We’ll find them, we’re not giving up until we find them, am I clear?’’ Alex said, sighing in relief when he saw everyone nod, even the twin girls.  _‘We’ll fucking find the both of you.’_ Alex thought, he’s not resting until he does.

******

Katan and Louis were cuddled up together when the door opened, a Beta woman entering their room. ‘’I’ve got dinner for you Katan, I don’t think I need to remind you of what the boss said.’’ She said placing a tray with food on the bed before leaving again. Katan eyed it, his stomach growling. They hadn’t eaten anything since they arrived and they were out for three days, at least that’s what Alp- Christian said. ‘’Mom? Let’s just share.’’

Louis shook his head, he rather starve than eat which would result in Katan being punished. ‘’Eat up sweetie, you need it.’’ He placed a kiss on the side of Katan’s head.

‘’B-but you haven’t eaten anything either mom…’’

‘’Katan, you don’t want to be punished okay? Eat up.’’ Louis said a bit harsher this time.

Again, the door opened and two male Beta’s walked in. ‘’Omega 46, come with us.’’ The bulky one instructed, pointing towards Louis. So his number is 46 huh?

Katan held onto Louis, not wanting his mother to leave. ‘’46, now or accept the consequences.’’ He warned, holding out what looked like a damn whip.

Louis pried Katan’s hands of off him while kissing his forehead and whispering he would be back. The men grabbed Louis’ collar, hooking a leach onto it and giving it a harsh tug.

The men let Louis outside through a long hallway. On each side were rooms with an Omega in it, some pregnant, some already with pups and all of them looked completely broken. Will he end up like that too? Probably, yes.

But what he saw at one room was straight out terrifying, an Alpha holding an Omega against the wall while plunging into his bleeding ass. The Alpha’s eyes were glowing red, clearly out of control while the Omega was in heat but clearly not enjoying it. ‘’He’s being bred like the bitch he is, we’ll be testing if you are still a useful bitch or if you can be disposed of.’’ The bulky man chuckled.

Louis also chuckled. ‘’You guys are crazy motherfuckers.’’

‘’What did you say?!’’ They growled out at the same time but before one could land a slap the other one held him back.

‘’Are you crazy? You know the boss will kill you if you touch him!’’ He scolded the other who apologized and thanked the man for holding him back.

Louis was let into, what looked like, an operation room. What the hell were they planning on doing? His eyes met those of the all the familiar golden ones that belonged to Christian who was leaning against the wall with a disgusting smirk on his face. ‘’Hey darling…’’ He purred, approaching Louis while the men next to him scurried away. Louis gulped as Christian grabbed the leash and tugged him closer to his face, their noses almost touching. ‘’Why am I here?’’

‘’I want to test your fertility, knowing if you can still be bred or if I’ll just keep you as a side bitch, don’t worry I won’t kill you. I’ve longed too much for you to do that.’’ He whispered in his ear. Louis remembers one of the doctor telling him he was still fertile but holding another litter would be too tough on his womb, the chances of surviving are low. ‘’I am, but I can’t have another litter, I will die.’’ Louis answered.

Christian raised an eyebrow. ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Well, you can just test it. I don’t really know why, but after my last pregnancy the doctor said I shouldn’t have any litters anymore, the chances of surviving one are too low. I already almost died giving birth to the girls.‘’

‘’Hmm, I’ll still have you tested for that darling.’’

Louis rolled his eyes, fine by him. He’s not able to bare pups anymore, so at least he won’t end up like that Omega in heat he saw on his way here. And he was right, the results came out half an hour later. ‘’His womb indeed won’t be able to hold another litter, I don’t even want to say his chances of surviving are low, his chances of surviving another litter is zero.’’ The doctor, an Alpha, informed. Christian nodded, grabbing Louis harshly by his collar. ‘’Then you’ll be my side bitch, Omega.’’ He said to Louis before turning again to the doctor. ‘’Give him birth control so he won’t end up pregnant his next heat or jus operate on him.’’

The Alpha nodded. ‘’Boss?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I don’t think he’ll ever get another heat, his body knows he’s done birthing pups, breeding isn’t an option anymore so a heat isn’t necessary either.’’

Christian nodded, thanking him before tugging Louis’ leash to follow him again through that hall way to his room. ‘’Here, because you’ve been a good boy.’’ Christian held up a granola bar for Louis to take. ‘’Thank you, Alpha.’’ Louis muttered, taking it because yes, he was fucking starving.  As a praise his forehead was kissed, followed by his nose and ending up at his lips. He didn’t move an inch, sure as hell not kissing him back. ‘’Hmm, you’ll get there baby, you’ll be begging for my touch in maybe a week or two.’’

The thing is, Louis knows it’s true. He’ll end up broken like those other Omega’s, like years ago when he was almost broken. Christian opened and closed the door behind him, finally leaving Louis alone again. ‘’Mommy.’’ Katan whimpered, the tray of food was empty. Louis smiled at Katan, walking back to the bed to crawl up on it as Katan took his spot between his legs again to cuddle into his chest. ‘’I told you I would be back.’’ He murmured against Katan’s hair. He doesn’t care about himself right now, he cares about Katan and what they were going to do to him. He’s not letting his son end up like those Omega’s, not even if it means death, they will not fucking touch his son. 

 

_Not on his watch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ what do you guys think is going to happen? I always love reading theories and such xxx


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, violence, a lot. Cruelty, again a lot. 
> 
> Like a lot, with blood and shit so yeah, you're warned so don't bitch about it in the comments lol.

Ethan sat depressed on the couch, his phone next to his ear waiting for Marlon to pick up. Marlon has been staying over at his own house to be with his father who missed him a lot, which was understandable but he had to tell Marlon about Katan and his mother. Marlon picked up with a faint hello.

‘’Hey babe, you okay?’’ Ethan asked, his mate didn't sound all too well..

_‘’Yeah, a bit depressed for some reason. My inner Alpha is so restless and it's taking a bit of a toll on me, but I didn't wanted to bother you with it so I kept it hidden but I guess you would know when something is wrong, maybe I'm just getting sick or something.''_

‘’Mar..’’

 _‘’You also doesn't sound so lively like normally, maybe we really are getting the flu?’’_ Marlon chuckled. ' _'Not that I'm complaining, because then our lovely Omega can make some porridge or soup for us and personally feed us, oh god, I can't wait to see you-''_

Ethan interrupted Marlon's rambling, he couldn't listen to it anymore while knowing their Omega wasn't even here!‘’Katan and my mother are gone, they’ve been taken.’’

‘’…’’

_‘’Ethan, what the hell are you talking about?! What do mean they’ve been taken?!’’_

‘’This guy has been kidnapping Silvers lately, had his eyes on my mom and took Katan too while he came for my mother. I- I couldn’t protect them, I got utterly smashed by him, I’m sorry Mar.’’

 _‘’Oka, uhm..’We'll... I'll just, uhm I-’_ Marlon was now in distress as well, rambling words through one another without forming any sentence. _‘’I-I uhm, I’ll come to you right now okay?’’_

Ethan nodded even though Marlon couldn’t see him. ‘’See you in a few, Ethan.’’

Marlon was probably going to be really disappointed in him. He promised to protect them and never let anything happen to them, never! But now? He already failed, he already fucking failed and he doesn't know what to do, he's lost without his Omega, his brother by his side. 

 

******

Last night Louis fell asleep with Katan curled up in his side but now when he woke he wasn't next to him but his son was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. ‘’Will we ever get out mom? Or will I be forced to bare pups after pups for the rest of my life?’’ He silently cried, making Louis’ heart break. Louis got up and joined Katan on the ground. ‘’I’m not letting him take you from me, you’ll be staying right here where I can see you. I’ll fight him if it means keeping you here.’’

‘’That would only get you hurt mom, you’ve been hurt enough for my sake…’’

Louis sadly stared at the ground. ‘’That’s my job sweetie, it’s my job to keep you away from harm’s sake even if it means I’ll be the one to get hurt in the end.’’

Katan hummed, leaning against his mother’s side. ‘’I miss Marlon and Ethan..’’

Louis leaned his head against that of Katan’s. ‘’I know baby, they’re missing you too.’’

‘’I want to go home.’’ He whined.

‘’Me too, me too.’’ Louis repeated. He longs for home too, and damn he wants to cry so fucking hard right now and just let it all out but he can't. He can't cry right now, he has to be strong for his son, he has to stay tough for Katan and make sure they won't get separated, he'll have to fight if that means to keep Katan safe. 

******

Marlon arrived at Ethan’s house, running straight through the front door to his mate. He found Ethan sitting on the couch looking depressed as hell, telling Marlon everything he needed to know; It was not a joke. Ethan wasn't joking...

‘’I-Is he really?’’ Marlon whispered, is their mate really gone? ''No... This can't be h-happening.''

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Ethan replied, shielding his head from Marlon with his hands, too ashamed for his failure.  Marlon rubbed the tears out of his eyes before jumping on Ethan, putting his face in his neck, startling Ethan. ‘’It’s not your fault Ethan, there's no way this is your fault!’’ Ethan wrapped his arms around his crying mate. If he could've protected both his mother and his mate then they would've been here safe and happy right? Well are they here? Fuck no, so it's his fault they're gone. ‘’Yes it was, I was there and I.. I couldn’t even protect our Omega or my mother.’’

‘’You did everything you could Ethan, I’m just glad you’re okay.’’ Marlon pulled Ethan in for a kiss, at least he has his Alpha. What if Ethan got hurt so badly he didn’t survive? Then he would be all alone. ''Katan is proud of you too, you clearly did anything you could've done to protect them and while I'm also really rpoud of you for doing that, you brought yourself in danger too! Think of it Ethan, what if I would've lost you? We haven't lost Katan because we'll find him, but if you d-died then.. No matter how much we look we'll never find you so don't ever die!'' 

‘’I love you Mar, I’ll find him, I promise.’’ Ethan said determined. ''And I promise, I'll never die, well no that's a promise I can't hold but I'll die after you guys.'' 

‘’I love you too., and you better hold that promise.’’ Marlon chuckled slightly, cuddling Ethan more into him. This time he was the one to keep his alpha together, because Ethan had so much guilt on his shoulder he was almost breaking. It's his job right now to keep him together. 

******

Louis and Katan were snuggled up together when again, the door opened revealing Christian and two Beta men. ‘’I’ve great news Katan, you’re getting your own room.’’ He announced happily, clapping his hands together. Louis’ eyes widened, wrapping protective arms around his child in just a second. ‘’Fuck off, you’re not separating him from me.’’ Louis growled, threatening the Alpha and Beta’s in front of him.

Christian’s eyebrow twitched, he didn’t like Louis’ defiance at all. ‘’You should just obediently sit back and obey me, Louis. Do not make me punish you.’’

Katan hid himself in his mother’s chest, he doesn’t want to leave. ‘’You keep your dirty paws off of my pup.’’ Louis again growled, not caring about the angry Alpha in front of him. He’ll fight anyone if they dare take his pup.

‘’Last warning Louis.’’ Christian flashed his eyes at Louis so he would submit but he just got another growl as a reply. ‘’Fine, you two,’’ He said looking at the two beta men. ‘’Take the younger one by force.’’ The Beta’s nodded, moving up to them with a threatening, sinister aura surrounding them to part the clinging Omega’s.

Louis stood up from the bed, shielding Katan behind him as he took a protective stand in front of him. ‘’I’ll kill you if you take one more fucking step.’’ Louis warned.

Christian joined the Beta’s, immediately going for Louis who dodged his hand that attempted to grab the Omega’s arm. Louis tried to use his claw which got intersected by Christian’s own claw. The Alpha wasn’t even trying hard to stop his attacks, but while Louis was busy with Christian the Beta’s had slipped past him. Louis heard a shriek coming from  behind him, the Betas guards were trying to drag Katan away from him. ‘’LET GO OF HIM!’’ Louis tried turning around to save his pup, but Christian grabbed both his forearms, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall. ‘’Take him to room 21, now.’’ Christian ordered, trying to confine the struggling Omega in his hold. ‘’You know Louis, you’re pretty strong for an Omega, but unfortunately not strong enough.’’

**‘’Mom!’’**

**‘’Mommy!’’** Katan yelled while the men dragged him away from his mother who was pinned against the wall, struggling desperately to save him. **‘’MOM!’’** He yelled one more time before he was dragged out of the door which closed behind him.

‘’NO, KATAN! GIVE HIM BACK, LET ME GO CHRISTIAN!’’ Louis kept on struggling and yelling in distress. Not only is he separated from Kohen, Keon and Kael but now the remaining pup he had by his side got taken from him. ‘’KATAN!’’

‘’Shhh, easy Omega. Breath.’’ Christian tried crooning to calm Louis, although it wasn’t working at all. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay baby.’’

Louis however was not okay, it’s not fucking okay! ‘’No… please give him back… I need him.’’ Louis cried, he feels so alone right now and Christian’s disgusting lips on the top of his head wasn’t calming him at all.

 Christian lifted Louis up, against Louis’ will and placed the Omega in his lap as he sat down on bed. He pushed Louis’ nose in his neck while stroking his back in a comforting manner. ‘’He won’t be alone, an Omega died giving birth and one pup is pure enough but need a mother to take care of it. Katan will be its mother, so he can have some practice before he’ll be bred himself.’’

‘’He’s just a kid, you c-can’t do something like this.’’

‘’I can and I will, aren’t you excited to become a grandparent?’’ Christian’s devilish voice made Louis only cry harder.

‘’N-Not when they’re not from Katan’s mates.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’N-not when it’s done against his will.’’

‘’It won’t be against his will darling, he’ll be begging for an Alpha’s knot when he’s in heat, he’ll be begging to be bred. That’s how Omega’s are, they want to be full of pups all the time, they want to be used as a whore all the time, fucked like a toy.’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’No, we want to be loved and taken care off, not used like a whore but as a mate.’’

Christian again lifted Louis up and placed him on the bed. ‘’You’ll see darling, how happy your son will be after he’s been bred like a bitch. You’ll understand how an Omega’s body really works. But before that, you weren’t really obedient just now, were you?’’

Louis’ eyes widened, no.. ‘’I wasn’t no, it’s not that-‘’

_Slap_

‘’How long is it going to take for you to become an obedient Omega again, Louis? Should I keep punishing you like this or should I just break you completely?’’

_Slap_

‘’Should I just fuck you every single day until you’re begging for my knot? Should I just give all the Alpha’s here in the center an opportunity to fuck you? Maybe you would like that…’’

‘’N-No, I won’t like that.’’ Louis answered.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

Louis was crying, his face bruised by all the slaps he’s received from Christian. ‘’I know!’’ Christian clasped his hands together. ‘’I know what’ll break you darling.’’ He said, disappearing from the room and reappearing about ten minutes later with shackles, chains and a box.  ‘’Stand up, in the middle of the room.’’ Louis didn’t want to, it didn’t look good at all, but if he refused his punishment will only be harsher and more painful, so his only option is to obey and take it.

‘’Good boy.’’ The Alpha praised when Louis stood in the middle of the room. ‘’Raise your arms.’’ He ordered.

He hooked the chains up to the ceiling and, tightened the shackles around Louis’ wrist and hooked the end of the chain up to the shackles so Louis arms were held up by the chains. ‘’Spread your legs.’’ He ordered as last, very happy with the results. Louis naked, standing up chained with his gorgeous legs spread. Oh how fun is breaking this Omega going to be again. Louis saw Christian opening the box and pulling out what looked like a fucking whip, no he’s not into that shit. Well maybe if it was one of his mates but not this sick, sadistic bastard of an Alpha.

Christian hummed contently as he inspected the whip. ‘’Hmmm, so how about twenty lashes? Or is that not enough? You can answer Omega.’’

Louis closed his eyes, what kind of answer did he except to give, seriously? ‘’It’s up to you, Alpha.’’ He simply answered.

‘’Oh really? Then I think fifty should be okay right?’’ He smirked.

With widened eyes Louis shook his head, okay no, wrong answer. ‘’N-No, Alpha. Twenty should be plenty.’’

Christian grabbed Louis’ chin, pulling it slowly to the side so the Omega bared his neck that was covered in three marks. ‘’I was surprised when I found out you took another mate, a third one at that. See, you’re greedy for different knots, that’s just in you baby.’’ He whispered in his ear before taking a step back and bringing the whip down on his ass, making him scream at the top of his lungs.

‘’Does it hurt, Omega?’’

‘’Yes, Alpha..’’

Christian went on with his lashes, one harder than the other, one on a different place than the previous one until Louis’ front and back were covered. Some lashes were bleeding while other's bruised and bright red. Out of some of the wounds blood was dripping down, Louis could tell the wounds were too deep judging by the amount of blood. Louis’ face was covered in tears, the pain almost unbearable. He kept on rambling how sorry he was, how wrong he was, how bad he was. ‘’Am I breaking you, Omega?’’ Christian whispered again in his ear. 

‘’Y-Yes A-Alpha.’’ He replied brokenly.

‘’Good, you stay like this. Until you can properly apologize for your behavior, you won’t be acknowledged omega, you’re a bad boy.’’ Christian knew exactly where to hit the marks, what he exactly had to say to creep in an Omega’s mind to break them and luckily, he got into Louis’ mind.

‘’D-don’t leave m-me like t-this.’’

‘’Think about what you did wrong.’’ Christian said one last time before leaving the room, leaving Louis hanging in restraints with the lashes bleeding and the Omega crying in distress.

 _‘keep strong Louis, don’t let him get to you, don’t let him control your emotions’_ Louis kept rambling in his head, he’s not broken, he won’t be broken. Christian may think he is, but he’s a better actor than the Alpha thinks. If Christian thought a bit of pain will bring him down, then he’s dead wrong. He's used to be in pain, have you seen how many children he has for fuck sake? Yes hes not lying, the whip was so painful too but you get used to the burning, stinging pain eventually. 

 

**Pain is inevitable , suffering is optional.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay another one :)
> 
> I love you guys a lot, I know it's been a long, tough way to get all the way up here but I'm so thankful for the ones who're still here :)
> 
> Please read the end not, it's long i know, but very important!

Katan was dragged through the hall, shocked at what he was seeing. All the rooms were filled with Omega’s, omega’s that all looked so sad and broken. The Beta man dragging him to his new room explained to him he had to take care of a pup, its mother died so they shove it to him. ‘’This is your room from now on.’’ The Beta man opened it and threw him in, surprisingly it’s almost the exact same room as the one he was occupying with his mother.

He spotted the pup in the corner, sleeping soundly in a little nest. Katan could scent the original mother in this room, mixed with the scent of death. He approached the pup, almost gasping at how adorable it was.‘’Hey little one, I’ll take care of you in your mother’s stead okay?’’ Katan whispered, brushing the pup’s cheek with his finger.

‘’You don’t even have a name yet…’’ Katan whispered sadly. ‘’I kind of want to name you after my mom, he’s amazing and tried to protect me the whole time.. Even though I have you, I’m so alone.’’ Katan cried, he wants his mother to wrap him safely in his arms again.

While crying the pup whined a little, when Katan turned to look at it he saw two bright blue eyes looking at him. The most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen, well side from his mom's and Ethan's. ‘’Don’t you have such pretty eyes?’’ Katan giggled, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. ‘’Are you even a girl or a boy…’’ Katan undid the blankets, inspected the pup. ‘’A little girl..’’ He smiled. ‘’I have one big sister and two little sisters, though they’re all cute they can be viscous, like sharks.’’ Katan whined sadly at the thought of Ailene, Aria and Gwenn. He misses them so much. ''I hope you're not a shark.'' 

‘’I don’t even know why I talk to you when you don’t understand me but you’re good company.’’ Katan thought of names, which is a lot harder then he thought but when he looked at the pup’s gorgeous blue eyes her name flashed through his mind. ‘’Hey, do you like Sapphire as a name? Your eyes look exactly like that gemstone..’’ The pup looked at Katan with her bright blue eyes full of wonder and ignorance before giving a slight squeal. ‘’Yeah you do ?Then your name is Sapphire from now on.’’ He laid down next to her, his arms protectively around her. He already thinks of her as his own.

_Two weeks later._

Katan has been taking care of Sapphire for almost two weeks now and she’s a real gentle, loving pup. She’s really easy on him, even though he almost has no clue about pups and what in the hell he's supposed to do, he thinks he’s doing alright as a mom. Yeah, he completely thinks of Sapphire as his own now, he even started producing milk so he could feed her. He thought she was going to die, they didn’t want to give him any milk for Sapphire so he needed to do something or she was going to starve and that’s when he started producing it himself. He literally adjusted himself so his girl could eat.

She has been his rock for the last two weeks, it was really hard at first without his mother but then she started to squeal, letting him know he had another purpose right now, her. He just hopes his mother is doing okay, because he's not been allowed to see him or visit him at all.

The door opened to his room, revealing another damn beta. ‘’Hello Omega 47, how is your day?’’ Oh yeah, his name is Omega 47 now. He’s just a number, just like how they call Sapphire pup B22

‘’I’m good, thank you.’’ He replied. ‘’Can I see my mom?’’

She shook her head, that’s what she does every day. ‘’I’m afraid not dear, but I have your lunch right here so eat up.’’ She gently smiled and placed the plat in front of him. ‘’Some sandwiches with chicken and tuna.’’

‘’I see, thank you.’’ Katan grabbed the one with chicken and started digging in as the woman left his room again. He wanted to see his mother so badly, was he even okay? They won’t tell him anything and even when the boss, Christian, came checking up on him he did not tell a thing about his mother. He just smirked and said he was doing alright, what does that even mean? What happened to his mother?

******

Ethan said at his desk, browsing Google for any sort ability that could match his because his father said that maybe, maybe there’s a chance he can find his mother and his mate.  He found something on a website with psychic abilities that matched almost too perfectly;

 **Psychometrist**  – the person that can ‘read’ information contained in the energy of objects. The psychometrist can learn information from the past, the present or details of the personality of the owner of an object and the epoch in which he/she lived by reading the energy that got stuck to this object.

The psychometrist reads in the energy of the object the owner’s thoughts and feelings. One of the most positive applications of psychometry is, for instance, in the finding of disappeared people, when associated with precognition. It can also be used to help retrocognition.

‘’So I can find them?’’ He thought out loud. Next he knew he was running through Katan’s stuff, finding anything that could work. ‘’Okay, it needs to contain the owner’s energy or else it won’t work, so maybe that’s why it didn’t work with Marlon’s ring. He cares about it but there’s no energy from him in it, however the journal and the pendant did have energy in it, so how do I know when it does or doesn’t have it?’’

Ethan randomly grabbed Katan’s stuff, holding it while trying to think of him but nothing so far. Then his eyes fell onto a book hiding in the shelves,  it’s like it was whispering at him. In trance he walked to it, grabbed it and saw it was one of the first books Katan ever received, a garnering book because that’s what he likes so much, flowers and gardening shit.

He felt the energy coming from the book, like a white coat surrounding it. ‘’Okay… I can do this, I can do this.’’ He again closed his eyes as he tried to imagine his Omega’s face when somehow, Katan’s memories came flooding into his mind. The first memorie is of when they were children and they got their birthday presents, his mom giving Katan a gardening kit with seeds. The next one is seeing Katan cry because the flowers aren’t growing where he sees his mother explaining that it doesn’t go that fast.

The next memory consist of Katan’s bright smile when the flowers sprout, followed by his loud cheering. Even more memories like that came flooding into his mind, but not what he needed to know. When he came out of his ’trance’ Marlon, Alex and Max were hanging over him. ‘’Are you okay Ethan?’’ Marlon said worried.

Ethan took a look around him, why was he on the floor? ‘’Uh, I think so.’’

‘’What happened?’’ Alex asked.

‘’I found something out, I think I can find them, no I know I can find them.’’ Ethan said determined. ‘’I need an object that contains the owner’s energy, not every object has it so while searching through Katan’s shit it was like this book was whispering to me, and it was surrounded in this white aura like coat and next I knew I saw Katan’s memories surrounding gardening.’’

‘’Wow, seriously? That’s awesome.’’ Max noted, that ability is really helpful in a situation like this. Both him and his mates are looking like shit, Louis’ absence is weighing them down. Not only are the three youngest  in complete distress, everyone in the house is gloomy. ‘’Then get to it, find them please.’’ Max asked. Ethan nodded, not only is he missing his mate, his parents are missing theirs to. ‘’I will, dad.’’ He said. ‘’Can you all leave the room so I can focus?’’

They all nodded in understanding, leaving Ethan to it. ‘’Okay.’’ He mumbled out loud. ‘’Search for shit with an aura surrounding it.’’ He said as again, he started ruffling through Katan’s shit once again. 

******

Ethan found something shrouded in a lot of aura, a bookmark of Katan where a picture of him and Katan is printed on. The picture was made while they were playing in a sandbox years ago, at the age of five. ‘’So cute.’’ Ethan whispered, they were really cute when they were young, even he can admit that.  He sat down, placing the bookmark between the palm of his hands. ‘’Where are you baby?’’ He whispered. Next he caught a flash, like two seconds of an image. An isolated white room. ‘’O my god, I did it.’’ He took a deep breath, trying to do it again. ‘’Come on… where are you?’’

This time though, no such luck. He tried it again, again and again. He got frustrated and angry just thinking about Katan being in such an isolated room, so frustrated that in distracted him of concentrating. He placed the bookmark back down and clasped the his hands hard against his cheeks, leaving a clear handprint on them but it calmed him down.

Again, he tried it. Breathing in and out. ‘’Show me, where is K?’’ He said out loud, this time a clearer view came into view. Katan in an room with a female pup without her mother. It was like he was literally standing in the room. _‘Where is this place?’_ He thought, next the view shifted as he saw it from a bird eyes view. He took a good look at it before ending it, opening his eyes.

He ran for his laptop right away, roaring for his dad to come to him. Just two minutes later two minutes Harry, Max, Alex and Marlon came running in. ‘’You found something?’’ Alex said impatiently. Ethan nodded, searching anywhere for the structure he saw. ‘’All of you, look for something of an abandoned prison of sort, with an underground section.’’ Ethan ordered, sighing in relief when both Max and Harry got their phones out to start investigating.

About half an hour later Ethan found it, the exact same structure. ‘’Here, they’re here!’’ He said pointing to the screen. Alex took a look at it, he didn’t recognize it but he saw it was a prison. ‘’Let’s go, now.’’

‘’I’ll stay home with the pups.’’ Max said. ‘’Take them back or I’ll kick you asses, am I clear?’’ He said addressing Harry, Alex and Ethan.

‘’You sure?’’ Harry said confused. ‘’We need your strength.’’

‘’Yeah but these pups need me here too, not only for company but protection too.’’

Harry nodded, agreeing with that. ‘’We’ll bring them back.’’

And just like that the three Alpha’s got into the car. ‘’Ethan, Harry. Leave Christian to me, go on a god damn rampage. Do not only look for Katan and Louis but free everyone there, kill anyone that stands in your way, am I clear?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Harry nodded, followed by Ethan.

‘’Ethan, I know you’re not a killer but we really can use some of that killer instinct you hid deep down inside of you, forget every single thing of your training at the ACC.’’ Harry said, he knows that is hard for Ethan. Especially because he worked so hard for it but right now, they need an rampaging Alpha.

‘’Don’t worry, I will.’’ Ethan replied, something both Alex and Harry didn’t except. So their son was really mad and already had driven his control out. Even he, has already sharpened his claws to kill the ones who took his precious mate from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the end completely and even I had to cry, I rarely cry! XD
> 
> Also a very important question for you guys because I had three potential fics in mind:   
> ~1 Highschool AU, Alpha Harry and Omega Louis. Harry is the stereotypical bad boy, always loved kinda guy and Louis is the nerdy guy who accidentally gets impregnated by Harry after a one night stand. He's on birth control but because they chemistry is way too high ( something like soul mates) the birth control doesn't work and then they need to sort their shit out bla bla bla. 
> 
> Then for my second one I was thinking something like Into the wild but this time with not just Harry as an Alpha but also Edward and Marcel. Of course Louis is the Omega :). So I was thinking something like a plane crash for this one? Or maybe scrap the whole island idea and just do it in the regular world? 
> 
> The for the third one (Vaguely in mind but I really loved the beginning of the whole story)  
> After an incident, Louis gets stuck in his wolf form and roams around the wild like that for around five years. He gets impregnated by another shifted Alpha and to get food for his pups he moves closer to the city where, sort of police guys who save people like Louis, are trying to catch him and succeed. He gets transferred to a facility where they try to turn him back which isn't working his guilt for the incident is too deep (I'm not spoiling everything already guys XD) Through some ways Harry's scarf ends up in Louis' cel and he's absolutely smitten with it and thus they find out Harry is the only researcher who's able to save Louis. And that's the beginning! I also thought that maybe I can do this one and add Edward and Marcel too, because I really love the idea of multiple mates. 
> 
> Which one would you loved to read the most and if you can add any ideas, I would love to read those! Personally, i love the third idea the most but I'm always open for any ideas! So please let me know which one you liked the most, why and if you have any idea let me know! Love ya guys :d xx


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I asked you guys which story I should write after this and damn, you guys went all out lol. But it's really divided so I decided to write them all in the future but I don't know with which one I should start yet, I'll think about which one I can write the most about and when I know, I'll let you guys know :) xx

Katan had been soundly sleeping with Sapphire sleeping next to him when he jerked awake because of someone who was pulling him up from his arm. ‘’W-what?’’ He  murmured sleepily.

‘’Omega 47, come with us.’’ A voice instructed, well more commanded. 

Katan nodded sleepily, following the Beta guards that led him into a lab. ‘’Sit on that.’’ One of them said, gesturing to the examination table. Katan was a bit scared but he had to keep himself together for Sapph. A few minutes later the Alpha doctor walked in with a syringe, oh shit he hates those things. ‘’I just want to draw some blood so I can make the right medicine for you.’’

‘’Medicine?’’ Katan replied, he’s not stupid and certainly not sick. ‘’Why would I need medicine?’’

The doctor fakely smiled. ‘’For enough vitamins of course.’’

Katan rolled his eyes . ‘’I don’t need those, you don’t have to lie to me you know.’’

The Alpha shrugged. ‘’Alright, I’m going to make special pills that will make you go into heat so you can be properly bred,  the boss want your pure genes to start producing right now.’’

‘’Wait, what?’’ Katan made an attempt to get off the table but was held back by the guards. ‘’No! don’t!’’ He whimpered as the doctor held him back so the Alpha could draw blood from him.  After it was pulled back he received a pet on his head as a praise. ‘’See, good boy. Wasn’t that scary now was it?’’ The doctor said cooing, something he didn’t need. He wasn’t crying because of the damn needle but because he was going to be bred by someone that wasn’t his Alpha. ‘’All done baby.’’ The doctor whispered disgustingly, it almost mad him throw up right there and then.

‘’If only I was a silver, then the boss would probably let me breed that cunt of yours.’’ The Alpha  said, his eyes drilled onto his lower region which he now shielded with his hands. He was used to being naked now to the point he forgets it.

‘’You don’t need to hide darling…’’

Katan turned to the beta guard. ‘’Can you take me back to my room please? I want my puppy.’’

They nodded, commanding him to follow which he eagerly did to get away from this scary doctor.

As soon as he was back in the room he cuddled back up to Sapph, who was luckily still sleeping. He wants pups but not with a stranger, he wants them with Ethan and Marlon who still haven’t saved him. Why were they taking so long? Were they even coming or had they given up already?

******

Alex, Ethan and Harry sped down the road to get to the prison, hoping Ethan’s ability was right and they were going to find their Omega’s. It was about a two hour drive but they made it, stopping a good distance away of the entrance so they wouldn’t be spotted or heard and decided to walk to the entrance. They were hiding behind a giant bush, inspecting the entrance of the abandoned prison. ‘’Three guards, Alpha’s.’’ Alex whispered. ‘’Ethan, take the left one, Haz the middle one. Kill in one swift motion so they can’t warn any others.’’

They nodded, shuffling behind Alex who lead them stealthy as close as possible without being noticed. At the last second when one of the guards spotted them they swiftly attacked them, Alex cleanly slit the Alpha’s throat. Harry broke the Alpha’s neck and Alex followed Alex’s lead, slitting the man’s throat. His first kill, he really killed someone but you know what? For taking his Omega, these Alpha’s deserve it, they deserve to fucking die.

‘’Good job.’’ Alex said, using the keys of the guard to open the door. ‘’Wait dad.’’ Ethan whispered, ‘’I have an idea.’’

‘’…’’

About five minutes later they were changed into the guards clothes. ‘’And why are we doing it like this?’’ Harry chuckled, it was an interesting idea. ‘’But what about both your ears and tail, you two stand out with your Silver strands of hairs.’’

‘’Dye?’’ Alex huffed in annoyance, that is obvious right?

‘’We always have dye with us for our mission.’’ Ethan explained to Harry. ‘’So let’s cover us up and go in.’’

Alex nodded at Ethan. Alex made sure Ethan's Silver hairs were covered before doing his own, Ethan helping him covering every hair. ‘'Let’s go.’’ With Alex in front and Harry and Ethan slightly behind them they entered the prison in search of Louis and Katan. Because of Ethan’s plan they managed to easily walk around while blending in, no one suspected them. Well of course not, they were wearing the same uniforms but they had to be quick, eventually it’ll be found out the guards outside are missing. ‘’Let’s split up.’’ Harry said, they’ll cover more ground that way.

‘’I agree.’’ Alex replied. ‘’Ethan said the Omega’s are underground, but I saw a whole other section from the outside, so there’s supposed to be something there which I’m checking out.’’ Ethan and Harry nodded, they split up. Alex going for the other wing while Harry and Ethan went downstairs. Ethan’s heart was almost thumping out of chest of how nervous he was. ‘’Oh, are you two taking over our shift?’’ Another guard asked.

Harry nodded, gently smiling. ‘’Yes, we’ll be taking over. How’s everything going?’’

The Alpha shrugged. ‘’Just like normal, they’re scheduling to breed the pure one though. They just did a blood test to make a heat pill and then they’ll probably use Alpha 6, he’s the purists one of the Alpha’s.’’ Ethan’s blood was boiling. He just felt he was talking about Katan, no one is breeding his Omega and no one is forcing him into a heat! Harry noticed Ethan wasn’t controlling himself so he dismissed the other guard. ‘’Calm down, don’t give our position away you dimwit.’’ Harry growled at his son to shake him out of it.

Ethan nodded through gritted teeth. ‘’I know, it just pisses me off.’’

‘’Let’s go get Katan and Louis, okay?’’  Harry’s tail was almost wagging with excitement at the thought of finding his Omega, he couldn’t wait at all.

They both walked through the door, using the key card they picked off the guards. Harry’s eyes widened at the same time as Ethan’s did. One giant, long ass hall with rooms on each side filled with an Omega. ‘’Ethan, open every room. I’ll execute any other guards, let’s be quick with this.’’ Harry called Max with his phone, telling him to send a full military force and enough Omega specialists because these Omega’s looked bad, they were completely out of it.

While Harry and Ethan opened as many rooms as they could, the alarm went off. ‘’Shit they found out, put the Omega’s-‘’ Harry wanted to say to put them back in their rooms so they could at least pretend to be guards but none of the Omega’s had even moved out of the rooms. All cowered around their pups or themselves in a corner. ‘’Oh fuck no, they’ve nested.’’ Harry cursed, they’ve bonded to their room, they aren’t going to leave that shit.

‘’Ethan, be ready to fight.’’ Harry said, seeing multiple Alpha guards run into the hall. Both Ethan and Harry growled, their eyes glowing red as they attacked the guards. They were outnumbered by at least ten but easily they slashed them down, slitting their throats and breaking their necks in a swift motion. ‘’Good, find Katan.’’ Harry said to Ethan who already turned on his heel to find him. Still knowing from Katan’s bookmark exactly where he was, room 21.

He opened the door with the key card, his smile brightly as it flashed green and opened. ‘’K?!’’

Ethan saw Katan cowered into the corner with the pup in his arms, protectively holding it against his chest. ‘’E-Ethan?’’ Ethan entered it and went straight for Katan, they both wrapped their arms around each other. Katan bawling his eyes out. ‘’I-I though you never came!’’ ‘’Shhh, of course I would. I would never leave you, never ever.’’ Ethan kissed his Omega’s delicate lips, he missed this. ‘’And who I this little lady?’’ Ethan smiled down at the pup, the scent coming off from the pup is telling him it's Katan's pup but that's impossible. He's not even been here for more than three weeks, he couldn't have already birthed a pup. 

Katan wrapped his arms protectively around her. ‘’Her name is Sapphire, her mother died so I was appointed to take care of her, she’s mine now.’’ He said possessively, if Ethan or Marlon don’t accept her then it’s their loss. He won’t abandon her, he promised to protect her and raise her as if he is her real mother.

Ethan saw the sparks in Katan eyes that matched those of the little pup, they’ve already bonded days ago. ‘’It’s okay baby, I’m glad you’re okay and if that means we get another family member then why not?’’ He saw Katan relax when he said that. Katan passed Sapphire to Ethan. ‘’Sapph, this is your daddy…’’ He said it slowly to study Ethan’s reaction but he only saw his alpha smile at the little girl. ‘’Hello, gorgeous..’’ Ethan whispered, nosing the pup to scent her.

‘’You don’t mind her?’’ Katan asked.

Ethan shook his head, nope, he already has fallen in love with the pup. If Katan thinks of Saphhire as his own then of course he will think the exact same. ‘’Nope, she’s ours now and I think she wants to go home, don’t you baby?’’ Katan looked around the room he’s been in for more than two weeks, the room he’s decorated himself with pillows so it was his nest. He can’t leave his nest, this is his home now. ‘’Uhm..’’ He said unsure, unconsciously scooting back to the wall.  

‘’K, it’s not normal here. You know that, it’s not save for you or Sapph.’’ Ethan sighed, damn this is bad. Katan’s inner Omega had bound itself to this nest. ‘’Babe, it’s not safe here. Think of Sapph, she can’t grow up here! When she’s older she wants to go outside and play, maybe even take your gardening skills and grow some flowers and she can learn it from the best. So let’s go home yeah?’’

‘’I know, it’s just drilled into my head I guess.’’ He looked around the room hesitantly, should he leave? Of course! But he can't... 

''Come on baby..'' Ethan intertwined their hands, standing up and pulling his Omega with him. Katan tried sitting back down but Ethan didn't let him. ''Think of our pup K, do you want her to be test subject for these freaks? When she presents be used as a breeding machine?'' He passed Sapphire back to Katan who wrapped his arms around her.

''No.'' He whispered softly, kissing her chubby cheeks. ''No, I don't.'' 

''Okay, then let's go home and built a new nest, Marlon is eagerly waiting for you love.''

''He is?'' Katan asked, nodding his head when Ethan did too. ''Okay..'' 

Ethan placed a quick kiss on Katan's lip, smiling when he felt Katan's lips curve up in a smile too. Damn, how much he missed his Omega! ‘’Let’s go, do you know where mom is?’’

Katan nodded. ‘’Yes, follow me.’’ He said walking out of the room, seeing his father fighting a couple of guards and surrounding him were lying a lot of dead guards. ‘’Mom’s room is all the way at the beginning, where dad is fighting.’’ Ethan joined Harry in his fight, downing the remaining guards in just a few seconds. ‘’Mom is in this room!’’ Ethan said pointing to the room with a 1 on it. Harry eagerly opened it, stepping into the room but seeing no one occupying it. ‘’Louis?!’’

Katan shook his head, this was the exact room! It had to be, his mother scent is still lingering in the air but it's faint, he's gone.. ‘’Where is mom?’’

Harry slumped down onto his knees, biting harshly on his lip. He wants to cry, so bad but he can't. These other Omega's need him.  ‘’Ethan, free everyone else. Drag them out of they don't want to.’’

‘’Dad… We’ll find him.’’

Harry nodded sadly, where was his Omega?!

_A week ago_

Louis, after his harsh punishment of being whipped, had been chained up in a standing position for the whole day and night and now days later he can still feel that pain. He doesn’t know where Katan is and how he’s doing because Christian isn’t telling him shit and he’s done with it, just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he won’t fight.

Now he was lying his bed, the marks of the whip easily visible on his skin as he looked straight at the ceiling, focusing on the small cracks in it. Even when the door opened and the scent of Christian surrounded his nose he did not averted his eyes away from the ceiling.

‘’Ignoring me aren’t you?’’ Christian chuckled, sitting next to Louis on the bed. ‘’Well fine, if you’re going to be like that I won’t even explain it to you.’’ He said and just as Louis wanted to look at the Alpha a stinging pain was felt in his arm. He looked ta it and saw a needle sticking out. ‘’W-What?’’ He said, his body growing weak and his eyes slowly closing shut.

Christian placed a kiss on the Omega’s lips, no, _his_ Omega's lips. ‘’Sleep, my sleeping beauty.’’


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so I can ask you guys a favor, read the end notes of it :) Think some of you might be interested in it xx

Louis woke up days later again, with Christian at his side. ‘’You finally woke up..’’ He heard Christian say. His whole body felt heavy, he couldn’t even lift an arm. ‘’W-Where am I?’’

‘’Not telling you darling, but I’m glad I moved you.’’ Christian expression was looking menacing, honestly it scared Louis. ‘’Your mates freed all the Omega’s and Alpha’s two days ago and they pissed me off really bad, but in the end they didn’t get what they wanted, you.’’

‘’For how long was I out then?’’

‘’I transferred you here a few days before they attacked, quite lucky am I? Got you all to myself now.’’

‘’Ha, at least they’re safe. As long as my family is safe I don’t care what happens to me, you lost everything you’ve built up.’’ Louis chuckled, he’s happy. Katan is out of that place and safely home. That’s all he needed to know.

‘’Not quite darling, I own two facilities, one where you were at has been taken back and this one where you currently at. I have no clue how they even found the previous place but this one they won’t easily find.’’

‘’You said that at the previous one too, are you lying to yourself or are you just trying to convince yourself?’’

Christian growled, grabbing a lock of hair to pull Louis’ face close to his. ‘’I don’t like how you’re speaking to me, you lack respect. Should I whip you a little bit more Louis? I thought we went through this already.’’ Louis whimpered, the grip on his hair was too strong. ‘’I’m sorry, Alpha.’’

‘’Yeah sure you are. You don’t sound really convincing.’’ Christian growled angrily again before he manhandled Louis onto his lap so the Omega was lying on it with his ass in the air. ‘’I think a good spanking with a belt should teach you..’’

Louis tried crawling out of his lap but to no avail, Christian was too strong. He heard Christian undo his belt and he felt a big palm massaging his bum. ‘’You don’t need to count, I’ll be done when I feel like it.’’ He heard Christian say before the first slap was sound through the room, followed by Louis’ screams. That was definitely bleeding. Louis lost count after thirty four, he tried counting in his head but it just went on for too long. ‘’Where are my sincere apologies Omega?’’

‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’’ Louis rattled, he wouldn’t even be able to sit for two weeks. He could feel the blood dripping down the side of his bum and legs. He was pulled up into Christian’s lap again, his face pushed into the Alpha’s neck which made him take in the Alpha’s scent. ‘’Good boy, just like that. You know you deserved that punishment right, Omega?’’

‘’Yes, Alpha. I didn’t speak with respect, please forgive me, please, Alpha.’’ Louis cried, he just wanted some crème and sleep.

_‘Don’t give in, Don’t give in, be strong, be strong, don’t give in.’_

Christian leaned against the headboard with Louis lying on him, still crying in pain. His hands were stroking Louis’ back, down to his bum where every time his whimpers got louder. ‘’As long as you know I punished you for your own good it’s okay baby, if only you would just be obedient and submissive, you wouldn’t be hurt like this baby.’’

Louis hated to admit it, he fucking hated it but his inner Omega hated the punishments, hated it when it got neglected and now Alpha was giving him attention and crooning him, if only he was more obedient everything would be okay, his inner Omega wants to be good, it doesn’t want to be bad and punished anymore. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis’ eyes got clouded, his mind got fuzzy... This is bad  Christian looked into Louis’ clouded eyes, is he dropping? Perfect. ‘’Good boy, like that…’’ He praised while petting the Omega’s head. ‘’Go deeper baby, all the way down..’’

Louis tried fighting it, he doesn’t want to drop but his inner Omega thought differently. It could take way better care of its body, be obedient and submissive for Alpha. _‘It’s not our Alpha, what are you doing?’_ Louis thought, did Christian get to his inner Omega? Did he completely lose right now? He did, his inner Omega only growled at him. Christian had his devilish smirk plastered onto his face the more clouded Louis’ eyes got, the deeper he dropped, the better. ‘’That’s good, can you answer me Louis?’’

No reply, he was deep enough already and he was even sinking further. ‘’How perfect you are baby, good boy, deeper, just like that..’’ Maybe Louis would drop that far he would forget every humanly trait, wouldn’t that be fun? Louis had his inner struggles with his fox, trying to make it remember his lovely mates and pups that are waiting at home. This Alpha was tearing them apart, he can’t submit to Christian. But again his inner Omega just snarled at him as he was pushed further and further down, how deep is he dropping? Does his inner Omega want to completely get rid of him? _‘Stop!’_ Louis growled. _‘We have mates! Harry, Alex and Max! We also have our adorable, loving pups! Ethan, Katan, Ailene, Daniel, Nathan, Rhys, Gwenn, Aria, Keon, Kael and Kohen! They’re our family, they belong with us, not him! He just wants to hurt you, don’t submit to him!’_

That got his inner wolf attention as it remember it’s mates, it’s Alpha’s. _‘They’ll come for us.’_ Louis whispered, feeling like he stood in front of his inner Omega. A pure Silver Fox, a pretty small one compared to his Alpha’s wolf form, but nonetheless very beautiful. _‘’They’re probably already on their way.’’_ Louis placed his head against that of the fox, feeling it bump their heads together. _‘’I’m also here for you, don’t let an Alpha like that control you, we’re better than that, right?’’_

The fox nodded as slowly Louis raised again, to Christian surprise. ‘’Well, your mental fortitude is a lot stronger than I’ve ever seen.’’ Louis’ eyes went back to their colorful blue eyes as the disgusting face of Christian came back into view. ‘’You won’t control us.’’ Christian placed his two paws on Louis’ bleeding bottom, squeezing it which made Louis cry out in pain. ‘’Do I need to punish you more? Just because you can control your inner fox and yourself doesn’t mean you will be able to forever, it almost forgot your mates already, I can do it again.’’

‘’Fuck you.’’ Louis spat.

Again, his paws clasped Louis’ bottom, pulling them apart and kneeding them. ‘’F-Fuck, s-stop!’’ He cried, tears of pain escaping his eyes.

‘’You anger me even more than normally, you know Louis, even though you won’t be able to carry pups and maybe you’re not going into heat, you do have eggs.’’

‘’What are you implying, I won’t survive another pregnancy!’’

Christian hummed, his hand covered in Louis’ blood grabbing the Omega’s chin. ‘’I can always use someone else to carry our pups baby, just use your eggs, transplant them into another Omega’s womb and spurt them full with my cum.

‘’you’re a sick bastard.’’

_Slap_

‘’Stop challenging me!’’ he roared loudly into Louis’ face, but again Louis did not submit, angering him even more. ‘’Alright fine, you asked for this yourself..’’   
He threw Louis off of him, somehow got cuffs in his hands and cuffed him to the bed with his ass up. ‘’such a nice, red, bleeding ass.’’ He slapped his hands on it, making Louis jerk forward. ‘’Does it hurt?’’

‘’Y-Yes, of course it does.’’

‘’Good.’’ He again slapped it, laughing when Louis again jerked forward as the Omega held his tears back. ‘’Cry, beg and plead. Maybe if you beg for forgiveness I will grant it, beg!’’

‘’No!’’

‘’Tsk.’’ Again he grabbed his belt to make Louis hurt even more. ‘’This is all on you Louis.’’

_Slap_

_Slap_

**‘’Stop!’’**

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

Slap

It went on until Louis’ body went limb, too tired to hold out. _‘I'm so getting out of here when I wake up, I'm not waiting any longer on you.'_ Meaning his alpha's, he'll take matters in his own hands. 

******

Ethan has been trying the past days to find anything out about his mother’s location, but all the objects he found shrouding in aura contained memories, he couldn’t link them to his mother’s location.

Four days ago when they rescued the Omega's , his father fought all the guards off with no sight of Christian at all. Eventually the military forces and police joined, arrested everyone involved and the Omega’s got taken to a care center and the Alpha’s first had to be carefully examined, a lot were aggressive and didn’t hesitate to attack anything in sight.

Katan stayed at the care center for only one night together with Sapphire and was allowed to go home the next day. Because Katan wasn’t there for too long his mental stability wasn't that bad,  which was all thanks to Sapphire to be there for him. Marlon was so happy, he also fell in love with Sapphire at first sight. Even though they weren’t planning to haveany pups soon, they have one now and they’ll focus on her as much as they can. She’s their little girl and just because she isn’t biologically his, doesn’t mean he doesn’t think of her as his own, she’s their pup and that’s that.

Some Omega’s were doing better than other’s but most were so accustomed to their nest that they showed withdrawal problems. Some were so out of it that they abandoned their own pups. The Omega’s that were able to go to a home, most families were gone and failures killed so a lot didn’t even have a family anymore. But those who did have a family and were stable were allowed to go home. Alex has been very busy, not only did everyone want to interview him but he had his hands busy with the families and found foxes. Not only that, Louis is still gone.

But Ethan is working on that, he knows he’s baring a lot of responsibility right now but he also wants his mother back. Katan is trying to be cheerful for Sapphire and tried to be the same as usual but everyone knows he’s not, as long as their mother is missing it won’t be the same. And Katan is feeling that exactly, he was the one with his mother and he didn’t even know he was transferred.

So not only for his parents but also for his siblings he’ll find his mother. He’s been going through his mother’s shit for the past four days but hasn’t found anything. When he went downstairs to get something to drink his eyes fell on a photo of his parents where Ethan himself was only two years old. Honestly, his mother does look a bit older but nothing changed that much. But the aura shrouding it was a lot so he took the photo and sat on the couch with it. ‘’Where are you mom?’’ He thought over and over again, finally after trying for ten minutes images flashed into his mind. ‘’An Estate?’’

While Ethan was ‘’finding’’ Louis, Alex walked into the room, not knowing Ethan was there. What he saw kind of shocked him, he saw Ethan’s eyes wide open but his eyes were all black. Alex stood there for at least fifteen minutes when the black finally faded away and Ethan’s own blue eyes returned. ‘’Found it?’’ Alex asked impatient, spooking Ethan.

‘’Jeez, don’t creep up on me like that but yes, I think I found it.’’ Ethan sighed. ‘’It’s something like an estate, outside of it is a giant field with training equipment, there also something like a basement separated from the house itself with a bunch of Omega’s, though I did not find mom there but I know he's there.’’

Alex thought of a moment. ‘’Was the field equipped with archery shit?’’

‘’Yeah, do you know of it?’’

‘’Maybe I do, but it’s too easy..’’ Alex knew it had to be a trap, it just had to. But he still has to anyway. ‘’Thanks Ethan, you really helped us.’’ He said before running to Harry’s study. Ethan smiled as his dad left, even though it was his fault they were taken he’s find them again, he redeemed himself even just a little.

Alex didn’t bother knocking as he ran into Harry’s study. ‘’Found him, it’s probably a trap but let’s go anyways.’’

Harry nodded, at this point he was just desperate to get Louis back, he didn’t care about any traps. ‘’I’ll get Max.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Louis escapes :) 
> 
> Also I was bored so re-read Into the wild and Silver nightmare and oh my god. The amount of grammar mistakes and typos is unbelievable huge! But I really don't have time to beta them myself so maybe one of you can help me? If you're interested, just let me know in the comments which one you would like to Beta :) You can take as long as you want to, but I really want to get it done and over with so if you have the time, I would really appreciate it!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom finally! Louis escapes! :0

Harry, Alex and Max were on their way to Christian mansion to get their Omega back. The whole ride was silent, all nervous to what was going to happen. Would Louis even be there? Is he safe? Or is he hurt?  All those questions went through their mind. They parked the car a good way away from Christian's mansion and walked the rest of the way. Harry was unconsciously putting more speed in his steps then he normally did.  ‘’Don’t be so hasty Haz.’’ Max whispered, trying to snap Harry out of his thought.

‘’I’m sorry, I-I just want Louis back..’’

‘’We all do Haz.’’ Alex placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, reassuring him. ‘’But we have to be careful, Christian is a professional Hunter who’s almost killed me plenty of times. We don't know what he's hiding or has even planned! We're basically running in there blind, so at least we have to keep the element of surprise.’’

He nodded as a reply, he knew it already but still. ‘’I know…’’ Alex placed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, he wants Louis back too, hell he’s craving his Omega and can’t even begin to imagine what Christian has done to his Omega this time but he’ll get him back. ‘’Let’s go get him.’’ He's determent to have Louis back in his arms again, both him and his mates want Louis back but not them. Kael, Keon and Kohen are going crazy at home without their mother, they've just been born and don't understand what's going on. One moment they were happy in their mother's arm, bonded and well cared for by him but suddenly their mother isn't here anymore, everyone is anxious, sad and the pups can feel that. Of course their older siblings all are happy Katan is back with an additional family member, not that they need those but oh well, the more the merrier. But the house is just not complete without Louis.

******

Louis laid tiredly on the bed he’s been sleeping in for the past few days, he’s so tired and so done with everything. He can’t stand Christian’s harassment's and threats anymore, he’s just… he’s just done with it. Christian may think he has finally broken him, but he hasn’t. Louis just doesn’t have the energy or the will to fight him anymore, yes that might be called being broken but he’s _saving_ his energy for when his will does come back so he can get the fuck out of here.

  
If his Alpha’s aren’t getting him, he’ll take matters in his own hands and he thinks, he’s going to do that really soon, in like a few hours. First he completely needs to submit to Christian so the Alpha lowers his guard and then when the Alpha does that and leaves him to do business or whatever, he’ll break the window and makes a run for it. He’s been saving a lot of energy so he can probably outrun him.  Just as he was planning his escape, Christian entered the room and approached the bed. ‘’Are you awake, my dear Omega?’’

Louis looked up, dear Omega? Who is? But he had to act obedient if he wants to get out of here, so he nodded his head obediently and lowered his Silver ears to please the Alpha. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Christian smirked as he sat down and grabbed Louis’ chin with his hand. ‘’Aren’t you obedient today baby? Finally given up?’’

‘’Yes, alpha.’’

The Alpha leaned in, brushing his lips against those of Louis’, who was about to gag but had to obey. ‘’Open.’’ He heard a command, he doesn’t want to but…

He felt Christian’s tongue slip past his lips to dominate his mouth as he was laid on his back. Christian crawled on him, keeping his hands above his head while claiming his mouth. ‘’Such a good Omega, good boy.’’ He kept praising Louis which normally would make a broken Omega happy, but he’s acting broken, he’s not broken so it’s only disgusting him. ‘’I would’ve love to play with you baby but I have to supervise two breeding’s today so I can’t..’’ The Alpha purred as he pulled back. ''But how about I give you all the attention later? Hmm? You're probably desperate for me about now, to show me how good of an Omega you can be, okay baby?''

Louis nodded, yep, he has to fucking make a run for it today. ‘’Okay Alpha..’’ He got a kiss on his forehead before Christian retreated and got out of the room, leaving Louis naked and collared on the bed. He immediately took matters in his own hand, throwing the sheets around him like he was wearing a toga and inspected the windows. _‘So I have to break them..’_ Louis thought, they were locked but not barred so breaking it and running was his only solution.

He took a few minutes to prepare himself. Nothing in the room could be used to break the window, they didn’t allow him anything. ‘’It’s all or nothing..’’ He mumbled, swinging his fist backwards and as hard as he could against the glass window, shattering it into pieces. He hissed in pain as the blood dripped down his fist, the pieces of glass were sticking out of his fist but the adrenaline kept him going. He step out of the window onto the sloped roof, slowly creeping down on it and jumped form a high jump down, it did hurt when he landed but again, the adrenaline kept him going. His eyes and mind got fuzzy as he started to fucking run for his life, running, running and keeping on running until he literally couldn’t anymore.

He took a little break under a tree and just then he felt the amount of pain. Tears gathered in his eyes as he ripped a small piece of the sheets surrounding him to cover his fist, the blood immediately staining the pure white sheets. ‘’Shit..’’ He cried, his head leaning back against the tree. The wounds on his fist were surely going to need some stitches, he doesn't even knew he could shatter the window in one punch but the will to get back to his Alpha's and pups is just too huge right now. He can't wait to hold all his pups in his arms, his instinct especially are yearning to his smallest boys, Kohen, Kael and Keon. 

Christian is going to flip his shit when he finds out he’s gone, so to just get far enough from the Alpha he stood up again, holding his fist with his other hand to add some pressure on it. He slowly walked further away from the mansion, further away from his nightmare. He was probably walking for half an hour when rustling in the bushes got his attention, but his reaction was too slow.

‘’Louis?’’

He turned around, his eyes widened with fear, thinking it would’ve been Christian but instead his eyes watered with relief. ‘’Alex…’’ He whispered, slumping down onto his knees, crying loudly out of relief. In a minute his Alpha’s were at his side cuddling him, kissing him and Alex healing his fist. ‘’I-Is this a dream?’’ He cried into Alex’s shoulder, this is definitely a dream. Harry, who had his chest plastered against Louis’ back and his nose in the back of Louis’ neck, shook his head. ‘’No love, you’re here, we’re here…’’

Louis could sweat he felt tears dripping onto the back of his neck, Harry’s tears but when he looked up he saw Alex and Max also crying, matching his own cries. ‘’I’m so glad you’re here…’’

‘’We are so glad you’re here too, Lou.. But how?’’ Max whispered, how was Louis here? They were literally on their way to the mansion when their noses caught the scent of blood, their Omega’s blood and there in the middle of the dense forest stood their gorgeous Omega, crying and scared covered in just a fucking sheet with a fucking collar around his neck, something that did NOT belong there.

So Louis explained to them what happened while Harry was trying to get the collar of with his claws, carefully but skilled he got it off, throwing the thing hard against a tree. He also told them about what he knew about Christian’s ability, at least what the Alpha told him. ‘’I love you so much Lou, I’m so sorry we were too late.’’ Harry whispered, his failure eating his mind. ''But I'm so proud of you, you're so strong and independent baby, i love you so much, so fucking much Lou.'' Harry was still bawling as a little kid. 

Louis reached out with his hand, placing the palm against Harry’s  wet cheek. ‘’I love you so much and it’s not your fault, I don’t even understand how you found either of these two facilities.’’

Proudly Alex puffed his chest out, his perfect heir has a almost perfect grip on his ability now. ‘’Ethan has awakened his ability, he’s able to find your location if he uses an object shrouded in aura, I’m not really clear about it but he is, so that’s the most important thing.’’

Louis nodded, he wants to go home to his puppies. ‘’Can we go home now?’’

Max nodded as a reply, lifting Louis up in bridal Style. ‘’I’m taking him home, you two, go kill him.’’ His eyes full with hatred. No fucking one collars his Omega, he'd rather go kill Christian himself but Louis is more important to him than his killer instinct, for now Louis has to be back at home so his three son's have an eased mind as well.  ‘’Don’t you dare come back before he’s dead.’’ He added dominantly. 

Alex and Harry slowly nodded their heads. ‘’Got it, Max. We'll make it a slow, painful death.’’ Harry replied, starting to walk towards the mansion with Alex by his side. They both did kiss Louis and snuggle him for a few more minutes to add their scent onto him before Max took off with him. 

‘’Let’s go **kill** the fucking bastard.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy guys? ^^


	49. Chapter 49

While Max carried Louis back to the car to get him home, Harry and Alex went to Christian's mansion. Now they didn’t have to think about Louis being in there, they just needed to stir some shit and Christian would come to them. Alex inspected their surroundings, looking for any kinds of traps when his eyes landed on an suspicious pin on the ground. He knew these traps all too well from his younger days when he was always a prey for the hunters. ‘’Haz, let’s go the other way.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’How did Louis even managed to get passed these?’’

‘’Clearly he was running by using his instincts, his Omega has a better view of its surroundings than Louis does, so does my Alpha and your Alpha. If we can truly give into our instincts our sense of smell, sight, hearing, taste and touch become ten times better. That’s how Louis was able to avoid all the traps and kept running without even thinking.‘’

‘’Oh, well that makes sense.’’ Harry hummed in agreement, his poor Omega was probably so scared but he’s really proud of his Omega, he managed to escape on his own. Alex’s hand reached out, urging for them to stay low because there he was, Christian growling to his Beta’s and Alpha’s to find Louis. The Alpha was going crazy with anger, you could smell the scent of fury oozing off of him.

‘’What shall we do?’’ Harry whispered, his voice as soft as it could be.

‘’Wait for him to be alone and attack him, so we can land the first hit.’’ Alex whispered back.

They waited for around five minutes, their heart beating speeding up before Alex whispered they should attack now. He was completely off guard, Louis disappearance was  weighing him down. They both leaped forward, surprising Christian who managed to evade their attacks in just a second. ‘’Wow, easy you two.’’ His owns eyes were flaring red with fury, matching the eyes of Alex and Harry.

Three pairs of red eyes watched each other’s moves. ‘’So I guess he’s already on his way home, isn’t he?’’ Christian spoke, breaking the silence war of glaring at one another.

Alex just nodded. ‘’I’m so going to tear your throat out again, and again as much as it takes.’’

Christian shrugged. ‘’Well, then I’m going to hunt you and your family again and again until I finally achieve what I want.’’

‘’And that is?’’ Harry growled.

Christian smirked at the other Alpha. ‘’Creating many pure foxes and sell their coats, make the Silver hide again in fear of us. How dare they walk around so casually, it’s just asking to be hanged on a-‘’

Alex leaped forward again, his claws aging to make Christian shut up and not finish that sentence. Christian dodged Alex’s attack but didn’t except Harry who was behind him to reach out his claw to pierce him. ‘’Bad move.’’ Harry growled, retracting his claws. Christian pulled back, forcing some distant between them. ‘’You know, two against one isn’t quite fair, if I might say.’’ He smirked down at the wounds that were surrounded in flames, already healing. ‘’I’m kinda like you now aren’t I?’’ He said, comparing himself to Alex’s ability.

‘’Last time I checked I wasn’t surrounded in flames.’’ Alex bit back. ‘’Would be cool though.’’ He mumbled.

This time Christian attacked first, going straight for Alex. They both tried landing punches but dodging them at the same time until Alex made a slight mistake while stepping back, feeling the stinging pain of a claw clawing his side. His wound also started healing right away, at a faster rate than Christian heals. Harry and Alex took turns attacking Christian but after fighting for half an hour neither did extreme damage. They were all out of breath but not going down. ‘’Weren’t you going to tear my throat?’’ Christian taunted.  ‘’Last time I checked I still have it intact.’’

‘’Don’t worry I will.’’ Alex growled.

Harry leaped at Christian legs, catching him off guard but in the moment of falling he shifted into his wolf form, leaping at Harry’s throat. Harry’s eyes widened, he couldn’t dodge it now… He was going to die. But just before Christian’s fangs made it to his throat, Alex, now also shifted, launched himself against the other Alpha. Harry snapped out of it, also joining in his shifting form.

They bit and scratched each other until all the three alpha’s were covered in blood. Harry’s wound very clearly visible since he couldn’t heal while Alex and Christian’s wounds were healed but the blood remained. Christian though, was finally noticing the effects of fighting two shifters, his stamina was getting lower so to finish it quickly he pounced Harry’s head with his claw, scratching past his eyes which made Harry’s wolf howl in pain.

Alex, for a moment, lost his focus because his mate’s pained howl which gave Christian the opportunity to sink his teeth in Alex’s throat. Alex’s got pushed on his back with Christian standing above him in a dominant posture, slowly his paws stopped clawing, his air cutting off to the point of thinking he was going to die. Harry tried getting up to save his mate but couldn’t, he’s lost too much blood. _‘Alex…’_ He forced himself to stand up anyway but before he could jump at Christian, something ran past him.

Alex paws completely stopped, his body going numb but before he could even think about giving up, Christian got tackled off of him by a dark brown wolf, Max. _‘Max..’_ Alex thought weakly. Max took a second to nose at Alex’s snout before standing before him in a protective manner, his teeth bared at Christian. _‘Get up Alex.’_ Max ordered. Alex did just that, weakly standing up as his body healed itself again.

Christian huffed in anger, another fucking one? _‘Louis is one hell of a slut isn’t he?’_

Max barked in anger at Christian. _‘Say that again and you won’t live to see the sun set again.’_ The response he got was just an amused huff.

Christian wanted to leap at Max but somehow couldn’t. Max just huffed smugly and sat down, his tail whipping. _‘My ability is to control other’s using my pheromones, though it’s really not useful in an open space like this but you gave me plenty of time to spread them.’_

Christian tried moving his paws, widened eyes stared at Max. He didn’t know anything about Max, he had no info on that Alpha and he sure as hell did not except him to be another shifter, Louis has three shifters as alpha’s. _‘No! I won’t lose like this!’_ He growled frustrated. Max nosed Alex’s snout again, telling him to heal Harry which Alex did right away, walking over to Harry and lying next to him. Also they nosed their snouts together, even a loving lick here and there. _‘I’m already healing you okay?_ ’ Alex communicated.

Harry just nodded. _‘Is my eye okay? I can’t see out of it.’_

Alex took a look at it, shit it looked real bad. _‘I’m doing all I can, Haz.’_

Max also laid down, he couldn’t bother to sit for a long time. He laid his wolf head on his brown paws as he watched Christian trying to fight his pheromones, curses throwing everywhere. _‘It’s no use, no one can defy my pheromones, you’re just trying to win a war you simply can’t, only an idiot starts a fight which he can’t win.’_

Christian roared loudly in frustration and fury and Max who only yawned back as a response _. ‘Fuck you! Louis is mine!’_

Max’s just huffed, this fucker is delusional. _‘Seriously are you delusional? Who’s marks does he bare on his neck, well I can’t give you a hint, not fucking yours but ours. He does not belong to you in the slightest.’_

While Christian struggled endlessly, Alex got Harry fully healed up. His eye was looking better and everything else was healed. _‘Thanks Max.’_ Alex thanked him, butting their heads together. Max responded with a lick, telling him it was alright, but now he had to take down Christian.

Max shifted back, forcing Christian to shift back too by using his ability, also forcing him to stay on his knees. Alex and Harry followed Max’s lead, shifting back to their human form as they were all naked as the day they were born now, their clothes scattered around the ground. ‘’How did you even find this place and the previous one? It’s simply impossible.’’ Christian asked, he wasn't really that bothered. He can be killed, no matter what they do!

Alex smirked, folding his arms. ‘’Our son has a very useful ability, you can’t hide them anywhere, he’ll always be able to find any mission person.’’

Christian hanged his head in defeat, oh well, it’s not like he’ll stay dead. ‘’Such an inconvenience for me.’’

Alex pulled out his claws, aiming them exactly at Christian throat, glaring down at the Alpha he said. ‘’Let’s find out how immortal you actually are…’’ With that he slit Christian’s throat, his blood splattering on Alex’s legs and the ground as the Alpha made  a gagging sound. Before he actually died, Harry had pushed Alex out of the way, surprising his mate.

Alex looked at Harry, his eyes were fucking glowing green, something he hasn’t ever seen Harry do. ‘’H-Haz, what are you doing?’’ He asked, seeing Harry place his thumb against Christian’s forehead, his other thumb exactly pin pointed the Alpha’s heart. ‘’What are you-‘’ Christian tried asking what Harry was doing with his last breath before he gave an agonizing scream, it felt like his soul was getting sucked out.

Harry’s eyes were glowing even more now, then he retracted his thumbs as he fell backwards himself at the same time Christian’s body fell on the ground. Max was there to capture Harry before he fell on the ground. ‘’Hey, what did you-‘’ Max sat on the ground with Harry’s head in his lap. Alex and Max looked at Harry, surprised at what they were seeing. Harry was sprouted in fire, exactly the way Christian was. ‘’D-Did he?’’ Max stuttered, completely blown away of what just happened.

 

''...''

 

Alex took a look at Christian who wasn’t moving at all, looking as dead as he should be. Alex nodded at Max. ‘’He took Christian’s ability over, that’s Harry’s ability, taking over another’s ability…’’

Max looked down at Harry who was unconscious, probably taking over another ability takes some toll on his body. ‘’Remind me to not anger Haz anymore…’’  Alex mumbled, he would quite love to keep his ability.

‘’Yeah, me too.’’ Max chuckled, wiping a stray curly lock out of Harry’s, too perfect, face. ‘’Let’s free the foxes and go home to our Omega.’’

‘’Now that you say that, where is Louis? Weren’t you taking him home?’’ Alex asked, Max saved them but where’s Louis?

‘’Ethan had followed us in his own car so I gave Louis to him and went back to you and I’m glad I did.’’ Max’s was fuming with rage when he saw Christian with his teeth locked around Alex’s neck. All he could think about was kill the enemy, save my mate and protect my mates. His inner Alpha went full overdrive but luckily he could keep himself in control or else he wouldn't have been able to use his ability like he did.

Alex used his hand to turn Max’s head to his, locking their eyes together before bringing his lip to those of Max. The feeling of his warm lips against his own has always made him swoon a little ever since they first kissed years ago, the kiss before they mated and when he found out he could heal others. ‘’I love you, thanks for coming back..’’ Alex mumbled.

‘’No problem and I love you too, glad you’re okay.’’

Max carried Harry back to the car and placed his mate in the backseat while Max and Alex took the two front seats. Alex started the car and drove home, eager to have their family back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now he's really dead guys XD


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :'( Been such a hell of a ride, but I hope you found it enjoyable!

Yesterday Louis had escaped from Christian's mansion and was brought home by Ethan who had placed his mother in bed and stroked his head until he himself fell asleep too. But when he woke up he was surrounded by his every single sibling who had squeezed themselves onto the bed in a giant puppy pile. His youngest siblings, Keon, Kohen and Kael were soundly sleeping right in front of  Louis while their tiny paws did not let go of their mother's shirt. His mother himself had his arm protectively surrounding the three youngest pups, also not letting his pups go.

Katan had Sapphire wrapped in his arms with Marlon covering his back. Daniel and Ailene lay curled up together too with Rhys and Nathan behind them. The twin girls were right behind Louis’ back, cuddled up to their mother. So just like he said, a giant puppy pile. His fathers though, were nowhere to be seen.

******

Alex and Max had arrived home with an unconscious Harry yesterday as well, after going into their room to tuck Harry in they found Louis soundly sleeping surrounded by the pups, leaving absolutely no space for them. So they decided to take another room to place Harry there to tuck him in. After that they decided to crawl into bed with Harry and have an Alpha night. Not a lot alpha’s can truly tolerate one another in a nest but they’ve been doing one hell of a good job the past years, of course they have their indifference's and arguments but in the end they always crawl back to each other. Louis is the one binding them together and they honestly could not live without each other.

The following morning Harry woke up with a major headache, his body was getting smashed by Alex who was half covering his left side and Max covering his right side. ‘’Oi, get off.’’ Harry whispered.

Max woke up first, smiling at Harry. ‘’You’re awake… How are you feeling Haz?’’

‘’Fine.. What happened?’’ His whole mind was fuzzy, he could barely remember anything.

‘’You don’t remember?’’ Alex, now awake, asked.

Harry shook his head. ‘’It’s a black hole, I remember you were healing me but everything past that....’’   

‘’Your eyes were shining green while you were walking towards Christian, you did something with your thumbs and Christian stopped healing, he's clearly dead this time, also while you were unconscious you was covered in flames, you did something to take over his ability. Creepy fucker.’’ Max explained. 

‘’I-I did? I can’t even remember…’’ Harry mumbled, his head still ached. But does he really have an ability? He kind of gave up years ago when he discovered he did not have an ability, but if his ability is taking over another ability then he does have one after all… ‘’So, Alex give me yours.’’ He smirked.

Alex used his arms to shield himself. ‘’No way, don’t you ever get close to me with those weird ass thumbs and glowing eyes, fuck off.’’

‘’Max?’’ Harry said turning to Max, finding his other mate in the same position. ‘’Party poopers..’’

‘’Party poopers? We just would quite like to keep our damn ability!’’ Max defended himself.

Harry chuckled. ‘’I’m joking, I won’t be able to take yours. Don’t know why but the user has to be seconds away from death for me to take it over, it’s a rule.’’

Max nodded. ‘’Every ability has some sort of rule, like mine. I have to spread my pheromones through the close proximity first before it can take effect.’’

Harry sighed, looking around the room he noticed it wasn't theirs. ‘’Why are we in this room and not our bedroom, it was repaired right?’’

‘’Yeah it was, but apparently our lovely children have taken over our room to sleep with Louis, they didn’t save a single spot for us so we decided to sleep here last night.’’

‘’Oh, of course they’ve missed their mother as much as we missed Louis. Even if they grow up, they need Louis’ influence.’’ Harry smiled at the thought of Louis being home again, he just hopes he hasn’t had much mental damage done to him. Louis managed to escape all on his own, they didn’t even need to save their Omega. He was capable of doing it himself so he wasn’t broken fully, at least that settles his mind a little.

‘’Shall we wake everyone up?’’ Alex asked, it was already noon and they were still sleeping.

Harry and Max nodded. They crawled out of bed and made their way over to their own bedroom that was occupied by the rest of their family. As they approached the room they heard crying and laughing coming from it. Alex opened the door seeing Louis being wrapped in arms of the younger siblings with Sapphire in his arms. As they entered the room all the heads turned to them, and right away Louis’ eyes widened with relief and love. ‘’Alex, Haz, Max…’’ He said with a smile. ‘’We have a granddaughter now..’’ Louis looked down at the little girl in his arms, poking her puffy cheeks with his forefinger. ‘’Isn’t she adorable?’’

The three Alpha’s sat down on the edge of the bed because now everyone also was sitting up there was space for them to sit too. ‘’Yeah, she’s adorable but how are you feeling?’’ Alex asked, his hand cupping Louis’ cheek. Louis leaned into Alex’s hand. Honestly, he was feeling good. Sure, this whole ordeal had scared him but he managed to get through it. ‘’Well aside from the beatings up I’m okay…’’

‘’Lou..’’

‘’Really, I’m okay. Especially now I’m home surrounded by my family.’’ He smiled looking around him.

‘’Mom…’’ Katan whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. ‘’I’m so glad you’re okay, I didn’t know you were moved…’’

Louis petted Katan’s head in a motherly manner. ‘’It’s all okay pup, I see you were doing just fine, you’ve held yourself strong and I’m so proud of you for doing that.’’

Katan shook his head, without his mother he wouldn’t have been able to be strong. ‘’Only because of you, if you weren’t there I don’t know what I should’ve done. He was so mean and scary..’’

Louis handed Sapph over to Marlon so he could pull Katan into his arms. ‘’Baby, I wasn’t there after you were taken away, I couldn’t protect you against them only prepare you for the worst, but you managed to get through it until help came. You even took care of a baby girl while having zero experience in taking care of a pup. Take some credit, won’t you?’’

Katan stuffed his nose in his mother’s neck, maybe he did get through it thanks to Sapphire as well but mostly he has to thanks his mother. ‘’Thank you mom.’’

Louis stroked his son’s head while humming softly, no matter how fast he grows up, in the end Katan will always be his precious, delicate little puppy. ‘’I love you sweetie, I’m really glad you’re okay.’’ He turned his head to his other children. ‘’And I mean that for all of you, I love every single one of you so much.’’

‘’We love you too mom.’’ Nathan replied. ‘’We all really do, we were lost without you so please, never go away again.’’

Louis wiped the tears out of Nathan’s eyes, those tears don’t belong in his pups eyes. ‘’I promise, from now on I won’t ever leave again.’’

Gwenn and Aria also wanted to hug their mother and crawled in his lap, both of them. ‘’Aren’t you two getting too big for this?’’ Louis giggled, using his hands to pet each of their head.

Aria shook her head. ‘’I missed you, mommy.’’

‘’Me too, mommy.’’ Gwenn added.

‘’I missed you too, but mommy is back now and I’m staying, okay?’’

The twin girls nodded their heads at the same time and after cuddling their mother for a little more their siblings also wanted some attention from Louis. But Ethan stayed at the side which of course Louis noticed. ''Ethan.'' He spoke up. ''Thank you for protecting us back there, you were so brave.'' Louis said.

Ethan raised his head, with wet eyes he shook his head. ''No, I didn't do shit. If I would've been stronger you would never have been taken away, i failed-''

''Ethan Alexander! You are strong, you stood up even after your arms were broken! Christian was a much more mature and experienced Alpha, you can't possibly think strength in a fight is enough, because it's not. Strategy is very important too and he already had everything planned out, he was always a step ahead of us. But then you awakened your ability and saved us in the end, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been found at all Ethan, so thank you for saving us okay?''

Ethan didn't know what to say, he's blamed himself all this time so why is he being thanked? Before he could reply, Louis had crawled over to Ethan and had pulled his biggest Alpha son into his arms. Ethan was taller and much more muscular than him of  course, but it's still his puppy.   ''I love you Ethan, so much.'' 

''Love you too, mom.'' Ethan mumbled softly, relaxing in his mother's embrace for at least five minutes until their father broke them up.  ‘’Alright, now that everyone has cuddled your mom, it’s our time to cuddle our Omega.’’ Harry spoke up, shooshing the children out of their bedroom, except for Keon, Kohen and Kael of course. 

After they all left and Louis had properly tucked the triplets in next to him he shifted his attention to his mates. ‘’so… Is he?’’ Louis asked.

Alex nodded. ‘’He’s dead, he won’t be able to revive himself because Harry’s taken that ability.’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’…’’

‘’Uhm, my ability is taking over another ability. I don’t know how far I can go with it, if maybe I can have multiple abilities or if it’s just limited to one forever or if I can change it. I still have to find all of that out.’’ Harry said. ‘’And we’ve burned him and stuffed his ashes in a jar that was thrown into the sea, sinking to the bottom of the deepest darkest part of it.

Louis nodded, well all that matters is that Christian is dead once and for all. ‘’I’m glad you’re all okay..’’

Alex sighed. ‘’Aside from us, how are you really feeling?’’ He knows Louis is hiding something, his brother could never hide anything from him just like how he can’t hide anything from Louis.

Louis hang his head low, guess he can’t hide it after all. ‘’I’ve tried so hard to hold on.’’ He sniffled. ‘’B-But he still got to me eventually, my inner Omega almost submitted to him. He beat me up until I literally lost consciousness, h-he found out I couldn’t have any more pups but planned to transplant my eggs into those of a fitting Omega’s womb so the pups would still get my genes. I was so terrified that I just had to escape, I held on and acted as if he got to me so I could slip away when his guard was down.’’ Crying, Louis held onto Alex who had his arms tightly wrapped around his Omega.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ He whispered. ‘’I promised to never, ever let anything like that happen again and I did not hold onto that promise. Can you forgive me for that, Louis?’’

Louis looked up into Alex’s eyes, the same eyes of his. ‘’Yeah, of course I can.’’ He replied, bringing his lips to those of his Alpha’s. His inner Omega was swooning with love, finally back to its mates again, back to its family.

 Louis spent the remaining time of the day cuddling his alphas, and of course fucking his Alpha's and in the evening his attention was all for his pups. The servants had placed around fifty pillows in front of the fire place so Louis could cuddle all his eleven pups and Sapphire too. He just needed to be sure that he really was home again with all his pups safely in his arms.

_Two months later_

The cries of a young girl in need were heard through Ethan's bedroom. Actually, Ethan's, Katan's and Marlon's new bedroom. They’ve gotten a bigger one that’s also equipped with nursery stuff for Sapphire and Marlon moved into their mansion and was now officially part of the family. ‘’Your turn, Ethan!’’ Marlon said.

Ethan sighed but stood up anyway to attend to their little girl. ‘’What’s wrong, puppy?’’ He crooned, lifting her up.

While sucking on her pacifier she nosed Ethan’s neck where his scent was the strongest, she almost calmed down immediately. The funny thing about Sapphire is that she totally thinks of them as her parents, she literally knew Ethan and Marlon for twenty minutes and she was already smitten with them. Though he can’t complain, the moment he saw her for the first time in that facility in Katan’s arms was the exact moment he felt in love with her too. She _is_ their daughter and he’s proud to be called her father, and yes they were going to wait for pups but now that they’ve Sapphire, she needs some brothers or sisters right? So maybe in a year they’ll start their own family too, they’ll stay here because Ethan will take over soon too, at least his dad wants to retire and thinks he’s ready to take over their family.

The last two weeks have been going great overall, Rhys is completely over what happened to him when their father had to save him and is ready to take Nathan and his relationship to the next level during his next heat. Yes, they are going to mate and have the whole family's support. 

Ailene and Daniel are still both single, just enjoying their spare time with each other more than ever. Of course, Ailene still goes out once in a while to hook up with some Beta’s like herself but never engages a relationship with one. Daniel still, like always is into his gaming but has spoken about a female Omega he has met online but he’s not someone to tie himself down to someone who lives far away. He doesn’t do distant relationships. But eventually the two would fine love, that’s something they were sure about.

Gwenn has presented as an Omega, a little bit of a late bloomer but they’ve always suspected her to become an Omega and Aria is a Beta, also suspected. They’re both starting to get to the age of liking boys and such, but both haven’t attempted to go out or anything like that.

Keon, Kohen and Kael have been doing great. Especially now that their mother has been back for two months. At first they were scared to be left alone, the fear of their mother leaving them again made them cry at the thought of it but now Louis could easily leave them for a day without them fussing over it.

Louis also has been doing well, he didn’t sustain that much mental damage this time. His mind was so much more stronger than last time, he didn’t let himself be broken by Christian. Sure, he had some nightmares some nights and he’s sometimes a bit more wary but he’s not acting crazy like the first time. He didn’t grow overly attached to the pups, this time it is the other way around, they’re overly attached to him, not that he mind though.

Harry has been training to get complete control over his ability, starting by controlling the flames because sometimes they just popped up out of nowhere. It even went so far that they were calling him fire man now, his own nickname used against him! But yeah, he hasn’t found out if he can take another ability. What he does know is that the used really has to be close to death and he doesn’t just want to kill someone to get to know if he can take multiple abilities, there’s no reason to.

Max, just like normally, has been supporting his family anywhere where needed too. Mostly at the beginning when Ethan, Marlon and Katan didn’t have much knowledge about pups, like when it came to Sapphire. So he taught them some basics but mainly taught them that they would find out themselves what was best for her and he can say, they’ve been doing a great job.

Alex had retirement in his mind for a few weeks now, after the whole Christian deal and making sure the freed Silver foxes were given a safe home he decided it was a nice time to retire and hand his family over to his heir, Ethan. He knows Ethan will do a great job at taking over the family and protecting it.

Their family has been livelier than ever, rowdier than ever, fuller than ever but mostly **happier than ever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah guys! That's it for the Silver's series, well almost... There are still two epilogues I've already written so if I have any time tonight I'll post them but I can't promise you anything! xx


	51. Epilogue one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is mainly about the pups, next one will be the complete end, and a fucking sad one at that :(

 

**(Twenty years later)**

The last two decades were as peaceful as it could get. Ethan, at the age of forty, was now the head of the Silver clan for almost fifteen years, ruling as a kind, smart and loving leader. They also had some addition’s to their family, quite the few already. Together with Marlon they’ve already impregnated Katan three times, you could say they were planning to have as many kids as their own parents have, so the house would never be silent.

Their first litter consisted of two girls and one boy, named Louise (After their mother), Wendy and Alec. Those three were now sixteen years old, the girls were Omega’s and Alec was definitely an Alpha. Already at the age of four he was creating havoc everywhere he went, especially liking picking fights with stronger, older and more experienced Alpha’s so they knew his presentation for a while and till this day he’s living up to that. Always ready for a fight. 

Their second litter that Katan birthed four years later consisted of two boy’s named Aaron and Calum, an Alpha and Omega twin pair that were twelve years old. Their grandparents already predicted those two would mate in the future, it’s like history is repeating itself over and over again. And yes, already when they were born they were inseparable, Aaron was always looking over Calum. Even when one of their siblings gave Calum too much attention he would flash his eyes at them.

Their third litter were again three puppies, two boys and one girl, named Elexia , Fynn and Gaelan though unfortunately, the older Elexia passed away a three years ago so couldn’t predict what dynamic they were going to be, so it would be a surprise. That’s also why they named their girl after her, some sort of memorial. These triplets are eight years old and also a handful.

After Elexia, Fynn and Gaelan they decided to take a small break from puppies, but never went back at it again. They had their hands full with their family already.

******

Ailene has found her love at the age of twenty-four in another Beta like she is herself. His name is Hayden, another Silver Fox, and together they’ve three children which they think is plenty already.  She has three little girls named Delana, Keara and Lara, aged fourteen, twelve and six. Delana was an Beta like her parents, Keara just presented as an Omega and Lara still had to present. She also moved out to live with their own family, but visits their parents and siblings multiple times in a week, because honestly, she can’t live without them. And the girls love to visit their grandparents who were getting older with the day too..

******

Daniel found himself an Omega boy, named Noel, who is not a Silver fox but never judged him for his gaming, he even picked up the console himself and played together with him. He met Noel at the age of twenty-two at a gaming convention where the Omega was forced to go to because his own brother was into gaming and basically it was love at first sight.

Slowly though, Daniel’s gaming addiction lessened at he was ready to start a family like his siblings at the age of twenty-nine which was pretty late. Noel begged him for children for years and every heat the Omega would cry because Daniel wasn’t impregnating him but finally he got his wish and now they have four children, two boys named Rameel and Rhodri and two girls named Kelly and Lauren. The boys are both ten years old and the girls are seven years old. Rameel and Rhodri are both Alpha’s, Kelly is a Beta and Lauren is an Omega.

They decided to keep living at, now Ethan’s fucking manor, simply because Noel’s parents had already passed away and he didn’t had any siblings except for his brother who already died twenty years ago. Daniel also wanted to stay close to his brother when he would need his help he would be close, plus he’s always wanted to stay with his siblings. Though Ailene had to move out and destroy his wish to stay together with his womb mates, yes he calls Ailene, Ethan and Katan his womb mates now, because they shared their mother’s womb at the same time.

Yeah… His jokes didn’t improve either.

******

Nathan and Rhys, now thirty-eight, both moved out as well because living there was getting to busy for the pair and their six children. Rhys gave birth to three litters, one of three, one of two and the last time he gave birth to one little puppy. His first litter were all Alpha boys, now at the age of sixteen, named Scott, Samuel and Keith and damn, these three were literally terrors. They occasionally dropped them off at their parents because grandma Louis is the best at handling them, whenever their grandmother tells them to shut up they immediately will and obey Louis’ every single command.

His second litter were two girls, thirteen years old, named Kimberley and Lirette. They were both unpresented but it was sure they were going to be Omega’s and submissive ones at that. They never, ever disobeyed him and they were little, delicate flowers who acted like the stereotypical Omega’s but to Rhys or Nathan that didn’t matter, they loved their pups all equally.

And then their little miracle happened, they call him that because Rhys got the unfortunate news that after he gave birth to the twin girls he wouldn’t be able to ever get pregnant again which broke his heart. He got over it though because he had five amazing children but then he got the news he was pregnant of a single boy which was their little miracle, that’s why they called him Eijaz. Eijaz is now seven years old and he’s such an energetic, happy child that always is able to light their day.

******

Gwenn and Aria are now thirty-two years old, both already mated and happy. Gwenn as an Omega didn’t need to search long before she found an Alpha she deemed worthy of her but oh god, how hard it was to introduce him to her parents. First of all, her Omega brothers Katan and Rhys had it easy because their Alpha were already in the family, they simply mated their own brothers but she had to bring an strange alpha in the family, which did not take that well. Ailene also brought an unfamiliar fox into the family but she's a beta just like her mate, it's different.  In her family's eyes she always remained a delicate Omega who needs protection but they had to pass that roll onto Jayden, her Alpha and the father of three children. She has had two litters, the first one was one girl who she named Arianna after her sister and her second litter were two boys who she named Joshua and Karson. Arianna was now ten years old and Joshua and Karson are four years old, but aside from those three she is pregnant again! She’s only sixteen weeks long but she’s already excited.

Aria as a Beta searched a little longer but she also found her mate, at the age of twenty-five she met her mate named, Kayleigh. Yes, her mate was a woman and Beta just like her but she was welcomed in the family easily by her parents and siblings and not long after they both moved out of the house too. Because neither of them were able to impregnate the other, they decided to adopt children five years later when they were thirty years old. Now they have two boys, aged two, named James and Jamal. They have their hands full of these two so for them, two kids are enough. Whenever Aria looks at all her siblings she thinks they’re crazy for having so many kids but in the end, she loves each and every one of them.

******

Kohen, Kael and Keon are twenty-one years old and all living at home under protection of their older brother. To Kohen and Keon, Ethan is their role model (Aside from their Alpha parents). They deeply cared for their mother too and had such a deep bond with him, but not as deep as Kael had with Louis. While Kohen and Keon slept in their own room from the age of two, Kael always sneaked out to sleep with their mother. This went on until Kael became eight years old and their father literally had to force him to stay in the room. Kohen and Keon did their best to calm their crying brother while their mother was probably fighting their father’s for throwing Kael out. They did understand though, their fathers were getting tired of Kael’s childish behavior. One of two nights wouldn’t be frowned upon but Kael did sneak out to get to Louis each and every night until their father’s didn’t even have alone time at night with their Omega again. They blamed it on some sort of accident when Kael was just a baby and something had happened to their mother which is why they all have some sort of psychological problem when it comes to their mother leaving them, and with Kael that’s just over the top.

Apparently when they had to go to school for the first time, Kael had cried for over two hours long and wasn’t planning on stopping until Louis was there with him, his mother ended up following his classes for two weeks until he could slowly go home sooner until he didn’t had to stay at all anymore.

All pretty soon Kael was the first one to present as an Omega which triggered Kohen’s and Keon’s rut at the same time. Their brother, Ethan, was the one who stopped them both from fucking Kael into the ground right there and then, that’s also when their admiration for Ethan began. If he did not stop them, they would’ve scarred their brother for life. It didn’t really matter though because when Kael had his heat at the age of sixteen he had snuck into Kohen’s and Keon’s room at night. They weren’t able to hold back, like who could when an Omega in heat was literally presenting its slick ass to them. So they took him, they bonded Kael that night and kept going through his heat.

After Kael’s heat was over and they remerged from their bedroom, they met with their angry parents who were ready to punish them in any way possible, thinking they had raped Kael and forced the bond but at the right moment Kael stood in front of his roaring Alpha parents, which was really scary for a submissive like Kael and held his ground. He yelled at his parents how much he loved his brothers and that the two marks at the side of his necks were the best things that ever happened in his life. Their mother was the one to pull the three of them in a big hug and congratulated them and after that even their father’s hugged them, after such a yelling confession of Kael they simply could not be angry at their son’s anymore.

Now that was when they were sixteen so five years ago and just only two years ago they had their first children, a girl and a boy they named Kaori and Jeffrey. The two little bundles of joy were always in close proximity of Kael who was a very, very protective mother of his pups which only Kohen and Keon were proud of.

******

Alex, Harry, Max and Louis have been enjoying life together in peace. Watching over their pups as they grew up and had pups of their own, they became grandparents really quick but Louis wasn’t complaining. When it was Christmas the whole family would be together and it was so busy, all the pups were there and the laughing and giggling sounds from his grandchildren were music to his ears. They’re now sixty years old, except for Max who is sixty-five, getting wrinkly and grey  but still every day his mates tell them how gorgeous he is and how much they love him and words can’t even describe how much love they actually have for each other. Till the end of their time, they’ll live with each other, laugh with each other but most importantly they’ll love each other.

 


	52. Epilogue two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saddest chapter ever, but everything comes to an end.

Everything for Louis, Harry, Max and Alex have been very easy going. Of course watching the pups grow up was one of the hardest things to see, see them become independent parents was making them proud to say the least. But still something about seeing them grow up and leave the nest pained Louis' heart, of course his children visited him every day and still needed his advice now and then. 

Their grandchildren are all little angels, even the very, very little hyper triplets that are always bouncing through the house. Their life as mates, proud parents and grandparents have been fulfilled. 

******

Years had passed by again and the dreadful day the mates had been waiting for had arrived. A sunny Friday morning they woke up beside Max with a lifeless smile on his face, his hands curled into those of Louis’. It’s something they all knew was going to happen sooner or later because death is not the opposite of life, it’s a part of it. Not only were they mourning the days after Max’s death, their children and grandchildren too were mourning.

Louis, Alex and Harry laid in bed for the days after. They were missing a part of them, they were missing their mate and the pain simply was unbearable but of course they’ve discussed this multiple times and they had promised, _swore_ to each other that no matter who goes, they’ll keep living until it’s their time to go.

‘’You remember when Max was completely harassing you at the hotel when we first met him?’’ Alex mumbled, his love was gone but Max wasn’t always his love. At first he was a threat to his mate and pups, well not a threat because he never wanted to hurt any of them but the moment he laid his eyes on Louis and Katan, Max knew he wanted them. He even used his pheromones on Louis and slowly gained Louis' love as well as their love. 

Louis nodded through his tears, remembering their past just made it harder. Why did time go by so fast? ‘’Y-yeah, how could he do this to us? How could he just say goodnight, see you guys tomorrow and fucking leave us for good?’’ Louis cried, Max kissed him goodnight, told him how much he loved him and that he would see his face in the morning again, well why didn’t he opening his eyes then? 

Harry cuddled Louis into him. ‘’I know, but he’s not gone for good. We’ll met again in the afterlife where he’s waiting for us. We can never be separated, we did say until death do us apart but even after death we’ll find each other again.’’

‘’Yeah Lou, death ends  our lives but not our relationship. One day we’ll have to go too, we can’t do anything but accept it but know that no matter what, Max is waiting for us there.’’ Alex agreed with Harry, Max is probably watching them right now with his usual goofy smile on his face, spying on them, the pervert.

Louis’ crying didn’t stop, he never really stopped crying for Max’s death. Maybe he wasn’t always crying on the outside but on the inside? He was always crying and mourning…

 

_Until the day he also closed his eyes._

 

Harry woke up with not only one, but two of his mates permanently sleeping. He kissed each of their foreheads, knowing Alex, he probably followed after Louis. Their Alpha mate has always said, he’s really not able to live without Louis and he made up to that, he really can’t live without Louis. Harry didn’t know if he was able to live without Louis or his Alpha mates but only he could wait until it’s his time, until he also can meet his mates again.

He made sure they were buried together with Max and everyday he went to their stone to talk to them, cry to them and beg them to take him too. ‘’I can’t do this without you guys..’’ Harry cried on the gravestone, the tears dripping on their stone where with graceful letters their names were engraved. He loved tracing their names with his forefinger, he did it every time he visited their grave.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, seeing his children Ethan, Daniel, Ailene and Katan standing there. Their eyes also blood red from crying, his cheeks moistened with his tears. ‘’Dad…’’ Ethan whispered.   Harry pulled his son into a big hug, crying together on their shoulders. ‘’I love you dad, they’re waiting for you, I know that but I want you to know how much we love you too. We all love you and we hope you all stay to watch over us and give is any advice when we’re all hopeless again.’’

Harry sniffled. ‘’I love you too Ethan, I’m so proud of you for who you became and giving me grandchildren who also have their own children now, I’m so happy to have you all as my family, truly so happy, so, so happy.’’ He also pulled Ailene, Katan and Daniel into a hug. Katan, just like all the other children, had it so rough after Louis’ death but knew that except for Harry they were happy on the other side, reunited with Max again.

Ethan felt that his father was going too, their parents slowly went after each other. He knows that’s what’s going to happen to everyone eventually but now he really understands what death is now his loved ones have been taken by it. It sucks but he knows his father’s grieve is too much, he just felt like he had to tell him today how much he loved him before it was too late. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him to tell his father how much he loved him, he didn’t do that to his mother or other fathers. Sure, he occasionally told them how much he loved them but not the day before.  

And he was right, also that night his father closed his eyes, for all eternity resting.

******

Ethan, Daniel, Ailene and Katan arranged that their father also was to be buried with his mates in the exact same grave, knowing that’s what they would’ve wanted. The four of them and Nathan, Rhys, Gwenn, Aria, Kael, Kohen and Keon told a speech about their fathers and mother, they shared their love and tears that day. Hand in hand they stood in front of the grave, each placing a flower on it with the tears running down their cheeks. **‘’Hope you finally found them, dad.’’** Ethan whispered, kissing his fingertips and placing it on Harry’s name, the tears clearly streaming down his cheeks. ‘’We love all of you.’’ 

 

******

_‘’Harry.’’_

Harry heard the voice of his angel, the voice he would always be able to recognize, the voice of his mate Louis. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by grass, trees and wildlife but the most important thing standing there that attracted his eyes first were Alex, Max and Louis. All back to their younger years when they first met each other.  They all smiled at him, reaching their hands out for Harry to take. Harry wrapped his hands in those of Alex’s and Louis’ hands while Max took Louis’ other hand, he heard a small whisper saying; **‘’Hope you finally found them again, dad.’’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for staying until the very, very end! Did you cry? Because I sure as hell did while writing this and just now while editing it too, cried like a baby. 
> 
> Also for those who may be interested and had read one of my notes at Chapter 45, I'm just going to write all of them in the order I had listed them so 1, 2 , 3. It's going to take some time for the first update but it's going to be called I'm me when I'm with you so keep your eyes peeled for that! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the support and hopefully see you guys soon :D


End file.
